Resident Evil  The story continues
by Real Vash the Stampede
Summary: After the events of RE4, Ada left Leon again. Will Leon & Ada ever be together?What's Ada's true objective?What's Wesker really up to?Where's everyone else such as Jill,Chris,Claire,Carlos,Billy,Rebecca,Sherry,Hunk,Nicholai etc? The story is far from over
1. Chapter 1

**Resident Evil: The Story Continues...  
**

_Introduction__: After the events of Resident Evil 4, there were still so many unanswered questions. Would Ada and Leon ever be together? What was Ada's true overall objective? What was Wesker really up to? Where was everyone else such as Jill, Chris, Claire, Rebecca, Billy, Carlos, Sherry, or even Hunk and Nicholai, etc.? What was everyone doing? What really happened to Umbrella Corporation? Was it truly gone? The story of Resident Evil is far from over!  
_

_Notes__: I am a big fan of the amazing stories of the official __Resident Evil game series__ and Ada/Leon relationship. This fiction story will mainly focus on the __**plots, **packed with** actions, **__**romances**__, and **humor**. There will also be a little **horror** at certain places. I intend to make this a very entertaining and long story. It will not only include Ada/Leon, but also __all the official main characters__ as time goes by. There will be absolutely **NO **conflict with the official plots involves (RE0, RE1, RE2, RE3, RE CODE, RE Outbreak, RE Dead Aim, RE4). The story background is all the existing official plots. I will try to fill in the "holes" of the official story by explaining the many unanswered questions with my understanding, guessing, and imagination._

_Update(November 22, 2007): Newly released RE game Umbrella Chronicles had great conflicts with original plots from older games. Capcom had done it again, slapped themselves in the face. They not only created more plot holes, but also had completely changed some of their own original plots. Since some of the new changes do not really make sense, I will stick with the original canon. Although some of the none conflicting plot backgrounds from UC will be used._****

_(Please do not judge the story only based on the first few chapters. The plots get a lot HOTTER later on. You would know it if you have finished up to chapters 5 to 6)_

_Please note that although the story seems to be starting with Ada, it is definitely not "just an Ada story." Although Ada and Leon are my favorite couple:D, there is a LOT more to it. They will not be the only couple to appear in my story. Like I said, I will include all the characters sooner or later. That means it will definitely include your favorite characters. Maybe it already has. :P I wouldn't want to narrow down my readers. All those RE characters will get their chances to show off._

_For the people who have not played the game Resident Evil 2. Ada said she loved Leon and wanted to escape with him from everything, and Leon kissed her lips. They were the only couple who had ever shared a kiss in the entire RE series (aside RE Dead Aim) as far as the games had shown. They were the official couple designed by Capcom. Separate Way of RE4 also revealed more of what really happened between them. I have studied every cutscenes extensively, I know it is Capcom's intention to tell us that they love each other very much. If you have not played all the RE games, there are videos in a link in my profile which contains full game play footage and all the cutscenes for every single RE game. _

_**English is my **__**second**__** language. Please take it easy on my English skills.**__**The strong point of this story will be the plots.**_

_I also welcome any good ideas to enrich this story. And please point out obvious flaws if there are any. (PM me)_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_**The beginning time of this fiction story is set at the end of Resident Evil 4**_

_So the story begins…_

High above the water, a helicopter was flying under the sun. Ada Wong held a briefcase containing the Las Plagas sample. The wind came through the helicopter blowing at her beautiful butterfly red dress. At that moment, the sound of the helicopter's blades was the only thing she could hear. She took a look at the water level, and saw a jet-ski moving in a different direction.

"Leon made it." A smile appeared on Ada's face. "Hopefully he will discover the little secret I left on the keychain soon."

Closing her eyes, Ada felt a deep sadness because she had to leave Leon once again, the man she loved, after they finally met again after six long years. Leon, the rookie cop who was so just, so innocent, and so determined to protect her during the Raccoon City outbreak, had made her truly fall in love with a man for the first time. As a professional spy, Ada had failed her mission for the first time because her feelings were taken over. Ever since that day, she could never get Leon off her mind. This unexpected encounter in Spain had her finally made sure of one thing: She loved Leon so much that she would do anything for him. Anything!

It had been six years. She couldn't wait any longer. How many years could a person wait? How many years could a person have left? Once again Leon was getting farther and farther away from her…but there was hope. As soon as Leon could discover what she had put inside the teddy bear on the jet-ski keychain…

Opening her eyes, Ada smiled, full of hope.

Nobody noticed a tiny movement on the destroyed island of Saddler's. Someone in torn purple robes stood up from the ash…

* * *

About ten minutes later, the helicopter suddenly slowed down and started landing in the middle of a large forest. Ada took a look below and saw a curved road with a hotel in the middle of nowhere. 

"Shouldn't we go to Madrid? What is the meaning of this?" Ada asked the pilot.

"Sorry Miss, my order is to set you down here. Mr. Wesker wanted me to apologize for the sudden change of plan. He said there would be an operator here to take over the package you are delivering." The pilot answered.

"Damn you Wesker…" Ada thought. "What do I do now? The fake sample of Las Plagas is still at Madrid where my other employer's operator is. Wesker is not taking any chances…He is not giving any time for anything to happen to the sample."

The helicopter landed in front of the hotel while Ada tried to think of a way to stop the real sample from falling into the hands of Wesker.

Ada stepped out of the helicopter, and found a man in black already waiting there. He was wearing the same kind of sunglasses that Wesker was wearing. Ada could tell by his expression that his eyes were staring intensely at her from behind the sunglasses.

"This way, Miss Wong," said the man in black expecting Ada to follow him after he took a good look at Ada's sexy body and gorgeous face.

As they were walking away, the helicopter began to take off.

"Don't you need to take the helicopter?" Ada asked.

"Oh no, I am just a bodyguard. Mr. Anderson is waiting inside, and we have our car," Answered the man.

"Mr. Anderson? A new operative of Wesker's? Never heard of him." Ada thought

It was a nice six-floor hotel with ocean blue walls. Some nicely cut bushes with the shapes of all kinds of animals were along the paths around it. A large parking lot was sitting between the hotel building and the only road in this area.

Ada followed the bodyguard walking toward the hotel silently. She noticed a Lincoln Limousine with another man in black beside it on the parking lot as she walked into the hotel.

Inside the lobby, another bodyguard in exactly the same outfit walked in front of Ada, and the first bodyguard turned around and walked away.

"Miss Wong, Mr. Anderson is waiting in room 307," the second bodyguard said. "He has already ordered a room for you. It's Room 601." The man added as he handed a room keycard to Ada. "We have also brought your suitcase from your hotel room in Madrid. It is inside the room 601."

Speechless and weary, Ada followed the man toward the elevator. On her way, she noticed there were at least 2 more bodyguards inside the lobby. She could tell by their outfit and expressions. One of them was pretending to be reading a newspaper while she could feel his eyes behind those sunglasses were really staring at her. Another one was on a cell phone, probably with Mr. Anderson.

"Wesker is way too paranoid lately," Ada thought.

Ada followed the man into an elevator.

"I need a shower and some rest first. I had a _long_ day. Tell Mr. Anderson he can wait." Ada told him and quickly pressed "6".

"That could be a problem. Let me ask." The man took out his cell phone.

After a short conversation, the man turned off the cell phone and looked at Ada,

"Mr. Anderson said he can wait until 5pm if you need a nap, which is 3 hours from now," said the man. "He invites you to dinner in the mess hall where the transaction will be taking place."

"Fine," Ada gave him a short answer and then quickly looked away.

On the sixth floor, Ada found another man in black sitting in a sofa in the hallway.

She opened the door of room 601 with the key card. As she was walking into the room, the man who walked her onto sixth floor followed. Immediately Ada turned around and blocked the doorway.

"Do you mind? I am about to take a shower!" said Ada in an upset voice. "I am a little shy here."

"Sorry Miss Wong. Then I will just stay outside." The man stepped back "Please call us if you need anything." He pointed himself and the man in the sofa.

Ada closed the door before he could finish talking.

Inside the room, Ada locked the door. She set down the briefcase beside a desk where there was a red coded suitcase. She quickly opened the suitcase with a password and found all her belongings untouched. Then she took out a small bug detector and quickly scanned all the rooms. Satisfied that the rooms were clean, she put it back and took out a set of clean clothes, which included one of her trade mark butterfly red dresses, and put them onto the bed.

Ada walked into the bathroom with a communicator, a different one she used to talk with Wesker. Closing the door behind her, she pressed a very long set of numbers.

"Hello? State your registration code and password, please." The screen turned on. An Asian young woman in an office suit answered.

"Registration code 3789. Password 666891032. _You know me_. Hurry and connect me to General Wong. This is urgent," replied Ada.

"Good day, Agent 3789. I am just trying not to be fired here," smiled the young Asian woman in an office suit. "This is the standard procedure, you sure understand it."

A moment later, the screen changed. An Asian man in military uniform with 2 stars appeared. He was about age 50.

"What is so urgent, Ada?"

"Sir, there is a problem. Wesker changed the transaction plan at the last moment. He now has me _and_ the Las Plagas sample in a new location…a hotel in the middle of nowhere. You should be able to trace my current location since I am calling. His operator is three floors below me with at least six bodyguards, while my other employer's operator has the fake sample in Madrid. I do not have the time and the chance to switch the package. Wesker's operator will get the real Las Plagas sample."

"So what can I do to help?" asked General Wong very politely

"I have a plan to solve this situation. Please listen carefully," Ada said. "I have delayed the meeting with Wesker's operator. In 3 hours I will have dinner with him, where the transaction will take place inside this hotel's mess hall. I can delay his departure further by taking my time and eating the dinner as slowly as I can."

"Cut to the point please," urged General Wong.

"I need a strike team to ambush the operator's vehicle as he leaves. He has a Lincoln Limousine on the parking lot." Ada demanded, "Have the strike team take the briefcase and leave _no_ survivor, then I will step in to pretend taking the sample back by force. Wesker will have to send another operator which will give me time to switch the samples."

"We need to make the fight look real, or Wesker might become suspicious," Ada added "He is quite…paranoid, lately."

"Ok, so you need a strike team in just 3 to 4 hours. And our nearest embassy is over 300 miles away. You always give me a hard time, Ada!" General Wong smiled, "I will call you back in 15 minutes"

"Ok, Sir," Ada replied

"One more thing!" said the General, "If you are embarrassed to call me dad while on duty, please call me General instead of Sir. I earned this title and I love to hear it."

"Fine, General dad!" laughed Ada, "I miss you so much!"

"Me too, dear. Me Too! It has been a long time… Talk to you in a moment." General Wong cut the communication.

Turning off the communicator, Ada pressed a new set of numbers.

"Yes?" An American guy answered. He was the operative of the mystery "organization" Ada had mentioned. "Oh, it's you, Ada."

"There will be a little delay due to an unexpected problem. I can't switch the package with you on time. Please wait for my call. I do not have the time to explain everything right now," said Ada in a hurry.

"Ok, no problem," replied the guy.

Ada switched off the phone and walked out of the bathroom. She sat down on the sofa and took a deep breath. While trying to relax, she slowly raised her head to look at the ceiling. A little sadness appeared in her eyes. Life of being a triple agent was not easy at all. Even for Ada. Constantly on the move, she had to deal with different groups with different made-up stories.

12 minutes later, a small beep came from her communicator.

"Quicker than I thought." Ada looked at the incoming number and smiled.

She turned on the communicator and General Wong appeared on the tiny monitor.

"It is done. The strike team will arrive on the road near your hotel in just two hours."

"Are they any good?" Ada asked.

"Yes, of course! I would have sent our own agents as the strike team, but that would raise the suspicions since there aren't many Asians around that area. So we hired outside contractors. They are professional mercenaries who have been working for us for the past two years. They are all Europeans and Americans, no Asian. They are not informed of anything other than the task. The operator we used to contact them is a hired Russian operative. No need to worry about anyone connecting them to you. They know nothing about who they are really working for. Do not worry about if you can't make your fight of taking back the sample look real. They are expandable. Don't hold back if it is inconvenient for you. It is you I am worried about, Ada. These mercenaries are tough, heavily armed, and they greatly outnumber you. Can you handle them?" General Wong said with a worried voice.

"Sure. No need to worry about my part. All I asked was to have the strike team to take the sample and finish off Wesker's operator and his bodyguards. I will take care of the rest." Ada said. If only General Wong knew the truth, he would understand his worry was not necessary. She had never reported what she had become, not even to her father, General Wong. She did not know how to tell her dad about it.

"So they shall. The Russian contactor told them to set the ambush within a mile of the hotel as Wesker's men leave. Leave no survivor and take the package to the nearest town which is 27 miles southeast of your location. You can take the package back anywhere along the road," said General Wong.

"I will take the package right after they get it."

"That is fine. Another note, we already prepaid them $1 million as the first 1/3 for the job. The price is so high because they have to be ready in less than 2 hours. They do not like to be in a hurry, but the high price settles everything. If you can manage to finish them off, we will not need to pay the other 2/3. Although it is a pity we won't be able to use these good mercenaries any more," said General Wong, "Our own agents are good, but would always raise more suspicions if we use them too often."

"Well, we'll see," Ada replied.

"Anything else?" said the General.

"How is mom?" Ada asked.

"She is fine, but she is getting suspicious of your 'abroad studying'. I know you can't contact her freely, nor visit home…It has been six long years… This assignment is much longer than we first expected. It is all my fault, I am really sorry about being a fool and making an enemy of my colleague. Who could have known that he would be promoted faster than I was? He took revenge on me by sending my precious little girl onto dangerous missions…" said General Wong in an upset expression "Now I am a General too, and I am in charge of this department. I can pull you out."

"Don't worry about it, dad. We have been through this issue. It was me who agreed to sign up for this assignment. We both know how important this mission is. It is not just about me. And I can't quit now! It is a critical moment that I finally can earn the trust of both groups. I will complete this mission no matter what, and make mom and you proud…I have to go. I will talk to you another time. Bye dad," Ada waved her hand at the screen

"Bye, Ada."

She turned off the communicator and put it away before she stepped out of her red dress and went into the shower.

* * *

At 5:00 in the evening, Ada walked into the mess hall, the silver briefcase held securely in her hand and two of the bodyguards standing on either side of her. In a corner, a rich businessman looking man was sitting at a table. He looked like about 40, well educated, and in a standard businessman's outfit. Two bodyguards in black stood behind him on both sides expressionlessly. 

As Ada was approaching the table, Wesker's Operator Mr. Anderson stood up with his eyes lingering on Ada's body before looking up at her beautiful face.

"My name is Anderson. Nice to meet you, Miss Wong! I have heard so much about you." Anderson extended his right hand towards Ada.

"Hearing about me from Wesker?" Ada thought to herself as she gave her hand to him, "I have never heard about you."

Anderson held her hand up and kissed it.

"I need to wash my hand again…" Ada wiped her hand on the back of her dress without Anderson's notice.

Both of them sat down at the table which was already covered with expensive dishes and wine.

"So let us finish the business before we start this lovely dinner," said Anderson as he took out a small envelope.

"Sure." Ada moved the silver briefcase toward Anderson.

After they had exchanged the items, Anderson slightly opened the briefcase and took a good look inside before he closed it. He nodded with a smile, and he was satisfied.

Ada checked the envelope and found a business check inside with a huge number on it.

"Good work as always, which is why Mr. Wesker paid you twice as much as you had initially agreed." Anderson looked at Ada and said "Let's have dinner."

"Thank you," Ada replied him with a quick smile.

As they started the dinner, Mr. Anderson tried to impress Ada by telling her about his stories, his business past. Ada inattentively replied to him while slowly having her dinner.

"You are truly an attractive girl. Wesker thinks very highly of you." Anderson said, as his eyes were staring at Ada's pretty face. "Would you like to come to some parties with me sometime?" asked Anderson as he handed Ada a card. The card was small, white and displayed an address and phone number written in elegant black lettering.

"This guy is thinking about a date." Ada laughed to herself.

"I am a busy woman," she said

"I know, call me when you have time." Anderson wouldn't give up. "What is your number?"

"3254399919," Ada lied convincingly.

"Very soon he won't need it," Ada thought.

Suddenly Anderson's cell phone began to ring, and he answered.

"Hello? Oh, Mr. Wesker. Yes, I got it. I will be on my way right way." said Anderson and he turned off the phone.

"Sorry Miss Wong, I have to leave early. I do enjoy your company. Let's meet again sometimes soon." Anderson stood up and quickly walked out of the Hotel.

"One, two, three…..eight," Ada counted the number of bodyguards of Anderson's as they all stepped into the Lincoln Limousine on the parking lot.

Once their Lincoln Limousine turned around the corner and left the hotel, Ada stood up and quickly went back to her room.

"I won't be using this." Ada flushed the card Anderson gave to her down the toilet.

Putting the check from Wesker into her suitcase, she quickly armed herself with her "toys." She jumped out of the window with the help of her grappling gun, and disappeared into the forest that was surrounding the hotel.

* * *

On the road, Anderson sat inside the Lincoln Limousine along with his eight bodyguards. Ahead of them, a police car was on the right side of the road behind a big truck. It looked like the cops had just stopped the truck for speeding. 

None of them noticed a sniper rifle with a silencer hiding inside the forest on the left side of the road.

The sniper fired, one of the wheels of Lincoln Limousine immediately exploded. The bodyguard who drove the car struggled to pull the car over and stopped it at the right side of the road only 20 meters behind the police car.

"What is wrong?" asked Anderson in an upset voice

"I think one of the wheels exploded, Sir," answered the driver.

"That is not good!" said Anderson as he watched two cops got out of the police car and walk toward them.

"Stay cool. Remember we did not do anything," Anderson unnecessarily said to his highly trained bodyguards

One of the cops stopped at the driver's window, and knocked on the glass.

"Hi, Officer, one of our wheels blew up," the driver lowered the window glass.

"I can see that…" Suddenly the cop took out a silenced pistol and fired two shots in a row. One shot hit the driver in the head. The other shot hit the neck of the bodyguard who sat beside the driver. Both men died instantly and collapsed in their seats.

Both "cops" started to shoot at the car with their silenced pistols, but the rest of the windows did not break.

"Do _not_ open the door. Quickly, close the window! It is bullet proof," shouted Anderson, as he quickly took out his communicator.

The bodyguard that was sitting behind the driver reached over and pressed the button to close the dead driver's window. All bodyguards had their weapons out. Some of them had pistols. Some had machine pistols.

"Mr. Wesker. We are being ambushed on the road just outside the hotel! We require immediate assistance," screamed Anderson on the phone

Ada's communicator rang.

"Ada? Anderson's car is being ambushed on the road near the hotel as we speak!" Wesker almost shouted on the other end. "Hurry. Go help him! You are very close to where he is!"

"Right way," Ada answered and turned off the communicator.

Realizing that their pistol bullets couldn't penetrate the car, the two "cops" ran back to their own car.

"Oh shit!" Anderson watched in terror at what was happening outside the car.

Someone had opened the back of the truck which was in front of the police car. A big green long tube on the top of a tripod appeared. It was a HJ-8 wire-guided anti-tank missile launcher!

"Bullet Proof car isn't going to stop that! That thing can take out a Main Battle Tank from the front! On my mark, let's open the doors simultaneously and run for the forest on the right!" Anderson ordered his men.

As soon as Anderson and his remaining six men stepped out of the car, silenced automatic weapons were firing from inside the forest from both sides of the road. Three more bodyguards dropped dead within a second. The remaining three bodyguards and Anderson tried to make a run for the trees…There was _nowhere_ to run! They were surrounded by hiding attackers. They did not have a chance. Bullets from the forest cut down the remaining three bodyguards without them even returning a single accurate shot, and Anderson was all alone now.

A sniper shot took out the pistol in Anderson's hand, and six hiding men stood up from behind the tree with Silenced L85A1 automatic assault rifles walking toward Anderson. All of them were in some kind of green camouflage army uniform with bullet proof body armors and helmets, with their faces covered with camouflage paintings.

Anderson held the briefcase in his left hand and turned around looking for a way out. Six more soldiers in the same manor were walking toward him from the opposite side of the road. He looked back in the direction where his car came from. There were four more soldiers coming from there. Ahead, the HJ-8 anti-tank missile launcher was still on the truck with at least two soldiers operating it to aim at his car. It was hopeless for Anderson.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Anderson shouted with a despairing voice as the nearest six soldiers arrived in front of him.

Nobody answered him. One of the soldiers took out a silenced pistol and shot Anderson in the face. He took the briefcase and then stepped over Anderson's dead body.

From a tree branch about 200 meters off the road, Ada watched everything with schadenfreude.

The mercenary with the briefcase got onto the back seats of the police car with another mercenary. The two "cops" got into the front seats and they started driving away while the rest of the mercenaries were cleaning up the battlefield by loading the dead bodies onto the truck.

Not wasting any time, Ada used her grappling gun to move really fast from tree to tree.

There would be a "U" turn ahead. Ada remembered seeing it from the helicopter flight earlier. Ada used the shortcut by going straight through the forest instead of following the "U" shaped road. Soon she was ahead of the police car since the car had to cover much more distance than she did.

Ada hid herself among the trees and installed a silencer onto her pistol. Moments later, the police car took a turn and appeared on the road toward her.

"Now taste your own medicine," Ada smiled as she pulled the trigger. One of the wheels of the police car exploded. The car stopped on the road after the driver struggled to control it for a few seconds.

"What the heck?" All four men opened the doors and stepped out beside the front right wheel. They were trying to figure out how it had happened.

Ada put away her pistol and shot the grappling gun across the road onto a tree. The rope went through the space between the four men. As the men had just noticed that something was wrong, Ada pulled the trigger of grappling gun once again, and the rope pulled her toward the four men. Half a second later, Ada was in front of the men. She hit the face of one mercenary with her left elbow with the pulling force of the rope, followed by 3 lighting fast kicks in a row. All four men were knocked out without getting a good look at her.

Ada pulled the rope off the tree and pulled the trigger to have the rest of the rope retract into the grappling gun. She walked to the backseat of the police car where the silver briefcase was sitting. She took the case and opened it, and closed it after a quick check of the sample.

Suddenly, she heard a small noise. Ada turned and found one of the four men struggling to his feet while trying to pull out his pistol. She smiled and walked toward the man. A little slap with the back of her right hand sent the pistol flying, followed by a kick on the man's chin. He was knocked out again.

At that moment, one mercenary's radio came on. "What is going on there? I heard noises from your direction."

Ada quickly used the grappling gun, pulled herself off the road and disappeared into the woods.

Moments later, Ada got back at the hotel. On the parking lot, she broke into a car and drove it onto the road at a high speed in the opposite direction of the mercenaries and the dead men.

A few minutes later, Ada's communicator rang and she switched it on.

"Report." It was Wesker.

"Anderson is dead, all of them are dead, but I got the sample back." Ada replied

"Excellent work! I see that you got back the sample before it can get too far away." Wesker did not seem to care about Anderson at all.

"Just hurry and send another operator to get the sample to be done with it. I am already working overtime!" Ada urged.

"Of course, but it will take some time before the new operator arrives in Spain. You have to make sure nothing happens to the sample before the transaction."

"There is never a problem on my end. Make sure your new operator does not require me to clean up the mess again," Ada protested.

"I will contact you again as soon as I send another operator." Wesker cut the communication.

Ada took out another communicator and pressed a few buttons,

"Meet me at the same place. Get your fake sample ready to switch with me. I will be there in 5 hours."

"Ok," replied the man on the other end.

The transmission ended.

Once again Ada pressed a bunch of numbers.

"Registration code 3789, password 666891032, I hope you haven't forgotten me again that fast!" said Ada, "Tell General Wong the plan worked perfectly. Thank him for me."

"Sure thing, Agent Wong," replied the woman on the screen.

Ada turned off and put away the communicator.

* * *

6:15pm 

Ada's communicator rang again as the car was moving at a high speed. It was an unknown number.

"Yes?" Ada answered with one hand on the steering wheel.

"Ada? It's me, Leon." Leon appeared on the screen.

"Leon! You finally found the little secret inside the teddy bear on the keychain. I was getting worried."

"Yes!" Leon answered with excitement.

**To be continued…**

_(Please leave reviews. Thank you! Please do not forget to add the story to your favorite or alert list in order to receive email alert when there are new chapters updated.)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Resident Evil : The Story Continues... **

**Chapter 2**

_(Please take it easy on my English skills. It is my __second__ language.)_

_Note: Do not skip, or you will be totally lost. This chapter might seems to have lots of conversation and character's thinking at first. It is all just a prelude which connects this story to the canon plots. Soon some exciting events will take place in the next chapters. So don't stop here. :) You have no idea what is ahead. :P _

* * *

_The time at the beginning of Chapter 2 is the same time as at the beginning of Chapter 1._

Leon was driving a jet-ski on the water. Ashley held him really tight from behind in order to not to fall into the water again.

"Ashley, you don't have to hold me that tight!" said Leon, "a chopper will be coming for us any minute now."

"Really?" Ashley replied with disappointment. "Are you sure you do not want some _overtime_ after this is all over?"

"I was very serious," Leon replied without looking at Ashley.

"Why?" Ashley asked.

"If you still do not get it," Leon stopped for a second, "My heart has belonged to someone since six years ago"

"Was that the girl in red dress?" Ashley kept asking.

"May I keep some private secrets?"

"I'll take that as a Yes!" Ashley said playfully, "but why did you just flirt with the other lady during the transmission?"

"It was just a joke, not flirting! I was making fun of her for not wearing glasses. Nothing more," Leon did not sound happy.

"Easy, easy, I'll just keep my mouth shut from now on." Ashley was very disappointed. Leon clearly had no interest in her at all.

Soon, two attack helicopters and one transport helicopter appeared in the sky.

"Our ride is here," Leon said with a relief in his voice and he took off the jet-ski key and put the entire keychain into his inner pocket close to his heart.

One hour later, they arrived over a city. Three helicopters separated and two of the attack helicopters headed for the nearest military base, since it was no longer in the unsecured zone. Soon the helicopter that carried Leon and Ashley landed at a U.S. embassy. Immediately after landing, Ashley was taken into a building by a group of U.S. secret services. Lots of heavily armed U.S. marines were standing on guard outside the building, while secret services were in every corner inside the building. Outside the embassy wall, there were both U.S. marines and Spanish police everywhere. It looked like the president wouldn't be taking any more chances to have his daughter being in danger again.

Leon was asked to follow a couple of secret services into a different building. On his way, aside from marines and secret services, he saw numerous Special Forces from the U.S. There were commandos of CIA, Delta Force, Navy Seals, and the special force from CTU. All the most elite Special Forces came all the way from the U.S. to Spain, but nobody had sent them to aid Leon. It was a nightmare for him. Leon was not very happy about the person whoever was in charge of this operation.

Once inside a big conference room, where Leon's superior officer Agent Smith was waiting, a servant handed Leon a glass of water.

"Good work, Leon." Smith greeted.

"It was nothing," Leon replied.

"Leon, we are going to have a briefing meeting right now."

"It's ridiculous!" Leon thought but he did not speak out. He was so tired from the last two days' horrible experiences. Almost non-stop battling Saddler's men and monsters, with little food and water, no sleeping unless you count the time he was unconscious. And now he had finally completed the mission that normal person wouldn't even consider possible for a single man, his superior wanted him to brief him as soon as he got back to safety.

"OK, sir!" Leon replied while hiding his anger.

"Leon, first we probably know more than you think." Smith sounded cocky. "We have a satellite watching the area you were investigating the whole time."

"Surprising…" Leon answered expressionlessly. It was no surprise for him. He wasn't happy why he couldn't get the backup that he needed during the most critical moment. He was sent to investigate the village, not to fight a war all by himself! The moment he reported that the two officers had been killed and he was attacked by hostile villagers, they should have already sent in special ops to assist…but they didn't.

"Anyway, Leon, tell me what you know first." Smith ordered

"The man behind the kidnapping is called Saddler," Leon responded, "but he isn't just an ordinary kidnapper or even a normal terrorist."

"So who is he?" Agent Smith asked.

"He was experimenting a bio-weapon. It is called Las Plagas. It is some kind of parasite," Leon continued. "They injected an egg of the parasite into each human being. Once the egg hatches, the parasite takes control of the person's mind."

"You got be kidding me!" Smith responded with a higher voice, "It's like some kind of science fiction story. If wasn't the Raccoon City incident from 6 years ago. I wouldn't believe it at all. So, continue!"

"When I arrived at the village, apparently all the people in the area were being controlled by the parasites. They acted like insane killers. This Saddler person was somehow controlling all of them." Leon continued his report, "Saddler wanted to take over the world by planting Las Plagas into every human being on this planet. And he was injecting Ashley with one too, so she could return to the U.S. and help him do the work there unnoticed. But it was removed."

"Wow, another crazy man who wanted to take over the world," Smith sighed, "Nice try to him. The entire place was blown up somehow afterwards. We saw it on the satellite. Anything else you want to say?"

Leon thought for a moment whether he should tell the other plot or not, and he responded "Wesker seemed to be after the sample of Las Plagas."

"Really? That bastard is still hiding somewhere. I wonder what he is up to. How do you know he was after the sample?" asked Smith.

"His agent was there," Leon replied

"Who? Was that the woman in red dress we saw on the satellite?"

"No." Leon had made up his mind not to speak out about Ada. "Krauser, he was still alive and working for Wesker to get the sample."

"Didn't he die two years ago?" Agent Smith doubtfully asked.

"Apparently not. He somehow faked his own death." Leon told Smith, "Wesker sent him to pretend working with Saddler, while having him to steal a sample. By the way, it was Krauser who kidnapped Ashley for Saddler in order to earn his trust."

"Ok Leon. We did see everything happening outdoor at the village. Somehow the satellite link was interrupted by something after you headed for the island. We were unable to reconnect until the moment before the island was blown up. But we did see you and that woman in red dress together on the boat. Do you want to tell me about her?"

"Damn," Leon thought fast trying to cover up for Ada. "She was…"

"Ada Wong?" Smith answered for him. "This name had come up quite a few times recently. We know this Chinese girl seems to be working for Wesker. Leon, are you trying to hide something?"

"Sir! For all do respect, please do not treat me like a traitor!" Leon replied.

"Of course not. I know you well, Leon. And you had just rescued the President's daughter. It just seems that there is something troubling you. I am your superior officer. If you have a problem, tell me about it." Smith said it while trying to look like he cared for Leon.

"She was not involved in this kidnapping. I have already confirmed it. And she is not working for Wesker, either. I can only confirm so much, but why she was there is unknown to me." Leon found out he has to tell some of the truth.

"It is ok for now." Smith looked at him for a while. "Now go get some food and rest."

From years of experience being a secret service, Smith could read people well. He was 90 percent sure there was something between Leon and this Ada Wong. Although he did not know Leon had known Ada since the Raccoon City incident, because Leon never mentioned it in his report right after the incident since he thought Ada was dead and it would hurt him so much just to think about it.

Leon went back into a room which was assigned to him before he went onto the mission. He sat on a couch and took out the keychain. It was the only piece of something Ada had left behind. For all these years, he could only think about Ada with his imagination alone. Now finally there was something he could get a hold of.

He could not get his mind off Ada, the beautiful Chinese girl he met in Raccoon City during the T-virus outbreak. Although they had only spent a short period together during that incident, they had saved each other's live multiple times. In a creepy environment where numerous undead zombies and other monsters were running around in every corner, they felt strongly attached to each other as they were the only a few humans left. They watched each other's back, helped each other out, and took care of each other when they were injured. Leon did have an incredible warm feeling toward Ada. But he did not realize his true feeling until…until he thought he had lost her forever…as Ada was dying in his arms after a Tyrant crashed her into a computer console. The kiss they shared before Ada's death reminded him the pain forever. He could also feel the pain of Ada, and the pain in his own heart. He only wished he had confessed his own feelings for Ada just like Ada had confessed her love for him. But Ada was gone before he could say it. It made him even more heartbreaking.

The woman in shadow who threw him a rocket launcher during his final fight with the Tyrant sounded like Ada, but he thought he was imagining and mistaking someone else for Ada, because he was sure Ada was gone. He might be a new cop, but he knew how to check people's pulse. Ada was truly gone after the kiss he could never forget. How could it be Ada? How could she recover so fast in a matter of a few minutes? It couldn't be her! Just no way! The girl he loved was gone, and for that he would make Umbrella PAY! He joined an underground anti-Umbrella organization soon after.

It wasn't too long before he was blackmailed and started to work for a secret government agency. He was not happy, but at least as a government agent he had access to lots of files he wanted, while still had connection to the anti-Umbrella organization. The full reports of surviving S.T.A.R.S. of Raccoon Police Department were soon coming in. The name Wesker came up on the list of men who were responsible for the disasters. But he was confirmed dead, killed by a Tyrant inside a mansion right in front of the surviving S.T.A.R.S. members, Jill Valentine, Chris Redfield, Rebecca Chambers, and Barry Burton. Then the mansion was blown up.

Just a few months later, new reports came in.

Wesker was alive! Former S.T.A.R.S. member Chris Redfield encountered him on Rockfort Island, a solitary private isle owned by the Ashford family of the Umbrella Corporation.

"As Wesker confessed himself, he had injected himself with some kind of virus in advance. He programmed a Tyrant to kill himself, so he could fake his own death. As it seems, the bio-engineered virus which we once thought that could only turn humans into undead in fact turned Wesker into a superhuman," written in Chris' report, "He not only has the similar regenerate ability of a Tyrant, but also their power, and speed. Perhaps more…"

Chris' report interested Leon.

"How could it be?" Leon thought, "If this is true, then that woman in shadow could be…"

If Wesker could revive himself from the dead, why did not Ada? It sounded almost convincing. The voice of "Use this!" was indeed Ada's voice when Leon received the rocket launcher from the woman in shadow.

Soon more and more reports came in. There were just too many reports on what was left over of Umbrella and everyone who was involved.

In one of the reports it mentioned there was an Asian woman in red address involved in a case where the government agents expected Wesker to show up. The description of the Asian woman matched Ada's.

How could it be? Ada was working with Wesker?

Leon did not want to believe it, and he had the reason not to because there was no report to confirm it.

Just yesterday, when Ada suddenly showed up in front of him in a Las Plagas infested village after six years, Leon was stunned. There was no other reason to come to this hidden village, Ada must be sent by someone who would be interested in any bio-weapon they could get hands on to perfect their B.O.W.

So out of disappointment, Leon said "So it is true..."

"True about what?" Ada asked playfully.

"You work with Wesker."

"…What is it to you?" Sighed Ada.

And BOOM! Ada dropped her smoke bomb sunglasses and ran away.

Leon now felt so stupid. That saying must have turned Ada away. She was going to say something else before he said this dumb thing. She held it back because of it, and she dropped the smoke bomb because she probably thought he would turn her in! She wouldn't keep running away from him if he hadn't given her a hard time during their first encounter after six years.

"I was so stupid! SO STUPID! SO STUPID!" Leon was angry at himself.

Even after he did such a terrible way of saying hello, Ada still looked after him from time to time during the past two days. He counted total five times where Ada saved his butt big time. If it wasn't Ada, he would have been crashed by Big Cheese, or got his throat cut by Krauser, or become a mindless puppet of Saddler, or got killed by Saddler right in front of Ashley's holding cell, or being torn into pieces by the mutated Saddler monster. Little to his knowledge, it was also Ada who rang the church bell which distracted all the crazy villagers. Otherwise, he could have died during the first 5 minutes of running into the village.

The more Leon thought about it, the more regret he had for his own attitude when his first encountered Ada in the castle near the village. He shouldn't say she was working with Wesker. He knew nothing. He should not have kept asking her why she was there. She must have her reasons, and it was not a good time to answer questions.

Ada did tell him not to worry, and that she would take good care of the sample. It must mean she would not turn it to Wesker.

Ada's gorgeous face and fine legs couldn't get off Leon's mind. Those were not all. He loved Ada as a person. He now knew what he really wanted!

"If only I have another chance to meet with her…" Leon sighed, "I will never let the chance to slip away!"

* * *

6:14pm 

Looking at the teddy bear on the keychain, Leon suddenly noticed there was a zip on the back of it. He quickly opened it up. There was a piece of folded paper inside.

Leon opened it and read

"Dear Leon,

I am sorry for showing up and leaving like that. Please trust me. I have a good reason for what I did. Call me!"

And there was a phone number.

Signed by Ada with a red mark of her lipstick.

"Oh my GOD!" Leon's heart beat really fast. This was unexpected, but it was what he would love to happen.

6:15pm

Leon quickly grabbed his communicator and walked into the bathroom. After locking the door from inside, he made sure nobody can hear it with two doors in the way. He quickly pressed the numbers, and he waited for the answer as his heart beat even faster than before.

"Yes?" Ada answered.

"Ada! It's me, Leon!" Leon said it as soon the screen was turned on

"Leon! You finally found my little secret inside the teddy bear on the keychain. I was getting worried." Ada's exciting voice

"Yes!" Leon answered in excitement.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Ada smiled at him through the screen.

"Hey, you left me the phone number. You tell me!" replied Leon with a playful face.

"I was thinking if we could spend more time together to get to know each other better. Of course we already know each other well. But I guess we have a lot to talk about. What do you think?"

"Sounds great! Where shall we meet?" Leon asked.

"Not right now. It is not a good time for me to talk much at this moment," Ada said while driving the car with one hand at high speed.

"Are you driving?"

"Yes. I still have a little unfinished business, but soon it will be all done. Then I will be free for a while," Ada replied, "Let's say, could you stay three more weeks in Spain?"

"I think I can, but I need to talk to my superior first. Don't you worry, I am sure I can!" Leon replied.

"Ok then, handsome. I am going to call you back in about 3 hours," Ada laughed. "Your number is recorded on incoming calls."

" Ada, Wait!"

"What is it, handsome?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I just want to say…take care of yourself. Please be careful on whatever you are about to do!"

"How sweet! Leon, there is nothing to be worried about. I can take care of myself. You should know that by now."

"Ok, then I'll talk to you later."

"Bye," Ada cut the communication.

Leon quickly found Agent Smith, who was still talking with some other agents in the conference room.

"Sir, I need a break! Both my mind and body need some good rest. Give me three weeks, please!" Leon asked nicely.

"I guess you deserve it. Go ahead then, but it looks like you won't be heading back with us on the same plane." Smith replied after considering for a short moment. "By the way, on the order of the President, we have already deposited a huge bonus onto your bank account. Have fun with your vacation!"

"Great! Then I am off! Thank you, Sir!" Leon replied while exiting the room.

Leon packed up all his belongings into two large cases. He turned on the TV and wait patiently for Ada's call.

On the TV news

"The US President's daughter Ashley was just rescued from a terrible kidnapping and she is already on a plane ready to head back to the US."

"She is finally gone!" Leon took a deep breath and felt very relaxing. He still had trouble to get the creepy "Leon, help!", "Leon, help!", " Leon, help!" voices out of his head.

TV reporter continued

"Neither the US official nor the Spanish government had released the information on the details of this kidnapping, but according to a trusted source, it has something to do with anti-US Muslim terrorist groups based off Europe."

"Yeah right!" Leon almost laughed his butt off "Never trust TV news!"

* * *

Two hours later, Ada arrived at the location where she made a switch of package with the mystery Organization's operator (the second employer of hers). She received another check with a huge number on it. It was not the only thing she received. The organization's operator had complemented her good work and said the company couldn't operate this part of the plan without her. It only made her laugh so loud in her head. These fools had no idea. 

After having exchanged the package, Ada went straight to a Swiss bank. There she ordered a secured locker to put the package of fake Las Plagas sample in. Then she deposited the two checks into her own secret bank account.

Once outside the bank, Ada made a call to Wesker. She told Wesker that she would not be meeting his new operator. And she gave him the password of the locker in the bank. Wesker was not very pleased that Ada did not stay with the sample until his new operator could arrive, but he did not have a choice. Ada just did it. She already did it. And he had guessed it was probably safe enough, since it was a highly secured international bank in downtown Madrid. Although he always ordered Ada around, he knew Ada well. This girl had some attitude. She did not like to follow orders exactly, but she usually got the jobs done…the jobs that no others could do…well almost no others.

Ada felt very relaxed at the moment. All her missions were done, at least for now.

Now it was time to call Leon back.

So she called

"Leon! Could you come meet me at East #3 dock at 8:30am tomorrow morning?"

"Why the dock? Oh sorry…I mean Sure thing! I just talked to my superior, and I got my 3-week vacation!" Leon said with an exciting voice "Is there anything I need to prepare for?"

"Not really. Just bring yourself!" Ada laughed.

"Good! Then it's settled!" Leon answered happily.

* * *

Inside a private mansion in the countryside of Madrid, two men were arguing while a group of mercenaries entered. Some of them were wounded and needed others' help to walk. 

"What is the meaning of this? How could you not tell me about the new contract?" Carlos Oliveira said angrily to the other man, "Aren't we in this together? How could you have grabbed my sniper and sent him out with your men while not informing me? You just want money for yourself and your own men!"

"Easy, Carlos. There was no time! We had only 2 hours to prepare. And we lacked a sniper. So I grabbed your best sniper along," replied Sergeant Wolf.

"And you still failed your deal. Served you right!" Carlos laughed at him.

"We still got the prepaid portion."

"Yeah, right and that's only 1/3 of the amount of if you successfully delivered the package!"

"Report!" Sergeant Wolf said to the entering mercenaries.

"I thought we have already done that on the radio, Sir" said one of the men.

"Well, Carlos here wants to hear it again!" replied Wolf.

"We did get the package. But as 4 of us were leaving, we were attacked just 500 meters away from the ambush location we set up. We were taken by surprise. The package was taken away while most of us were still cleaning up the ambushing zone," answered a man with a bleeding nose.

"Who attacked you?" Carlos asked.

"A girl in a red dress! First, we didn't see her coming. She shot our wheel from off the road. When we exited the car, she jumped onto the road and knocked all 4 of us down and took the package. If I hadn't got up again, we wouldn't even have known it was a girl! None of us had taken a good look at the attacker at all. We all only saw a red flash first. Thanks to my superior strength, I stood up again and took a good look at her," answered the mercenary with a bleeding nose.

"Before she knocked you out again?" Carlos laughed out loud.

"Yes, Sir…" The soldier answered, "She was so fast…"

"So how did she look like?" Wolf asked.

"She was a really hot Asian chick!" answered the soldier.

"Interesting…" Wolf said with a deep thought, "There isn't any Asian in that area usually."

Sergeant Wolf was an experienced professional mercenary. He was always the one planning everything, and he was very intelligent, but very greedy.

Carlos Oliveira was very upset.

After his escape from Raccoon City six years ago, Carlos left the U.S. because he thought he should go as far as possible away from the cursed city. With his military experience, soon Carlos formed an elite mercenary team of his own. Soon he found out many bigger missions were much highly paid, but he did not have the manpower. About 4 years ago he joined force with another mercenary team led by Sergeant Wolf. Together they had 36 highly trained very experienced soldiers. They were now one of the top of the line mercenary teams on the European market.

About 2 years ago, Wolf started to deal with a mystery Russian woman who claimed to be a contactor of someone who she couldn't speak of. From that day on, they only accepted the missions from her. The pays were good, much higher than many others willing to pay. Although they had no idea who was behind everything, it did not matter to them. They were just mercenaries doing their job, and to get paid. They did not care what was going on as long as there were profits. Wolf was greedy, and he always had some hidden agendas of his own. Carlos on the other hand, wouldn't want to take on the missions which seem obviously he was the bad guy. But so far, he did not see the missions too bad. Every time they were forced to kill someone, those targets were obviously not "clean." It made him feel a lot better that he was not the obvious bad guy.

This time Wolf had gone a bit far on his greedy side. He took the deal without notifying Carlos. Not only that, but he brought along a sniper under Carlos' command without Carlos and more of his men's involvement. So Wolf did not have to share the pay with them.

* * *

Leon headed out of the embassy. He was almost jumping in joy. 

"I will never let this chance go! It has been six years! How many more years can I wait? No I can't wait any longer!" Leon thought "I must do something to make sure of it."

On his way out, he met a regular guard of the embassy.

"Hey, pal. Do you know which one is the best jewelry store in town?" Leon asked. The guard had been working there for a long time and must know the way around.

"Buying yourself a pair of nipple rings?" the guard joked.

"Yeah, right. Show me the location of where I can buy the best nipple rings!" Leon joked back at him.

"It's called Heaven Stones Jewelries. You can find it by taking the Subway #5, and get off at the third station from the north." The guard answered, "You will find it as soon as you exit the ground level."

"Ok, many thanks," Leon replied, "I'll just take a taxi."

"Everything there is very expensive! Usually people who need fancy engagement rings and wedding rings go there."

"Even better!" Leon walked out of the embassy.

* * *

8:20am the following morning, 

Leon got off a taxi and walked toward east #3 dock with some dark red roses in his hand. He looked like a happy young boy who was going for his date. All the people who walked by him looked at this strange American's exciting face.

To his surprise, Ada was already there. She was in her usual butterfly red dress waving at him. Her sweet smile made her already very gorgeous face look even more beautiful than ever. Her sexy body in the red address looked just perfect. All the passing men turned their heads to stare at Ada even as they walked farther away, like they saw a beautiful angel.

As Leon was approaching Ada, Ada walked toward him and she quickly extended both her arms toward Leon and held Leon's hands like a little girl who just met her first date. Leon handed Ada the roses. Ada smelled it and gave Leon a kiss. Leon held her as long as possible. It had been six LONG years since their last kiss! Leon couldn't get enough of it.

All the passing guys looked at this happy couple and they all were thinking jealously "damn American! Why do they always get the hot chicks!"

"So where do we go?" Leon finally let go of Ada's sweet lips and asked.

"Here." Ada took out two tickets and handed one to Leon.

"Two-week trip on the sea," Leon read the ticket.

"Yes! We are going onto a 2-week voyage!" Ada pointed at an awesome looking huge pleasure-ship not too far from them. "We can have lots of fun together."

The pleasure ship looked like having 10 floors. It was huge, and very fancy.

"Nice!" Leon smiled. "This is great! Sounds like a good vacation!"

"Let's get onto it now!" Ada held Leon's one hand.

"Wait, I didn't bring my clothes. If we are going to stay on there for 2 weeks…"

"Don't worry. I have bought everything you ever needed." Ada laughed

Leon noticed two suitcases at where Ada was standing. Ada handed Leon one case, and Leon opened it for a quick peek. Ada had bought all the clothes he ever needed on this trip. She had a good taste, too. Aside from clothes, she had bought him everything else including a shaver.

"Women," Leon laughed.

Two of them got onto the ship after they had checked in with the ticket man.

* * *

"Hello? Carlos? Are you there?" a mercenary's voice on the phone. 

"Speak! What is it?" Carlos answered phone.

"I just saw the Asian chick in red dress, the one who attacked us and stole the package!"

"Are you sure?" Carlos asked doubtfully.

"I am sure of it! She kicked me in the face…man! Twice!" The mercenary answered while the pain on the face still reminded. "She just got aboard a pleasure-ship."

**To be continued…**

_(Please don't forget to add the story to your favorite or alert list in order to receive email alert when there are new chapters updated. Please leave reviews. Thank you for reading!)  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_(Please take it easy on my English skills. It is my __second__ language)_

_Note #1: The following chapters might look like there will be some "adult contents". I promise there will be absolutely nothing really dirty, which is why I rated the story at "Teen". I would have rated it at "M", but I seriously do not think it is necessary. You will know. :)_

_Note #2: The following event on the ship is still just a foreplay of some big events. Soon, the plots will be closely related to biohazard which involves a lot more RE characters. You will see it by chapter 5, but don't skip, or you will be totally lost. :)_

* * *

Wesker was sitting in his chair with his legs crossed. It took him a moment to think before he pressed a button. 

A door was opened, and a guard in black uniform walked in.

"Tell Lauren to come to see me now," Wesker ordered.

"Right way, Sir!" the guard exited.

"Miss Wesker? Mr. Wesker is asking to see you now." The guard knocked on a door in another hall.

A few minutes later, a blond teenage girl walked in alone. She was about sixteen to eighteen years old. She looked like an ordinary high school girl.

Wesker locked the door with a push of a button on his remote control.

"Sherry," Wesker said with a smile.

"Hello, Uncle Wesker. What do you want to see me for?" The girl smiled back

"Sherry, it has been 6 years since you were with me. You have been training very hard. Would you like a real assignment?" Wesker asked.

"Sure thing!" Sherry Birkin got excited.

"Just one thing, real assignment can be very dangerous. Are you really up for it?"

"There is nothing I can't handle!" Sherry replied, "Not since 2 years ago."

"Ok, girl. You are so determined which reminds me of your parents. They were also very determined people. I could never forget my best friends." Wesker handed Sherry a note. "Here is a bank address, the number of a secured locker, and its password. There is a package inside that locker I want you to bring back to me."

"Is that all?" Sherry said with a disappointment. "I thought it was going to be a challenge."

"I am not done yet." Wesker continued. "It is located in Spain. I want you to take a plane there right way. And yes, it is a possible dangerous mission."

"I can't see the danger of being a delivery girl!" Sherry protested.

"Only if you know what is inside," Wesker said patiently. He had treated Sherry like his own daughter since he had her "rescued" from the government.

"Inside the package, there is a sample of a highly dangerous parasite called Las Plagas. It can take control of humans' minds and turn them into monsters. It has been a tool of a man name Saddler who probably tried to take over the world with it. He was dead, nice try though. One of our agents had just recovered a sample of it from Saddler, and it was delivered to an operator. But the operator was ambushed on the way back. Good thing our agent wasn't too far from there, and she had recovered it again from the unknown attackers. Now the sample is inside the package of that bank locker. I want you to bring it back to me safely. Remember, those who attacked the first operative are still out there. So this mission isn't exactly a simple delivery mission."

"Great! Is there anything else I need to know?" Sherry asked. She looked convinced that this was going to be a mission that she had always wanted.

"Well, dear, I have already sent a team to Spain. They will be your bodyguards."

"Yeah right, I am not a baby any more. Stop babysitting me with guards!" Sherry protested.

"I am just being cautious. The first operator and all eight of his highly trained bodyguards were wiped out by the attackers. Whoever ambushed them seemed to be professional mercenaries. You bodyguards can also be your servants, remember that. Anyway, I know it is a long trip to Spain and you have never been there before. Well, have some fun there if you like. I can wait a couple more days as long as the sample will arrive safely." Wesker replied.

"YAY!" Sherry seemed to be happy that she could have some fun in Spain while on the mission. Not bad of a deal since she could stay longer than just to get the mission done.

Ever since the Raccoon City incident, during which Sherry had lost both of her parents, William Birkin and Annette Birkin, Sherry was with Claire Redfield for a short time, but the terrible babysitter was more into looking for her brother Chris Redfield. Shortly after the incident, Claire left Sherry to Leon, where Leon was blackmailed by a government agent, and was forced to take on a job in order to have them leave Sherry alone. Sherry was then adopted by a family just two months after the Raccoon City incident. But just a week later, Wesker's men took her and brought her back to Wesker.

First, Wesker thought William Birkin might have done something impressive to Sherry, since Wesker knew he could never underestimate William after all those years of partnership with him. Then he found out there was nothing special about Sherry after all the blood tests he performed, she was perfectly normal.

Despite his cold blooded mind, he still had some regrets for letting his partner William die. So he started to raise Sherry like a daughter he never had. He gave her a new identity – Lauren Wesker, so nobody would know her past. And he gave everything she needed and wanted, including food, clothing, housing, entertainment, education, pocket money, and a car. But she wanted more. Sherry wanted to revenge her parents. She had blamed everything on the Umbrella, who sent Hunk and his mercenary team to take the G-virus sample from William Birkin. They shot her father to his last breath, which forced her father to inject himself with the highly unstable G-virus…

Wesker fulfilled all her wishes. He trained her, until 2 years ago, when she wanted more. She asked to become a superhuman just like Wesker. Wesker was more than willing to give it to her. He trusted this girl, and he sure could use more agents who are much more capable than normal humans. So he injected Sherry with the virus which turned her into another superhuman just like himself. Now with all the training and the superhuman ability, the 18-year-old Sherry is more than capable of handling tasks. Of course, she still needed some real missions to improve her experiences.

Wesker smiled as Sherry exited the room.

Although Umbrella looked like it was out of business several years ago because of the intervening of the US government, but Wesker knew better. Enormous amount of Umbrella's money was secretly transferred out by several different groups who were under Umbrella right before the stock of Umbrella crashed. Wesker was only one of them who inherited only a small tiny portion of Umbrella.

Even he was not sure who the other groups were, nor where their facilities were now. But it was clear each of those groups all have the same goal - to rebuild Umbrella under their own command. Wesker got lots of competitions out there, and he knew far too little about his rivals.

* * *

"The pleasure-ship will have a 2-week trip on the sea, I just checked with the ticket guy," the mercenary said on the phone. "The ship will leave in about 2 hours." 

"Does she have the package with her?" Carlos asked.

"No. She has a suitcase."

"Is there anyone else with her?" Carlos asked again.

"Yes, an American dude looks like in his 20s," the mercenary answered. "He just gave the chick some roses, and they had kissed like they were on a date."

"Interesting, two weeks should give us enough time to make the move," Carlos said. "Buy 12 tickets right now. We will be there in about 1 hour."

"12 tickets, you said? It is $2,999 EACH, man! This does not include the tax yet!" The mercenary shouted on the phone. "I don't have that much money on me now."

"Then go tell the ticket guy to reserve 12 tickets for us. We'll buy them once we get there." Carlos replied. "Don't worry. Once we get the package back, we will get another $2 million payment."

Carlos hung the phone.

"If the package is that important, how about we take the package for ourselves?" Sergeant Wolf spoke as he sat on a couch not too far from Carlos. "Maybe it is something we can sell a lot more than just 2 extra million dollars. You know that whoever hired us would never know we got back the package."

"Well, we'll see what's in the package." Carlos replied. "We'll then decide whether or not it is worth more than $2 million to us."

* * *

Aboard the pleasure-ship, 

"Let's find our rooms to put away our suitcases first." Ada told Leon.

"You said roomS?" Leon couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"Yes. Two tickets, two rooms," Ada smiled. "Are you disappointed?"

"I'll live!" Leon quickly recovered from his disappointment. He couldn't figure it out what Ada was up to. "I thought we will spend more time together."

"Sure, we are spending more time together. You can always come to my room," Ada gave him a seductive expression. "Our rooms are next to each other on the 5th."

After putting down the suitcase beside the bed, Leon quickly walked right back out of his own room and locked the door. He didn't even take a good look at the 5-star room.

Leon knocked on Ada's door.

"Come in. The door is not locked," Ada's voice.

Leon entered and locked the door behind him. Ada was taking out all her clothes and putting them into a cloakroom.

"Sit down, handsome!" Ada told Leon.

Leon sat down on a sofa. He was thinking whether or not it was a good idea to ask her some questions right now.

Ada was done with putting away her clothes. And now she was using a bug detector to scan the entire room.

"What are you doing?" Leon asked.

"It's a bug detector," Ada answered.

"I know what it is, but is it really necessary on this ship?" Leon asked curiously.

"I have to be careful even on a vacation," Ada replied.

After done with the scanning, Ada sat down beside Leon on the sofa.

"Is there something on your mind?" Ada asked.

"Umm well yes…" Leon was not sure if he should say it.

"I am in a good mood," Ada laughed. "If you have questions, I will answer. It is about time for us to clear many things up. But I do not want to rush it."

"What do you mean?" Leon was confused.

"You will have to earn the answers. If you can please me, I will answer more questions." Ada smiled at him. "Well, as a start, I will give you 3 free questions, for today. Too many questions will just ruin the mood."

"Ok, I guess," Leon thought. It was true that he had all the time he needed for the answers. Now they have two weeks on the ship together, and Ada was not going anywhere. No need to ask everything at once.

"Go ahead," Ada urged.

"Will you tell me the absolute truth?" Leon asked.

"Don't you trust me?"

"Well you never told me much," Leon replied.

"I did not exactly lie to you. I just didn't tell you anything at all. Ok, looking for John was a lie, but that was when we just met. You were a stranger. Was I supposed to tell you that I was a spy when we first met?" Ada continued. "I swear I will tell you all the truth from now on, but the question is can you handle it?"

"I can handle everything you throw at me, Ada!" Leon replied.

"Then go ahead and ask your first 3 questions."

"Do you love me?" Leon asked.

"Wow, you are so bad! I am so embarrassed to answer this question when I am not dying!" Ada's face slightly flushed. "Ok honey, I do!"

"You do what?" Leon was being bad again. "I want to hear that word loud and clear."

"I love you with all my heart, Leon," Ada answered. "Are you satisfied, handsome?"

Leon almost fell out of the sofa. He truly enjoyed hearing it.

"Do you love me?" Ada asked him back.

"Of course I do!" Leon replied. "I am sorry for sometimes being a fool. After we separated yesterday, I was blaming myself for being so stupid. I shall never let you leave again."

"Kidnapping," Ada joked.

"Yep. I am going to keep you with me forever! It has been six years. I can't wait any longer! For the sake of both of us, let's end the madness and sadness. Let's stay together from now on!" Leon said with a very serious face.

"Leon, I will have to leave you from time to time, but I promise you that I will always come back shortly." Ada knew she did not have a choice, duty calls…

"I understand," Leon replied, "but we belong to each other…"

"Now my second question is," Leon spoke slowly, "how you…got out of Raccoon City? I thought you were…"

"Dead?" Ada finished the sentence for him.

"Yes. I checked your pulse. You were gone. I felt like the sky was falling on me! I thought I had lost you forever! How could you be alive? Please tell me the truth!" Leon asked desperately.

"Leon, I know eventually I have to tell you about it," Ada replied. "I was indeed dead. That Tyrant crashed half of the bones in my back."

"Then how did you…"

"Wesker revived me," Ada answered after she had closed her eyes for a moment. "He was hiding nearby the whole time inside the chemical plant."

"Yeah, but tell me how did he revive you that fast? You were throwing me a rocket launcher to kill the Tyrant just a few minutes later, weren't you?" Leon asked.

"Yes, it was me." Ada wanted to tell Leon but she was afraid of him being shocked by the truth "Wesker injected me with a type of virus. It regenerated all my wounds at an amazing rate."

"Is that all?" Leon continued. "Is the regeneration the only effect the virus gave?"

"Not really. It also gave me the speed and strength of a Tyrant…actually more," Ada unwillingly replied.

"Are you saying you are now a superhuman just like Wesker?" Leon asked with his mouth wide open.

"Kind of," Ada replied "He is stronger than I am, but I am faster than he is."

"Why?"

"I am a woman, and he is a man," Ada answered. "Plus my training of material arts respected speed more than raw power. He is a western man who respects muscles more than anything else."

"Ok, I got it." Leon nodded "Tell me, is the virus in you T-virus?"

"Oh no!" Ada answered while shaking her head. "It is a modified virus which is different from the T/G-virus. It will not turn me into a zombie. Nor can it spread at all. So stop worrying. I wouldn't put you in danger! After the first few weeks, the virus completely bonded into my cellular structures. It is no longer a virus that can spread."

"Good enough!" Leon was satisfied with the answer. "So basically you are the most beautiful Tyrant I have ever seen!"

"No. I am not a Tyrant! I am … more like a genetic-engineered super soldier," Ada raised her voice. "Tyrants are disgusting!" She spoke with an upset expression.

"Ok, honey! My third question is, who are you really working for and what is your real objective?"

"That sounds like two questions rather than one." Ada protested.

"But…what about the second questionS?" Leon objected.

"Those were kind of closely related sub questions."

"Heh, ok. Then please just tell me who you are really working for." Leon did not want to argue with her.

"Before I answer you this very important question, tell me what your reactions will be?" Ada asked curiously.

"Well, now it doesn't really matter to me, sweetheart. I love you! I don't care who you work for as long as your boss isn't pure evil. I can tell you are not into evil kind of things judging from what you have done for me." Leon smiled.

"I am a spy of Ministry of State Security of People's Republic of China. Registration code 3789." Ada answered "Now will you turn me in?"

"Depend on what you really do," Leon joked. "I won't, as long as you aren't planning to destroy the world or something crazy like that!"

Leon grabbed Ada and kissed her in the cheek. He was happy that Ada was in fact not working for the twisted Wesker, nor anyone else who was just like him. His feeling told him that Ada was telling the truth. Although he knew Ada was a highly trained spy who probably was more than capable of being able to fake it, he just trusted her since she said she would not lie to him.

"Your 3 questions are up, Mr. Kennedy," Ada kissed him back

"I know, beautiful!" Leon replied. "Now allow me to earn more answers!" He stood up from the sofa.

"Let's see what you got," Ada was interested in what Leon was about to do. Earlier she did say Leon could earn himself more answers.

"Would you marry me?" Leon suddenly took out a fancy engagement ring and knelt down before Ada.

"This is…something…" Ada couldn't believe what she was seeing and hearing, "surprising…"

Ada quickly changed her surprising expression back to the sweet smile. "Leon, you know this is a big decision. Don't you think this is a little too…fast? I can't accept it now. We have never even met each other's parents yet. I am sorry, but I need more time." She immediately regretted her poor excuse of meeting the parents. She loved Leon, and Leon loved her. What more did they need to make this relationship work?

"Understandable. It was a little too fast." Leon didn't argue at all. He put away the engagement ring back and took out another ring. "How about accept this one for now?"

Ada took a look at the second ring. It did not look as expensive as the first ring, but it was still really fancy and pretty. It was shining gold with a shining red gem on it.

It was a promise ring!

"You really had this all planned out, didn't you?" Ada laughed.

"As a secret agent, I always prepare for any situation!" Leon joked. "Now could you at least accept this promise ring? It tells people you are taken."

"I guess I could do that." Ada took the ring into her hand and put it on. It was indeed a pretty ring. Ada liked red color, and it fitted her finger perfectly.

"Great! You are MY girl now!" Leon kissed Ada's cute lips again. "Don't you ever flirt with other men!"

"I never did!" Ada protested. "Not since after John! And he wasn't my true love. You knew it."

"I know, sweetie. Just kidding!" Leon didn't know Ada has such sensitive side while she was not on duty. She usually looked so calm.

"Did I just earn myself another question?" Leon asked.

"Well, I guess."

"What is your true objective?" Leon asked. "Sorry to sound like an investigation, but I really would love to know everything about _my_ girl."

"You know PRC, People's Republic of China government is a communist government, at least in name. It makes many western governments not so friendly with it. More like, they see China as an enemy, or future enemy." Ada stated.

"I know, politics stinks," Leon nodded.

"Ever since 1949 when the communists took over, western allies have been doing everything trying to make this government collapse, both economically and militarily, plus the help of long term media propaganda," Ada continued.

"I never trust media propaganda," Leon tried to please Ada.

"The U.S. and Western Europe, kept developing more and more dangerous military technologies, and they publicly claimed China is a threat. China had to response with caution. We also see the opposite side as a threat too since they want to make us their enemy."

"Understandable." Leon nodded again

"It was in the late 1990s, we had discovered that Westerners were developing a new generation of bio-organic-weapons. Sure it could mean we would be the target eventually." Ada continued to tell her story.

"Well it was just the Umbrella Corporation," Leon replied.

"If you just think about it, in the Western countries which weapon technology was not a contract from private owned Corporations?" Ada reminds Leon "All of the weapons the military uses are from the contracts that the government made with the Corporations."

"True." Leon suddenly realized "but the U.S. government did shut Umbrella down."

"Only it was because their irresponsibility which caused 150,000 people dead at Raccoon City T-virus outbreak. It was the public pressure." Ada replied. "And who can promise the government did not take over the B.O.W. project? They always do such things! Governments can't be trusted!"

"What about yours?" Leon didn't speak out but he couldn't help thinking. He agreed with most things Ada said.

"Tell me your part in it." Leon urged.

"I was first sent to be a spy to collect the bio-organic-weapon data. So we could try to develop counter-measures," Ada continued her story, "until the massive outbreak in Raccoon City. It had changed our leaders' mind. They realized B.O.W. is a dangerous toy to play with. One mistake can mean the end of humanity for ALL of us."

"I agree completely," Leon nodded.

"After Raccoon City incident, my order was changed. I need to locate all T/G-virus labs, and the people who have key role in the development."

"What's for?" Leon asked.

"Once all of them are located, we will destroy them all simultaneously, include Wesker!" Ada replied. "Destroy the last piece of data and person that can be used to reconstruct the weapons."

"Aren't all the remaining labs and personnel under Wesker?"

"NO! You are wrong! Wesker is only one of the several groups who inherited some of the Umbrella. Wesker is only a small fish if you consider the percentage of the remaining Umbrella assets in his hands. If wasn't because he turned himself into a superhuman, he is nothing!" Ada continued. "We confirmed there are at least 4 or more different groups that are similar to Wesker's. They all used to be under Umbrella Corporation. They are all continuing to secretly work on B.O.W. under a different company name with huge amount of fund transferred out from Umbrella before the stock market crashed."

'That's interesting, and scary!" Until now, Leon did not know there were so many more Umbrella's remainders than he originally had thought.

Ada Nodded, "I am a triple agent now. Wesker and one old rival of Umbrella's are the two 'employers' I play games with. The others are the jobs of the other agents."

Leon finally understands Ada's true motivation.

Working for one's own country's government usually is considered as loving one's own nation. In any case, Leon was completely satisfied with Ada's answers. She was not bad at all. Enough said.

"Ok, enough questions for today," Ada stood up. "The ship will leave by 11am, which is 2 hours away. Let's go to the deck and have a view of the sea while having some drinks?" She was moving toward the door.

" Ada, wait!"

"What is it?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I just don't want you to get sunburned and become darker!" Leon laughed. "Your skin is so nice and beautiful."

"Don't worry. My regeneration ability will never allow my appearance to change. Not even the skin color." Ada replied.

"Does that mean my girl will always look this pretty forever?" Leon asked while standing up, too.

"Well, we don't know it in a very long run, but for now it is," Ada answered.

"No wonder you haven't changed a bit in 6 years!" Leon felt so lucky his girl will stay young and pretty.

* * *

Leon and Ada were sitting face to face at a round table on the deck. It was a very nice day. The sun was shinning, and it was not too windy. The blue sea and the blue sky could easily give everyone a good mood. Sea birds were flying by while singing. Although the ship already had a few thousands people on board, therewas still a long line of tourists on the dock waiting to check in. 

"Another coke with ice, please," Ada told a waiter after she finished up a big cup of coke with a tube.

"It is not good for your teeth, Ada." Leon said.

"Mr. handsome forgets something again." Ada smiled.

"Oh." Leon didn't think cellular regeneration of the virus can regenerate the teeth too.

"Let's go take a tour of the entire ship." Leon suggested after Ada got her second coke.

"Ok."

Both of them stood up and slowly walked through the tables.

The entire ship was pure white outside, with deep blue glasses on the windows. Many tourists had already changed to swimming suits and they were also trying to enjoy the view on the decks.

As they were walking on a side walk of the deck, a couple of young Spanish guys about age 20 were talking ahead of them. Two of them were wearing waiter's outfits. The way they were standing and talking made them look like street punks.

As Leon and Ada were approaching, all of them stopped talking and they were staring at Ada with horny eyes. Ada avoided their eye contacts and moved closer to Leon. Just as Leon and Ada were passing them, one of the young men suddenly extended out his hand and squeezed Ada's cute little butt then quickly pulled it back.

"Leon!" Ada called. If she was alone, she would normally ignore it for the first time. If the guy did it again, she'd break his nose or arm. But now she was with Leon on a vacation, she did not want to act too…wild.

"No need to tell me." Leon turned around and walked toward the guy who just had squeezed Ada's butt.

"I believe you owe the lady an apology." Leon said angrily. He was showing off his muscles as he spoke.

"I am afraid I don't know what you are talking about." The young punk was clearly shamelessly pretending nothing had happened.

Leon knew there was no more reasoning with him, but he did not want to use violence yet. "I will talk to the captain and get you fired." And he grabbed Ada's hand trying to walk away with her.

"No, you won't!" All of the punks stepped forward and surrounded the two.

"You want a fight?" Leon smiled.

"We'll just say you started." The guy who squeezed Ada's butt earlier threw a punch at Leon's back of the neck.

Leon heard it coming. He dodged it without even looking at it which made the guy's fist overshot. At the same time Leon grabbed the guy's arm and pulled him closer with left arm, followed by his right hand grabbed the guy's neck and lifted him into the air with just one arm. The young punk struggled to get free. He did not expect Leon was this quick and strong.

The remaining gang rushed forward to help their buddy, but Leon fought off all of them with just his left hand and knocked all of them onto the ground, while his right arm was still lifting the first punk in the air the whole time. The punk in the air still couldn't breath, and his legs were kicking around helplessly.

"That's enough! Leon! You are killing him!" Ada pushed Leon's shoulder.

"No, I am not. It has only been 15 seconds. Humans can hold breath much longer than that. He'll live." Leon replied, but he did let go of the punk.

The punk dropped onto the ground and coughed severely while had his hands to conciliate his own neck.

All the other punks were shocked.

"DON'T EVER TOUCH MY GIRL!" Leon grabbed Ada's hand and walked away.

* * *

"Report!" Wolf asked as two of the mercenaries in plain clothing entered the room. 

All 12 mercenaries on board were inside the same room including Wolf and Carlos.

"We had just installed 3 sleeping gas devices inside the girl's room, and 3 more devices in her boyfriend's," a mercenary reported.

"Good! They'll never know what hit them." Wolf made an evil laugh. It was one of his specialties.

From the report of the first encounter, Wolf knew this gorgeous Asian chick was tough. After consideration, he decided to use remote controlled sleeping gas systems to take her down without her even knowing it. They have already hacked into the ship's computer system, which was how they found out where the rooms Ada and Leon live in. They also tabbed into the surveillance cameras in the hallways and on the decks.

* * *

Little to Leon and Ada's knowledge, this group of punks they had just encountered were a professional sexual predator group on this pleasure-ship. They used their employment on the ship as a cover. And they were always looking for the best looking girls among the tourists. Then they drugged the girls with drinks or food their waiter buddies delivered. The victims got raped while unconscious, and none of them ever knew it happened. 

"Fuck!" One of the drug rapists said angrily. "The bitch is mine!"

"No, MINE!" Another drug rapist said.

"You two wait your turns. Last time those two teen girls were yours to taken first. I shall be the first one to do her this time!" A third drug rapist jumped in.

"Yeah, right. None of the chicks we have done so far were anywhere close to this beautiful!" A fourth drug rapist said.

"Alright. Let's settle this by throwing dices. The winner gets to do her first. The rest will have to wait their turn." They finally agreed.

* * *

It was 1:53am, the first night on the sea. 

Ada was pretty much carrying the passed-out Leon back into his room. She felt a little dizzy herself which had never happened before.

"I shouldn't drink so much wine. How did I get myself into this?" Ada thought. "Stupid Leon made me play drinking game with him. Now he is finally out."

Ada believed she finally met her limits on alcohol. She expected her superhuman ability could handle much more than that. Then again, she had never tested it. She usually did not drink.

Unknown to her, both of their drinks were drugged by the group of drug rapists.

After setting Leon down on his bed, Ada went straight back to her own room.

"Ouch, I can't believe this." Ada thought. "I am about to pass out myself I think. Let me take a quick shower first."

As soon as Ada saw her bed,

"Never mind" She was just too tired, and she let herself fall onto the bed without even taking off her red dress.

Inside a room across the hall,

"Sir, they just went back into their rooms. It seemed that the guy had passed out from abusing alcohol. The girl is still awake." Reported a mercenary with a notebook computer which had multiple hallway camera views on the screen

"I thought they were going to drink all night until morning." replied another mercenary whose laptop had a display of the multiple cameras on the deck. "The guy was finally out. Hehe, I was betting on him." And he moved a glass of wine to his mouth.

"I said NO drink on missions!" Carlos hit the glass onto the floor with a slap. "Wait another hour when she is sleeping for sure. So she won't even notice when we turn on the sleeping gas."

"What about our own little boat?" Wolf asked with a full mouth of pizza.

"They are standing by about 1 mile from this ship. Once we call them, they will come and we will all be leaving the ship with the girl," Carlos replied.

One hour later, Wolf pressed the buttons and turned on the remote controlled sleeping gas devices inside both Leon's and Ada's rooms.

"Now wait another 5 minutes." Carlos said while still sitting on the sofa "Gas masks ready." And Carlos put on a gas mask. Five other mercenaries including Wolf put on gas masks too.

"Sir! Wait! Someone is coming!" the mercenary who was watching the hallway cameras stopped them.

"What the heck they think they are doing?" Wolf watched the screen as he saw 3 young men in waiters' outfit unlocked Ada's room with a key, and they closed the door after they entered the room.

**To be continued…**

_(You could receive email alert when there are new chapters updated if you add the story to your favorite or alert list. __Please leave reviews. __Thank you for reading!)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

(_Please take it easy on my English skills. It is my __second__ language._)

* * *

"What the hell do they think they are doing? Who the heck are they?" Carlos was watching the screen as the 3 waiters closed the door behind them. There was clearly a paper board of "Do not disturb" on the door of Ada's room.

"Waiters?" One of the mercenaries replied without thinking.

"Fool! Even it is room services, why 3 waiters? And entering after 2am?" Wolf looked at that dumb mercenary. "They are clearly up to something else."

"What did you say?" Carlos asked. "I can't hear you clearly. Take off that gas mask. You look ridiculous with that gas mask on while in that shirt."

"It was your idea," Wolf took off the mask. "You said we can't wear combat suit on a pleasure-ship where thousands tourists are walking around. There is still sleeping gas in those two rooms. We can't just walk in without the gas masks."

"Just repeat what you said," Carlos did not have the time for that.

"I said those 3 men are up to something. They are clearly not going in for room services." Wolf repeated and he put his gas mask back on.

"Obviously!" Carlos said. "I say we go in now."

"Agreed," Wolf replied.

"What's the hurry? Those 3 idiots must have been knocked out by the sleeping gas by now," said one of the mercenaries in gas mask.

"You don't get it, do you?" Wolf looked at him. "They could still have comrades somewhere."

"You three go into the guy's room! Wolf, me and Jack go to the girl's room." Carlos gave the orders. He did not trust Wolf enough to let him go out of his sight.

"You two report any 'incoming traffics' in the hall," Wolf ordered the two mercenaries who were supposed to keep eyes on the screens.

The door opened, 6 mercenaries rushed out with gas masks and regular shirts. They sneaked across the empty hall without making any noise. Every one of them was holding a silenced pistol. Six mercenaries were now in two groups in front of both Leon and Ada's doors.

Carlos put his ear against the door and listened for a few seconds "Nothing. They were knocked out for sure. Unlock the locks now, we have to hurry." He said in a very low voice in order not to be heard by the tourists in other rooms. Although it was really late, there were thousands of tourists on the ship. Any moment there could be someone who was too excited to sleep passing by.

One mercenary from each group quickly used a locker picking tool to open the doors. Both groups rushed into the rooms and immediately closed the doors behind them.

Inside Ada's room, all 3 men in waiters' uniform were lying unconsciously on the floor around Ada's bed. Ada was on her bed, unconscious too. Her dress was on the side exposing one of her beautiful legs.

"This chick is hot!" Jack said. He was apparently drilling.

"Damn HOT!" Wolf agreed and he really wanted to jump onto the top of Ada right now.

"Keep focus on the mission!" Carlos reminds the two horny men.

"Idiots!" Wolf laughed as he looked at the 3 unconscious drug rapists on the ground. Of course he did not know who they were yet.

"Check them first," Carlos started to search one of the drug rapists

"No weapon," Jack said. "Wait a minute. What is this for?"

Wolf took it into his hand from the other mercenary. It was a needle…

"This is…a drug that can knock out any person for up to 12 hours." Wolf replied

"So they want to knock out the girl for a long time," Carlos said "What are they up to…"

"They seem to be the real waiters of this ship." Wolf was holding one of the waiters' employee ID from one of the drug rapists.

"Sir!" A mercenary's voice from the radio. "2 more Waiters are coming from the deck. They will reach this hall in 1 minute or so if they don't change their route".

"Could be their comrades!" Wolf said to Carlos.

"Could be," Carlos replied. "Let's take these 3 men back to our room first. So the new ones won't find anything"

"Ok."

All 3 of them walked toward the 3 rapists on the floor. Each mercenary carried a rapist.

They quickly exited Ada's room and locked the door back on. Just 10 seconds later they were already back into their room and dumped the 3 unconscious rapists onto the floor.

"Restrain them and cover their eyes and mouths!" Wolf said to the 4 free mercenaries on the couch.

"Sir, they are coming." said the mercenary who was watching the hallway cameras.

On the screen, the 2 new waiters had arrived in front of Ada's room. They quietly opened the door with another key. After entering, they locked the door behind them.

"What is going on here?" Carlos felt strange.

"How would I know?" Wolf replied. "But let's find out soon, shall we? The sleeping gas should be gone by now. We can tailgate them."

"Good idea."

"Report! Find anything yet?" Carlos asked on the radio.

"No, sir!" One of the mercenaries who entered Leon's room answered on the radio. "This guy only has a suitcase of clothes. Nothing else. He doesn't even have his ID with him. What do we do with him?"

"Handcuff him. Cover his eyes and mouth, and bring him back to our room," Wolf said before Carlos could reply.

"Is it necessary?" Carlos said. "The girl is the one we are after."

"Whoever this guy is, he could be involved. Besides, if he is just a dumb boyfriend of hers, he would report her missing once he wakes up."

"Alright," Carlos knew Wolf was right. "Bring him back."

* * *

Inside Ada's room,

"Umm? I thought they were eager to do her first. Where did they go?" One of the rapists asked.

"Who cares? It's our lucky day!" The other rapist replied while touching Ada's gorgeous face.

"Let's give her a shot first, make sure she won't wake up until tomorrow noon." The first rapist took out a needle and pierced it into Ada's right arm.

The other rapist lifted up Ada's dress "Black panties!" He found it was amusing.

"Help me take her dress off," said the first rapist, and he was pulling off Ada's red dress.

"Nice!" said the rapist as helplessly unconscious Ada had only underwear left.

Two of them ripped off Ada's black underwear like two hungry beasts. Ada lied naked on the bed, unaware of the horrible thing that was about to happen to her. She has the Asian's hairless body with perfect skin, and every part of her was just perfect!

"Honey, we know you are HOT in that red dress. But you look even HOTTER this way!" one of the rapists made an evil laugh, "Me first. You lost the dice to me."

"Don't have to remind me…" The other rapist sighed. "Look at her! You are lucky to do her first!" And he sat down on the couch next to the bed while watching.

The first rapist pulled off his own pants, and he grabbed Ada's two beautiful long legs. He pulled her closer to the edge of the bed, putting her legs on his own shoulders, and he was leaning forward…

At that moment, suddenly the door was opened. Three gas masked men rushed in with silenced pistols in their hands.

"DON'T MOVE!" Wolf ordered the two rapists with a rough voice.

The rapist on the couch stood up but he froze right there standing with his hands up on both sides of his head as two of the pistols were pointed at him. The rapist who was about to enter Ada still had Ada's fine legs on his shoulders. He was still in the position of about to "invade" Ada's body, but he was frozen as well by the sudden intrusion.

"What the heck are you doing?" Carlos was stunned by what he saw.

"Shit! We are caught!" Both idiots thought those mercenaries were cops who just ambushed them.

"I…I haven't done anything to her yet!" The one held Ada's legs argued pointlessly. He believed he was lucky that he hadn't entered her yet, which would make him "attempt raping" instead of actual raping, as long as his buddies wouldn't confess their old crimes.

"So you like to spoil women?" Carlos said angrily "Put her down now!"

The idiot simply let go of Ada's fine legs and stood there with his pants below his knees.

"Pull your pants back on, now!"

The idiot complied.

Carlos punched him in the stomach really hard, and then he hit his head with the back of the pistol after the rapist bended down because of the stomach pain. The idiot fell onto the floor and passed out.

"On your knees, don't make a sound, or I will blow your head off!" Jack pointed his pistol at the other scared idiot. He nodded and obeyed.

"So tell us, will there be any more of your friends joining us?" Wolf asked "how many of you are there?"

"Total five of us. I don't know where the other 3 are, they should be here before us," The idiot was telling the truth because he thought telling the truth would make the "cops" take it easier on him.

"Tell us everything, now!" Carlos threatened as he was pointing his pistol against the idiot's forehead.

"We…we are just the waiters on this ship. We search for the most beautiful women among the tourists, and we drug them through the food, drinks we deliver," The idiot decided to confess everything because he believed the "cops" already knew, which was why they set up this "ambush" in the first place.

"Continue!" Carlos asked.

"We found this Asian chick extremely hot. So we decide to do her after drug her to sleep. We succeed in drugging her and her boyfriend. So we are about to…" He stopped for a second "to do what we planned to do."

"Was that moron telling the truth?" Carlos asked "He said he hasn't done anything to her yet,"

"Yes. He was about to when you interrupted."

"Enough," Carlos ordered.

And Jack hit the guy's head with the back of the pistol. The last idiot passed out too.

Wolf turned around to see Carlos. Carlos gently put Ada back into the middle of the bed, and covered her naked body with a blanket. "Oh god, she is like an angel!" Carlos thought. "Good thing we stopped that moron just in time!"

Turned around, Carlos told Jack to carry the first knocked-out idiot back to their own room, and he carried the second one himself.

The two of them brought the two idiots back to their own rooms,

"Do the same with these two" Carlos ordered.

The mercenaries in the room immediately understood that Carlos wanted them to restrain the two, and to cover their eyes and mouths like they did with the first three.

Carlos headed right back to Ada's room with Jack. As soon as Carlos stepped into the room with Jack and closed the door behind them, he saw Wolf had removed the blanket from Ada, and Wolf was touching Ada's beautiful naked body with his dirty hands.

"What are you doing?" Carlos questioned Wolf with a serious attitude.

"Isn't it obvious?" Wolf did not even turn his head back.

"Stop it!" Carlos urged.

"Are you gay?" Wolf replied as he was touching Ada's private part "Just look at her! Haven't you ever dreamed of making love with such beautiful chick? Now it is our chance!"

"No I am not gay. This is not making love! This is called taking advantage of an unconscious girl!" Carlos said angrily. "We are mercenaries! We _fight_ to make a living. We are NOT low life rapists like the 5 idiots we just caught!" And he was getting louder. "Besides, there is no time to waste! We can be discovered if we don't get off this ship soon!"

"Alright…" Wolf stopped what he was doing and pulled his fingers out. He was not willingly to stop, but he knew the last sentence of Carlos was right. They must get off the ship as soon as possible, before morning persons among the tourists starting to get up. Little to Carlos' knowledge, Wolf had also taken a picture of Ada with his own cell phone when he was alone in the room.

"I'll go collect her stuff," Wolf said and started to collect Ada's belongings into her suitcase. "Bug detector, pistol, grappling gun, communicators…This girl is really something…"

Carlos quickly started to dress Ada back up, first the black panties, then the butterfly red dress, and finally the high heel shoes. "Even her feet are so cute!" He knew such super gorgeous girl could be very vulnerable at this drugged state. He knew he had to keep her in sight. After he finished dressing Ada, he carried her back to their room across the hall.

"Hurry up. Take everything," Carlos told Wolf on the radio.

Now inside the mercenaries' room, Leon and the 5 idiots were all lying on the carpet unconsciously, restrained, with eyes and mouths covered. Every mercenary was there except Wolf. Carlos gently put Ada onto the bed, and he sat down by her side.

"That's the one hit me in the face!" One of the mercenary said as he stood up. "Ah bitch! What are you going to do now?" He arrived at the side of the bed, and he extended his hand toward Ada.

"Stop it, and go back to where you were sitting, NOW!" Carlos caught his hand in the air and ordered him.

"I don't understand. Why can't we just have a little fun with her?" The mercenary argued.

"Taking advantage of a drugged girl?" Carlos questioned. "You are lower than I thought! We are mercenaries, not drug rapists like those idiots," Carlos pointed at the 5 unconscious morons on the ground.

"Fine." The mercenary was not very happy but he couldn't do anything because Carlos outranked him.

"Holy Shit!" All the mercenaries couldn't believe their eyes. This helpless sleeping beauty on the bed was the one who hijacked their package the other day after having knocked out 4 of their men single handedly within a few seconds. As a result, she had cost them $2 million loss in payment.

"Signal the boat to come get us," Carlos ordered one communication mercenary.

"Start packing," Carlos ordered the rest of the men.

"Hurry up. We are leaving soon," Carlos told Wolf on the radio.

"I will be there," Wolf replied.

* * *

Inside Ada's room, Wolf was checking Ada's communicators. He pressed a button on one of them to check the phone number list. Nothing he was familiar with. Then he checked the other. He rolled down the list. Then he saw something. A long number which had only 1 last digit different from the Russian contactor's number. The contractor was the one who hired them for the past 2 years including the mission they had just "failed."

He quickly wrote down the number on a bank note from Ada's wallet with Ada's pen and then he cleared this number on the phone.

When he put the little pen back into Ada's wallet, he saw a bank receipt.

"HOLY SHIT!" Wolf was stunned by the amount of money Ada had just deposited into her bank account. "This chick is richer than all of us combined! I wonder what kind of contracts she was in. Now I really want to know what's in the silver briefcase."

He looked down. There was an order of a secured locker on the bank receipt. The item listed on it was "One Silver briefcase." Wolf's eyes widened. He smiled for a second before he sliced it into his shirt pocket, and threw everything else into Ada's suitcase.

"Hurry up. Our boat is here," Carlos's voice on the radio

"I am coming," Wolf replied and he picked up the suitcase and walked out of the room.

Wolf walked into the mercenaries' operating room. Carlos and Carlos' men had already left with Leon and Ada. The remaining 5 mercenaries who were still packing in the room were all under his command.

"Sir, the boat is right below the left of the ship." One of his men reported.

"Ok," Wolf replied.

"Did Carlos say what to do with them?" Wolf shook his head at the 5 unconscious rapists on the ground.

"He said just leave them here."

"Dispose them. Just throw them into the sea," Wolf said coldly without even sounding like he was talking about killing people. "We can't let these morons talk about what has happened here once they wake up."

And he walked out of the room.

* * *

10 minutes later on the boat.

Wolf took out Ada's bank receipt and handed it to Carlos.

"What's this?" asked Carlos.

"The chick's bank receipt," Wolf replied. "Apparently, she had ordered a secured locker for 2 weeks. It seems that either herself or someone else is going to take the package out in just less than 2 weeks."

"I see," Carlos replied while he was reading the receipt.

"Look at the numbers! She got so much money, more than all of ours combined in this deal. It looks like the package IS worth much more than we expected!" Wolf said.

"It is a Swiss bank, a highly secured international bank in downtown, next to the City Hall, across the street of the central police station! There is no way to get the package from the bank." Carlos replied.

"Of course not. We will wait to see who is taking it out. The bank is open from 8am until 4pm Monday through Friday. I don't think it is that hard to watch the bank gate from outside for just less than 2 weeks. If anyone takes out the package, we can't miss it," Wolf suggested

"Good idea. Let me arrange this right now," Carlos took out his phone.

* * *

Sherry walked out of the plane into the Madrid international airport. She was carrying a small purse and a suitcase. Even though now her outfit was a little more serious than before, she still looked like a high school girl, a rich one though.

Beside her, there was a rich gentleman looking young man walking along side of her. Both of them were talking and laughing as they walked out of the airport.

"I'll see you around. Take care, Lauren!" The young man exchanged business cards with Sherry.

"Bye, Tom!" Sherry watched him get into a back seat of a fancy car.

"Miss Wesker?" A man in black approached Sherry "We've been waiting for you."

"Yes. Let's get going then," Sherry handed him her suitcase.

"Who was that guy?" The man in black asked cautiously.

"He was just someone who sat beside me on the plane all the way from the U.S." Sherry answered without paying much attention.

"What is he doing here?" The man continued to ask.

"He is a son of a banker who was sent here by his father for a business trip," Sherry replied. "He is only 3 years older than me."

"A rich boy eh?" The man did not stop. "You two seemed quite close, didn't you? I hope you don't fall for any rich playboys that easy."

"That's none of your business!" Sherry was annoyed. "You are out of the line, Mister."

"I am sorry, Miss Wesker! I am just being cautious. Our last team was completely wiped out," replied the man.

"It's ok. Just don't do that again!" Sherry was a forgiving person. "I had to sit on the god damned plane for 10 hours! It would have been boring if I had not talked with the people around me."

"I understand." The man nodded. He was about 40, old enough to be Sherry's father. And now Sherry was ordering him around. Life isn't fair.

Sherry followed him and got onto a Lincoln Limousine. She took a look around her. There were total 7 bodyguards in it.

"How many bodyguards did Mr. Wesker send?" Sherry asked as the car started to move.

"Total 15 of us. The remaining guards are securing the hotel area for you." One of the bodyguards answered.

It did not take long before they arrived at a fancy room of a 5-star hotel. Sherry went straight to the bed. It was almost 4am!

* * *

Around noon, Wolf and Carlos already returned to their mansion with the still unconscious Leon and Ada.

After carrying them into two separate rooms in the basement, they sat them on the chairs and restrained them by using 4 handcuffs to tie all their hands and feet onto a steel chair, and a 5th handcuff tied between the legs.

"Anything yet?" Carlos asked on radio.

"No, Sir! Nobody has walked out of the bank with the silver briefcase yet." A mercenary's voice replied on the radio. He was the one on duty watching the bank.

"Wake me up once they are awake. Make sure nobody touches the girl. Or I'll blow your heads off," Carlos told 4 of his men who were staying at the mansion while he was away on the ship. And then he headed straight to bed upstairs. He was too tired.

Wolf walked upstairs and locked himself into a room, and he made a call.

"This is Marianne Gibson. Who may I speaking to?" A woman's voice with Russian accent came from the other end.

"Miss Gibson, good day! I am Wolf," Wolf turned on the screen.

"Oh, Mr. Wolf. Is there something you want to tell me? We don't have another contract for you yet."

"You tell me about the last contract."

"I don't quite understand what you mean," Marianne replied "Didn't you say you had failed it?"

"Stop playing me for fool. You set us up! You had us to do the hard part for you, then you had someone steal the package from us! So you don't have to pay the other 2/3?"

"I am afraid you are way too paranoid, Mr. Wolf," Marianne replied. She really did not know anything at that point other than what her superior had told her.

"Like I said, stop insulting my intelligence!" Wolf said with a cold laugh. "Show this picture to your superior, whoever that might be. I am sure they know this girl we just captured. This is the one who stole our package right after our ambush on the targets you told us" Wolf sent the unconscious Ada's picture which he took earlier on the ship through the cell phone.

"By the way, there is a stored phone number on her phone which is only 1 digit different from yours," Wolf showed the phone number on the screen.

"I am sorry I don't reorganize her," Marianne told the truth as she was looking at Ada's picture.

From years of experience, Wolf believed this last sentence.

"I never asked you to identify her. Show the picture to your superior," Wolf cut the phone.

Half an hour later, Wolf's phone rang.

"Hello, this is Marianne."

"Yes?"

"Sorry about earlier, Mr. Wolf. I was not informed about the situation either until just moments ago. I am nothing more than a hired contractor. My superior decided to cut another deal with you."

"Eh? So what is your deal?" Wolf smiled at the screen.

"Release the girl unharmed, and we are going to pay you full as we agreed for your service," Marianne said.

"You gotten be kidding me! You tricked us, played us for fool, and now you only want to pay what we originally deserved? Not a chance!"

"How much do you have in mind then?"

"Pay us 3x of the agreed amount. Or you won't see this girl again!" Wolf was very experienced on making deals. He said in a convincing tone while his face looked totally serious.

"I am afraid that is way too much. How about 1.5x?"

"2.5x!"

"2x!"

"2x! Done deal!"

"Ok then, Mr. Wolf. The original agreement was to pay you 3 million US dollars. And we have already prepaid you 1/3 which was one million. Now we need to pay you 5 million more. Do you want cash or transfer payment?"

"Transfer payment, same account number."

"What about the girl?" Marianne asked.

"You'll have to trust us, right?" Wolf replied with a laugh. "We have never broken our contracts, have we?"

"No. You always kept your promises," Marianne replied.

"Then transfer the money first. We will release the girl right after," Wolf said. "If you have paid, we don't have a reason to keep her around any more. Besides, it was you who played us for fool. We still want to continue to do honest business with you."

"You are making this look like a kidnapping exchange hostage situation!" Marianne answered while shaking her head. "It is not up to me, I have to check with my superior again."

"You do that. I can wait." Wolf replied.

5 minutes later.

"My superior had agreed to transfer the money first, but if you do not keep your side of bargain, there will be consequences! You know we could trace your position from the phone call. Even as you are using a secured method which was exactly designed to avoid being traced, we know how to find you!" And Marianne mentioned an address which was exactly the mansion where Wolf was at. Then she continued, "Oh, and my superior wants to talk to the girl right now!"

"Impressive!" Wolf now learned that Marianne was not bluffing. Whoever hired them had the means to reach them easily. "But I am afraid she is not available at this moment. She is still unconscious. You do the transfer right now, or she is a goner. And you know I mean business. Transfer the money. She will be free as soon as she is awake," Wolf replied in a serious voice.

There must be someone next to Marianne and that person must have nodded to Marianne.

"Done," Marianne said, "You can check your account momentarily."

"Then the girl will be released as soon as she can walk on her own. Call us again when you need services." Wolf cut the phone. He was pleased with the result. He got. $5,000,000 extra money now and it was on his account. There was no need to share this amount with his men. It could take him another 20 years to make this much money if he kept distributing the profit equally with Carlos around. He decided to run away and keep the $5 million all for himself. After checking the bank account online, Wolf was satisfied.

Not wasting a moment, Wolf walked downstairs with just a small bag.

"Tell Carlos I won't be back until tomorrow morning." Wolf told one of the mercenaries who were on the duty of guarding downstairs as he walked out

"Yes, Sir."

As Wolf got onto his car and left the mansion, he had another evil laugh. "That was the last time you saw me, Carlos! Good luck to make this amount of money for every one of your men! Oh, and good luck on dealing with our employer, whoever that might be. They will be very angry soon! And they know our…No. I mean your location!"

**To be continued …**

(_Please leave reviews. Thank you!)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_(Please take it easy on my English. It is my __second__ language.)_

_Note__: The "political" rubbish were nothing more than for a laugh. Please do not take it seriously._

* * *

"What is this?" The head of Sherry's bodyguards asked as a hotel waiter was handing him a piece of red paper. 

"It is a party invitation card from some kind of noble descendant who lives in a castle in the mountain area about 200 miles from here," the hotel servant answered, "As the matter of fact, all the richest and most powerful people in this town and nearby towns are invited."

"Our boss is a foreigner who just got here a few hours ago." The bodyguard replied.

"Yes, this is the most expensive hotel in the city. Nobody but rich and powerful people such as the president of the United States, or Queen of England, or the bosses of huge corporations can afford to stay here. Everyone who rents the room here is invited."

"Ok, then I will hold onto it," The head of the guards took the invitation card from the hotel servant.

"Is Miss Wesker up yet?" The head guard asked.

"Nope, she is still sleeping," A guard who was sitting outside Sherry's room answered "She arrived at almost 4am. She must be really tired. Oh, there she is!"

The door was opened as they were talking. Sherry was standing in front of them while rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Sherry questioned the guards outside. "Don't you know what time it is now? I have to get to the bank!"

"Sorry, Miss Wesker. We were not told to wake you up," the head guard answered. He wouldn't dare to wake Sherry up because she did not tell him to.

"Here is an invitation from some kind of descendants of a duke. He invited all the richest and most powerful people who are in the city at the moment. It is a nobles' party located inside a castle about 200 miles from here on a hill." The head guard handed the invitation card to Sherry.

"Why me?" Sherry asked curiously.

"The guy who delivered the cards said everyone who stays in this hotel is invited too, because usually nobody can afford to stay here beside the President of the United States, Queen of England, and business giants."

"Ok, this sounds interesting. I have never been to a nobles' party before," Sherry was completely refreshed and she showed great interest in going to the party.

"The invitation says we should arrive there at 5pm. Dinner will be served at 6, followed by parties until 10:30pm. Also anyone is welcomed to stay for the night," Sherry told the head guard after she had read the invitation.

"It's already 1pm. It will take 3 hours to get there. We have 1 hour to get to the bank and take out the package. We have to hurry!" said the guard.

"Then hurry. Go get my breakfast ready. I need a shower first. Ask for room service if there is a fancy party dress I can borrow," said Sherry as she turned around to walk back into her room.

"Sure thing!" the guard responded right way before Sherry closed the door.

* * *

Ada woke up and found herself being confound to a steel chair by 5 handcuffs. Four of them cuffed each of her legs and arms to the chair, while the fifth tied her fine legs together. 

After a moment of surprise, she looked around. Two military looking men were on a couch watching TV. They were not looking in her direction which was just on the right of their couch. Both of them were carrying pistols on them. The room had no window. There were two doors on the two opposite directions.

On the TV news,

"The U.S. air force had just destroyed a newly detected terrorist training camp in Afghanistan to respond to the kidnapping of Ashley, the daughter of their president," The news reporter said as a destroyed small village showed up on the TV screen. Many dead bodies were carried out, include women and children.

"Bastards!" One of the mercenaries said angrily with French accent "I hate the Americans!"

"Fuck you!" The other mercenary apparently was an American. "If wasn't us, you French are now speaking German!" He was talking about World War II.

"If wasn't us, you are still a British colony!" The French mercenary talked back at the American mercenary, and he was talking about how the French aided Americans' Revolution.

Ada was amused by the two mercenaries throwing different propaganda of their own countries at each other. As they two men were getting more and more angrily at each other, none of them noticed Ada had already wakened. She almost wanted to tell them just shoot each other since they both had pistols.

Not wasting a moment, she suddenly broke all the handcuffs on her hands like they were made of paper, although the flesh on her wrists were ripped open by the steel handcuffs in the process since her flesh was still flesh.

The two mercenaries who were arguing heard the noise and both turned their heads, but they only saw Ada was ripping off all 3 handcuffs on her sexy legs, and she broke the steel handcuffs as if they were made of tofu. Both mercenaries quickly stood up with pistols out.

"Don't move!" One of the mercenaries ordered Ada. "I wouldn't stand up from that chair if I were you, Miss!"

"What are you going to do if I moved? Shoot me?" Ada smiled as the two mercenaries were looking right at her gorgeous face.

The two mercenaries knew they couldn't shoot her. The plan was to interrogate her when she woke up. But they still tried to bluff.

One of the mercenaries had a microphone beside his face

"The girl had broken free! The girl had broken free! Tell Carlos to come down here now!"

Knowing more of these guys would be coming soon, Ada made her move. A moment ago she was sitting in the chair, the next moment she was already right in front of the two men who were 6 meters away from her chair, and she was not on the lines where their guns were aiming at. Neither mercenaries was prepared for Ada's superhuman speed, neither expected this would happen at all.

Out of surprise, one mercenary tried to readjust his aim at Ada. Before he could move his gun into position, a punch landed on his cheek and knocked him back into the couch. And the couch turned over before the guy continued to slide across the floor and then hit the wall with his back. The other mercenary who was speaking on the microphone never stand a chance, either. His gun was seized by Ada in a split second. Before he realized his pistol was in Ada's hand, his face had been met by a cute foot. It was the last thing he saw for that day.

Both mercenaries were knocked out unconscious. They were both lucky that Ada used only a tiny portion of her strength, or their faces would have been turned into pies.

Ada opened one of the doors and walked out, but only found herself inside another room. It was a bathroom! She turned around and ran for the other door. As soon as her hand touched the metal door handle, a shock of high voltage electricity ran through her…it was a booby trap! A high voltage electricity door handle! Ada was shocked and she fell onto the ground. Her body was still shaking in pain as she was lying on the ground. Her gun was tossed aside.

By the time she struggled to stand up again, the door was opened from outside. Two mercenaries with tranquilizer guns were aiming at her and ready to fire. There goes nothing. Ada made a dodge move with her still painful body which had not recovered from the electricity shock. The two mercenaries were still too slow to follow her movements even though she was already hurt. She struggled to grab one of their tranquilizer guns and moved the gun's aim away from her while her elbow hit the guy in the nose. The guy let go of his tranquilizer gun and hit himself on the wall behind him and dropped onto the ground. A whirling kick at the end of the elbow attacking move had hit the second mercenary in the leg and he dropped onto the floor like a stone…but not before his tranquilizer gun went off…

Looked down, Ada saw a needle on her right thigh. She pulled it out and dropped it onto the floor. Then she picked up the pistol she had dropped.

As Ada struggled to run through the hall, she felt dizzy but she kept going. It was a very long hall with many rooms on both sides. Ada moved as fast as she could, but she was not in much of a running speed any more. The narcotic had taken full effect shortly after she was shot. If it was anyone else, they would have been knocked out instantly after being hit.

Ada had almost reached the stairs. She now was moving like a very sick person. As she reached the first floor, 4 men appeared with tranquilizer guns. Ada raised her arm and fired the pistol 3 times in a row but the 4th shot was a sound of empty gun. There were only 3 bullets in this gun! Ada threw the empty pistol at the 4th man. It hit him in the face and he was knocked out. The 3 rounds she fired earlier had hit 3 mercenaries in the chests, but all 3 of them stood right back up after they fell down. They were all wearing bullet-proof body armors! One of the mercenaries made a shot at Ada but it was dodged. All the men were shocked for a second before the remaining 2 mercenaries both fired. One of the tranquilizer needles was avoided, but the last one hit Ada's shoulder.

Ada pulled it out and threw it back at one of the mercenaries. It stuck into his cheek and the man immediately fainted. Ada walked a few more steps while supporting herself by holding onto the wall with her arms.

The remaining two mercenaries were shocked at what they saw, and they were both freezing. When she was only two more steps away from the nearest mercenary, Ada finally fainted. Her body slowly collapsed onto the ground.

"What just happened? Is she a human?!" Carlos said, "The electricity door handle was supposed to knock her out. It could knock ANYONE out instantly! Then it was the tranquilizer gun. It could take out a horse immediately! How did she do that??"

There was silence. Nobody knew how to answer that question.

Finally the mercenary who was beside Carlos spoke,

"Yeah, did you see the way she was dodging? Oh well, she is an Asian. She reminds me of one of the kungfu chicks in the movies."

"That is one crazy kungfu chick!" Carlos repeated what the other guy just said.

* * *

Inside another basement room, Leon tried everything he could. He found himself completely unable to move his hands, or legs. His hands couldn't even reach each other to use the tricks he had learned from his secret agent training. He was restrained the same way as Ada was. 

The door opened. Two mercenaries walked in and shot him with two tranquilizer shots. He fainted instantly. Two other mercenaries walked in, carrying several very thick steel chains.

"Is it really necessary?" one of the mercenaries asked the other one as both of them were strengthening the restraining of Leon with the very thick steel chains.

"Carlos' order. He said since the girl could rip apart the handcuffs, who knows what this guy can do? We have to take caution," The other mercenary replied.

The first man nodded.

* * *

"Carlos? The package has appeared!" One of the two mercenaries who were sitting in a car parked outside the bank reported on the radio. 

"Really? Wow, that was quick. Who is having it?" Carlos replied and he was excited.

"A teenage girl in a fancy dress. She does not look like from around here."

"Be specific!" Carlos ordered.

"She is not a Spanish. She looks like an American to me because she speaks English with an American accent with some men in black," The mercenary answered. "The exactly same outfit bodyguards as the ones we took the package from the first time! Hey, they just passed our car."

"How interesting! Where are they going?" Carlos asked.

"They just got into a Lincoln Limousine. Oh, fuck, even that car is the same as the last one!"

"Follow them with caution. Don't let them notice. And keep in contact!" Carlos ordered.

"Piece of a cake," the man replied like it was nothing.

* * *

An hour later, Ada woke up again with awful headaches. Her body still felt weak, and her wounded wrists had blood all over. She found herself chained to the chair by heavy steel chains instead of handcuffs. 

"So you are awake," Carlos said. "That was fast! Any normal person wouldn't be waking until at least midnight!"

"Who are you?" Ada looked at Carlos.

"I am the one in charge here. That's all you need to know," Carlos replied.

"What do you want with me?" Ada asked again.

"Nothing personal. We are mercenaries. Two days ago we had a contract to take a package. You stole it away from us right after we had succeeded. Do you want to tell us what is going on? And what is in the package?"

"Remove these chains. Then I will tell you everything." Ada put up a seductive smile on her pretty face.

"Yeah, right! After what you had just showed us?" Carlos said as he smiled back at her.

Ada did not reply.

"I expected you would give us a very hard time even after being captured," Carlos said while staring at Ada's gorgeous face. "You will have to talk sooner or later."

Ada ignored him and looked away.

Carlos noticed Ada's bloody wrists. They were ripped open by the steel handcuffs when Ada broke herself free the first time.

"Does it hurt?" Carlos asked with a pity voice.

"Eh, what does it matter to you?" Ada answered. It is a common trick for the captors to make captives talk after showing pity to them.

"Go grab the first-aid kit." Carlos turned around to tell one of the mercenaries.

"Don't bother," Ada said.

Carlos ignored Ada's refusal for the treatment. Once he got the first-aid kit, he cleared the blood on Ada's wrists first, but to his surprise, there was no wound left.

Ada did not trust this guy who just gently tried to treat her wounds. But by looking into his eyes, she felt something strange. This man did not look evil at all, and he did not even show the horny looking like the other men in the room did. The care he showed to her could be real. She was good at reading people. Her judgments were always correct.

* * *

On the back seat of the Lincoln Limousine, Sherry took out the Las Plagas sample (the fake one of course, but she didn't know it). It was a sealed tube with some fluid in it and a tiny little egg was floating. 

"It's kind of cute!" Sherry said. "Don't you agree?"

All the bodyguards around her nodded at the same time without said a word. Sherry put the sample into her purse, and she ditched the silver briefcase.

Suddenly Sherry's phone rang

"Speaking," Sherry answered.

"Hey, Lauren. This is Tom."

"Hey, Tom, what's up?" Sherry asked politely.

"I just got this invitation card, to invite me go to a nobles' party in a castle at 5pm on a hill 200 miles from the city. And it says I can bring a companion. Would you like to come as my companion?" Tom asked.

"You got one too?" Sherry asked unnecessarily. Tom was the son of a very powerful banker.

"Oh, so we both are invited!" Tom was surprised.

"Yes! I am already on my way there. It will take 3 hours' driving from the town. I think you need to hurry, or you will be late!" Sherry said with excitement.

"Ok, see you there then."

"See you!"

Sherry hung up the phone and took out a lipstick and a tiny mirror to do the make-up.

"I thought you had already done that before we left the hotel," the head guard thought but he did not speak it out.

"How do I look?" Sherry asked after she was done.

"Gorgeous!" "Beautiful!" "Lovely!" All the guards answered.

"Tell me the truth!" Sherry did not like the way they suck up.

"Well, you are always pretty and cute, Miss Wesker. No make-up is needed on a natural cutie. Oh, and this party dress fits you perfect." The head guard answered honestly.

"Thank you!" Sherry was pleased with the answer.

"I think we have been followed!" a guard suddenly said as he kept looking behind.

Everyone turned around and saw a blue car about 700 yards behind them.

"When did you notice it?" the head guard asked.

"Since about half an hour ago. Not sure how long it really had followed us. There was too much traffic until half an hour ago," the guard replied. "So far they matched every turn of ours in the past half an hour."

"Maybe they are going for the party too," Sherry said with a smile.

"In THAT car?" The head guard disagreed. "Isn't everyone who was invited is either really rich or really powerful?" He was obviously more experienced than Sherry. The blue car followed them was just an ordinary man's car, not a bad car, but not fancy at all.

"Well, maybe they are just some servants of the castle. You know, there must be lots of them," Sherry still did not believe they have been followed.

"Maybe, but I would still take cautions," The head guard replied. "They could be with the attackers who ambushed the first team."

"Fine. If they are, just let them come!" Sherry said.

The head guard felt there was nothing more to say. Of course he had no idea why this teenage girl was sent here to bring back the package.

"There they go," A guard said as he watched the blue car did not follow their final turn at a three-way intersection.

After their final turn, there was a long way into the mountain area, a single road to the castle. There was no reason to go onto this road unless you were going to the castle, but there was still about 70 miles ahead. Both sides of the road were covered by endless forests.

"See? They left," Sherry said to the head guard.

"I wouldn't be so relieved yet," the head guard replied. "They now know where we are going, and this is the only way to leave the castle when we go back."

"I will handle it if we are attacked. Now just be quiet and let me enjoy the view," Sherry gave the order.

The head guard just could not understand how Sherry could "handle" the attack if there was one. He shut his mouth anyway because she was the boss here.

* * *

"Carlos? Looked like they were going to the old castle". 

"Which one?" Carlos asked. There were two castles in the area. "The religious nuts'? Or the Duke's?"

"The Duke's."

"There is only one way in and out. We will be there to set up an ambush on their way back." Carlos said on the phone, he sounded very sure of it. "The package will be ours."

* * *

One hour later, Sherry's car arrived at the castle. 

It was an old castle built at least 400 years ago. Its location was on a cliff of at least 1500 feet high. Two sides had cliffs right below the castle outer walls, the back side had some forests but it led to another cliff too, and there was a lake down there. Only the side they came in was leading to the castle. The castle walls were designed to fend early primitive cannons, and the outer wall was over 50 feet thick. Although the inner wall was not as thick as the outer wall, it was higher. A palace-looking huge building was inside.

Sherry's car had passed two gates after the driver showed the castle guards the invitation card. The castle guards at the gate were all wearing strange robes with religious looking.

Once in the yard, a road sign "Turn left for park" was ahead. They followed it and entered a huge underground parking lot. There were already over 100 very fancy cars there. It looked like many guests had already arrived. There were many bodyguards standing by the cars while their bosses were at the party.

Sherry stepped off her car carrying her purse after a bodyguard opened the door for her.

"Finally I am here. How exciting!" Sherry thought as she was walking toward a door which appeared to be an elevator.

"You four stay here, and you two come with me," The head guard wanted 4 bodyguards to stay with the car while 3 including himself to follow Sherry.

"Is it really necessary to follow me everywhere?" Sherry stopped and turned around.

"We have to be careful, Miss Wesker! I would have brought more guards if there were not so many other guests around," The head guard replied.

"Fine! Just don't stay too close to me." Sherry did not like the idea of having 3 men following her around in a PARTY!

Once in the party room, Sherry was amazed by what she saw: a HUGE fancy room with lots of well-dressed men and women talking to each other. There was a big stage in one side of the room. In front of the stage were many tables with beautiful silver and golden tableware.

It was still one hour away from the scheduled dinner time. Guests were still coming in. Sherry had met some quite interesting people there. Among them were mayors of several nearby cities, a governor, some bosses of huge corporations, some very influential politicians, and old nobles. And of course, there were their wives or companions. Sherry was among one of the smaller group - women who were directly invited.

"Hey, Lauren! I almost thought I couldn't find you among this many guests," Tom suddenly was in front of Sherry. "It is so nice to see you again!"

Sherry greeted him too, and Tom kissed her hand. Then they sat down at one of the tables started talking and laughing. They looked like a couple.

* * *

6pm 

In a small room in a restricted area at a higher level inside the castle, a man in a purple robe was standing and watching a world map on the wall.

Behind him, the door was opened. A man in a red robe walked in.

"My Lord, all the guests are here, except a few who called earlier saying that they couldn't make it. Shall we start?" The man in a red robe asked respectfully.

"Let's begin." The man in a purple robe replied as he was still looking at the map on the wall. "Soon this shall all be mine!"

He started to laugh, but ended up with some coughs.

"Are you alright, my Lord?" asked the man in a red robe.

"Just some old injuries. I will be fine in a few more days. There is nothing to be concerned about." The man in a purple robe replied, "Now go and do as planned"

"Right way!" The red robe man exited.

"Soon! The damages done by Leon and the woman in red dress will be nothing!" The purple-robe man finally turned around and he was…SADDLER!

* * *

About 70 miles away down the hill, two trucks and four cars stopped at the three-way intersection. About 20 heavily armed mercenaries stepped out. They were all in the green camouflage army uniform with bullet-proof body armors and helmets, with night vision glasses above their heads. Some of them were carrying L85A1 assault rifles. Some were carrying P90 submachine guns. A few were carrying sniper rifles. Carlos and 3 other mercenaries were carrying M16 assault rifles with M203 grenade launcher attachments. All of their guns had green laser beams for aim. 

Two mercenaries carried a 50-caliber Heavy Machinegun off one of the truck together. Another four mercenaries carried a HJ-8 wire-guided anti-tank missile launcher system off another truck.

"Why do we need this again? We don't want to destroy the package, do we? This thing can take out any tanks in the world. A car would have been blown into tiny pieces entirely. Overkill!" One mercenary asked.

"This is called scare tactics. Wolf used it too 2 days ago. I was there. It is meant to scare the idiots inside the bullet proof car out," Another mercenary answered "If they still don't come out, we will just shoot one round beside the car and make them think we have missed. They will have to come out."

"Just go back 500 meters and hide off the road" Carlos ordered as the trucks and cars left the way they came from.

"Go set the machinegun over there." Carlos pointed at a line of bushes on the right side of the road behind which there were tall trees.

"Put the HJ-8 there between those two trees," Carlos pointed at the far end of the road.

"You, you, and you up on the tree!" Carlos ordered the snipers to climb onto different trees.

"The rest of you spread out and hide where you see fit. Don't stay too far away, but not too close either," Carlos said. His men were combat experienced. They really did not need his instructions as to where to hide themselves.

It was a good place for an ambush. Bushes and trees were all over the places alongside the road. It would be hard to find anyone who was hiding off the road. While the road was quite straight on this part, you could see 2 miles ahead in the direction of the castle. There was no traffic at all.

Everything was set.

"Now keep radio silence and wait." Carlos said to the microphone and he prone down beside the 50-caliber heavy machinegun gunner with two other mercenaries.

* * *

On the other side of the lake above the endless forests, 3 large military helicopters were flying. There was no signature of any country's military sign on them. Each helicopter had two large circular cone shape containers hanging below them with "T-106" on them. 

There were about 15 soldiers on each helicopter, every one of them was wearing black gas mask, black uniform, black bullet proof body armor, and carries black automatic weapons.

Aboard one of the helicopters,

"5 minutes!" One gas masked man told the other soldiers

"Yes, Hunk!" One soldier replied while everyone else said "Yes, Sir!"

"Don't call me by that name!" Hunk shouted at the man.

"Yes, Sir!" The man felt silly about his own big mouth.

All the soldiers double checked their weapons and equipment.

Hunk was the one who was responsible for leading the assault on William Birkin's lab on Umbrella's order back in 1998. Since the rogue Umbrella scientist refused to turn in the G-virus sample but to keep consuming the corporation's resources, the headquarters had finally decided to take action. It resulted in the dying William Birkin injected himself with G-Virus after being shot by the commandos led by Hunk. The mutated William Birkin wiped out the entire assault team, only Hunk made a narrow escape.

In process, the destroyed T-virus containers infected the rats with leaked T-virus, which was the direct cause of the destruction of Raccoon City.

Hunk had been working under the direct command of the highest department of Umbrella for years, as he was a highly experienced mercenary.

After Umbrella was seemly "dissolved," the department manager and a few senior executives plus a few men from the board of directors pulled out large amount of assets of Umbrella and secretly formed a mini-Umbrella. Hunk was still working for the same bosses he had always been working for the past 6 years, and he was paid well even though his missions were always way too dangerous. His nick name Mr. Death had never failed him, since he could always come back alive while many others couldn't.

This time, Hunk was ordered to attack a castle in the mountain of Spain. The objective was to recover a sample of a highly evolved parasite called Las Plagas. If he was unable to find a sample, then the order was to capture a few of the locals inside the castle and bring them back alive. His superior said the locals were all implanted with the parasites, and he referred to them as "Ganado". "They are being mind controlled, and they are extremely dangerous with their inhuman strength and the ability of taking damage."

Because the mission was highly dangerous, Hunk's strike teams were also supplied with six T-106 modified Tyrants to help them with the mission.

Those modified Tyrants were highly controllable. They would always follow the orders and would not harm the allies, but they would take out everyone else in the way unless they were ordered not to.

Hunk was also told by his superior that two of the company's competitors might have already obtained the sample of Las Plagas. Hunk's team must prevail!

* * *

Inside the party room of the castle, all guests were now sitting at the tables. It was the scheduled dinner time, and everyone was hungry. 

As they are waiting for the dinner to be served, suddenly all doors and windows were sealed by some steel boards came down from above, and a white smoke was coming into the room from the vents.

The guests were falling down one after another into unconscious. The remaining tried to open the doors, but they were completely blocked by the thick steel, and there was no way out.

Sherry did not feel a thing, but she was shocked by what was happening. Each of her 3 bodyguards took out a machine pistol, but what was the use of the weapons if there was no target, and no way out?

In less than a minute, everyone including her bodyguards fell onto the ground. She did not have a clue why the castle owner wanted to do this.

Sherry was thinking quickly, and she fell onto the ground to pretend to be unconscious.

"This room must be watched. If I stay standing, they will see and continue to throw in the sleeping gas until I am down too. Once the smoke is clear, someone will come in, and then I will…"

Little to her knowledge, a few levels below, the underground parking lot, something similar was happening. All doors and windows were sealed, and the sleeping gas had taken out all the bodyguards of all the guests around the cars.

Soon the vents started to suck in air instead of the pump in sleeping gas. And the steel boards were lifted. Once again within a minute, the room's air was clear.

Sherry was lying quietly beside Tom and her bodyguards. She wanted to see what would happen next. Her bodyguards' machine pistols were inches away from her.

A door was opened, a group of about 10 men wearing robes walked in with knives, axes, and swords. And two of them had shotguns. One man was pushing in a cart with several briefcases on it.

"Start from this side of the room, inject them one by one," one robes man said as he opened one of the briefcases.

Inside the case, there were many tubes full of fluids with a tiny egg inside each of them.

As the robe men all started to grab the tubes, Sherry suddenly jumped onto her feet with one machine pistol in each of her hands.

"Don't move!" Sherry shouted.

The men in robes all turned around and looked at her for a second. Two of them started to rush at her.

"I said don't move!" Sherry shouted again and pointed her machine pistols at the two attackers.

They were obviously not listening with no sign of stopping at all.

As the two attackers were getting close, Sherry opened fire…

* * *

Above the castle, 3 helicopters had arrived above the castle front gate. 

"Team 2 and 3, proceed as planned!" Hunk ordered as he watched the other two helicopters moving closer to the castle.

"Drop one Tyrant here!" Hunk ordered the pilot of his own helicopter.

The pilot nodded and pressed a button, one of the containers below the helicopter was dropped, in the air the container was divided into two pieces. A Tyrant fell down at a high speed.

"Bang!" A very loud sound of something heavy hitting the ground was heard.

"Umm, Sir! The Tyrant is defective." One of the soldiers onboard looked below the helicopter

"What?" asked Hunk.

"I think its legs are broken, and it's not moving!" Another soldier answered as he took a look too.

Hunk extended his head out of the chopper and looked down below.

The Tyrant was lying in a big pool of blood. Its legs were obviously broken. It looked very dead!

"WHAT THE HECK! We double checked them before loading them onto the choppers!" Hunk said angrily.

"What is the altitude of the chopper?" Hunk suddenly turned to the pilot.

"400 feet, Sir!" The pilot replied.

"FUCK YOU!" Hunk exploded with anger. "I said the instruction was we must drop the Tyrants below 330 feet! That means not 331 feet, NOR 400 FEET! YOU JUST KILLED IT!"

"I am really sorry, sir! It won't happen again!" The pilot answered in terror.

He knew Tyrants were expensive to make. And their company was not what it used to be. It took lots of resources and time to produce each Tyrant.

"You'd better be sorry! Now lower to 300 feet and drop the other one!" Hunk ordered. He knew he could not shoot the pilot now.

The helicopter lowered the height and dropped the other Tyrant.

For quite some time, there was no sound but the noise of the helicopter blades. Hunk looked down below. He was about to shoot the pilot even though he knew it would make himself crash with the helicopter.

The second Tyrant was on a tree, the tree top had penetrated its body completely. The Tyrant was almost ripped into half. Blood was everywhere on the entire tree. The Tyrant was not moving a muscle either just like the first one!

Hunk must act quickly, because obviously someone could have heard their helicopters by now. As much as he wanted, he knew it was not a good time to do something stupid.

"Team 2 and 3, team 2 and 3, do you still have any undropped Tyrants?" Hunk asked on the radio.

"Negative, Sir! We have just dropped all of them. They are already inside the castle. We are landing ourselves now!" The men on the radio answered.

"Guess we will have to hold out the gate without the help of any Tyrant," Hunk said to the soldiers around him.

"Now lower the helicopter to the ground and let us get off," Hunk ordered the pilot. "If we get killed too, YOU WILL WISH YOU ARE DEAD!" He was almost screaming, and his voice almost blew his own gas mask off.

**To be continued…**

_(Please don't forget to add the story to your favorite or alert list in order to receive email alert as soon as there are new chapters added. To speed up the updating of the new chapters, Please leave comments in "Reviews". Anything will do. Such as which chapters do you like best? What plots excited you most? Who are your favorite characters? What did you find amusing? What would you like to see in the future chapters? Or take a guess on what could have happened next. Just anything. Thank you for reading!)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_(Please take it easy on my English. It is my __second__ language.)_

_Note: The grammar editing is still underway for the following chapterS. _

* * *

Sherry pulled the triggers for a split second. Both Ganados were shot with over 6 bullets.

Sherry was shocked as she watched the two enemies were only slowed down for a bit and continued to rush toward her.

"They are not normal!" She thought as the two Ganados had already reached her.

Each of them extended out one hand and put on Sherry's shoulders. They tried to restrain her instead of killing her.

Sherry dropped the machine pistol in her right hand. One wave of her right arm, her right fist had hit the Ganado at her right which made him fell onto the ground about 20 feet away. Then Sherry opened up her right fist, and put her hand onto the Ganado's wrist which was holding her left shoulder. Sherry smiled as she threw the Ganado to right like if he weighted only less than 1 pound. In a second, the Ganado flew all the way onto the wall at right of the room which was at least 45 feet away, and he crashed his head on it.

"Oops!" Sherry sighed as she picked up another machine pistol.

The remaining Ganado were stunned for a moment by what Sherry just did. None of them ever thought this teenage girl could be this strong. Then the two shotgun Ganado both opened fire at Sherry. Sherry easily dodged away from where they were aiming at before she fired the two machine pistols again. Only this time she held down the triggers much longer. Both shotgun Ganados were shot for over 15 rounds and they dropped onto the ground dead.

Suddenly Sherry felt some liquid was splitting onto her foot. She looked down. There was a hole on her purse, and the "Las Plagas sample" tube was broken…shot by one of the Ganados' shotgun.

"Oh, crap!" Sherry thought

Then she suddenly realized there was something MUCH worse!

Tom's head was also shot by one of the Ganados by accident. There was blood everywhere around him.

"TOM!" Sherry shouted and she crouched down beside him to check his pulse. There was nothing. Tom was dead!

"You bastards!" Sherry screamed and opened fire again at the remaining 7 Ganados who were rushing at her with axes and knives. She emptied all rounds in both guns and 6 Ganado had dropped dead. The last one's head was blown off, but something was coming out.

An adult Las Plagas's body part was coming out of the headless Ganado's neck!

Sherry widened her eyes as she saw the monster inside Ganado. As the last Ganado walked toward Sherry with the Las Plagas body part waving around above his neck, Sherry dropped the empty guns and picked up the third bodyguard's machine pistol.

She fired again at the Las Plagas parasite above the man's neck. It took over 10 rounds to take down the monstrous guy.

Now only Sherry was standing in the room, with 11 dead Ganados and over 200 unconscious noble guests.

"Wake up!" Sherry slightly kicked the bodyguards on the ground. There was no response.

Sherry kneed down and found more ammo from her unconscious bodyguards. She reloaded her guns and put extra ammo into her clothes. Then she took off two bodyguards' gun pockets and put them on both sides of her thighs.

"I will be back for you guys!" Sherry said to her unconscious bodyguards after she put the two machine pistols into her gun pockets.

"Now what do I do…I blew it!" Sherry said to herself as she stepped over her broken purse which had the broken tube of "Las Plagas sample" in it.

Sherry sudden noticed inside an open briefcase on a cart. There were many more tubes with liquid looked exactly the same color as her own "sample".

As she walked closer, she clearly saw the little eggs inside the tubes. Looked just like the one she had.

"That'll do!" Sherry said to herself and closed the briefcase which was containing over 30 tubes of Las Plagas samples, and she carried it out of the room in her left hand.

"Anyone there?" Sherry tried to reach the bodyguards in the parking lot on her communicator. There was no answer.

As she was walking out of the party room, she heard the sound of helicopters, followed by several sound of something heavy hitting the ground from the sky, and the sound of wall being penetrated. Soon there were automatic weapons' firing, and even a few explosions.

"What is going on here?" Sherry was very confused!

* * *

Inside the master's room, the door was suddenly opened. A couple of Ganados rushed in,

"Lord Saddler! We are under attack!"

"What!?! By whom?" Saddler asked with surprise. Now he could hear the weapons' firing and explosions too.

"We don't know. They look like military soldiers, wearing all black, with body armors and gas masks. They are very heavily armed!" One red robes Ganado replied "They have already penetrated our outer defenses!"

"Go repeal them now!" Saddler said angrily "Why are you still standing here?"

"My Lord! I am afraid we might not be able to hold up. We were not prepared for this kind of attacks! Which is why…we have to evacuate your majesty now!" The Ganado in red robes said

"I will take care of them myself! If you useless idiots can't stop them!" Saddler said as he was walking toward the door

"No, my Lord! Your injuries have not yet recovered. We must abandon this castle!" The Ganado replied as he stepped in front of Saddler

"Out of my way!" Saddler extended out one tentacle of his mutated body which looked like a huge snake shape piece of flesh from under his robes and it had penetrated the Ganado in the chest who was in front of him, and then threw him aside onto the wall 30 feet away from him.

As the remaining 3 Ganados followed Saddler walking out of the master's room, at that moment another huge explosion took place somewhere inside the castle. The whole floor shook, and there were small pieces of ceilings falling down.

"Maybe the intruders are more heavily armed then I thought. Perhaps I should have listened to the evacuation plan." Saddler quickly changed his mind due to the situation change

Although he looked fine, but he had only recovered 50 percent after being shot by a rocket came from Leon a few days ago. He was not at his full power yet.

He turned around to ask the Granados,

"Is there any secured escape route left?"

"I am not sure, my Lord. The intruders were dropped off helicopters. And they could be anywhere inside the castle now. We could try to get into one of the cars in the underground parking lot, that room should be safe. And then we could make a run for the gate." A Ganado in red robes replied

"Sounds like a plan. Lead the way." Saddler ordered the Granados

2 Granados walked in front of Saddler, with one behind him. Two of them were carrying axes, the third one had a shotgun.

* * *

Sherry was walking through a hall with the briefcase in her left hand, while holding a machine pistol in her right hand. As she was passing a three-way in the hall, a Ganado with a shotgun appeared in the other hall and he fired just before Sherry took 1 step back to take cover behind the wall. The bullets hit the wall behind where Sherry was standing, and the Ganado kept on firing even though all he hit was the wall. Sherry stood behind the wall quietly and listened to the shotgun firing and the sound of bullets hitting the wall. When the sound of reloading started, Sherry stepped out from behind the wall and shot the Ganado's head with her machine pistol.

"You suck!" Sherry stepped over the dead Ganado

Suddenly a door beside Sherry was opened, and a Ganado waved a chainsaw at her.

Sherry easily dodged it and a hit with her right arm on the Ganado's face sent him crashed into a wall.

After a left turn, four more Ganados appeared with axes and knives. All 4 of them immediately threw their weapons at Sherry from over 20 meters away. Sherry evaded 2 axes, and blocked one knife with her briefcase while blocked the other knife with her gun.

"Now what?" Sherry pointed her machine pistol at the four now unarmed Ganados.

If they were normal people, they'd be running away. But they were Ganados!

The four unarmed Ganados rushed at Sherry for a suicide attack.

Sherry lowered her gun and said "I guess shooting unarmed men doesn't exactly sound fair, even though it was your own fault for throwing away the weapons."

As the four Ganados reached Sherry, Sherry waved her briefcase at them. It knocked out all 4 of them with one hit. Two of them crashed into the walls, two of the others were knocked over 40 feet away. None of them was still moving.

"Idiots!" Sherry stepped over them

BOOM! Another explosion, and it was a close one. Because the sound and shaking indicated it was nearby. The walls were shaking, followed by the sound of multiple automatic weapons' firing.

"I have to hurry. Someone else is here. And they are heavily armed!" Sherry thought and she started running

Right after another turn, straight ahead there was a hole on the wall. It must be caused by the latest explosion. Six soldiers in black gas masks, black uniforms, black body armors, black helmets rushed into the hall from the hole. Their outfits looked exactly like the dead Umbrella commandos she had seen in her parents' lab back in Raccoon City, just without the Umbrella's logo.

Sherry continued to run at that direction as she watched the six soldiers killed five Ganados from the other direction of the hall with their MP5 submachine guns. As Sherry was approaching the soldiers, they turned around to face this side of the hall. Now they saw Sherry. All of them turned their guns, and Sherry too raised her machine pistol at them.

"Stop! I am not one of them!" Sherry shouted. She did not know who those soldiers were, but she thought they only attack the insane people who belong to this castle.

The soldiers took a quick look at each other, they were a little confused. Their orders were to wipe out every Ganado, but to capture a few living ones if the Las Plagas sample couldn't be found. Now this cute teenage girl in a pretty party dress with a gun in one hand, a briefcase in the other hand, claimed to be not a Ganado. How strange! They were told that every local was infected, but sure this cutie in front of them did act differently from the other Ganados they just encountered.

"Sir! There is a girl claim not be one of the Ganados. What do we do?" One of the soldiers asked on the radio. No order had mentioned how to deal with this situation.

"ALL people in the castle are Ganados!" Captain of this team replied on the radio "Capture her if you don't want to kill her"

"Yes, Sir!" The soldier answered and said to the other soldiers "Capture her"

"No, you don't!" Sherry heard it and fired a blast from her machine pistol at them before they were able to react to do the same. All rounds from Sherry's gun hit the soldiers in the chests which were blocked by their body armors. They all fell back onto the ground by the impact of the bullets, but they were all trying to get back onto their feet right way. Sherry immediately rushed at them, two light kicks knocked out two soldiers back onto the ground again before they could even sit up. The third soldier threw a knife at her while he was still in a lying position. Sherry slightly moved her head and the knife passed her from the left. She then pumped 10 rounds onto this soldier's body armor which sent him rolling on the ground in pain because the impacts still hurt even though the bullets couldn't penetrate his armor. The fourth soldier who was half standing had fired his MP5, but Sherry dodged his aim. The bullets made a line of holes on the wall behind her.

"You are so bad!" In a flash Sherry already put back her gun into the gun pocket and had her right hand on the soldier's MP5 from the right side. She seized the MP5 easily and knocked it on the top of the soldier's black helmet with only a small portion of her strength. The soldier collapsed and went into unconscious.

The remaining two soldiers both opened fire in a crouch position. Sherry jumped over their heads to behind their back, before they were able to turn around, Sherry hit once on the top of each of their helmets with the back of the MP5. They both were knocked unconscious.

"Bad boys!" Sherry dropped the MP5 and turned around and left the six knocked out soldiers.

The whole fight after the soldier had decided to seize her only lasted less than 10 seconds. Sherry continued to run at as fast as she could through the hall. She tried to find a way get down to the parking lot.

Suddenly there was a sound of rocket launcher firing from the other side of the wall, followed by an explosion which ripped a hole on the wall really close to Sherry. Sherry lifted the big briefcase in front of her face and used it to block the incoming small pieces of walls and the huge impacting of airflows and the smoke.

After the smoke was almost clear, a huge man wore black outfit walked in.

He was at least 8 feet tall and he was holding a rocket launcher on his right shoulder, while carrying a Gatling gun in his left hand.

"This is…a Tyrant!" Sherry was stunned at what she saw "What is really going on here?!!' She still clearly remembered how a Tyrant went after her and Claire repeatedly back in Raccoon City six years ago. Wesker had also shown her lot of information on it.

"L-a-s P-l-a-g-a-s…" The Tyrant spoke out with a deep voice

"So you are after Las Plagas too." Sherry thought

The Tyrant turned the Gatling gun at Sherry and it fired just before Sherry moved out of the way.

Sherry rushed at the Tyrant while firing the machine pistol in her right hand, and she was dodging the Tyrant's aim at the same time. She emptied all remaining rounds into the Tyrant's face and neck. The Tyrant's face was turned into a bloody mess but it was still standing!

Sherry put the empty gun into the gun pocket as she was approaching the Tyrant. The Tyrant's Gatling gun was moving and the laser aiming beam was getting closer at her. She jumped and stepped onto the Gatling gun which was about 1.5 meters high from the ground. At that second, the Tyrant's rocket launcher was used as a stick to knocking at her with full force from the right. Sherry quickly blocked and pressed the rocket launcher on the top with her right hand, the pressing force lifted herself higher into air and she kicked the Tyrant right in the face with full force of hers before she flipped over it. A sound of crashing bone indicated Sherry's kick had broken the Tyrant's cheek bone. The Tyrant dropped onto the ground heavily right on the spot with a huge impact sound like a statue had fell.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall!" Sherry slightly smiled as she looked at the Tyrant lying on the ground.

Suddenly she saw the Tyrant moved its arm.

"Still can move? I am impressed!" Sherry was surprised and she did not have the time for this. She wanted to get to the parking lot as soon as possible.

Not wasting any more time, Sherry turned around and started to run again. Just as her reached the end of this hall where there was another turn, she heard a noise coming from behind. Turned around her head, Sherry saw the already standing Tyrant was aiming at her direction with the rocket launcher, and the laser aiming beam was directed at her.

"Oh god!" Sherry quickly turned at the corner and ran as fast as she could.

A second later a rocket hit the wall at the corner and caused another explosion.

Sherry was able to run over 30 meters away from it, and she was not hurt. She quickly ran pass a few other halls and made several turns. The Tyrant was not following her, and she did not want to stay and fight.

As Sherry passed another three-way in the hall with superhuman speed, another group of soldiers saw her passing. To them, it was only a flash something passed the hall ahead really fast.

"Chopper 2? Chopper 2? We just saw something passed us really fast into the far end of northern hall. It can't be human!" The captain of team 2 said on radio "Fire the rocket at the far end of the northern hall now!"

A sound of rocket fire from the sky, a huge explosion ripped off several walls in front of the hall way that Sherry was in. Sherry was uninjured, but the hall ahead of her was now completely exposed to outdoors.

Sherry ran through the hall at top speed. As she was passing the exposed part of the hall, a helicopter in low air only 50 meters away from the building opened fire with its two Catling guns from Sherry's left. The huge bullets of Gatling guns rip through the walls on Sherry's right, and the aiming was following Sherry as she ran. If Sherry was not running with superhuman speed, she would have been caught up by the pilot's aim and being torn into pieces by the deadly Catling guns' bullets. She stayed ahead of the aiming.

As Sherry finally passed the exposed part of the hall way, another rocket from the helicopter hit the wall behind her. The smoke behind her actually helped her. As the group of soldiers turned around the corner at the 3-way, they could try to shoot at her back but the smoke blocked their view completely.

Not wasting another movement, Sherry made another turn, now she could see the forests at the back of the castle. She decided make a run for it, it was a better idea to use the trees as cover.

* * *

Saddler quickly walked through the hall inside the castle with 3 of his Ganados.

After they walked downstairs, he met up with another group of 6 Ganados. Two of them had shotguns, two had axes, one had a sword, and the last one had a chainsaw.

The new group of Ganados joined up with Saddler and moved in front of him.

When they reached a cross-road of a hall, from another direction in the other hall seven soldiers opened fire at them from just 10 meters away. The new group of six Ganados immediately rushed at the soldiers but they were quickly overwhelmed by the automatic weapons' firing. Five of them dropped dead quickly, the last one fired a shotgun shot before he was killed too. His bullets hit nothing but one soldier's body armor and did no damage.

Saddler quickly extended out his tentacle from under his robe, and it penetrated one soldier in the leg and the soldier fells onto the ground. Another wave of his tentacle, it knocked another soldier onto the ground, while he was shot by the screaming bullets of MP5s. Before he could do more, two of the soldiers were taking out grenades …

Saddler did not want to take on some explosions in the face while his old injuries were not healed yet. He immediately turned into another hallway and made a run for it with the remaining 3 Ganados. Seconds later, two grenades exploded behind them.

Another cross-road hallway was right in front of them, the axe Ganado turned around the corner first. Right in front of him a huge 8-foot tall Tyrant was coming his way. The Ganado waved his axe and it cut right into the Tyrant's chest. Without showing any sign of being injured, the Tyrant waved its rocket launcher as a stick and it smashed the Ganado from the above.

As the second Ganado turned around the corner with a shotgun, he opened fired at the Tyrant. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, he emptied his shotgun and the Tyrant was still standing, there was some blood on its body, but it did not look like really hurt at all. The Ganado started to reload his shotgun, and the Tyrant moved his Gatling gun. A laser aiming beam was directed right on the Ganado's chest from the Gatling gun at the point blank range. A second later, the Ganado was ripped into pieces by the hundreds huge screaming bullets of the Gatling gun.

"L-a-s P-l-a-g-a-s**…"** The Tyrant walked slowly toward the cross-road of the hall.

Suddenly, a huge snake shape piece of tentacle came from behind the corner and penetrated the Tyrant's stomach, and came out of the Tyrant's back, just like the same thing happened to Luis but from an opposite side of the body. As the Tyrant's blood rushed out, Saddler turned around the corner and with a smile on his face.

"You want Las Plagas? You are not worthy its power!**"**

Saddler's victory was cut short.

The Tyrant was not dead, nor even fell down. Its Catling gun fired again and huge bullets ripped through Saddler's body. These bullets were 10 times larger than the TMP bullets Ada shot Saddler with a few days ago, and the Catling guns were firing them at a 10000 round per minute rate!

Saddler's tentacle was immediately ripped apart by the Gatling gun firing. The Tyrant continued to fire at Saddler as the Saddler's broken tentacle was still inside the big hole on its stomach. Saddler struggled as he moved backwards with both arms trying to protecting his own face. Suddenly another tentacle extended out from under his robes and it grabbed the Catling gun of the Tyrant. Saddler tried to seize the gun, but the Tyrant was not letting it go and it was still holding onto it. Saddler couldn't seize the gun but he was able to slightly move the catling gun to aim at somewhere else other than himself. Huge amount of bullets hit the wall and the wall was ripped open.

The Tyrant stopped firing the Catling gun, and it was lowering its rocket launcher…

"Shit! I hate that crap!" Saddler quickly let go of the Catling gun and turned around the corner and started to run away from the cross-road. His last Ganado followed him.

Very soon a rocket hit the ground at the cross-road. When the smoke was clear, the Tyrant walked toward the cross-road again. There was a big hole on the ground, obviously done by the rocket explosion.

"Thank you!" Saddler suddenly came out from one side of the wall and jumped into the basement through the hole on the ground. His last Ganado followed him.

The Tyrant fired his Catling gun again, but it took a second for the Catling gun to start. Its bullets just missed both targets as they were fired a little too late.

* * *

Sherry now had reached near the back of the castle. She jumped out of a window form the second floor. Just as she blasted through the back door of the castle, the team 2's helicopter was right on the top of her and it fired its two Catling guns. The deadly Catling guns' bullets chased Sherry all the way as they hit the ground a few meters behind her. A few seconds later, Sherry was inside the woods on the cliff behind the castle. The trees after trees completely blocked the view of the helicopter pilot.

"Sir! Someone just ran into the woods behind the castle! We can't see anything with all the trees in the way!"

"Blast entire woods! There is nowhere to run, the small piece of woods behind the castle are completely surrounded by cliff and castle wall." Hunk replied on the radio "chopper 1 and chopper 3, go help chopper 2 to burn down the woods behind the castle, now!"

Soon three helicopters were firing rockets after rockets into the trees behind the castle.

Explosions caused huge fire was consuming the entire piece of forest. Sherry was moving through the trees as fast as she could. She did not expect the carpet bombing style. She was just able to reach the cliff and jumped off toward the lake down below, right before the explosions and fire consumed everything behind her.

* * *

In the underground parking lot, Saddler and a Ganado were moving through. They saw a Lincoln Limousine with its door open. A few men in black were lying around it. One of them had a key in his hand.

"You drive!" Saddler ordered

The Ganado quickly picked up the key from the unconscious bodyguard of Sherry's, and he quickly started the car. Saddler got onto a back seat of the Lincoln Limousine.

* * *

Along the road outside the front gate of the castle, Hunk and his team 1 were in defensive positions. Their goal was clear, to stop anyone from escaping. Suddenly the front gate was opened, a Lincoln Limousine rushed out at top speed.

"Fire!" Hunk shouted

All soldiers opened fire with their MP5s. The 9mm bullets hit the bullet-proof Limousine with absolutely no effect.

"Shit! Bullet-proof, eh?" Hunk thought as the car passed through their position with the speed of over 120 mile per hour.

"Damn it! If we had just one Tyrant in this position, its rocket launcher and Catling gun could have totally owned this car!" Hunk couldn't believe his bad luck. The Tyrants rocket launchers and Catling guns were too heavy for a single human to carry, let alone to operate them well.

"Sir! We still can call in the helicopters to blast that car!" A soldier beside him suggested

"Of course I know! There is only 1 way out of here, and it is 70 miles away from the next road, we have plenty of time. One thing at a time! We'll go after that car later." Hunk replied "With that speed on this little road, maybe they will crash before we get to them!"

"You are right, sir." the soldier agreed

"Report!" Hunk said to the radio

"Sir! We have found no sample of Las Plagas as the briefing described." Team 2 captain reported

"Team 3?" Hunk asked

"We did come across a room where there were over 200 unconscious people. There was a cart with some samples on it." Team 3 captain reported

"And?" Hunk asked

"Someone or something must have trigged a booby trap. The entire ceiling came down on us! We were lucky just to get out of the door in time! Everything in the room was crashed into pies!" The team 3 captain reported

"Pity!" Hunk said "Now listen up all units! Keep searching all rooms! We might have to capture some adults Las Plagas if we can't find any egg sample! Capture a few Ganados alive! And set explosives all over the castle."

* * *

About 35 minutes later, 70 miles down the road near the 3-way.

Carlos's mercenaries saw a Lincoln Limousine coming their way from 2 miles ahead with high speed.

"Get ready! That's the car!" Carlos ordered

**To be continued…**

_(Please don't forget to add the story to your favorite or alert list in order to receive email alert as soon as there are new chapters added. To speed up the updating of the new chapters, Please leave comments in "Reviews". Anything will do. Such as which chapters do you like best? What plots excited you most? Who are your favorite characters? What did you find amusing? What would you like to see in the future chapters? Or take a guess on what could have happened next. Just anything. Thank you for reading!)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_(Please take it easy on my English. It is my __second__ language.)_

* * *

Inside the castle, a group of six soldiers were walking along side of a Tyrant. 

"Capture a few living ones! I repeat, capture something alive! We need to bring them back for analysis." Hunk's voice on the radio

"Yes, Sir!" One of the soldiers replied

"Three of you switch to electrical stocking guns." He ordered

Three soldiers put away their MP5s and took out a different type of weapons, a gun that can fire a metal projectile connecting with a power line to the gun, which will electrically shock the targets.

Directly ahead, 6 Ganados and a hideous Regenerator were coming their way.

"L-a-s P-l-a-g-a-s…" The Tyrant fired its Gatling gun immediately.

"STOP FIRING!" one soldier ordered "Disarm your weapons!"

Immediately the Tyrant obeyed his order and let go of the trigger and dropped both Gatling gun and rocket launcher onto the ground, but not before 4 of the Ganados were torn into pieces by his Catling gun bullets. The remaining 2 chainsaw waving Ganados and the Regenerator rushed toward them to attack.

"Seize that ugly monster without killing it…whatever it is!" The head soldier ordered the Tyrant and he turned around to the soldiers "Knock the Ganados out!"

The two Ganados were running faster than the Regenerator, so they were ahead of it. As soon as they entered the range of about 15 feet, the 3 soldiers fired their electrical projectile shocking gun. Three chains all hit the same Ganados, a female. Immediately the high voltage electricity ran through her body. The female Ganado stopped her steps and started to shake wildly just like someone was electrocuted in the movies. The other Ganado waved his chainsaw and continued to run toward the soldiers.

"Shoot him, shoot him!" The head soldiers did not expect all 3 electrical shocking guns would hit the same Ganado while left the other one out. He fired the MP5 at the second Ganado, but the other two soldiers who still had MP5 in their hands had their views being blocked by the 3 electrical shocking gun soldiers. They were unable to fire. The next second the Ganado's chainsaw cut through one of the 3 electrical shocking gun soldiers' arm and took it clean off before his head was blown away by the MP5 bullets from the head soldier. The soldier with only one arm left had dropped onto the ground screaming in pain. Blood was everywhere. The headless Ganado dropped the chainsaw but he did not fall, instead he started to walk toward the soldiers slowly. A second later, an adult Las Plagas' body parts came out of his headless neck and it was waving around.

As the soldiers were shocked by the headless Ganado, the Tyrant suddenly grabbed the headless Ganado by the Las Plagas parasite's exposed body part above his neck with one hand, while the other hand was put onto the Ganado's shoulder to hold him down. The next moment, the Tyrant pulled the adult Las Plagas parasite completely out of the Ganado's body. The lifeless Ganado's headless body had collapsed, the completely exposed huge parasite started to struggle to get free, but the Tyrant was way too strong for it. The next moment, the Tyrant threw the parasite onto the floor below itself with full strength. The parasite was apparently smashed, lots of sticky liquid were everywhere. One of its legs was still moving slowly for a few seconds before it finally stopped.

As the hideous Regenerator was already too close to the soldiers, the head soldier fired his MP5 at it and shouted to the Tyrant "I said SEIZE it! NOW!" He unloaded the remaining bullets of this magazine all into the Regenerator. His effort only slowed the Regenerator down a little, the Regenerator was forced to step back a few times before continue to moving forward slowly.

At that moment, the Tyrant turned around to face the Regenerator with its bare hands. While the head soldier was reloading his MP5, the Tyrant had passed him and went ahead. Now the Regenerator switched its attention all onto the Tyrant. Face to face, the Tyrant was several feet taller than the Regenerator and it looked much larger and stronger, but the Regenerator feared nothing as it did not have the brain power to feel danger, nor it even knew how to retreat.

By the time the female Ganado was finally electrical shocked onto the ground, the one armed soldier had faded. The two MP5 soldiers moved forward to help him.

The Regenerator and the Tyrant walked toward each other slowly, although the Regenerator was much more slowly. As the distance between the two closed to about three meters, the Tyrant made a sudden rush with top speed. In a flash, the Tyrant was already in front of the Regenerator, and it had grabbed the Regenerator by the neck from the front. The Tyrant did not stop its steps. It held the Regenerator by the neck and continued to rush forward. Two more seconds later, the Tyrant reached the end of the hall and smashed the Regenerator into a wall while it was still holding it by the neck. The wall behind the Regenerator was cracked open in many places by the incredible force of the Tyrant. Lots of blood came down from both the wall and the Regenerator. But the Tyrant did not stop. Instead it continued to hold the Regenerator by the neck while pounding it against the wall over and over.

"I said NOT TO KILL IT!" The head soldier shouted at the Tyrant

The Tyrant responded. It turned around and held the Regenerator in the air. It was showing to the soldiers that the Regenerator was still moving. The Regenerator was not dead, but heavily injured.

"L-a-s P-l-a-g-a-s…" The Tyrant repeated the same thing with a deep low voice

"Is that the only thing you can say?" The head soldier asked. He never heard the Tyrant said anything else on this mission.

"L…a…s ……P…l…a….g…a…s…" The Tyrant repeated more slowly

"Never mind. Now let's head back out." The head soldier ordered

The two electrical shocking gun soldiers each pulled one leg of the unconscious female Ganado through the floor. The two MP5 soldiers carry the one arm soldier and his broken arm. The Tyrant was still holding the Regenerator in the air. All of them followed the head soldier and walking toward where they came from.

"Sir! This is team 2 squad 2, this is team 2 squad 2! We have captured a Ganado and one UGLY monster alive. We got one casualty. And we are heading out to the gate." The head soldier reported on the radio

"Good job! How bad is the wounded?' Hunk asked

"He lost one arm to a freaky chainsaw!"

As the squad 2 of the team 2 walking toward the gate, suddenly a Ganado turned around the corner about 30 meters ahead of them and immediately threw two axes at the head soldier. The flying axes rotated in circles and were making the sound of cutting through the air as they barely missed the ears of the head soldier from both sides of his head. Looked behind him, the head soldier saw the axes were stuck on the chest of the Tyrant. Turned around, the bare handed dumb Ganado was running toward him.

"HA! Nice try! My ears are ringing. Allow me to demonstrate how to throw an axe!"

The head soldier turned around and tried to pull off one of the axes on the Tyrant's chest, but it was stuck too deep. He couldn't take it out after 3 tries, and he gave up.

"Give me that axe!" The head soldier ordered

Immediately the Tyrant used its left hand pulled one of the two axes off its own chest, and handed it to the head soldier. Turned around, the head soldier threw the bloody axe at the Ganado who was already getting very close. The axe rotated in circles the same way as when it came for him, but the speed was much faster. A short moment later the Ganado was hit by his own axe in the face, and he collapsed.

"Eat that, you freak!" The head soldier said and he turned around to look at the Tyrant again.

The Tyrant was standing while still holding the barely moving Regenerator in the air with one arm. The second axe was still on his chest with some blood leaking around it.

"Pull that shit out." The head soldier ordered

The Tyrant immediately used its left hand pulled the axe of its own chest and held onto it.

"Drop that piece of crap that you don't need!"

Immediately the Tyrant dropped the Regenerator onto the floor.

"I mean the axe, you fool!" The head soldier shouted at the Tyrant.

The Tyrant quickly dropped the axe and picked the Regenerator back up quietly.

"Maybe it needs the axe." One of the soldiers laughed

"No, it doesn't!" The head soldier turned at that soldier and said angrily "And shut your mouth!"

In front of the castle gate, Hunk and his team watched as another Tyrant walked out with a group of soldiers. It was holding two struggling Ganado up side down by the legs in the air in each of its hands.

"We got two, Sir!" The team captain reported "We got 1 casualty. He was injured on the leg by a purple robes dude who had a big piece of snake shape tentacle. And another one was knocked out unconscious. The freak ran away as we were tossing grenades."

"Ok, good work everyone! Chopper 3, come down here to load the wounded. Chopper 2, come down here to load the specimens." Hunk ordered on the radio "Are all the explosives in place?"

"Yes, Sir!" Another voice reported on the radio "And we are heading out"

"Let's get ready to pull out then."

After threw the 2 Ganados and one regenerator into a big steel cage which now was hanging under the chopper 2,

"Sir, there is no more room in the cage." A soldier reported

"Then we have to throw out one, shall we?" Hunk replied

"Throw him away." Hunk ordered the Tyrant which was still holding one struggling Ganada upside down by the leg.

The Tyrant immediately let go of the Ganado, and the Ganado was dropped onto the ground. As the Ganado stood up from the ground, he rushed at Hunk.

"Don't shoot! Let him come." Hunk ordered, and the soldiers around him lowered their guns

The Ganado rushed toward Hunk, but Hunk stood his ground with his MP5 putting aside. The Ganado opened both arms and tried to get a grab at Hunk from the front as he reached Hunk at running speed. At the last moment just right before the Ganado's hands could touch Hunk, Hunk took a quick step to the left which made the Ganado overshot himself and now he was side by side with Hunk who was facing the opposite direction. Before the Ganado could react again, Hunk's right arm was already around his neck. Another step, Hunk was behind the Ganado completely and putting his left arm around the Ganado's chest from behind.

The next second, with a loud bone cracking sound, Hunk had killed the Ganado with a neck breaking. Once Hunk let go of his arms, the dead Ganado collapsed onto the ground immediately.

"Learn who you are messing with first." Hunk spoke as he stepped over the dead Ganado whose head was completely dislocated.

All 40+ soldiers and the 4 Tyrants stepped onto their helicopters.

"Team 2 and 3 go ahead return to base immediately. I still have some unfinished business to take care off." Hunk made another order

As the two helicopters were heading back, Hunk pressed a remote control button, the entire castle started chain explosions.

"Now follow the road and go find that car." Hunk ordered the pilot

* * *

As the Lincoln Limousine getting into 200 meters away from Carlos' ambush position, 

"Snipers take out the wheels!' Carlos ordered

A few very quiet silenced gun firing made the car's front wheels exploded.

The Ganado who was driving struggled to control the car. The car had moved another 100 meters before it went off the road and hit a huge tree with high speed. The car was very damaged even it was a bullet-proof armored car. And there was smoke coming out of its engine, make the sound of "s-s-s-s-s-s…"

"I think they are pretty dead." One of the mercenaries said

"Most likely. But let's wait and see." Carlos ordered

They waited for a full minute. There was no movement at all, nor any sound other than the damaged engine. The car lied motionlessly just 2 meters off the road at left.

"Unit 1, move in with caution!" Carlos said on the radio

Immediately 4 hiding mercenaries stepped out of the dark forest and went onto the road from the right. The 4 soldiers were approaching the car slowly as one thin line about 3 meters apart from each other. All 4 of them were wearing night vision, the green light of their P90's laser aiming beams were directly pointing on the damaged car.

As Carlos and all the remaining hiding mercenaries were watching the 4 mercenaries getting closer to the Lincoln Limousine, their hands were all on the trigger with their eyes on the car. The 4 approaching mercenaries were only about 5 meters away from the car, they could see nothing inside the car since the windows' glasses were all messed up but none broke off.

Suddenly, the door of the back seat was blown off from inside, and a huge snake shape of tentacle came out with incredible speed, and it went right through one mercenaries' neck before anyone could react.

Without thinking, the remaining 3 mercenaries in front of the car fired their P90s at the huge snake shape tentacle. Despite the firing from three 900 rounds per minute P90s, the huge tentacle lifted the dying mercenary and waving at the mercenary at his right. The body of the dying mercenary hit the first mercenary from the right and both were falling onto the ground with the dying mercenary on the top. Not wasting a moment, the tentacle waved back at the other direction, and it hit the third mercenary's body armor with its side. It made him flew onto the ground about 40 feet away.

"Fall back! Fall back!" Carlos shouted on the radio after the stunning movement "Covering fire, NOW!"

The last standing mercenary quickly turned around and ran back toward the side of the road where they came from. On his way as he passed the third mercenary who was knocked 40 feet away, he saw his buddy couldn't get up. He quickly pulled his buddy by the shoulder and dragged him back off the road.

On the road, the second mercenary who was knocked down with a dying mercenary's body on the top of him now had pushed the dying man away from his chest, but the dying man was still on the top of his legs. Just as he was trying to sit up, the huge tentacle appeared right above him with the sharp end pointing at him. Its moves were like a standing snake ready to strike. The mercenary on the ground screamed while firing his P90 at it. At 900 rounds per minute, his 50 rounds were all gone in the matter of a few seconds. Before he could reload, the tentacle moved closer and suddenly pierced down with its sharp end as the man made a final scream of "AHHHH…" It went right through his face and penetrated to the other side of his head all the way into the ground.

All mercenaries hiding nearby started firing wildly, except the HJ-8 wire-guided anti-tank missile system at the end of the road. All the bullets from the assault rifles, submachine guns, sniper rifles, machinegun rip through Saddler's snake shape flesh. There were just way too many bullets of all kinds of guns. Saddler pulled his huge tentacle back into the car.

"Give me that!" Carlos pushed the machinegun gunner aside, and he started to fire the 50-caliber heavy machinegun at the car himself.

"DA DA DA…" the 50-caliber machinegun fired huge bullets at the car with the rate of 1,800 rounds per minute. It would take a tank's armor to stop 50-cal heavy machinegun rounds. Rounds after rounds, the huge machinegun bullets pounded the car with extreme forces. Within a few seconds, the bullet-proof car was full of bullet holes like a bee hive.

Realized the firepower directed at his car, Saddler knew that he had to get out.

"How dare you! You are all dead!"

As Carlos continued to fire the 50-caliber heavy machinegun at the car, suddenly the car was ripped in two from inside. Something was coming out, and it was getting…bigger! Saddler was transforming into his mutated form!

Within seconds, Saddler became a huge insect looking monster. He stood up bigger than a T-Rex, and he started rushing at Carlos' machinegun position.

"Fire! Fire! Fire!" Carlos shouted as he fired the heavy machinegun at the huge monster rushing at him.

All mercenaries were firing their guns. Hundreds of bullets were hitting the mutated Saddler every second. Only the continuous fire of 50-caliber rounds did some real damage, and it had ripped off one of the many legs of Saddler monster. But the giant monster was still moving toward the machinegun position and it was determined to take it out! A few mercenaries fired the M203 grenade launcher attachment below their M16 assault rifles, but even those grenades only slowed the huge mutated Saddler down a little.

"Fire the HJ-8! Fire the HJ-8!" Carlos was almost screaming as the giant monster was only 50 meters away from his machinegun position.

One of the two mercenaries at the end of the road quickly took an aim, and fired the HJ-8. An anti-tank missile made a scary sound as it ripping through the air toward Saddler with a line of smoke behind it. Saddler saw its coming and tried to move out of the way, but there was no escaping from a WIRE-GUIDED missile coming at high speed! Less than a second later, the anti-tank missile hit the giant Saddler with extreme power. The power of being able to take out a main battle tank! Saddler exploded right on the spot into many pieces. The anti-tank missile was armed with an armor penetration warhead which had no explosive in it, but Saddler exploded anyway due to the extreme impact force! The force of could easily penetrate the 800mm high grade steel of a tank's front armor! It was nothing like the tiny rocket Leon hit Saddler with a few days ago. It is over 20 times more powerful.

Then there was only silence. All weapon firing had stopped.

"What was that thing?!?!" A mercenary finally asked after everyone was freezing there for over 20 seconds

"I don't know…I really don't want to know!" Carlos replied, he still hadn't recovered from the stock yet.

"What do we do now, boss?"

"Go check on Jack and Frank." Carlos answered while wiping off the sweat on his face

"They are dead, man! They are both dead!" Two mercenaries shouted in shaking voices after they checked the two mercenaries lying on the road.

"Brian was hit pretty bad, but he is alive!" Another mercenary reported as he was beside the knocked out man

"This is Carlos, hurry come to pick us up. We are getting out of here." Carlos said on the radio

"Get the bodies, and packing up everything quickly. We are leaving now!" Carlos ordered

"What about the package?" A mercenary asked

"Screw with the package! We are clearly getting involved in something we shouldn't!" Carlos replied "Trust me on this one. You don't want to get involved further. If only you saw what I have been through six years ago in Raccoon City as Umbrella's Bio Counter Measure Service mercenary…"

* * *

20 minutes later, Hunk was onboard a helicopter above the road coming from the old castle direction. 

"Maybe I miscalculated, they went much further than I expected." Hunk thought

Suddenly,

"Sir! There is something down there!" A soldier reported

The helicopter landed and Hunk stepped out with 15 soldiers.

"What…What happened here?" A soldier said in surprised voice as they saw the Lincoln Limousine was in half with hundreds big bullet holes on it.

"Someone else must have got them before us." Hunk replied "Whoever that might be. They are gone now. We did not see any other vehicle nearby before we landed. The high traffic roads are not too far from here, we will never find them."

Suddenly all of them realize there was something sticky under their feet. Looked down, there were smashed pieces of flesh of something all over the places.

"What is this?" The soldiers asked each other

"Someone had fun. They made a big mess here." Hunk replied

"Sir! There is something moving over there!' A soldier pointed at a tree off the road

Immediately Hunk and the soldiers raised high alert and spread out moving toward the tree where the movement was found, with their guns pointing.

Moved closer, what they saw was a piece of snake shape tentacle hanging on a low branch of a tree. It was clearly broken off from something big. Some strange liquids were flowing down from it. And it was still slightly moving.

"Is it still alive?"

"Shoot it!" Hunk shot a good 30 rounds of 9mm bullets into the broken part of Saddler's left over, so did a few other soldiers.

Saddler's last big piece of remain had finally stopped moving.

"Take that shit back onto the chopper. They might want to analysis this piece of crap too like they always do." Hunk ordered

"No way I am touching it."

"NOW!" Hunk turned around and shouted at the one who just spoke

"Yes, Sir! Right way!" The silly soldier had just brought it onto himself. It did not have to be him if wasn't his big mouth.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the mansion of Carlos' mercenaries, Ada was staring at the 3 mercenaries that Carlos ordered to watch her. They were all watching TV like the first two were. 

"Hello? I need to use the restroom!" Ada called in a sexy voice

"Yeah right!" One of the mercenaries answered while all 3 of them turned their faces to look at Ada. They thought she was trying to trick in order to break free again.

"I am serious! How long has it been since I was here?" Ada protested

She was right. She was captured around 2am that morning. Ever since, she had never used the restroom. The mercenaries looked at each other for a moment.

"Well, Miss. You have to hold out a little longer, until our boss is back." A mercenary said

"When will that be?" Ada asked with a very cute voice "I did not know he had left"

"We don't really know." A mercenary replied

"Then let me go to the restroom. I have already held out for a very long time." Ada said "P-l-e-a-s-e!" And she put up with a sweet cute face along with a seductive voice that any man would fall for it.

"Uh?" A mercenary looked at the other two

"I say let her." He said

"It is too dangerous. You know what she did earlier." Another mercenary disagreed

"but, just look at her!" The third mercenary said with a pity voice while looking at Ada's beautiful…well everything on her is beautiful.

Ada was amused of these three big strong men. They were so worried about her, a woman, to do something funny.

"Well we can use more help."

"Ok, then it's settled." A mercenary said and he turned around picked up a radio

"The girl needs to use the restroom. I think we could use a little extra help here. How about two of you come here?"

"What? She needs help to take off her pants?" A voice on the other side, and there were men's laughs in the background

"NO. You dirty old man." The mercenary with the radio said "We worry she might do something funny again. Come help us guarding her."

"Our orders are to watching the guy."

"We only need 2 of you, so you still have one left to watch the guy. It won't take long. He can't break free with all those chains anyway."

"Leon is captured, too?" Ada thought as she heard "watching the guy", she felt sorry to have Leon being dragged into this.

"Alright, who wouldn't want to watch a pretty girl pisses?!" The voice on the other end, there were laughs again of other men in the background.

"Just come."

Two minutes later, 2 more mercenaries walked into the room. Both of them were carrying tranquilizer guns.

"Ok, lets do this." The 3 mercenaries on the couch stood up. Two of them joined the two newcomers, and all 4 mercenaries point their tranquilizer guns at Ada while standing as a line about 6 meters away from Ada.

"Am I this dangerous?" Ada smiled at the nervous mercenaries

"Be quiet! And be thankful!" The last mercenary walked toward Ada with a key.

"Don't try anything smart. Or we'll put you to sleep again."

The mercenary with the key opened a few of the locks on Ada, and he started pulling out the many loads of steel chains which tied Ada to the chair…

**To be continued …**

_(Please don't forget to add the story to your favorite or alert list in order to receive email alert as soon as there are new chapters added. To speed up the updating of the new chapters, Please leave comments in "Reviews". Anything will do. Such as which chapters do you like best? What plots excited you most? Who are your favorite characters? What did you find amusing? What would you like to see in the future chapters? Or take a guess on what could have happened next. Just anything. Thank you for reading!)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_(Please remember, English is my __second__ language)_

* * *

Now only the last chain which tied Ada's legs together was still in place, 

"Stand up slowly. Don't make any sudden move!"

"Like this?" Ada smiled cutely and suddenly she knocked out the mercenary who was standing at left of the chair with a wave of her left arm while she was still sitting.

Before the other 4 mercenaries could even to think "Not again!" in a flash Ada had already broken the last chain on her legs before stood up and moved across the room. She was already right in front of 4 of men before they realized she was no longer in the chair.

She did not stop and she crashed into one of them with her left forearm and she made a sudden stop right there. The man who was hit had flown straight back all the way and crashed into the door. The door was taken down, and the man dropped out of the room into the hall along with the broken door.

During that moment, there was one mercenary at Ada's left, and two at her right, on the same line as her. Before they could react, Ada did a circle kick and knocked out the nearest two men onto the walls of two opposite sides of the room. Both men were knocked out.

Now there was only one standing mercenary left in the room with Ada. Ada turned around to face him, she did not do a thing but standing there smiling at him. The man was stunned and suddenly he realized something. He quickly turned his tranquilizer gun but he was too late. To his surprise, Ada was already standing on a different spot at the right of him. And her right hand was on his tranquilizer gun. Looking at Ada's beautiful smiling face, the man tried to pull away his weapon, but it did not work. Ada held the tranquilizer gun without even looked like she was using any strength at all. The man pulled it again with full force, and Ada suddenly let go of him. He fell back 3 meters away and dropped onto the ground by his own full strength.

Ada laughed. The man tried to stand up. As he saw Ada was walking toward him slowly with a sexy walking style, he fired the tranquilizer gun at her while he was still in a lying position. Ada suddenly disappeared from his view for a split second then reappeared on the same direction but a lot closer to him. The needle looked like went right through her, but it was now on the wall behind her.

The shocked guy tried to pull out of his pistol, but Ada was already in front of him. One light kick from Ada, the man's pistol was gone.

"What are you!?" The man was so shocked and he could not believe his eyes

"What am I? I am just a woman who you kidnapped. Are you the one who said on the radio that you wanted to watch me using the restroom?" Ada smiled, her face looked incredibly hot.

"No! It wasn't me! It was Daniel!" The scared man pointed at one of the faded mercenaries

"Well too bad, since you don't want to watch." Ada said with a very sexy voice

"You lied to us!" Before the mercenary could finish speaking, he saw a cute foot in a split second before it went all black.

"No, I didn't!" Ada laughed and replied in a cute voice as she was looking the unconscious man who had just talked.

Ada was the only one left standing in the room. She picked up a pistol and checked it. It was full. She searched through the unconscious mercenaries and found a few more magazines of pistol ammo.

None of the men was able to make a warning on the radio, so Ada was not worried.

She turned around walked into the restroom, and closed the door behind her.

A minute later, there was a flushing sound of toilet followed by the sound of running tap water. Soon the door was opened, and Ada walked out.

"Ah, much better!" She said with a relief on her face

"I wonder where they hold Leon." Ada thought "There are too many rooms in this place" Ada remembered how many doors she saw in just one hall alone the last time she tried to break out "Crap, I forgot to ask them!" As Ada looked at all 5 knocked out mercenaries

Meanwhile, inside another room in the basement, one mercenary looked at Leon and he was thinking "Why the heck do I have to stay here with this guy, while they left to watch the girl?"

Leon was looking at him too and he was thinking what to do. He couldn't even break free from the handcuffs earlier, never mind now there were even heavy chains all around him. They were a little too heavy…enough to hold a grizzly bear!

"How did this happen? Who are these people? Where is Ada?" Leon thought "The guy who left earlier said something about going to watching a pretty girl piss. Could Ada also be captured?"

A couple minutes later, the mercenary in the room finally couldn't wait any longer. He asked on radio "What's taking so long?" There was no answer. "What is going on? Why aren't you answering? Is anybody there?" There was still no answer.

The mercenary looked worried, and he pulled out of a pistol.

As Leon was looking at him,

"What are you looking at? Mind your own business!" The mercenary said unfriendly to Leon and he pushed the door open slightly.

Once the mercenary opened the door by half, he moved out half of his body and carefully took a peek at outside.

"Oh, there you are!" A woman's voice followed by a sound of kicking on the other side of the wooden door. The door was broken off, and it flew back into the room along with the mercenary behind it.

Before Leon realized what happened, the mercenary was lying 4 meters back into the room on the ground, with the broken door on the top of him.

Leon turned his head to looked at the door way. Ada was standing right there with a pistol in her right hand. She was in her usual red dress and high heels. She looked as sexy as ever.

"Leon! You are ok!" Ada called out with a relief

"Ada! Hurry and get me free! What is going on here? Who are these people?" Leon was excited too to see Ada was fine

"I will explain later. Let us get out of here first." Ada moved forward and started to get ride off the chains on Leon.

"That's my girl! She is saving my butt again!" Leon laughed with proud "It's not like they could hold hostage of a Tyrant!"

"I am NOT a Tyrant!" Ada replied with a raised voice "If you continue to call me a Tyrant, I am leaving you here!" She said as she turned around pretend to walk away

"Ada, wait!" Leon shouted "Come back here, honey. I was just joking."

Ada was not really going to walk away. She just wanted to hear Leon's "Ada, wait!" saying. It made her giggled in her head every time she heard it. So she turned around and continued to free Leon from the chains.

"Don't ever put me in the same category as a hideous Tyrant!" Her face looked cuter even when she tried to be angry "Because I am not!"

* * *

Meanwhile many miles away, on a bay of a lake, 

A group of men was sitting around a camp fire. They were talking, laughing, and drinking beer.

Not too far from them in the water, a pretty teenage girl stood up with water running down all over her, and she walked toward the lake bank. She was carrying a briefcase in her left hand.

As the girl walked onto the bay, the camp fire clearly lighted her up. The guys all turned around to look at her. Her fancy party dress was stuck onto her skin because of the water, which exposed her entire wonderful curves clearly. Water was still running down from all over her, from her blond hair, her dress, and the briefcase.

As the men watched the cutie came out of nowhere, they all immediately stood up.

"Are you alright? Do you need help?" A man asked

"I am fine, thanks." Sherry replied without too much expression.

Suddenly all the men noticed that this pretty teenage chick's wet dress was pretty much transparent, and it was closely stuck on her skin. Her curves were exposed completely, and they could see her underwear.

"Ha, babe. Since you are ok, would you like to stay with us for the night?" One man asked with a loud laugh

"No, thanks." Sherry replied and she did not stop her steps as she was passing them

"Wait!" Two of the men chased her and stepped in front of her to block the way "There isn't anyone else within miles! A pretty cutie like yourself shouldn't be walking around alone at night like this."

"I'll be fine." Sherry answered and she tried to go around them

"You don't get it, do you?" One man suddenly changed his attitude "You are helpless! We can do anything we please with you. Nobody will hear if you scream. You'd better obey us willingly and be a good girl." And he grabbed Sherry's left arm from behind. The other man moved his position and blocked Sherry's way again.

Although the remaining 4 men were not doing anything, they were all standing there laughing with weird expressions on their faces.

"Get your hands off me!" Sherry pulled her left arm forward and hit it right back at the man with her elbow. Her elbow hit the man on the chest and he was crashed into the sand 30 feet away, and he couldn't get up. The man who was blocking Sherry's way was stocked. Sherry put her right hand on his shoulder and lifted him into air and threw him over her head to the behind. The man flew a nice curve 10 feet into the air and then hit the sand 20 feet behind her.

All the remaining men were freezing. They did not know what to think. They all stood there like statues.

Sherry suddenly saw a car about 30 meters away behind a tree. She smiled "That'll do!"

She turned around and looked at the group of shocked men

"Who has the key to that car?" Sherry asked

"He has it." One of the men finally responded by pointing at another man after everyone was silence for some time

"You, come here!" Sherry pointed the man with her finger and ordered "Give it to me, now!"

The man obeyed. Sherry got into the car and set her briefcase down. After she started the car, she drove only 30 meters away before suddenly turned around and drove it back at the group of men at high speed. For a moment, the men thought she wanted to roll them over. But she suddenly stopped it right in front of them.

"I almost forgot" Sherry thought "I don't know the way around here."

"You, come here." Sherry pointed at the guy who sold out his buddy

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

"Why me?"

"Because you are such a traitor bastard!"

The man walked toward the car unwillingly.

Sherry opened the side door and said

"Get in!"

"Please don't hurt me!" The man was scared as he sat down beside Sherry.

"I am not. Now point me the way back to downtown Madrid." Sherry ordered as she started to drive again "And stop looking at my body!" She pushed the man's face away from her direction.

* * *

Ada kicked down the front door before she walked out of it with Leon. 

"Honey, since when you open doors like that?" Leon was amused. It was the 4th door Ada had kicked down in the last two minutes.

"Long story…" Ada still remembered how she was captured again because of the booby trap electrical door handle.

As Ada and Leon just stepped out of the mercenaries' mansion, suddenly 2 trucks and 4 cars appeared and quickly stopped not too far in front of them behind a line of trees.

About 20 heavily armed full combat ready mercenaries jumped off the vehicles. Four of them were carrying two dead bodies, another two were helping a wounded one getting off.

"Lady first?" Leon smiled at Ada. He wanted Ada to take care of those men.

"Alright, piece of a cake" Ada replied

Both of them walked toward the mercenaries who just came back. As they walked closer, the mercenaries noticed them and they saw both of them were holding a pistol in their hands. The mercenaries all turned around their guns except one.

"NO! Stop! We don't want to fight!" Carlos shouted while holding his M16 assault rifle in left hand to show he did not want a fight, and he stepped in front of his men.

"You don't?" Ada was amused "I thought you want to make me talk!"

"No! We had enough! Please let's call it a truce. You two can just go. Just walk out of here as you wish." Carlos said while standing in front of all his men

"What's up with you guys?" Leon asked and he saw the two dead mercenaries and the one injured.

"I am sorry. We are clearly getting involved in something much bigger than we expected. We simply should not be involved." Carlos tried to be honest

"Explain" Ada asked, and she was curious what just happened.

"Just now we ambushed another Lincoln Limousine who we thought had taken the package from the bank. There was this MONSTER inside! It was like a huge insect! Only it stood up bigger than a T-Rex! It killed two of our men with a piece of huge tentacle! And it wounded another. We did finally manage to kill it with a HJ-8 wire-guided anti-tank missile, but we do not want to get involved in this freaking mess further." Carlos said honestly

A huge insect looking monster with a tentacle that can penetrate people? That reminded both Ada and Leon of Saddler.

"Smart choice." Ada smiled

"Yes, I know. I am a survivor of Raccoon City back in 1998." Carlos replied

"Oh, really?" Both Ada and Leon were surprised at what they just heard

"I was one of the Umbrella Bio Counter-measure Service mercenaries back then." Carlos said "I know how nasty this kind of conspiracy is. I barely escaped alive last time."

"Good for you." Ada laughed

"Now tell us why did you kidnap us? And what package were you talking about?" Leon still did not know

"I will tell you later, honey." Ada stopped Leon from asking Carlos further questions

"Now if you really want a truce, drop us off at downtown." Ada told Carlos "Oh, and return everything you took from us if you have them."

"Sure thing. I will drive you myself." Carlos replied

"Go get their stuff" Carlos turned around and told the mercenaries

* * *

Inside a hotel room of Madrid International Hotel, 

"Are you alright, Miss Wesker?" One of the bodyguards asked curiously as he looked at the all wet Sherry whose right arm was crossing her chest to block the view of the horny eyes around her as she was passing by.

"Go get me an air ticket to home for tomorrow, now" Sherry replied and she took out her communicator as she walked into her room and locked the door behind her.

"Yes, Miss Wesker" The guards stared at her behind through the almost transparent wet dress until the door was closed.

"Amazing, uh?" The guards looked at each other and all laughed

"Uncle Wesker?" Sherry called on the phone

"Yes, my dear? Umm why are you all wet? Don't tell me you went to swim in that dress." Wesker joked on the other side. He usually never made jokes, but Sherry was different to him.

"I am coming back tomorrow." Sherry said

"Already? I thought you wanted to stay longer and have some fun." Wesker asked "Did you get the sample?"

"Yes! But not the one as originally planned. As you can see…" Sherry opened the briefcase and waved the communicator screen at it for a few seconds

"Good work!" Wesker was amazed by the full case of over 30 Las Plagas samples "I knew you would not disappoint me, Sherry!"

"Want to tell me what really happened?" Wesker asked

"I will make a full report as soon as I got back. I promise." Sherry replied

"Good! See you soon then. Have a safe trip home."

* * *

Inside a car on the road, Carlos was driving Leon and Ada toward the downtown. 

"By the way, my name is Carlos. Nice to meet you." Carlos said while driving

"Carlos? And used to be a Umbrella U.B.C.S. soldier." Leon said with a deep thought "Sounds familiar."

"Oh, now I remembered! Jill Valentine from former S.T.A.R.S. of R.P.D. mentioned that she had escaped from Raccoon City with a U.B.C.S. soldier name Carlos." Leon suddenly remembered

"That's me!" Carlos turned his face took a look at Leon "How did you know Jill?"

"I was a rookie cop of R.P.D. on my first day of job when Raccoon City T-virus outbreak took place. Although I never knew Jill back then, after the incident ended we were working together in an anti-Umbrella organization for a short period before I was forced to work for a U.S. secret government agency." Leon replied "Jill mentioned how brave you were. You helped her fighting Nemesis. And she said you are a very good man!"

"Nemesis? I remember helping Jill fighting a Tyrant." Carlos said

"That particular Tyrant's code name is Nemesis, because it had something called Nemesis parasite in it." Leon replied "We learned that afterwards."

"That brings back the memories. Nemesis…a freaking Tyrant with a rocket launcher!" Carlos said "My commanding officer Lt. Mikhail Victor tried a suicide bombing on it, and even that didn't work and he died for it. A Tyrant…scary creation of Umbrella"

"A Tyrant…" Leon turned around and looked at Ada who was sitting on the back seat with her legs crossed.

"Stop it! It is not even funny any more." Ada almost wanted to show her middle finger at Leon, but she controlled herself.

"What is your story, sweetie?" Carlos asked Ada

"She was with me in Raccoon City." Leon said before Ada could reply "She is my girl!" Leon talked like he was afraid of Carlos trying to seduce Ada.

"So she is another survivor of the freaky incident!" Carlos became more excited "That makes us all friends here!"

"I agree!" Leon replied "Not to mention Jill really liked your honest and bravery."

"Want to tell me the secrets of your girl? She is quite…tough. How could she be that fast and strong?" Carlos asked curiously

"Oh, she is a Tyrant." Leon replied

"No, I am not!" Ada slapped the back of Leon's head

"A Tyrant?!" Carlos almost scared the crap out of him for a second, and the car almost lost control on the road

"Watch it, Carlos! Leon, stop trying to kill us all!" Ada said angrily

"Ok, Ok! Honey!" Leon replied "She…did not exactly survive the incident."

"What do you mean by that?" Carlos was very confused

"Leon!" Ada slightly squeezed Leon's shoulder and tried to stop him from telling Carlos more secrets

"Honey, we can trust him! Jill told me everything about him a while ago! Trust me on this one!" Leon said

"Alright, whatever you say! Men, they can't even keep a few little secrets!" Ada looked away at outside of the window as she spoke. She had just told Leon her secrets a day ago, and now he was trying to tell another man already.

"She died, but Wesker revived her with a type of enchanted virus. It not only revived her from the death, but also gave her superhuman strength and speed." Leon told Carlos

"Interesting…And that Wesker…I remember Jill told me a little about him after we escaped from the Raccoon City together. She said he was dead, killed by a Tyrant of his own." Carlos said

"No! He is alive and kicking. He faked his own death, because he had injected the same virus in advance. So he could betray Umbrella without their knowledge. He had revived himself and had become a superhuman. And now he is the master mind of many horrible things. We have to find some way to put an end to him." Leon said while almost knocking his teeth together "Only if we can find him first." And Leon turned around to look at Ada.

"Don't look at me like that. I haven't met with him face to face in a while. I don't know which hole he is hiding in right now." Ada said

"Uh?" Carlos was getting confused again

"Ok, before we tell you more. Tell us about yourself. How did you end up doing this? We need to know more about you first" Leon asked

"I wanted to stay as far away as possible from Raccoon City. And since I lost my job as a U.B.C.S. soldier, I had to find some way to make a living. So I am back to my old business, a mercenary for hire once again." Carlos replied

Suddenly, one of Ada's communicator rang.

"Yes?" Ada answered

"Are you alright?" a Russian woman said on the screen "Did they release you?"

"Yes." Ada replied "You are…?" She pretty much knew it but she just wanted to confirm it.

"My name is Marianne Gibson. I am hired by the people who hired those mercenaries who had captured you. My boss gave me this number. I am glad you are ok now. My boss was so worried after no answer from them for so long after we paid extra $5 million to exchange for your freedom. They were already talking about to send out a team to rescue you"

"What?!?! What did you mean by extra $5 million?" Carlos heard it and asked in high voice, his car was shaking again.

"Who is that?" Marianne asked in caution

"Oh, he is just one of the mercenaries. He is driving me back right now" Ada replied

"May I speak with her?" Carlos asked Ada

"It is ok. Let him speak." Marianne told Ada

"Pull over the car first. We don't want to get killed if you get too excited and being distracted." Ada would not give Carlos her phone.

Carlos pulled over the car, and then he turned around to take the phone from Ada

"What did you mean by $5 million?" Carlos asked again

"Who am I speaking to?" Marianne asked

"I am Carlos Oliveira. Equal position as Wolf in the same mercenary unit. He is my colleague."

"Wolf called us and pricked out the bubble. He said we set you guys up and you had an agent of ours as hostage. So we made a new deal with him. We paid him $5 million to make up for it to exchange for the girl who I was just talking with. As it was total $6 million. Twice as much as we first agreed on the contract."

"Why didn't Wolf mention this?" Carlos asked

"He didn't?"

"No! He left this noon and said he would be back tomorrow." Carlos replied

"HA! I am afraid he ran away with the money. Think about it, he has $5 million dollars all for himself!"

After a short moment silence,

"That greedy bastard!" Carlos said angrily "I should have seen this coming years ago!"

**To be continued…**

_(Please don't forget to add the story to your favorite or alert list in order to receive email alert as soon as there are new chapters added. To speed up the updating of the new chapters, Please leave comments in "Reviews". Anything will do. Such as which chapters do you like best? What plots excited you most? Who are your favorite characters? What did you find amusing? What would you like to see in the future chapters? Or take a guess on what could have happened next. Just anything. Thank you for reading!)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_(Please take it easy on my English skills, it is my __second__ language.)_

After one hour of conversation in the car, Carlos dropped Leon and Ada off at in front of one of the best restaurants close to Madrid International Hotel as they requested. Both Ada and Leon were starving, since they had not eaten since almost 18 hours ago. It was a very fancy restaurant for the rich. It opens until midnight. Three of them had walked in and sat down around a table. After made their orders, they wait at the table patiently. Although Carlos had eaten before went to the three-way, he could use a snack. It was already after 9pm, not too many new customers were coming in.

As they were talking, a black van stopped outside. A pretty teenage girl got out and walked into the restaurant with 3 men in black behind her. The cutie was talking English in American accent with her bodyguards.

"I am starving!" She said "I hate stupid parties now." She passed their table and walked further into the restaurant.

"Another American, eh?" Carlos said to Leon and Ada

"Must be a rich man's daughter." Leon replied

"How was the party? Miss Wesker?" One guard asked "You haven't told us."

"I said I don't want to mention it! And you don't want to know. Trust me on it." The teen girl replied as they disappeared into another room of the restaurant

"Miss Wesker? Does Wesker have a daughter?" Leon asked Ada

"Not I know of. He is single as far as I know." Ada replied "I never met her. Unless he was hiding an illegitimate child of his all these years."

"Haha! Good one!" Carlos laughed

"That girl reminds me of…Sherry. She should be her age by now…" Leon sighed

"Oh, you mean the little girl we met in Raccoon City?" Ada asked "William and Annette Birkin's 12-year-old daughter?"

"Yes. She was with Claire first, but Claire ran off to look for her brother Chris and left Sherry to me."

"Where is she now?" Ada asked

"Some government agents found us and blackmailed me by using Sherry. They said that she knew too much which was totally bullshit! She was only 12! To exchange for her freedom, I have to work for them." Leon replied

"I did not know you were unwillingly working as a government agent." Ada just learned it

"You are right. It was not my own choice." Leon continued "So they left Sherry alone and she was adopted by a regular family, but she went missing just a week later. We still don't know what happened, nor where she is now. The case was never solved."

"Umm, wouldn't this girl be her? Maybe Wesker kidnapped Sherry, and changed her name to his?" Ada said

"What for? She was just a 12-year-old little girl! She had no value to him after she dropped the G-virus sample." Leon did not believe that Wesker would be interested in Sherry

"You will never know what that bastard is thinking…." Ada said

"Maybe you are right. Let us ask her when she walks out." Leon replied "I still doubt it though. Sherry would have recognized me."

"Now you mention it. Aren't those bodyguards wearing the same outfit as the bodyguards of the dude my men ambushed 2 days ago? I wasn't there, but my men described everything to me afterwards." Carlos said

"Yes. They are…along with half the bodyguards in the world" Ada replied

"Haha, you are right." Carlos laughed. He thought about one of his mercenaries did mention it was a girl who picked up the package from the bank, but then he thought it was mentioned that girl was in a fancy dress and she had that Lincoln Limousine. Now this girl wasn't wearing dress, and she had a black van. Besides, whoever was in that Lincoln Limousine had been killed near the 3-way road to the old castle. So he did not bring it up.

"What dude are you talking about?" Leon asked

"Wesker's first operator. I had requested the hit on him, so he wouldn't be bringing back the Las Plagas sample to Wesker." Ada said

"There are lots of things you haven't told me, Ada."

"Of course, because you did not ask!" Ada replied "I let you ask questions of your own choices."

Leon knew Ada was right, "So Wesker does not have the sample?"

"No. I switched it and put a fake one in the bank for his men to pick up."

"Where is the real one?" Leon asked

"It's gone to the hands of my second employer." Ada replied

"I thought you said you would take good care of it." Leon was not very happy

"You don't understand. The Las Plagas would be a lot more dangerous in the hands of Wesker. My second employer can't compare with him in this matter. Besides, you don't need to worry about anything. They will be both taken cared of soon enough. I had to turn in that sample to earn their trust to gain more information on them." Ada replied

"Excuse me. But I think I am hearing too much which I should not. Maybe I should leave." Carlos said and he was about to stand up

"Hey wait, I thought we just started to understand each other. You are a good man, and an old friend of Jill. We could use a friend like you. Maybe you should consider to join Jill and Chris' organization to taking down Wesker and other bastards who are just like him!" Leon stopped him from leaving

"I have to think about it. It was very dangerous. I was scared shit out of myself by that T-Rex sized insect." Carlos replied

"Ok, no problem. Here is my phone number, so you can contact me when you made your mind." Leon handed Carlos a card.

"Here is mine." Carlos gave a card of his to Leon after took Leon's "Who is Chris?"

"Jill's colleague from S.T.A.R.S. back in R.P.D. and they are quite…close. Afterwards they both joined that underground anti-Umbrella organization."

About 30 minutes later, the teen girl from earlier walked out with her bodyguards.

"Excuse me, Miss!" Leon stood up "You look familiar, may I ask your name?" Leon lied about the looking familiar part. Sherry was just a little girl. The teen girl in front of him looked very different.

"The name is Lauren Wesker." Sherry answered "Do I know you, Sir?" On the other hand, she did feel something familiar about this man. It has been six years. She couldn't not exactly remember how everyone looked back then. She was just a 12-year-old. Even as Leon still look almost the same as before.

"I am Leon Scott Kennedy." Leon replied

"Oh my god!" Sherry thought as she was almost shocked but she had controlled herself and did not show any sign of it. This is Leon, the man who escaped Raccoon City with Claire and herself. Wesker had warned her that Leon was in Spain too, and he told her to avoid him if she ran into him by any chance. Not that he was afraid of she couldn't handle Leon, but simply worry Leon might reorganize her.

Sherry suddenly wanted to cry. She wanted to hug this man in front of her and kiss him on the cheek, who she was depended on for some time. She wanted to say "Thank you! Leon!"

But instead she said

"Sorry, Sir. I do not know you." Sherry lied "I have to go, if you excuse me." And she walked out of the door with 3 bodyguards behind her.

"Bye!" Leon said as Sherry was already stepping outside

"Farewell, Leon!" Sherry cried in her heart

"She didn't even bother to say bye." Carlos said

"She was hiding something." Ada said "I can read people fairly well. It is not certain if she lied about not knowing you, but I am positive she was hiding something important."

"Really? I couldn't see it." Carlos was surprised

"Because you are not a spy" Leon said "I think I need to check with my agency on this girl's background."

After dinner, 3 of them stepped out of the restaurant and it was already after 10pm.

"It is nice to meet you Carlos! Hope to hear from you soon!" Leon gave a hand shake to Carlos before Carlos headed back in his car.

"I have to get back to embassy. So I can check some files really quick." Leon said to Ada "I will call you tomorrow, honey!" And he kissed Ada before he stopped a taxi. He would have asked Ada to come along, but she couldn't show up in the U.S. embassy.

"See you tomorrow, handsome!" Ada waved her arm at Leon

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Leon called Ada on the phone really early

"Hey honey! We were wrong. That girl was just a daughter of a rich businessman who owns a medicine company. I requested for her file by narrow it down from all the American passengers who arrived in Spain in the past a few days. It says she legally changed her last name to her dead mother's maiden name." Leon said on the phone "Now honey, shall we plan for another trip somewhere? Our last one was cut too short."

Leon did not know Wesker had his way to plant the files. It was fairly easy.

"Leon. I just received an emergency call from my agency last night after you left. I have to get back to China for a few weeks." Ada said on the other end "Do you want to come with me?"

"Now?"

"Well we will take the plane today." Ada said

"Ah! To meet your parents?" Leon was excited

"Yeah, right." Ada laughed "But I guess we could."

"That's just wonderful! I will go wherever you go from now on, honey!" Leon joked

"You know you can't, handsome! As for this time, yes!" Ada replied and she knew Leon was joking

"I always wanted to go China for traveling. This is going to be fun."

"Yeah well, I have some business to take care of first. Nothing dangerous though. It's just a few very important meetings of the agency, because something important had happened. I don't exactly know what was going on yet. But there is nothing to be worried about. It is in our domain. The two of us could have lots of time for relaxation and fun in peace after the meetings." Ada replied

"And to meet your parents! So they can approve me as their gorgeous daughter's fiancé!" Leon said

"What if they don't approve?" Ada laughed

"Then you will have to run away with me" Leon joked

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sometimes during the next day,

The door to Wesker's control room was opened, Sherry walked in.

"I am back. Uncle Wesker." Sherry said with a cute smile on her pretty face

"Good work! Sit down, please!" Wesker said as he turned around his chair and removed one of his legs from the top of the other.

Sherry looked around. The only chair in this room full of monitors was the one Wesker sitting on.

"Here!" Wesker slapped his own laps.

"Oh, haha" Sherry laughed as she walked forward and sat down on Wesker's laps "I haven't sat on here for a while"

"I have read your mission report that you sent me while you were on the plane, my dear. You have grown up. Even it was your first real assignment. You handled the nasty situations really well. I am pleased you brought me 34 samples instead of just the one you intended to retrieve. How may I thank you?" Wesker usually was not grateful to anyone who has done work for him, but Sherry was different. He raised her. She was like an adopted daughter to him.

"I want to go to college" Sherry made her first demand

"Why? College is overrated! Are there problems with the private professors I hired for you? I paid high prices for them." Wesker asked

"No, they are fine. But I just want to experience being in the college, hang out with friends."

"Ok, that can be arranged easily." Wesker agreed Sherry's demand like he always did "Anything else?"

"I want to go to Cuba!" Sherry made her second demand

"Why Cuba?"

"Uh well, I just want to have some fun there for a couple of weeks. I have never been there, but I heard good things about traveling there." Sherry replied and asked "Is it ok with you?"

"Well unfortunately, there was something unexpected just coming up. I need you to take care of it first. You could have all the time you need in Cuba afterwards." Wesker said

"Oh? What is it?"

"One of our secret bases located on an island in southwest edge of South China Sea had just lost contact with us." Wesker said as he pressed a button

One of the screens was turned on and it replayed a part of a transmission,

"_Sir! We have detected two ships coming our way just 45 miles from here. They left the international water way 20 minutes ago. Judged from their sizes and shapes, I'd say one of them is a Destroyer, the other one is a landing ship. The nationality of theirs is unknown. And they are not responding to our hails. What should we do? Ah, they are firing on us! Incoming missiles! Raise the alarm! Raise the alarm!" _

"_How many missiles?" Wesker's voice_

"_Two of them! Judged from the altitude and the speed, they are cruise missiles. And they are coming right at us!"_

"_Evacuate the base immediately! Set off the self destruct after take the data with you! Take the submarine!"_

"_Yes, Sir! But what about the specimens? They are…"_

And then the transmission was suddenly cut off

"What happened?" Sherry asked

"We don't know for sure. But it seems the base was attacked. The transmission was jammed at that moment." Wesker replied

"What about the satellite images?"

"That is the problem." Wesker pushed another button "Look!"

Another monitor was switched on, and it was showing a living image from a satellite. On the screen, the most part was a black piece of matter blocking the rest of the image.

"What's this?"

"It looks like a black hole, but it is clearly not. I doubt it is even really there, it must be some kind of technology designed to interrupt satellites' image systems. And it is blocking the view of our satellites. It expands 90 miles long, 55 miles wide, just at the right place to completely blocking the entire area from the sky around the island of our secret base."

"Why would you have a secret base there?" Sherry asked

"There are many small islands in that area which are unmanned. And it is near a neutral zone of Vietnam, Philippines, Malaysia, and China. Each claims to have the rightful ownership of this area. In the other word, none of them had moved in. So we did. We moved in under the name as a peaceful science research organization. We did get proved from all of them. Since we turn in lots of data of local natural resources, weather pattern, and other scientific data for free, they had no problem with it." Wesker replied

"So who could have attacked the island?"

"It could be anyone, Vietnam, Philippines, Malaysia, and China, or even Taiwan. And there is always the U.S. military base from Guam. That is why I want you to go there and find out." Wesker said "More importantly! We have to recover the research data from a secret underground chamber 150 feet below the base. There is a protected computer designed to backup the files from the research center, and since it is cut off from the rest of the base and it is so deep. Nobody but the base commander knows about it."

"What kind of researches are they really doing?"

"T-Veronica Virus and G-Virus experiments. This is one of the only two multi-viruses labs we have, which is why we need the data." Wesker said desperately. He would have called Ada for the mission who was a lot more experienced, but he knew this girl's attitude. Ada had always requested "no contract period" from time to time right after certain missions, and during those periods she always turned off the phone and never answer any call. Wesker knew it was futile to call Ada now, since she was on another vacation.

"Aren't those two the most unstable viruses?" Sherry asked

"Yes! That is also one of the reasons we set up a lab there. The mission is a lot more unpredictable than the last one. Could you handle it?"

"There is nothing I can't handle!"

"Good! Then you will be on your way tomorrow morning. I will prepare the necessary things you need." Wesker smiled "Now give me some sugar before you leave, my dear"

Sherry laughed and kissed Wesker on the left cheek before she stood up and left the room. They were like father and daughter, at least from the look of it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About six hours ago inside the Wesker's secret base at South China Sea,

The base commander was on the communication with Wesker,

"Yes, Sir! But what about the specimens? They are highly valuable too. Shall we take them with us?"

Before he was able to finish, all powers to the base were suddenly down. The room was all dark.

"What is happening?" The base commander asked

"It looks like the two cruise missiles we detected earlier were carrying Electro Magnetic Pulse warheads. They just knocked out all our power with EMP, and fried most of our electronics." One of the men in the room replied "Sir! We will lose the containment fields around the specimens if we can't put the power to that room back on soon!"

"Screw with the specimens! Get all the data and set off the self destruct sequence! Let's go take the submarine and get out of here!" The base commander ordered

"Can't do, sir! All systems were fried by the EMP pulse, include the self destruct system!" The man said in depress "The backup power is damaged too. We can't download any data at all either. If we are lucky, the sub in the underground water cave might still be functional."

"I can't even make orders to the personnel all over the base. DAMN IT! Those two ships will arrive soon. That landing ship must have troops on it." The base commander shouted "You go to the sub first. And wait for me there. I will be there in less than 15 minutes."

"But, Sir. We have to go now!" The man replied

"That was a direct order!" The base commander said as he finally found a flashlight and a pistol from his desk in the dark, and he walked out of a door on the other end of the room. He was going to retrieve the data from the backup system in the secret bunker below the base.

Inside the dark hall of the base, confused base personnel were everywhere. It was a pure chaos, since they heard the alarm before the black out.

"Go for the submarine." The base commander told everyone who he came across

After passed a few halls, he entered a huge specimens room. Inside the room, there were two lines of huge tubes along both sides of the room next to the walls.

"Almost there." The base commander thought. The secret passage to the bunker down below was hiding inside this room, right below a counter.

As he walked toward the counter with his flashlight waving, there was a sound of a crack behind him. The base commander turned around with his flashlight and pistol pointing, he saw one of the tubes was slowly breaking from inside…

"Oh, crap!" The base commander said in terror…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On an airplane to China, Ada and Leon were sitting side by side. It had already been over 10 hours since they stepped onto the plane. It was a long trip. Everyone on the plane was tired and sleepy. Ada's pretty head was against the left shoulder of Leon, and she was taking a nap on it. Leon's phone rang…

Leon picked up his satellite phone.

"Leon! Where have you been? Had fun?" It was Agent Smith on the phone

"Not really. Why are you calling me now?" Leon asked. Agent Smith was not the type who would call him for a normal talk. He always had something to say about the work.

"I am sorry to cut your vacation short. We have a situation. We need you go report to Guam right way." Agent Smith said

"Why? Is Ashley being kidnapped again by Anti-U.S. Muslim terrorists group based off Asian this time?" Leon satirized

"No. It has nothing to do with the President's family" Agent Smith replied

"Then why are you calling me for?" Leon replied. He was assigned to protect the presidential family, not anything else.

"You had proved that you are one heck of an agent. That is why the president had decided to put you on other important missions." Agent Smith tried to sound like complimenting Leon

"We had an agreement that I have 3 weeks off. It has only been less than 3 days." Leon was not happy

"Yes. But this is an emergency situation, well kind of emergency." Agent Smith tried to make Leon listen "About 5 hours ago, the neutral zone in the middle of Vietnam, Philippines, Malaysia, China, was breached. Someone had made a move. We do not know what really happened there, but since the satellites are being blocked by a piece of huge black…something… from viewing it. We expected it is China." Agent Smith added "People's Republic of China of mainland, not Republic China of Taiwan."

"Why is that? I thought you said you haven't seen anything yet." Leon questioned him

"Because, a couple of years ago, when the Chinese were trying to relocate some of their nuclear warheads. The similar thing had happened, a huge piece of black matter appeared on our satellites image system right before the transfer took place. By the time the satellites image was clear, the nuclear warheads were already gone." Agent Smith said "The black thing we saw on the screen was not something really there. It must be some kind of technology designed to disrupt satellite image systems"

"Not my problem." Leon replied and he was about to cut the phone

"As an individual of course not, but as the world's leader we have responsibility to keep eyes on all the things around the world. Now all the countries around the neutral zone are on high alert. We need to find out what happened in the neutral zone before it is too late!" Agent Smith said

"Play the World Police again?" Leon always hated how the politicians always use the excuses of world peace to point fingers at someone else' businesses "What do you want me to do?"

"We have assigned a task force to go there to check things out. You are one of them." Agent Smith said

"Not interested." Leon replied

"You can't! It is an order! I guarantee your safety. Things like last mission will never happen again. You will be going there on an Aircraft Carrier from Guam!" Agent Smith was almost shouting on the other side

"Order? What about Sherry who was 'missing' 6 years age? Have you found her yet?" Leon asked

"Oh, you mean that little girl who you escaped from Raccoon City with? No, we haven't heard anything about her yet." Smith replied

"Yes, the little girl who you used to blackmail me to work for your agency. And you broke your promise and let her being 'missing'. You couldn't solve the case to find her in six freaking years? Now I quit!" Leon said angrily and his voice was getting quite loud, some of the passengers were looking at his direction

"No, you can't quit! You have a job to do! Direct order from one of the highest United States government agencies!" Agent Smith sounded really mad

"I just quit! Bye! No more calling me!" Leon cut the phone.

"Who was that, honey?" Ada was woken up. She raised her head from Leon's shoulder and asked.

"Oh, it was nothing, sweetie. I just fired my boss. There is nothing to be worried about." Leon replied like it was nothing

"You mean you just lost your job?" Ada asked with surprise

"Well I am unemployed now if you really want to call me that. But I am sure you can feed me for the rest of my life." Leon joked

Ada laughed out and asked "So what happened?"

"My boss tried to cut my vacation short and make me go onto another mission that is truly none of my business. So I fired him. I quit." Leon smiled. "Now I really can go anywhere you go. It makes me feel good!"

"You still can't. Sure you can spend more time with me now, but…what happens when my parents ask what job do you have?" Ada smiled at him

"I will just say I am retired! " Leon joked again "No big deal. I am sure I can find another job quickly if I want to, but I prefer you to feed me, sweetie!"

Leon's joke made Ada laughed again. And she put her head onto Leon's warm nice shoulder again and closed her eyes to continue her nap. Leon looked down at the beautiful face of the sleeping angel and thought to himself "Hey, she didn't say she agree to feed me when I mentioned it twice! I guess I have to find a job soon if I don't want her to dominate me!"

He picked up the phone and made another phone call…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the mansion of the mercenaries,

Carlos had taken care of the dead comrades. He still had not decided yet if he should once again involve into the biohazard crap.

His phone rang,

"Carlos? Is that you?" A woman's voice on the other end

"Yes? I am Carlos Oliveira. Who might you be?" Carlos felt the woman's voice sounded familiar.

"I am Jill! Jill Valentine!" The woman's voice was getting excited "Don't you remember me?"

"Ah, Jill!" Carlos was surprised at what he was hearing "You haven't called me in years, before I changed my phone number due to the need of my new work. Why are you suddenly calling me now? How did you get my new number?"

"Leon just gave me this number. He told me that you are in Spain right now, and he said you might willing to join us. We could use more help on taking down Wesker and other freaks!" Jill replied "Leon said you have a combat ready mercenary team. We could really use them."

"But, they are all in for the profit! I am not sure if they will still listen to me if there is no more profit." Carlos said "I, myself is more than willing to fight along side of you once again." Carlos really missed Jill, and Jill's call immediately made his mind.

"It is good enough to have you back. As for your men, it can be arranged even if they are really so into the profit. Things have changed, now we have our sources of support. You will be surprised! In other word, your men will be paid well if they need salaries." Jill replied

**To be continued…**

(Please leave reviews. Thank you!)


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_(Please take it easy on my English skills. It is my __second__ language.)_

_Note #1: __**Nicholai Ginovaef**__, one of the three UBCS soldiers that Jill Valentine encountered during Resident Evil 3, was one of the secret supervisors of Umbrella. And he was NOT dead in one of the three possible alternatives. Although in 2 out of 3 alternatives he was killed, but the one he escaped with T-Virus combat data was the one preferred by Capcom._

_Note #2: A __**hollow point bullet**__, also called a __**hollow tip**__, is a bullet that has a pit, or hollowed out shape, in its tip, generally intended to cause the bullet to expand upon entering a target in order to decrease penetration and disrupt more tissue as it travels through the target. As a result, the targets often suffer holes of MUCH larger than the bullet itself. Hague Convention, Declaration III, prohibits the use hollow point bullets in warfare due to its destructive power seems to be too cruel._

* * *

Over 10,000 miles away in the United States, Raccoon City was still completely deserted six years after being destroyed by the nuclear bomb. Six years ago, after the government failed to stop the outbreak of T-Virus, the entire city population had become zombies. The government then dropped a nuclear bomb sometimes during the dawn of October 1st, 1998 in an attempt to stop the further spreading of the virus.

Despite the T-Virus's primary weakness was radiation. After the destruction of the Raccon City, there were still small traces of active T-Virus and G-Virus strains found in surrounding areas. The ruins of Raccoon City and twenty miles around it were declared a possible biohazard threat and became a highly-classified, restricted area that only the U.S. military could enter.

The entire area was now surrounded by several layers of high steel fences and one high voltage electrical fence. Military towers, bunkers, were built along outside of the fences, with soldiers patrol the entire defense line constantly. Although the entire area outside defense perimeter was surrounded by endless forests, all nearby roads were closed, and there were numerous check points nearby along the way.

The nearest town was about 70 miles away, Zion Township. Current population about 35,000. Many original residents had moved out years ago because of fear being so close to the Raccoon City even it was destroyed. Over the years, there were some new comers moved in. The new comers and the people who stayed were all either like to be in a quiet place without too many people, or find business opertunities which were based on the scare tactics of the zombie outbreak, or because of the dropping prices of land and houses.

It was one of the regular evenings. A group of 6 patrolling U.S. marines were walking along outside of the fences with M16 assault rifles. The sky was clear, no cloud, nor wind. Every watch tower had a searchlight pointed across the fences search through the areas inside.

"There is ever anything going on since I got here 3 years ago. Why do we still have to patrol this area every day?" One of the soldiers asked. "I am just curious." He added

"If you really want to know…Six years ago after the nuclear strike, there were still traces of T-virus. Later there were some movements being detected by the surveillance planes, it obviously can't be humans. Although nothing has happened yet, the high command expected there were still surviving mutants within the area." The squad leader answered "Which is why we built the fences around entire old Raccoon City, with numerous bunkers and towers along it manned with weapons 24 hours a day and 7 days a week."

"How could anything survive a nuclear strike with this close to the zero ground?" Another soldier asked

"Think about it. There must be something in the basements, or in the sewer systems, or in any of the underground facilities, when the bomb was delivered on the surface. We can't be sure. Besides, the surveillance cameras on the planes don't lie."

The soldier nodded

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not too far from the patrolling marines, 20 meters under the ground, Nicholai Ginovaef was commanding a group of almost naked workers digging a tunnel with spades.

"Faster!" Nicholai ordered the workers

"Tell me again why do we have to use spades? This is ridiculous! Why can't we just continue to use the more civilized methods?" One of the workers asked, and he was not happy. They were the ones doing all the work, while Nicholai did nothing but bossing them around.

"This is the last time I am going to repeat myself. Any machinery will make too much noise, we can be detected. We are already very close to the fences. According to the old sewer system map, we are only about 70 meters away from our objective, which is a sewer that leads to the central sewer system below the old city. Now shut up and go back to work quietly!" Nicholai replied with strong Russian accent.

"It is way too hot here!" Several workers complained as they were already in their underwear.

"You will all be paid very well once this is done. 70 meters more, every one of you will all be on your way with a check of large numbers. So stop complaining!" Nicholai replied like it was real, when he knew his order was to disposal all of them when the digging was done.

Six years ago, Nicholai was working for the highest department of Umbrella too, the same department as Hunk's. He and Hunk were unspeakable rivals. As Hunk followed the led of the old department into a new mini-Umbrella, Nicholai took a different path. He joined Blackwater, a private military company. He was not very satisfied with the pay, it was nothing compare to his old job. But opportunity had knocked on his door.

Just a year ago, a different Umbrella reminder located him and asked him to rejoin. They promised him very high payment, because they knew Nicholai's capability. So he joined.

This time Nicholai's order was to dig a tunnel across the fences, and to connect it to a sewer which will lead them right into the complex sewer system right below the heart of the old Raccoon City. His superior told him that the surviving mutants in Raccoon City must have developed some kind of resistance to the nuclear radiations. In the other word, more or less these remaining creatures must have mutated further and become closer to perfection. He was ordered to capture one or two mutants and bring them back for experiments. If he could succeed, his company would have the better evolved T-Virus than their rivals. If they were lucky enough, they might find better evolved G-Virus mutants as well. Either one can allow his company to make better B.O.W. than the rivals. He would be rewarded highly if he could succeed.

For the past 4 months, they had been digging through a 2 mile long tunnel under the forest that was surrounding the restricted zone. First they had been using machinery since they were still far away from fences where nobody could hear. As they were getting closer to the outer perimeter set up by the military, they switched to the more quiet method in order to avoid the detection.

Thinking about the huge amount of money he would be getting, Nicholai smiled as he watching the workers in underwear kept digging.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the other side of the earth,

Sherry extended half of her head out of the water from the sea. She was wearing a diving suit and carrying a water-proof bag pack. Just a day ago, she accepted this assignment from Wesker to recover the T-Veronica and G-Virus data from the backup system inside the base which was attacked by an unknown military force. And to find out what happened. The next day she took a plane went to Philippines, where a small submarine took her to just 500 meters off the shore to the island where the secret base was on.

Now it was evening, the sky was already dark. It did not bother Sherry, since she could see perfectly clear in the dark. Everything looked so peacefully and quiet on the island. After made sure there was nobody else, Sherry came out of water quietly and immediately entered the forest behind the beach. It was an island of about 5 square miles. The secret base of Wesker was in the middle of the island, where the trees within 500 meters of the building were cleared.

After entering the forest, Sherry quickly took off her diving suit and her wet underwear. Then she took out a dry towel from her waterproof bag pack. The wind came through the forest made her wet skin feeling a little chill, even though she could never get a cold. After she quickly dried herself with the towel, she put on an all black suit from her bag pack without wear any underwear. From her experience, she felt the underwear only getting in the way when she moving around so fast. The black suit she was wearing looked like ninja style. It covered her entirely include her hair and lower part of the face. Only the upper part of her face was visible. After she put the black ninja style suit on, it stuck pretty close to her skin and reflected all her curves. Then she put on a bullet-proof body armor that Wesker had prepared for her. With the body armor covering her curves, nobody could tell she is a woman from far away. She took out two machine pistols, one on the side of each of her thighs, two backup pistols beside her knees, two sharp knives behind her hip, a couple of different types of grenades into the extra pockets on the body armor, plus a few extra "toys". Everything was prepared by Wesker, with a few stuff were requested by Sherry.

Everything was ready and set. Sherry took out a communicator and tried to reach Wesker to report that she was ready to move in. The satellite link was unable to connect for some reason. Then she tried to contact the submarine, it did not work either.

"Jammed! Whoever attacked this place might still be around somewhere" Sherry thought "Whatever, I will just go ahead. I just need to be extra careful."

It was only a mile before she reached the other side of the forest and saw a wipe open field in front of a large 2 floor building. Two small runways and a few heliports were on one side of the huge building. There was no sign of any damage on the outside, but nor there was any sign of any person still around. The front gate and all emergency exits were closed, all windows were originally sealed because they used vent for fresh air.

Sherry spent whole half an hour tried to find any trace of what happened by moving through the woods around the entire building. There was nothing at all except the place was awfully quiet with not a single person being seen. There was no sign of any lights from inside the building. Wesker told her there were over 300 researchers, guards work here. There should be patrols outside the building all the time. One single road through the woods connects the research center to the farther end of the island where there was a small dock.

"This is weird! I thought this place was attacked. Why there isn't any damage outside the building? Not even a single broken window." Sherry thought

Sherry continued to look around, while installing needle like spy cameras onto the trees which Wesker told her to. He told her that if she can retrieve the data first, just leaving the island. Those needle cameras could be used the tracking any movements. Even though the transmission was still jammed somehow, the jamming would eventually stop, and then the hidden cameras would transmit what was recorded back to Wesker. It was easy to install the cameras. She only needed to simply stick them onto the trees.

Without her knowledge, there were already some of such similar hiding cameras in the woods. And they were transmitting! Obviously whoever planted these cameras knew the jamming frequency range.

After done installing 30 needle shape spy cameras, Sherry was ready to go in. When she was circling the building inside the woods, she had noticed on the second floor on the one side of the building, there was the entrance of one vent. It was high up on the second floor's wall about 7 meters from the ground, where there was no place to climb up but the flat wall. But it was no big deal for Sherry. After she circled back to the closest point from the trees to the vent opening, Sherry quickly left the woods and ran through the open field in the dark as fast as a cheetah. Just a few seconds later, she jumped and ran a few steps onto the flat wall and reached the vent opening with her arms, and she immediately disappeared into it.

Inside the secret lab, after a long moving forward in prone position, Sherry finally broke a part of the vent and she landed onto the floor inside a dark hall. It was dark everywhere inside the building. With the help of the map of the entire building prepared for her by Wesker, she landed right outside the specimens' laboratory. The door of the room was creepily half open. There was nothing in the hall, but Sherry swore she could smell blood, and it was very close.

There goes nothing, Sherry pushed the door fully open quietly and quickly sneaked into it without making a sound. Once inside the room, the first thing Sherry noticed was the two lines of the tubes on both sides of the room next to the walls. There were about 30 plus of them on each side, and all of them were broken. Lots of broken glasses were everywhere. The floor was still wet with some kind of liquid all over the places. Most of the equipments inside the room were messed up physically. Sherry walked through this large room with her machine pistols in both hands. It was not too long before she had almost reached the counter where the secret passageway to the underground backup computer system was.

Suddenly, she noticed some human body parts on the ground. They looked like were physically torn apart. Some almost dried blood was everywhere, with a few cartridge cases of bullets on the floor. Not too far from the pills of human remains, there was a pistol with a few fingers still on it. A broken flashlight was also on the floor with blood around it.

"Err! This is very disgusting, and very creepy!" Sherry couldn't help it and chilled for a bit. She tried to boost her own morale.

After making sure there was nobody else in this room with her, she took out a small remote control and pressed a few buttons. Immediately the counter moved aside quietly and there was a stairway leading down into even a deeper darkness.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, inside a hotel room in Shanghai, China, Leon was sitting inside Ada's room watching TV shows that he couldn't even understand a word. Ada told him that her family moved around quite a lot due to her father was in the military. Now her home was at Xingjian, because her father was working in a base there. It was near the other side of this country. They would be taking another plane to there early tomorrow morning.

Ada was inside the bathroom taking a shower. Leon switched the channel again with a remote control "Hey, there is English news!"

On the TV, it replayed the news he saw the other day at the U.S. embassy in Spain, but with some extra footages. On the screen, Leon was clearly displayed as he stepped off the helicopter with Ashley while surrounded by secret services and soldiers.

"Heh, at least now I am famous!" Leon laughed. It was the first time he was on TV. And it was one heck of worldwide top news!

From inside the bathroom, aside the sound of running water, Ada was singing a beautiful song with a very cute low voice as she was washing herself.

Leon turned around and looked at the bathroom's door and thought

"How lovely she is! Just please come out naked! Please come out naked!" He prayed quietly. Although Ada has never done it in the past few days, this time she had clearly not brought in her bath towels or clean clothes. Leon felt like it was a big chance he had been waiting for.

It was not long before the sound of water stopped. Leon's heart was beating fast as he thought "She should be coming out by now. Be naked! Be naked!" And he couldn't stop laughing at himself for acting like that.

Soon Ada opened the bathroom door for a little tiny bit,

"Leon? Could you please hand me a towel and my clean clothes? They are right on the bed, I forgot to bring them in." Ada spoke from the small opening before she closed it

"Oh, no!" Leon was disappointed big time and he unwillingly stood up to get Ada's clothes and towel

After Leon reached the bathroom door, he knocked on it.

"I am here, honey"

Ada opened the door from its behind by only just enough room for Leon's hand to get in, and Leon could see her hand extended from behind the door which was waiting to take the clothes and towel from him. Suddenly an idea came up to Leon's mind.

"Sweetheart?" Leon asked

"Yes? What is it?" Ada answered while her hand was still in the position waiting for Leon to hand her clothes and towel

"Honey, you have officially become my girlfriend for almost 5 days by now, but I still don't know how you look like under that dress! May I take a peek please?" Leon asked "Oh, come on! You love me with all your heart, don't you?" He never knew Ada was in fact this conservative despite how sexy she usually dressed herself.

"Umm, no! Not yet. Please be patient." Ada replied after being silence for a short moment

"Oh honey, come on! Are you a shy virgin? Saving for marriage?" Leon usually wouldn't say these things, but since he already started it, he wouldn't stop.

"Yes!" Ada replied sweetly from inside.

It is in fact a shocking truth to Leon, in a good way.

Ada grew up in China, a still very much traditional country, where majority people still believe in "saving for marriage". The kids are closely watched by their parents and the teachers. By the time she graduated from a regular college with a biochemistry degree, she was recruited and trained in a spy specialist school where men and women were separated. Although, seducing men was one of the exams that every female spy had to pass. Her father used his influence and bribed the Russian coach who was hired by himself for the military. Ada kept her innocent even as her outfit looked quite opposite. She was quite exposed for a "good girl". It was a requirement to attract her targets. John, a Umbrella researcher fell for it. Even he did ask Ada for sex multiple times. Until John was dead at the mansion incident, Ada had never given in. Her excuse was that she was a very traditional girl raised by a traditional family in China. Besides, John was nothing more than a step stone to her objective in the first place anyway. John was still madly in love with her because she is such a beauty with very good seductive skills. Although Ada did not really like to play with people's feelings, it was a job she had to do. It did not make her feel better though.

"I don't believe you! Not until you let me check!" Leon replied with a higher voice

"What …?" Ada tried to say something

Before Ada was able to finish what she was saying, suddenly Leon pushed the door open and he entered. He quickly closed the door behind him and put his back against it.

"ah!" Inside the warm room filled with water vapor, Ada half screamed half laughed as she was protecting her breasts with both arms as she was facing Leon.

"Cute!" Leon smiled while he took a good look at the rest part of Ada's exposed body "Very sexy! Ok sweetheart, now stop pretending! I know you could have stopped me from entering if you wanted to. You are faster and stronger than me! You allowed me to push in because you wanted to show me!"

"No! I was embarrassed by your questions and the demand! I was really distracted, plus I wasn't expecting you would just push in" Ada replied

"Well it doesn't matter now, does it? I have already seen the most part!" Leon laughed out loud "Now please remove your hands and let me see the rest!"

Ada was just looking at him and smiling, while it looked like she was trying to make the decision,

Leon suddenly opened his arms and grabbed her naked body against himself. He was giving her a bear hug.

"Ha ha, I am still all wet! Now you need a change of clothes again!" Ada laughed

"I don't mind to get ride of these clothes right now." Leon smiled and he started to kiss Ada's gorgeous face wildly. His sudden advance made Ada laughed even harder while she still slightly trying to avoid.

"Ok, Miss Wong! I know you really wanted this! Or please explain how your superhuman speed failed you once again?" Leon tried his best to make Ada to admit "You wanted me to do this, didn't you?"

"Maybe…" Ada's smiling pretty face was slightly flushed.

"Ok, then!" Leon suddenly let go of his right arm and he couched down a little to grab Ada's beautiful long legs with it, then he lifted the naked beauty into air with both hands with the holding bride style.

He quickly opened the door with a finger and walked out of the bathroom while holding the still partially wet naked Ada.

"Leon, I don't like it when men play rough!" Ada said but without a struggle as Leon was carrying her

"I promise I will be gentle!" Leon replied

"I might catch a cold with this water all over me." Ada argued without much real effort as Leon held her in the air walking toward the king sized bed.

"No, you won't! Tyrants never catch cold!" Leon replied without thinking

"Ah, that one is NOT funny!" Ada slapped Leon in the head, and Leon almost dropped her because of the pain.

"Hey! Please don't knock me out. You will regret it if I pass out." Leon laughed as he put the beautiful naked girl onto the bed. The slapping on his head was totally worth it, because Ada had to remove her hands from her chest in order to do it. Now her alluring breasts were completely exposed inches away from Leon. And she was not covering them up again!

"Just don't call me that again please. It is getting old. I am totally serious this time! If you do it again, I will crash the ring!" Ada said as she waves her hand to show Leon the promise ring he had given to her a few days ago. "Besides, it is the truth! Tyrants don't even need food or sleep! The T-Virus inside them produces all the energy they need. On the other hand, you know I require food and sleep. We are completely different!"

"Ok, honey! I promise!" Leon knew when to quit. That joke was getting old and Ada was getting more upset by it. Besides at that moment, he would do anything to please Ada in order to make her allow him to do what he had always wanted.

"Now you won't catch a cold for sure!" Leon lifted up a towel and dried Ada's wet beautiful body with both hands with super fast speed. It made Ada giggled when he was touching her naked body so fast with the towel.

"What are you doing?" Ada asked as she watching Leon took off his practically wet clothes.

"Isn't it obvious? I am going to make you my woman!" Leon replied as he pulled his shirt off his head

"I am not your property!"

"Of course not, honey! In process I will make myself your man. So we are even!" Leon laughed

Suddenly Ada's phone rang,

"Hand me the phone please, honey." Ada told Leon

"AH! Leave it! We have a more important thing to do!" Leon did not like the sudden interruption. It was really a bad timing when he had almost succeeded.

"No, I can't! Honey, please hand me the phone. I need to take a look at the incoming number first. It is not Wesker for sure, because I had turned off that phone. It could be something else very important." Ada replied as she grabbed a blanket to cover herself

"Alright, here you go." Leon threw the phone onto the bed, and Ada caught it in middle air.

"It's my dad! Leon, hide yourself! Please don't come into the front of the screen, or make any noise." Ada told Leon after she checked the incoming number. Leon just walked to the sofa and sat down quietly.

"Hi, dad!" Ada turned on the phone and started to speak Chinese.

"Hello, Ada! It is nice to finally have you back! I know you will only stay for a few weeks, but that is good enough for now!" General Wong's voice on the communicator "What were you doing?" He suddenly noticed Ada was naked under the blanket

"Oh, I was just finishing a shower." Ada replied "I am in a hotel at Shanghai right now. Tomorrow I will take another plane to see you!"

"Ok! I am looking forward to it." General Wong said excitedly "Although you will have to join the meeting of the agency a few times."

"How many times do I have to attend?" Ada asked

"Depends on how long it takes to solve the issue!" General Wong replied "Ada, there is a problem among our decision makers. We have to solve it as soon as possible or many things we have done in the past years will be screwed."

"Uh?" Ada did not know what was really going on

"Ada, I will tell you everything once you get home. Don't worry about it for now. Your mom is looking forward to see you too after all these years. You'd better be ready! Buy her some gifts!" General Wong said "For all this time, she thinks you are studying Ph.D. in the U.S."

"Ok, I will." Ada replied "Don't worry about anything."

"Then I will talk to you by tomorrow noon. If you can arrive on time, we can have lunch together. I will come to the airport to get you." General Wong said "Colonel Lee will be there too. He missed you very much as well."

"Dad?" Ada said slowly

"Yes, my little darling?"

"I…I have a boyfriend, and he is coming with me. Is it ok with you?" Ada said with a little combination of shyness and worry

"A boyfriend? I didn't know you have got yourself a real boyfriend while on the mission." General Wong was surprised

"Well, it is a long story! We have known each other for a very long time. And I really love him" Ada tried to convince her dad that this boyfriend of hers was worthy

"Is he a Chinese?"

"No, he is an American." Ada added "Caucasian"

"Well, you know Colonel Lee will be very disappointed. I told him you were still single!" General said on the phone "I thought you would be glad to see him. After all, he liked you since high school. I know it had always been one sided, but now he is a very successful young man. You might want to reconsider. Both your mom and I were starting to worry about your marriage since you never mentioned you have met any good man."

"Dad! I am sorry for not telling you. I will explain everything to you tomorrow. Please notify Lee in advance, so he won't be too…excited when he meets Leon" Ada said

"Leon? So that's your boyfriend's name. May I talk to him right now?"

"No dad, he is not available right now." Ada turned the screen further away from Leon's direction who did not have any cloths on at that moment. Leon sat there quietly, and he did not understand a single thing they said. He was just staring at Ada's every moment as she was answering the phone. He has been completely seduced by her, although he was trying to seduce her.

"Alright, then I will see both of you tomorrow. Talk to you later, Ada!" General Wong said "Please respect yourself! There are certain things you girls shouldn't do before the marriage!" He added.

"Dad! You are worrying too much! I am an adult! I make my own decisions! Bye dad! See you tomorrow!" Ada replied and quickly turned off the phone.

The communication has ended

Leon did not understand a single sentence aside when Ada mentioned his name "Leon", and the word "dad" in Chinese sounds really close to "papa".

"Ok, I am not interested in anything else right now. You can translate to me later. Where were we just now?" Leon immediately stood up from the sofa and walked toward the bed

"I don't know. Making babies?" Ada put down the phone and smiles at him with a very sexy very seductive face.

"Oh, yeah! Making babies! How could I forget something that important? Let's do it while we are still young, sweetheart!" Leon laughed and he jumped onto the bed like a tiger trying to grab a deer…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over 2,000 miles away on an island in South China Sea,

Sherry had returned from the secret underground chamber. Although the power on the surface was knocked out, the underground computer system had its own small generator. Now she had done the primary task, which was to retrieve the data from the backup files. She also had sabotaged the hard drive of the computer after she was done. Her face looked a lot more relieved as she now had the little disk inside one of her inner pocket behind her body armor.

"As long as I bring back the data, Mr. Wesker will be pleased even if I do not find out who had attacked the island." Sherry thought as she moved the counter to cover the secret passageway like it was before. Now she was wondering if she'd ever find out who attacked this place.

Sherry cautiously walked out of the door of the specimens room. She now was standing in the hall right below the broken vent where she came in. Sherry couldn't decide if she should just go back out by the same route, or she should look around try to find the evidences of what happened. This place really creep her out, even she is a superhuman. Inside her heart, she is still just a teenage girl. And she had never been to such situation where there were pieces of torn human remains, not since when she was 12 at Raccoon City. The memory of the old incident of Raccoon City only brought back more creepy feelings to her.

"Ok, this is why I was sent here. I was desperately in need of real assignments, because I need real experience. Now I finally got some, I should make the best of it." Sherry thought "I will get use to this."

As a superhuman trained by Wesker, Sherry was more than ready for this task physically. She just needed to work more on strengthen herself mentally in such creepy situations.

Suddenly, there was a weird noise coming from far end of another hall behind her. It did not sound like footsteps, but it was getting closer and closer. Sherry quickly turned around and took cover right back into the specimens room without making any noise. She quietly closed the door. Both of her machine pistols were ready to fire. She had installed silencers on them, so she was not worried the sound of her guns firing would go too far. Wesker had prepared special ammunitions for her. All the clips in her pockets were filled with either armor fierce rounds for dealing with soldiers who were protected by bulletproof body armors, or Hollow-point bullets which are more efficient against mutated creatures who can take lots of damage. Sherry had both types of ammunition loaded, one type in each of her guns.

As the very strange noise getting closer and closer, sherry took a peek from the window on the door…

**To be continued…**

_(Please don't forget to add the story to your favorite or alert list in order to receive email alert as soon as there are new chapters added. To speed up the updating of the new chapters, Please leave comments in "Reviews". Anything will do. Such as which chapters do you like best? What plots excited you most? Who are your favorite characters? What did you find amusing? What would you like to see in the future chapters? Or take a guess on what could have happened next. Just anything. Thank you for reading!)_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_(Please take it easy on my English skills. It is my __second__ language.)_

* * *

500 meters off the shore from where Sherry had landed, a small submarine was parking under the water at sea bottom quietly with its engine turned off.

"Why hasn't she checking in yet? She supposes to tell us as soon as she landed!" A man in captain's uniform seemed to be worried "Mr. Wesker specially notified me that if something happens to her, I'll be fired!" He did not really know who Sherry really was, but he just knew she was more important to Wesker than him.

"Sir! Our sonar just detected two submarines heading right for us! Judged from their sizes, they are nuclear attack subs!" A man in front of the sonar screen suddenly reported nervously

"They can't see us. We have our engine cut." The captain replied

"I am not so sure, Sir! They are getting closer as we speak."

The captain seemed to be so sure of himself. Although he did move closer to the sonar screen and took a peek.

"Sir! We have been hailed! What do we do?" A man in front of the transmission station reported

"What?" The captain could believe what he heard. His early theory was completely thrown out of the window as this new development took place.

"They are hailing us again. Shall we respond?"

"Let's hear what they have to say first." The captain replied

Turned on the transmission, a man's voice in English with strong accent appeared.

"Unknown submarine, unknown submarine, state your identity immediately!"

The captain grabbed the microphone and replied,

"This is a science research sub of International Ocean Research Organization. Please identify yourselves."

"IORO? Very well, we have been waiting for you. Come to the surface now! Prepare to be boarded!"

"Excuse me? We are a peaceful research organization. It is against international law to board us like that!" The captain protested

"I repeat. Float onto the surface right now and prepare to be boarded. Or we will open fire. You have 1 minute to comply!"

"This is outrageous!" The captain raised his voice "We…"

"You have 55 seconds to comply!" The voice from the other side stopped him

"Shit!" The captain thought for a moment and he turned around asked the transmission guy "Can we send out a distress call to headquarter?"

"No, Sir! All frequency had been jammed except this one! And it is blocked by the transmission from incoming subs!" The man replied

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over 2000 miles away inside Ada's hotel room, on the king sized bed.

On the top of Ada, Leon stopped as he suddenly noticed Ada was staring at the ceiling. She had stopped her sweet smiling, and he could see from her eyes there was a little bit sadness hiding behind her other feelings.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Leon spoke "Are you ok?"

Ada turned her sight to look at him. She slightly nodded without speaking.

"Are you sure?" Leon asked again "I know this is your first time, and it is very important to your traditional value. But you know I am definitely not just another playboy…Well would you like me to stop?"

"Shhhh…" Ada stopped him and put a cute finger against his mouth "I don't regret what I did. I made my choice. I truly love you, and I want you to be happy!" And she leaned up to kiss him

"Me too! Sweetheart! Me too!" Leon replied while with a mouth full of Ada's sweet lips "I will do anything for you! I will marry you forever!"

"Continue what you were doing, if it pleases you." Ada leaned back onto pillow under Leon, and started to smile sweetly once again while looking at Leon's serious face

"No, you have this all wrong, honey! This isn't about my pleasure. I want you to be happy. We both should be happy!" Leon on the other hand, he felt the love in his heart for the beautiful woman below him was growing stronger than ever. He felt he was the luckiest man in the whole world to finally make love with the most gorgeous triple agent, the woman he had been loved for six years. Although it was not expected, he never thought Ada would still be a virgin judged from her style. Until less than 20 minutes ago. Then again, it was a lot more common among the more traditional oriental women.

"I am happy. Just do what you got to do, before I change my mind."

"Alright, if you said so!" Leon couldn't tell if Ada was joking, but he sure was turned on again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back on the island in South China Sea,

Sherry carefully looked out of the window on the door of the specimens room at the direction where the weird noise was coming from. Soon there was something turned around the corner from another hall. It was, crawling on the wall with all four legs. The first look made it look like a licker from Raccoon City outbreak, but it was clearly not! It was covered with light green surface. It was humanoid shaped but with some waving tentacles on both sides. Its face looked like a decomposing human head but with the scale of eyes and nose all wrong. Its mouth was 4 times wider than a human's, almost connected to its ears, if you call those ears. A long dark red tongue of over 3 feet long kept coming out of its mouth, and it was licking its own head and neck repeatedly. Some sticky green fluid of the same color was left behind on the wall where it just crawled through. The noise Sherry heard earlier was the liquidized crawling sound.

Sherry quickly took cover and pulled herself back from the door's window.

"That is the most disgusting thing I have ever seen! Even worse than a mutated Tyrant or any of the zombies I met in Raccoon City." It made her wanted to throw up just to think about it. She stood against the wall beside the door from inside the room. "I hope it did not see me. Move on and pass this room please, just don't come in!"

Soon, the noise in the hall suddenly stopped as it was already very close to the door of the room where Sherry was in. She could swear the monster was right outside. Sherry quietly pointed the gun in her left hand at the door's direction, and she was almost holding her breath as her back was still against the wall right beside the door. She waited a good 40 seconds. There was nothing going on. No more noise was heard, nor any movement that she could detect.

"I wish it just come in and be done with it! This is torture!" Sherry thought and continued to wait

Another two minutes had passed. There was still no movement or any sound.

"Maybe it had left. Either way, I can't stand here forever." Sherry thought as she had run out of patient "I am getting out of this room. If it is still outside, I will just have to kill it, whatever it is."

Sherry was silently moving toward the door at her left with both of her guns pointing that direction. Just as she was standing right behind the door, suddenly the creature she saw earlier had its face appeared right on the other side of the door through the glass. Sherry was shocked by the creature's sudden appearing in such close range. Its face was really just inches away from hers, with only the door in between. She couldn't help it but stepped backward because she was scared. As she just moved back one step, the creature made a sudden patting at the door while making a very creepy roar. The door was broken off by the patting force of the monster, as the monster patting against it pushing toward Sherry. Sherry was so close to the door, and she was scared for a moment which slowed her reaction.

A split second later, Sherry was hit by the broken door and was pushed back about 30 feet into the room. Now she was on her back lying on the ground, the broken door was on the top of her, with the creature only standing feet away in front of her from the doorway's direction.. The creature was not wasting any moment. It made another patting at the door which was on the top of Sherry while she was still lying on the floor. Just as the creature about to reach the broken door, Sherry slightly pushed the door up with her hands, and made a kick on it with both of her legs while her back was against the ground. The door flew up and hit the creature in middle air. After it made a huge impact sound, both the door and the creature continued to fly out of the doorway into the hall. Bang! The broken door pushed the creature onto the wall in the hall.

Sherry quickly jumped back onto her feet, and raised both of her guns to point at the door. Just as the door in front of the creature fell onto the ground, Sherry opened fire at the now exposed creature with the machine pistol in her right hand which was the one loaded with Hollow-point bullets. The creature was hit by 6 rounds before it realized what a gun could do. It was obviously hurt and it made a quick jump to its right like a frog and disappeared from Sherry's view, since she was still inside the room while the creature was in the hall. Sherry immediately followed and ran forward toward the doorway. As soon as she exited the doorway, the same time as she turned to left, the creature was already patting from the left in the hall and was only a few feet away from her in the air. But this time, Sherry was prepared. A quick crouch, the creature passed her from above and landed over 25 feet away behind her. Sherry turned around before the creature could. She fired the hollow-point bullets again. The creature screamed and struggled with its legs and tentacles waving around randomly at fast speed as the hollow-point bullets impact its flesh from behind. Sherry did not lift her finger from the trigger until all 30 rounds were emptied. The creature was lying in a pool of green fluid with many holes bigger than fists all over it. It looked dead since it was no longer moving.

"Not so tough now, are you?" Sherry thought as she quickly reloaded another magazine of hollow-point bullets. "Hey, it doesn't smell as bad as it looks." Sherry was thinking as she walked closer while pointing the hollow-point bullets loaded machine pistol at the dead creature. It smelled like fresh cutting grass. "No wonder its green!"

"I don't believe you are dead." Sherry pulled the trigger for a split second, the gun only fired 1 round and it hit the creature's neck. The hollow-point bullet delivered another huge fist sized big hole on its neck, and it almost separated the creature's head from its body. There was still no movement.

"Ok, you are very dead. It was overkill." Sherry lowered her gun "Just don't stand up again, or I will give you another punishment." From her knowledge, Sherry knew many bio-engineered monsters have high regeneration abilities. They do not die easily.

Sherry turned around, and she was thinking it over if she should look around before leave. She now had encountered one of the creatures that escaped from the tubes. It was not that tough to her. She has regained some confidences.

"I will just take it as a good chance for training. Let them come, if there are more of these monsters. Uncle Wesker will be more pleased if I can find out who attacked here." Sherry thought as she walked toward another end of the hall.

As she was walking, she started to hear more of the weird crawling sound coming her way from several directions. The fight she went through just now did make some noise despite her guns had silencers. There was the sound of breaking door, the sound of impact, and the sound of creature roaring and screaming, plus the sound of a few bullets hitting the wall. More creatures must have heard it, and they were coming her way.

"Ok, since you want to gang up on me. I won't hold back either." Sherry replaced the armor pierce rounds with hollow point rounds in her left gun. Now she had both guns loaded with hollow point bullets. She continued to walk, but with a faster pace. It would be a good idea to go ahead kill some of the creatures first before the rest arrive, rather than sat there and wait.

As Sherry passing through another room in the hall, a same looking creature appeared at the opening door from her right. It was crawling on the ground, and its long tone was waving at Sherry's direction with lots of fluid leaking onto the ground.

"I hate that dirty tongue of yours!" Sherry suddenly fired a few rounds from the gun in her right hand and her bullets ripped that tongue off near the creature's mouth.

The creature screamed and moved a few steps back. The near 3-foot long broken tongue was struggling on the ground like a wounded snake. The creature must be confused. Perhaps there was never a human had wounded it before. A moment later, strange thing happened. The creature opened its mouth again, and the seemed broken tone extended out, and soon it became just as long as before.

"Wow! How long is your tongue really?" Sherry thought "Never mind, I will just blow your head off." Sherry fired her gun again. About 10 rounds of hollow-point bullets completely smashed the head off the creature.

"Weak!" Sherry threw a last look at the dead creature pejoratively.

As Sherry just turned around a corner and walk into another hall, something from the ceiling was falling down on her. She took a quick dodge forward with a flip on the ground, at the end of the dodge she was in a crouching position with her guns pointing at where she had been standing. A third green creature was on its four legs on the spot where she was standing, and it was only about 10 feet away from Sherry.

Sherry smiled as she no longer fear this type of monster. Suddenly the creature's long tongue extended, it shot through air right at Sherry's face with incredible speed, like a frog's tongue trying to catch an insect. Sherry simple shook her head to left for a few inches without even moving the rest of her body. The creature's 10-foot long tongue overshot right passes Sherry's face from the right. At that moment, Sherry suddenly raised her right leg into air and stepped the tongue of the creature onto the ground as she stood up at the same time. The creature tried to pull back its tongue, but it was stuck between Sherry's foot and the ground. Sherry was not letting it go.

"It's getting old. And I don't like it!" Sherry fired one of her machine pistols right into the monster's face.

The creature collapsed onto the floor after failed to break free for a few seconds. Its head was pretty much gone.

"Ok, that's it. I am getting out of here. This isn't even a challenge any more." Sherry talked to herself as she was trying to look for a way out.

Just as Sherry was looking at the ceiling of the hall looking for a vent to crawling out of the building, suddenly with a different type of loud roar, the wall beside her was ripped open. A huge humanoid creature had punched through the wall and its fist was directly coming toward Sherry's back. Sherry just had enough time to turn around and made a defensive block with her left arm. The humanoid monster's fist hit Sherry's left arm and made a huge impact sound. The huge impact force made Sherry moved back for a good 7 steps before she was able to stop herself. After she stopped her steps, she now took a good look at the new creature. It was definitely a human once, but no longer. It stood up over 8 feet tall, and its body was reddish and purplish. This monster reminded Sherry of something she had met in Raccoon City six years ago. It was her father William Birkin, after he had injected himself with G-Virus. Although Sherry did not know it was her father back then, Wesker had told her all about it afterwards. This creature in front of her right now looked very similar, it was obviously a creation of the G-Virus.

"A G-Virus mutant?" Sherry thought "Maybe this one will offer a little more challenge!" She remembered how her mutated father went after Leon, and Claire over and over after he seemed to be killed already. G-Virus creatures could continue to mutate even after they were killed. They would never truly die until their entire body was destroyed into small pieces.

Sherry turned her guns and fired at the G-Virus mutant. To her surprise, the hollow-point bullets were not able to fully enter its flesh. They only made shallow sunken on it before they all dropped onto the ground. The mutant was clearly not seriously injured, and it made another rush at Sherry. Sherry realized the toughness of the G-Virus mutant flesh, the hollow-point bullets were designed to increase the resistance in order to do more damage to the target's tissues, but in this case the increased resistance made it harder for them to enter the creature's body.

As the G-Virus mutant was rushing toward Sherry, Sherry stood her ground. The moment before the mutant's right claw was about to reach Sherry, Sherry suddenly took a dodge at left. She only moved her left foot one step, while her right foot was still at where it was. Her now slant body just allowed her avoided the incoming claw of the mutant. The claw of mutate overshot to her behind from the right side. In a flash, Sherry put away the machine pistol in her right hand, and she grabbed the mutant's right arm with her right hand. A pull of her right arm, the force of her pulling combined with the mutant's rushing force. The huge force made the mutant was unable to stop its steps. It continued to moving pass Sherry to her behind at high speed. As Sherry's right leg was still in its path, it was stumbled onto the ground with incredible force as Sherry let go of its arm.

As the mutant took a huge fall onto the ground due to Sherry tripped it over, it was now lying on the ground on its face. Sherry quickly put some distance between it and herself, and she switched the magazines in her guns to armor pierce rounds.

Just as Sherry finished switching bullets, the mutant stood back onto its feet. Sherry fired both machine pistols at it before it was able to turn around. The mutant roared loudly as the armor pierce rounds made their way completely through it from its back and coming out from its chest. Sherry's guns stopped firing after all 2 magazines of total 60 armor piercing bullets were gone. Now the G-Virus mutant had 60 completely penetrated holes on its upper body. Lots of sticky liquid was coming out from them. The mutant stopped a few seconds right there without moving, but it was still standing. Sherry put both of her machine pistols away, and she took out a high explosive grenade from one of her pockets. The next moment, the mutant turned around. It did seem to be greatly weakened. It slowly moved forward toward Sherry with small steps. Large amount of purple blood came out of the many holes on its body.

"Come and get it!" Sherry said as she was holding the HE grenade in her right hand with one of her fingers in the fuse ring.

Soon, Sherry was tired of the waiting on the slow walking wounded mutate. She started to walk toward the mutant head on. By the time she was about 15 feet away, she suddenly increased her speed. In a flash, she was already in front of the mutant. The mutant opened its big mouth and made a huge roar as it opened both arms trying to grab Sherry. Sherry jumped up in the air. At the same time she avoided the mutant's arms, she pulled the finger which removed the fuse ring on the HE grenade. In a split second, Sherry filled the grenade into the mutant's big opening mouth. She pushed it in while she was still in the air, and she flipped over the mutant's head with the help of her left hand supported on the mutant's shoulder.

As soon as Sherry landed behind the mutant, she started to run away toward the far end of the hall. Two seconds later, an explosion took place behind her as she was taking cover on the floor at already over 100 feet away.

"Eat that!" Sherry laughed "Oh god, my ears are ringing"

Sherry got up from the ground and looked at the direction of the G-Virus mutant. There was still smoke, so she moved closer. It was not too long before she was right in front of the mutant. The G-Virus mutant was lying motionlessly on the ground in a big pool of purple fluid. Its head, neck, chest, and arms were all gone! Only its stomach and lower part of body were still there.

"I don't believe you are truly dead. In any case, eat this too!" Sherry said as she took out a flame grenade.

After pulled off the fuse ring, Sherry tossed the flame grenade onto the floor right beside the mutant before she walked away. A few seconds later, the flame grenade spitted out a pool of fire and it consumed the G-Virus mutant on the floor. It started burning rapidly.

"I have to get out of the building, before the fire gets out of control." Sherry increased the speed of her footsteps

More roaring were coming from many directions. It was clearly there were a lot more creatures on the loss crawling in many corner of the building. The broken tubes in the specimens' room indicated there were at least 60 of them if they had not been killing each other.

"It was fun playing with you, but I am no longer interested." Sherry thought and she started to run

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On a king sized bed in a hotel 2000 miles away,

Ada and Leon were lying side by side. Their naked bodies are covered with a thin layer of white blanket. Ada was still slightly puffing as she staring at the ceiling expressionlessly with both of her hands holding the blanket together in front of her chest. Leon was more tried. He would fall into sleep now, but he did not want to leave Ada just yet after what he had just done to her.

"Honey?" Leon asked as he was sitting up

"Yes?" Ada turned her head to look at her lover

"Would you marry me?" Leon asked while he was still trying to catch his breath

"What…?" Ada started smiling again slightly "I thought you would wait after meeting my parents. We will meet them tomorrow."

"I can't wait, honey!" Leon replied "Not after what we just did."

"Just one more day!"

"I think I'd rather meet your parents as your fiancé instead of just a boyfriend." Leon said seriously as he slowly wiping some sweat off Ada's forehead. His every touch made Ada felt palpitation.

Ada slowly sat up beside Leon. The blanket slipped off her chest and exposes her alluring breasts. Leon put his left arm around Ada, and kissed her sweet lips again as she turns her face at him.

"May I give you my answer tomorrow morning?" Ada asked. Her voice sounded like her last resistance had been dissolved.

"Sure!" Leon answered with a big smile "Now honey, how about lets take a quick shower together? We both are pretty sweaty. I will wash your back."

"Why not?" Ada smiled as she was getting off the bed.

"I must be the most lucky man in the world right now!" Leon watched the beautiful naked Ada from behind as she entered the bathroom in a very sexy walking style. "She is an angel! I am marrying her for sure!" Leon felt like being turned on again, but he knew he had already done enough to Ada for the day.

As Leon was stepping off the bed, he accidentally pulled the blanket onto the floor. He picked the blanket up and turned around to put it back onto the bed. There he noticed a tiny small pool of fresh blood on the bed where Ada was lying.

"This is going to be hard to explain to the room services." Leon smiled at himself "Oh well, time to join my woman in the shower."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sherry was running through the hall and trying to look for one of the emergency exits. She had reloaded each gun with each type of bullets. As she was passing through the central control room, there were two more of those green creatures eating a dead man on the ground. Sherry could clearly see that the dead man was wearing a security guard uniform even he was already dismembered. One of his broken hands was still holding a pistol.

"Get out of my way!" Sherry approached the monsters with high speed.

When she reached about 12 feet away from the monsters, one of the creatures jumped right at her. Sherry jumped into air as well and she had jumped higher than the creature. In a flash, Sherry had stepped on the creature's head with full force from above in the middle air. The creature's neck bone cracked, and it dropped back onto the ground with a heavy impacting sound. Sherry used the stepping force further lifted herself toward the ceiling. As she was getting close to ceiling, she flipped over and stood on the ceiling up side down for a second as she fired the hollow-point rounds at the other creature on the ground. The creature on the ground was hit about 3 to 4 rounds before it screamed as it was unexpectedly running away at top speed.

"So you know fear, too…" Sherry thought as she landed back onto the floor with a beautiful motion "We humans are still on the top of the food chain, remember that."

The first creature was dead with its neck broken. The second creature had run away and disappeared into another hall.

Sherry started to hear the sound of many helicopters the moment she had landed. She couldn't tell for sure how many there were, but it sounded like there were at least 20 of them. And then the ground started to slightly shaking, with the sound of heavy engines.

"What is going on?" Sherry was worried

Outside the building on the open field, loads and loads of light armored vehicles and heavily armed soldiers were dropping off from over 40 large helicopters. Along the road that coming from the dock, a convoy of amphibious tanks were coming through the woods. The ground shakings were coming from the tanks!

Soon the entire building was surrounded by at least 20 Type63A amphibious tanks and over 40 armed vehicles, with at least 300 heavily armed infantry soldiers. There were also six Z-10 attack choppers up in the sky. Far above them, two J-10 fighter jets cruises through the sky side by side. All vehicle units held their position right in front of the woods about 500 meters from the building from all sides. All infantry soldiers were either using the tanks and vehicles as cover, or took cover behind the trees. Lots of searchlights on the vehicles were pointing at the building from all directions.

From inside one of the tanks, a man in military officer's uniform with a big speaker shouted in English with strong accent,

"This is the special force of People's Republic of China. You have been completely surrounded! Come out of any the nearest exit immediately and surrender yourself! Do not attempt to resist! Resistance is futile! Do not attempt to escape! Your submarine waited off shore is no longer available! Also the exit to the sea of the underground water cave under the building had already been sealed before your arrival. There is no way for you to get off this island!"

"What? China? Why is the Chinese military here?" Sherry was shocked by the new development "Wait a minute! It must be them attacked this base! But why?"

The man's voice on the speaker continued,

"You have 5 minutes to comply! Or we will be forced to destroy entire building!"

"Oh, no! What do I do?" Sherry had never faced such situation. This was only her second real mission. The first one in Spain she did encounter unexpected enemies, but those were just small groups of mercenaries and a couple useless Ganados, plus one Tyrant, with only 3 choppers in the sky. This time it was completely different. It was the real troops! To completely surround this building, they must have at least a couple hundred soldiers outside. From the sound of it, she heard many choppers and heavy armors. Besides, what did they just say about her submarine?

Sherry was thinking fast, "Maybe they are bluffing about destroying the entire building in order to trick me to go outside. I might stand a chance if I stay inside and wait for the infantry soldiers to come in."

The man outside was almost like could read her mind,

"To clear your doubt, we will demonstrate our will. The building will be hit by a warning shot. Stay away from the second floor if you can! You have 20 seconds."

About 20 seconds later, a Type63A tank opened fire onto the second floor with its main gun. A 105mm high explosive tank round penetrated the outer wall and exploded inside. The building shook as the explosion took place. Several huge rooms were now missing! Lots of smokes rose up.

"They are not kidding around! They mean business! If I stay here, they might really take me out along with the building!" Sherry thought "Perhaps I should just go outside, and seek chance to make a run for the woods if I can."

Sherry had decided, and she was trying to find the nearest exit.

"You have 3 minutes left to comply! If we do not see you coming out with both hands above your head by the end of the 3 minutes, you will be blown into pieces!" The man outside shouted again on the speakers

"Ok, Ok, I am coming out…" Sherry said to herself as she loaded both guns with armor pierce rounds. After putting her gun back into the pockets, she double checked her remaining grenades. She moved two smoke grenades and two flash grenades into the pockets where she could reach them easier.

As Sherry walked passing another door while she was checking her equipments, suddenly the door was blasted open from inside the room. Another G-Virus mutant was patting at her from close range.

"GO TO HELL!" Sherry made a whirling kick right on the spot where she was standing, her foot hit the incoming mutant in the face with extreme force. "I don't have the time for this!"

The G-Virus mutant was kicked flying back into the room where it came from. A bunch of impacting noises indicated that the mutant had hit a bunch of equipments after flying back into the room. And then it hit the floor on its back heavily. Sherry quickly threw a HE grenade into the room from outside and then she quickly ran away as fast as she could. BOOM! A few seconds later the HE grenade exploded inside the room where the mutant was.

"Any more delay, you could kill us both! The troops outside will level the entire building soon!" Sherry was thinking "I am too young to die."

Not too long before Sherry finally found an exit. She ran toward the exit with high speed. All her weapons were inside her pockets. She did not want the army outside shooting at her as soon as she exiting. She must look like unarmed.

As Sherry was getting closer to the exit, she reduced her speed. Suddenly she heard something running behind her with very heavy footsteps. She turned around and saw the second G-Virus mutant she just encountered was now chasing after her. She could see the many wounds on its body coming from the HE grenade she just threw.

"Up already? I guess the grenade didn't work well without being inside its mouth" Sherry stood her ground facing the incoming G-Virus mutant. "I must finish this quickly, if I don't want to be blown into the sky along with these hideous monsters."

Suddenly Sherry got an idea. She moved closer to the exit door. The G-Virus mutant was rushing right at her with top speed. A moment later, it was already right in front of her. At the last moment Sherry suddenly jumped and flipped over the mutant's head, and she kicked on its back from behind with her full force while she was in the air. The mutant was being pushed faster toward the door from Sherry's kicking. A short moment later, the G-virus mutant had broken the emergency exit door and it dropped outside.

Immediately through the now widely opened doorway, Sherry saw several very bright searchlights moved to focus onto the G-Virus mutant.

"Now big boy, go ahead distracting the soldiers outside while I make my escape!" Sherry laughed as she watched from the inside of the building through the opening emergency exit.

The G-Virus mutant slowly stood up from the ground outside the door as the several searchlights were focusing on it…

**To be continued…**

_(Please don't forget to add the story to your favorite or alert list in order to receive email alert as soon as there are new chapters added. To speed up the updating of the new chapters, Please leave comments in "Reviews". Anything will do. Such as which chapters do you like best? What plots excited you most? Who are your favorite characters? What did you find amusing? What would you like to see in the future chapters? Or take a guess on what could have happened next. Just anything. Thank you for reading!)_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_(Please take it easy on my English skills. It is my __second__ language)_

* * *

Leon was lying beside Ada on the bed. They had a quick shower, and he had fun washing Ada's back. In fact, he washed Ada's front too. It made her giggling so hard. Now exulted, Ada had quickly fallen into sleep. She tried to put on her sleeping suit like she always did before went to bed, but Leon stopped her. His excuse was he would feel stupid to sleep butt naked if Ada was wearing a sleeping suit. A very poor excuse since he had never slept naked. But Ada had agreed anyway, since she liked to please him.

Now watching the nude sleeping beauty beside him, Leon's exultation was all gone. He was almost turned on again by just looking at her, but he knew how to control himself. Ada has had enough for today, for her first time, and she was sleeping. He was too excited to sleep, although he knew he must rest well in order to meet Ada's parents in the best shape possible tomorrow.

"She wasted the money on the other room." Leon thought, as Ada did order a separated room for him again. "Oh well, no problem. I am sure this won't happen again."

Ada was on her side facing Leon. Her face was in a sweet smile as she sleeping. It made Leon felt great. Ada must be really happy, or else why she would smile in her sleep?

"She will definitely say 'Yes!' in the morning. She will have to marry me. Or who else is the right man for her?" Leon was so sure of it.

* * *

As Nicholai Ginovaef watched the workers digging the last part of the tunnel, one of the mercenaries under his command walked in with another group of workers behind him.

"Sir! You can go ahead to relax. I will take over from here for the next 10 hours." The mercenary said

"Great!" Nicholai talked with strong Russian accent and he turned to the first group of workers "Ok everyone, go get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow. The tunnel should be completed by next evening." And he added "Make sure do not talk about the work you have been doing here."

Nicholai walked toward the other far end of the tunnel. He was not ready to go to bed yet. All the workers were very tried, but not him since he was not digging. He decided to go to a bar to have some fun. The nearest bar was at Zion Township which was about 70 miles away. It would take him 25 minutes to exit the long tunnel into the forest, there he would get onto his new sports car and drive to Zion. He was there before, and he liked that place, because the hot chicks there loved his Russian accent.

* * *

In front of the troops,

The G-Virus mutant stood up from the ground. It was kicked out of the lab building by Sherry. Now it was outside on one big open field and it was focused on by several searchlights.

"What the heck is this?" A colonel in a tank spoke

"I have no idea, Sir. It is definitely one of the creatures from the lab." A tank driver replied "Made by crazy Americans and Europeans" He added

With a loud roar, the G-Virus mutant started to rush at one of the searchlights at top speed. The searchlights were too bright, and the mutant couldn't see anything. It obviously felt there were people ahead. It would only do one thing, destroy them all! Rip them apart!

As the humanoid G-Virus mutant rushing toward the troops,

"Kill it, kill it!" The colonel ordered on the radio while the mutant was still 500 meters away

A few soldiers started to fire their heavy machineguns which were mounted on the top of their vehicles.

"DA DA DA…" A couple of soldiers on the top of the tanks fired the anti-aircraft guns at the mutant too.

"DONE DONE DONE…" Several machine cannons on the top of armed vehicles fired their 25mm rounds too.

Large amount of huge projectiles hit the mutant with extreme forces. Immediately the mutant could no longer move forward as the huge bullets impacting it and ripping through its flesh. It was forced moving backward with both arms try to protect itself.

A couple rounds of anti-aircraft guns had ripped off one arm of the mutant. Then a 25mm machine cannon round completely blew away a leg.

"Damn it!" Sherry was almost hit by some of the huge deadly bullets coming from outside. Walls near her were ripped through like they were made of tofu. "Let me just break out of one of the windows on the other end of this hall" Sherry quickly ran to the other end of the hall as she thought at that moment only the soldiers on this side were distracted by the mutant.

The mutant could no longer standing with only one leg left. It tried to support itself with one arm, but hundreds and hundreds deadly projectiles continue to pounding it. Within a few seconds, it was no longer moving. And it no longer looked like its old self. All its flesh and body parts were completely messed up. Purple blood was everywhere.

Sherry broke a window with a kick. She jumped outside after she threw 1 smoke grenade. To her surprise, as soon as she jumped out of the window. She saw the G-Virus mutant was already no longer moving. It was more like a pill of messed up meat right now. It never stood a chance against the firepower of an army on an open field. Sherry quickly took out her machine pistols and fired upon every searchlight she saw. Within 3 seconds, 11 searchlights were broken after she emptied both of her guns.

"Do not attempt to resist! We will be forced to kill you!" An army office with a speaker shouted

Sherry jumped into the smoke that was rapidly coming out of the smoke grenade. She now couldn't be seen with the smoke in the way, nor she could see the other side. But the smoke only spread out about 20 meters far, while she was still about 450 meters away from the nearest trees. Sherry threw another smoke grenade about 90 meters away from the smoke of the first smoke grenade. Within three second, she moved into the new smoke.

The soldiers obviously saw something moved in a flash. Now the remaining searchlights were focusing onto the second smoke.

"Ah, I wish I have more smoke grenades!" Sherry knew it was a good idea if she could move from smoke to smoke until she could reach the woods, but she had only brought two. And now she was still over 350 meters away from the woods.

Sherry took out a flash grenade, and she threw it out of the smoke she was in at the direction of searchlights. A flash made all the soldiers who were looking at that direction blinded for a few seconds. Sherry took out her backup pistols and jumped out of the smoke. She quickly disposal the remaining searchlights ahead at the same time she ran as fast as she could straight toward the forest, but she miscalculated.

As Sherry had moved another 100 meters within 4 seconds,

She noticed a few searchlights followed her. And they were coming from above. Now ahead of her, instead of the searchlights, numerous green laser aiming beams were directed at her direction.

The man with speaker spoke again "FREEZE RIGHT NOW! Or we will open fire! It is your last warning!"

Sherry did not stop. She continued to run and threw another flash grenade. She turned her head to avoid the flash just before the flash grenade set off ahead of her. Turned around her head, she continued to run as fast as she could. The second flash grenade did work in some degree, because it was clearly that most of the laser aiming beams had moved away from her at random direction. Many soldiers must be temporary blinded.

Now she was only 150 meters away from the soldiers and the forest.

It was a nice try, but Sherry did not know the soldiers in the tanks were completely not effected by the flash. They were looking at the screen rather than at her directly. Now the many soldiers who were flashed by the first grenade started to recover. Numerous laser aiming beams were again pointing at her direction. Above her, 3 of the Z-10 attack helicopters were having their searchlights directly set on her from above.

"Just 5 seconds more! I am not stopping!" Sherry made a gamble. She really did not want to be captured just on her second real mission. It would be embarrassing! And more importantly, it might be over for her.

"Shoot the lower legs with small firearms!" The colonel ordered on the radio "Do not kill!"

Immediately multiple green laser aiming beams moving toward Sherry's legs. Sherry did her best dodging left and right while still moving forward with her top speed try to change the running route repeatedly in order to avoid the aiming. There were shots fired from multiple assault rifles' in single-shot mode. Well placed bullets were hitting the ground around Sherry's legs just as she dodged away from the laser beams. Although Sherry was dodging with superhuman speed, she could feel the bullets were really close and the laser aiming beams were following her moves very closely. She could tell those soldiers were very highly trained, and she knew she could get hit any second. But she was determined not to get caught. As Sherry was getting within 50 meters of the forest, a sniper rifle firing louder than any other assault rifles was heard.

"Ah, no!" Sherry suddenly lost the strength to her left leg and she fell onto the ground, her super fast rushing speed made her continue to slip across the ground for another a few meters before she stopped. "It hurts! It hurts!" Sherry held her left leg with both hands while she was lying on the ground, but she did not scream. Blood rushes out of her knee.

A 12.7mm magnum round from a sniper rifle had penetrated and smashed the bone of Sherry's left leg at the knee completely. Although Sherry had been injured a few times during her training, she was never shot by a gun. It was her first time experience this kind of pain. It was not funny to be hit by a 12.7mm magnum round. Her lower leg below the knee was almost separated. It was amazing the bullet did not blow her leg completely off. Any normal person would have faded by now if they were not dead.

Sherry tried to stand up with her right leg with the support of her arms, but after a few tries she gave up. She just lied back onto the ground and facing the sky without moving a muscle. She would heal, but it would take some time for this kind of serious injures. As for that moment, she was not going anywhere. Even if she tried to put up a fight to her last breath, it would be futile. She was still very young, and she wanted to live.

"It is over…" Sherry thought "I am sorry, Uncle Wesker… I am sorry I got caught. I am sorry I failed you..." The huge pain from the smashed bone in her knee kept reminding her of the humiliation. A tear came down from her eye and was rolling down her partially masked face.

As Sherry was lying on the ground and facing the sky motionlessly, about 20 soldiers moved forward with QBZ-95 assault rifles. All the laser aiming beams from their guns were pointing at Sherry.

When the soldiers got closer, they circled Sherry with all guns pointing at her from just inches away. One of the soldiers kneed down and removed the mask on Sherry's head.

"It's a girl!" They were surprised to see a pretty blond young teen girl's face under the black mask. Sherry did not understand what he was saying, because it was Chinese. She did not care anyway.

"She is crying…" Another soldier said with pity "Must be a lot of pain"

Sherry looked at them from the ground without moving. The soldiers were all wearing full body bio-chemical protection suits with body armor. Sherry was not making a sound, but slowly dropping tears silently. She did not move a muscle as the soldiers disarmed all her weapons.

"Call a medic! She is hurt really bad." One of the soldiers shouted as he saw the blood was still rushing out of Sherry's knee.

Soon a few medics came. They put Sherry onto a litter. One medic started to bind up Sherry's knee.

"We can't treat her here. I can only bind her knee for now to stop the bleeding. Once get onto the ship, we can then further treat her leg"

"Take off that body armor and search her. She might still be hiding something." An officer ordered

Two soldiers lifted Sherry's upper body into sitting position, and together they managed to take off Sherry's body armor. One of them started to search the pockets behind body armor.

"Sir, I found a disk." The soldier reported

"Ah, here it is!" The officer took the disk from the soldier "General Zhao had really planned it all out. Things went almost exactly like he said would be."

Sherry lied on the litter quietly and motionlessly. Her left knee still felt awfully painful, but not as much as before, it had already started regenerating. But it would still take some time before she could walk. She still couldn't even feel her left leg below the knee. Without the body armor, her nice curves were all exposed through the black suit she was wearing since she was not wearing underwear underneath. The soldiers around her started to feel sorry for this helpless badly injured sexy young teen girl who was dropping tears silently.

"Restrain her with the chains!" The officer ordered

"Sir! We have to move her to the ship's medical operating room now! She had lost too much blood!" A medic told the officer "She could die soon"

"You have no idea, do you? Chain her up first!" The officer ordered again "Then do whatever you want to do"

A couple of soldiers tied Sherry completely to the litter with some huge titanium chains. And then they carried her onto one of the armed vehicles.

"Sir! That thing is standing up again!" A soldier suddenly reported as he pointing at the G-Virus mutant.

Everyone turned around, and they saw the creature they had just killed now was very much alive! While everyone's attention was on the girl, it had grown back not only the 1 lost arm and 1 lost leg, but also two extra set of claws on its sides. It looked bigger and stronger than before.

"Fire the main gun!" The colonel inside a tank ordered

"BOOM!" A tank fired its 105mm main gun after turned it at the G-Virus mutant.

A 105mm high explosive tank round missed the mutant by just a few inches and hit the building 40 meters behind it. A big explosion took place, and a small part of the huge building was gone. The walls of the building around the spot where was hit had been blown into pieces and were flying everywhere. Several pieces of these broken walls ripped through the mutant's flesh from behind, and they almost cut it into half. The mutant was down again with its upper body almost separated from the lower body, and it was not moving again.

"That works too." The colonel smiled. It was not what he originally intended, but it made no difference since the mutant was killed. "Next time, you need more target practice, soldier!"

"Sorry, Sir! That target was too small. Next time I will just hit the ground beside it." The gunner of the tank who just fired replied. His usual target was another tank, or other vehicles, or buildings. The mutant was big, but its size couldn't compare with the usual targets. No wonder he had missed.

"All units, we are pulling out. I repeat, we are pulling out right now!"

The colonel repeated on the radio

About 15 minutes later, the island was deserted again. All the troops had left either by helicopters or by a landing ship at the dock. The messed up G-Virus mutant started to change. It was mutating again! Now it had grown 2 more set of legs, and it was no longer a humanoid. It slowly stood up like an animal.

In a flash, a cruiser missile came down from the sky and directly hit the building. BOOM! Entire building was turned into a huge inferno. A wave of flame expanded from the building and wiped through the open field around it. The G-Virus mutant was caught in it and it was torn into pieces of nothing.

* * *

Inside a bar at Zion Township, four muscular men were sitting around a table. There were lots of people around. Everyone was talking, laughing, drinking, smoking.

"Hi, you are not from around here, are you?" A girl about 20 stood beside their table asked

"No, we are not. Would you like to join us for a drink, babe?" One of the four men answered "And bringing your friends too"

"Hey, girls! Come here to meet these new guys. They are really big and strong!" The girl turned around and shouted

Four more girls came. They all sat down around the table beside the four men. They obviously like the big muscles of these men. Sure many guys do work out, but it is not very often to see someone this strong, and there were 4 of them together.

It was not too long before a group of army looking guys walked from the same direction of where the girls came from. Those were the marines who usually guard the check points along the road to Raccoon City biohazard zone, now they were off duty. They did not look happy, because the bunch of girls who were company them now were being attracted to the four new comers.

"Hey, buddy! Why don't you go somewhere else? This is our bar!" One of the marines spoke

"Oh, really?" One of the four men replied "Last time I checked, soldiers in service can't run a bar."

"I mean this is the bar we hang out! The girls here are ours! Now leave before someone gets hurt!" The angry marine waved his big fist at the new comers

"Come down. These girls come to us by themselves. It obviously means we are more attractive than you are." One of the four new comers answered, and the other 3 men all laughed.

"You…!" The angry marine put his hand onto the guy's shoulder and he decided to beat this guy up right now

* * *

Nicholai's car finally arrived at the bar of Zion. As he was parking his new sports car, he saw a group of marines walked out of the bar while supporting each other, the way how they walk looked like wounded rather than drunk.

"Someone had just lost a fight." Nicholai laughed

Nicholai got off his car, and walked into the bar. Once he stepped inside, he took a good look around first. About 10 of the usual girls inside the bar were all around a table where 4 men were sitting. Nicholai walked up to the table.

"Hey, ladies! Who likes to have a drink with Mr. Russian?" Nicholai's usual saying when entering this bar. It always worked, the girls here just love his Russian accent.

"Get lost!" One of the four men said without turning around his face. He was still angry about the fight started by the marines, although those marines never stood a chance.

"Who the heck are you?" Nicholai was getting mad.

As the man turned around his face,

"AH! It's you!" Nicholai suddenly reorganized the man who just spoke was his old rival - Hunk!

"What a surprise!" Hunk just realized it was Nicholai "It has been a long time."

"So you knew each other?" A girl asked

"We hated each other." Nicholai replied

"So what brought you here? So close to the old Raccoon City?" Hunk asked with a hidden sign of Nicholai was up to something.

"It is none of your business! Besides, why the heck are you here? I am sure you don't live here." Nicholai questioned him back "What have you been doing in the past 6 years?"

"No, I don't live here. Me and my buddies are just traveling around the world to try out all the bars. It is our hobby." Hunk replied "You got a problem with that?"

"Very funny. You just start to sicken me again. Go mind your own business." Nicholai turned around and found another table. He ordered a few drinks.

"Screw it!" After just 15 minutes, Nicholai did not feel like staying any long for today. Hunk and his men grabbed all the girls that usually surrounding him. He was just as muscular as Hunk, and he had the sexy Russian accent. Perhaps the girls just like to try someone new. Anyway, his mood was all gone.

Nicholai knew Hunk must be up to something too. Otherwise he would not be in this tiny town, only 70 miles away from the old Raccoon City's biohazard zone. He was not in the position to find it out right now. So he quickly finished the drinks and checked out.

Nicholai walked out of the bar before he took a last hating look at Hunk who had a girl sitting on his laps, "Hope you die early!" He cursed in his head

As Nicholai was approaching the parking lot, he took out his car key and pressed the unlock door button on the remote control.

BOOM! His fancy new sports car exploded into the sky and dropped back down onto another car beside it. Both cars were in flame. Small broken pieces were everywhere.

"What the fuck?!!!!" Nicholai was lucky to press the remote button early while he was still far away, or he would have been killed for sure.

"Hunk!!!" Nicholai turned around and rushed back into the bar.

Nicholai was very mad as he stepped back into the bar.

"Hunk! You bastard!" Nicholai shouted as he pulled out his pistol "You tried to kill me!"

The explosion in the parking lot already made all the people in the bar looking at the door, included Hunk.

As Nicholai pulled out his pistol, Hunk and his men all had their pistols out. Now 4 guns against 1. One red dot was on Hunk's nose, 4 red dots were all over Nicholai's face.

As all 5 of them were pointing the pistols at each other,

"Wait a minute, Nicholai! I did not do it! I was sitting here the whole time after you arrived!" Hunk shouted while still had his gun pointed at Nicholai's face

"What about your men? Hunk! I really didn't think you would do something like this!" Although Nicholai was a killer himself, he had eliminated other supervisors during the Raccoon City incident just for being able to monopoly the combat data he brought back to Umbrella, so he could bargain for a higher price. He never thought Hunk would pull off something like that too, not several years after they had separated to work for the different bosses.

"It is a fact that you don't like me, I don't like you. But since when you would try something like that?"

"I like you." Hunk replied "It wasn't me, really!"

"Ok, you like me, but I don't like you. Prove to me none of your men had gone to the parking lot after I entered!" Nicholai questioned Hunk again

"They were all here the whole time." A few girls looked at each other and said

"See?" Hunk looked at Nicholai

"Are you sure?" Nicholai turned to the girls

"Yes! I am sitting on his lap the whole time!" One girl answered

"Me too" "and me too" The girls confirmed all 3 men of Hunk's never moved.

"I am sorry about your new sports car, but the good thing is you are unharmed." One of the girls said to Nicholai. Nicholai had given her a ride before, so she knew about his fancy new sports car.

Nicholai used to be in Russian army, and later a mercenary for Umbrella, because of his talent he became one of the supervisors. And he was an assassin and killer! He was experienced in many things. Now looking at Hunk's face, he was 90 percent sure this man did not look like who just tried to kill someone.

"Tell you what, Nicholai. You know this was coming all along. Someone like you must have a million enemies. It is amazing you are still alive." Hunk laughed at him "Unfortunately your new sports car did not survive nearly as long"

"Fuck you!" Nicholai put away his pistol and turned around to exit the bar

Two police cars were coming. Nicholai did not like to have unwanted attention from the cops, there were too much in stake to become cops' attention hot spot right now. So he quickly left the bar on foot.

Back inside the bar,

"I haven't met him in six years. It is amazing this guy is still alive. After all the things he had done." Hunk told his men "Whoever planted the bomb is a dumb chicken! If I want to kill him, I would just break his neck, or shoot him between eyes. It would be a lot more efficient."

The girls around him all thought Hunk was just kidding, and they all laughed. It made them fear less about the bombing which just took place outside in the parking lot.

As Nicholai walked along the 5th street in the dark night, it is awfully quiet. It was the main street of this town. Both sides of the road were filled with shops and other commercial buildings. But it was already after 10pm, all shops were closed. There were very few cars. And nobody was walking but him.

"I was attacked at Zion!" Nicholai took out a cell phone and spoke "Someone almost got me with a car bomb! By the way, Hunk is here too."

"No! No! I am sure of it." Nicholai continued to say on the phone "Send someone to come get me. I am walking along the 5th street toward north. I need a ride."

As Nicholai walked in the darkness on the 5th street alone, he heard something from behind. He turned around to check it out, and there were two men in black jackets about 30 meters behind him. One of them was smoking and holding a cell phone beside his face, the other one was holding a beer bottle. They looked like just two ordinary street punks by the way they act.

"Go away. If you want to rob someone, you picked the wrong guy." Nicholai thought as one of his hands let go of the pistol in the pocket. "I don't even need a gun to mess up you punks."

For another 15 minutes, the two men behind Nicholai kept the distance. Until a black van coming from behind with unusual slow speed. The main street had a speed limit of 45mph, the van was driving at most 20mph while there was not a single other car around. As the van slowly catching up Nicholai from far end of the road, the two men behind him had increased their paces which closed in the distance too. Nicholai noticed every change and everything. He quietly put his right hand back onto the pistol in the pocket. From the footsteps behind him, he was sure the two men were now within less than 15 meters.

By the time Nicholai walked passing the entrance of a long dark alley where there was a big metal trash bin, the van was about 50 meters behind him, with the two men closed to about just 10 meters.

At that moment, suddenly Nicholai heard a sound of broken glasses from behind him. And he turned around…

**To be continued…**

_(Please don't forget to add the story to your favorite or alert list in order to receive email alert as soon as there are new chapters added. To speed up the updating of the new chapters, Please leave comments in "Reviews". Anything will do. Such as which chapters do you like best? What plots excited you most? Who are your favorite characters? What did you find amusing? What would you like to see in the future chapters? Or take a guess on what could have happened next. Just anything. Thank you for reading!)_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_(Please take it easy on my English skills. It is my __second__ language)_

* * *

Nicholai turned around and he saw one of the black jacket guys had smashed his beer bottle onto the ground really hard. It was now in many pieces.

"You got a problem, dude?" The guy questioned Nicholai as Nicholai was staring at them

"Stop throwing garbage everywhere, especially when the trash bin is this close." Nicholai replied with a random excuse

"Someone needs a beating!" One of the black jacket guys pulled out of a knife

At that moment, the black van had finally arrived and it was on parallel with Nicholai. Nicholai did not leave it unnoticed. From the side of his view, he saw the van's windows were opened as it made a sudden stop beside the sidewalk. Two submachine guns were extended out from inside the window.

"Shit!" Nicholai made a jumping dodge toward his left to the metal trash bin.

The two submachine guns opened up just as Nicholai took cover behind the trash bin. Rounds after rounds, the bullets pounded the metal trash bin and made metal hitting sound plus fire sparks. The two black jacket men turned and ran as fast as they could in fear. They were really just two ordinary punks after all.

The submachine guns firing had stopped. As soon as the doors were opened, 6 men in grey outfits stepped off the van with Mac-11 submachine guns. They walked toward the trash bin slowly with caution. To their surprise, Nicholai was not behind the bin. One of the men cautiously opened the cover of the trash bin, nothing was in it either!

"He must have run into the alley. Go after him!" One of the men waved his arm to signal the others

Immediately all six assassins walked into the dark alley. It was one very long alley between some warehouses. There was nobody, nor any lights. Only the stars and moon in the sky provided a little light. The street was dark, but it was brighter than the alley because it was more exposed to the moonlight. The 6 men could be clearly seen from inside the alley as they entered, since their background was brighter. At the same time, they could see nothing over 20 meters ahead but the darkness.

As the six men walked cautiously into the gloomy alley, suddenly a red laser beam appeared and was pointing right between the eyes of the first hitman. Just as the targeted men realized, two shots were fired from the darkness ahead. The man immediately dropped dead. Before anyone could react, another 3 shots were fired. A second man fell onto his back, but not before his submachine gun opened up and cut down a comrade of his own who was just at his right. The remaining 3 men immediately returned fire at where the laser beam came from. All three of them emptied their magazines of 32 rounds in less than 2 seconds as the MAC-11 had a rate of fire of 1200rpm. They spread out onto each side of the alley, and against their back on the wall to minimize their exposure as they were reloading. After they reloaded, they slowly moved forward in small steps with eyes widely open. They still couldn't see anything because it was a lot darker ahead.

On the opposite side, Nicholai was crouching in the darkness behind a big pile of sand which was over a meter high. All the incoming bullets were absorbed by the sand. He was unharmed. There were only three more hitmen left to deal with, if not counting the driver left behind in the van. But the three remaining hitmen were a lot more cautious after they had learned their lessons from their dead comrades. Nicholai could no longer see them since they took cover too. He knew the laser beam on his own pistol would only expose his position to the hitmen. His pistol's firepower was no match for three MAC-11 submachine guns, especially in a close range. He knew he couldn't let them get too close without his notice. Nicholai randomly fired his pistol for one single shot at the entrance, and he immediately took cover back to behind the pill of sand just as one of MAC-11s responded with a blast fire. The bright firing of MAC-11 in the dark exposed the position of the gunner, even though Nicholai couldn't really see the gunner. Nicholai fired all remaining 6 rounds at where he saw the gun fire. These shots were followed by a sound of a man dropped onto the ground. The 4th hitman was dead.

The remaining two men did not make the same mistake. They couldn't see Nicholai for a clean shot from their positions anyway. So they were trying to move closer.

Behind the pill of sand, Nicholai knew his gun was empty. He intentionally extended his hand out from behind the pill of sand, and he pulled the trigger of the empty gun 3 times before pulled the hand back. The clear sound of empty gun was heard. Nicholai dropped his gun onto the ground heavily. He wanted the two hitmen to hear it. So they could know he had run out of ammo and he had ditched the gun.

The two men did indeed hear it, but they were not fooled easily. They were still moving forward slowly along the wall. It was not too long before they were right on the opposite side of the big pill of sand. The two men made a sudden turn simultaneously from both sides, and both of them pointed their MAC-11 at behind the sand. To their surprise, Nicholai was gone. His pistol was on the ground, with its laser beam pointed at the sand.

"He really ran out of ammo. It is our lucky day." The two remaining hitmen thought as they took a look at each other with a smiling expression.

Their "lucky feelings" were cut short, as one of the hitmen suddenly dropped forward onto ground on his face. A knife was stunk on the back of his head.

The last hitman turned around really fast and fired a blast just as he saw a shadow disappeared into an opening of an abandoned small building just about 15 meters away.

"Damn!" The last hitman thought as he was the only one left "Oh well, now you do not even have a knife left. You are mine!"

After Nicholai entered the door, he realized the small building had only this one exit. It was a single room building. It looked like used to be a small warehouse. It was high enough to have a second floor, but there was none. There was not even a single window. Nicholai had no place to run or hide, although he immediately noticed only advantage. The room was even darker than the alley outside. He could see what was coming in at the doorway as the background was brighter, while anyone who walking in wouldn't be able to see a thing at first. Nicholai suddenly found a metal ladder against the wall. He looked above and realized there was an attic. Nicholai quickly climbed up the ladder without making a noise. He now was 4 meters from the ground prone on the attic. There he noticed some small holes on the floor of the attic, so he took a peek down through one of them.

"Perfect." Nicholai could see lower part of the doorway from one of the holes on the floor of the attic.

He put up a sinister smile while taking off a backup pistol from above his right ankle. It was a small silenced pistol without laser beam.

It did not take long before a pair of feet appeared at the doorway. Nicholai couldn't see anything above the feet from his position, so he patiently waited. After a short moment, the pair of feet slowly moved in with very small silent steps. Soon more and more parts of the hitman's legs were exposed into Nicholai's view. He could see two knees perfectly, and his pistol was aiming at them.

Nicholai fired his gun at the two knees. The last hitman dropped onto the ground as Nicholai continue to fire. All 12 rounds from Nicholai's backup pistol had hit the two knees. The hitman breathed rapidly as his knees were turned into bee hive like with many holes. His MAC-11 was dropped aside, and he had no strength left to reach it.

Nicholai laughed out loud as he stepped off the attic from the ladder. He picked up the MAC-11 of the hitman's, and pointed it at the badly wounded hitman.

"Who sent you?"

There was no answer.

Nicholai grabbed the shirt of the wounded hitman and pulled him onto sitting position, and he pointed the MAC-11 right at the hitman's face.

"Who sent you? And why?" Nicholai asked again

The assassin opened his mouth but there was no word coming out. He looked too badly injured to answer Nicholai's question. The 12 shots had deal so much damage, the man wouldn't even live long if he could not be treated in a few minutes because of the losing blood.

After a few tries, the man finally spoke "Fu-ck you…". He was a professional hitman, and his mind was strong. He wouldn't even confess even he knew he could get killed.

Nicholai was about to give him some further punishments just before he realized the man had already passed out. He dropped him back onto ground, and searched him. There was no ID, but a few extra magazines of MAC-11 ammo. Nicholai sliced them into his own pocket. He checked the gun quickly before he stepped out of the warehouse. He left the man to die.

Outside the alley in the van, the driver was sitting on his seat and waiting.

"Did you get him?" He asked on a microphone

Nobody answered him.

"Can anybody hear me?"

"Yes." Nicholai suddenly appeared outside his window with a MAC-11 pointing at his head. "Step out of the van. Or I will blow your head off."

"Oh, shit!" The driver quickly stepped onto the accelerator try to get away. He was not going to listen to Nicholai.

"You asked for it." Nicholai fired his MAC-11 at the getting away van.

The driver was immediately hit and collapsed in his seat. The van was still moving forward at high speed because of the driver's foot was still on the accelerator. It moved another 50 meters before it crashed into a closed shop on the side of the street.

Nicholai ran after it. He tried to check the license plate of the van, but there was none. He quickly left the scene.

* * *

Midnight,

Inside a house near the country side of Zion Township, Billy Coen sat on a bed watching TV. The local channel he was watching suddenly interrupted by a news report.

"A car bomb just set off outside a local bar on the main street about two hours ago. Nobody was hurt. Then just 2 miles away on the same street, there was a shoot out took place just 25 minutes later. Seven men were found near the scene, six dead and one heavily injured. They all had submachine guns. Are these two events related? There was never a report of gangs or mafia in this peaceful town. Does this have anything to do with the terrorists?" The news reporter said in a tone that tried to make everyone curious. "The local police offered the advice of not to go out at night for the next a few days. Although they believe these are isolated incidents. It is for the best to stay at home after 10pm."

"It has been a while since there was something going on in this tiny town." Billy Coen was worried "I wonder why Rebecca hasn't come back yet."

Six years ago during the mansion incident just two months before the Raccoon City outbreak, the convicted ex-marine Billy Coen was sentence to death. He was accused of killing 23 people during a special ops' operating in Africa. The military transportation vehicle which was carrying him went through Raccoon forest. They were attacked by zombie dogs. The soldiers guarding him were killed, while Billy escaped alone onto a train nearby. There he met the youngest S.T.A.R.S. member Rebecca Chambers of the Bravo team. The two of them went through the nightmare together, fought off numerous zombies and monsters together, cared for each other, saved each other. After told his story, Rebecca let Billy go and made a false report to the Raccoon City Police Department to report that Billy was killed during the mansion incident.

Billy escaped to the nearby Zion Township after the first half of the mansion incident, while Rebecca went to the second mansion where she would later met with Chris and Jill who were from the Alpha team of S.T.A.R.S. Rebecca soon resigned from the R.P.D. just a few weeks after the mansion incident. The two of them contacted and rejoined at Zion Township just one month before the Raccoon City outbreak took place. It was their lucky choice.

The 18-year-old Rebecca had worked as a medic in the S.T.A.R.S. With her medical skills, soon she was able to find a nurse job inside the Zion hospital. She had the same job ever since. Billy Coen on the other hand, he couldn't be employed. Although he was officially considered dead with the help of Rebecca's false report, he still had to be careful. Working in the United States requires his social security number, which was not an option for him since that would expose him immediately. As a man eight years older than Rebecca, he did not want to be fed by a woman who was much younger. So he opened an account on eBay under the name of Rebecca, and he was selling items to make some money online.

The two of them lived together for the past six years. Although they had enough money to spend, Billy spent most of his time at home during the week days since he tried to avoid unwanted attention. During the weekend, they often go out for some camping trips with their VR. Once in a while when Rebecca was on vacation, they would go out for a long traveling together, but when they were at town Billy always avoid people as much as he could. His official name for cover was Bob Chambers if some random people asked.

Just over one hour ago, Rebecca suddenly got a call from her hospital. They said there was an emergency and require her to report to the hospital. So she left in a hurry, she even forgot to bring her cell phone. Now the news report just said there were some bombing and shootout on the main street of this peaceful town. It was already over midnight. Billy was so worried, but he couldn't call her nor went out to look for her. It would be bad if the cops stop him on the way and ask for identification.

Billy raised the arm with big tattoos and supported himself off the bed. He took out a loaded Magnum pistol from a box under the bed and hid it into his pocket. He walked back and forth inside the house for a while. Just as he decided to go take a look in the front yield, he heard a car pulled over in front the house. He was excited. Soon the door was opened, a young girl walked in. It was Rebecca.

"Cutie, I was worried. The news said there was a bombing and shootout on the main street."

"I know. That was the reason they called me to the hospital. One of the seven men they found at the shootout scene was not dead by the time the cops arrived, but he died on the way to the hospital. So I was able to come back early since there was nothing for me to do." Rebecca told everything to Billy

They shared a kiss after Rebecca put down her purse.

"It is late. Let's get some rest now. You still have to go to work tomorrow morning." Billy suggested as he put his Magnum pistol back into the box under the bed.

* * *

"Honey, wake up. We have a plane to catch." Leon pushed Ada on the bed. He was too excited to continue sleeping, because Ada had promised him to give him the answer by that morning. On the other hand, Ada was still sleeping comfortably.

"What time is it?" Ada opened her sleepy eyes and asked

"Exactly 7am." Leon replied and he leaned down to kiss Ada

"Still early." Ada closed her eyes again

"No, it is not. The morning traffic of big city is very unpredictable." Leon learned it from yesterday. He and Ada had visited some tourists' hot spots in Shanghai after they got off the international airline. There were several traffic jams on the way.

"Alright, just give me another 10 minutes." Ada still wanted to take her time on the bed

"Maybe I should do something to wake you up." Leon laughed as he lifted the blanket away from Ada. He threw the blanket onto a sofa. On the bed, there was lying the beautiful nude body of his lover. Leon bit his own lips for a second in a smile before he grabbed Ada's fine legs and pulled her to the edge of the bed.

"Not again." Ada protested

"Oh you will like it. It will be different from the first time." Leon did not stop as he was about to make love to Ada again.

"Ah" Ada slightly screamed as Leon felt something stopped his advance again.

"What the…" Leon leaned down to check. To his surprise, Ada had fully regenerated back into a "virgin", at least physically. "How… This is unexpected…"

Ada was fully awake. She quickly moved away from Leon and sat up onto the bed with her legs closed. She looked worried.

Suddenly, Leon realized something. Last night when he was making love to her for the first time, he noticed there was sadness in Ada's eyes. He thought it was just the result of her traditional values conflicting with what she was doing. He now was sure there was more to it.

"Sweetheart, is there something troubling you?" Leon asked

Ada did not answer. Her eyes were filled with fear now. Leon was not sure exactly what had happened, but he had a guess he wanted to confirm.

"Honey, please do not worry about it. If there is anything bothering you, please just go ahead tell me. I will share your pain. It will only make you feel worse if you keep it to yourself." Leon tried to persuade her

"I…" Ada finally spoke, but she stopped again with lots of worry in her eyes.

"Go ahead tell me, honey. Don't worry about anything. No matter what had happened, I will help you get over it."

For the next several minutes, Ada told Leon how Wesker had experimented with her right after they escaped from Raccoon City. Wesker had make Ada follow him into one of his secret facilities. He pretended to lead Ada for a tour. By the time they reached a small room inside a lab, he suddenly locked the door behind him and grabbed Ada's arm at the same time by surprise. Ada tried everything, he was just too strong. Since he already got a hold of her, her speed helped nothing. Despite Ada's intense resistance, protesting, begging, Wesker restrained her onto an operating table. There, he stripped Ada clean and extracted an egg from Ada's ovary against her will. Later, he told Ada that he had fertilized her egg with his own sperms. He said he want to experiment with "the second generation superhuman". He had even shown her the tube with the growing zygote in it from a monitor screen. With his growth acceleration technologies, within days the zygote was already looking like a tiny baby. It made Ada felt sick just to think about Wesker and her had a kid together. Afterwards, Wesker had given her a check to "make it up" to her. She torn it into pieces and threw back at him. After Wesker let her leave the facility, she tried not to answer Wesker's call any more. But the brazen Wesker had kept on calling, and he had left text messages said that there were very important missions with very high pay. He was so sure she would just forget it in front all the money he had offered. She still wouldn't accept them if was not because her agency urged her to come up with more new information soon. Her job was conflicting with her feelings.

"Was that everything?" Leon held Ada into his arm. It was not as bad as he guessed if Ada was telling him everything.

"Yes. You don't think it is bad?" Ada looked him with widely opening eyes

"He didn't rape you, did he?"

"No, but he roughly restrained me, stripped me, and extracted one egg from me against my will! He did touch me in process although he was wearing lab gloves the whole time. His equipments had penetrated me at sensitive parts. The worst of all, he had a kid with me! Could you imagine it? I had a kid with Wesker! It makes me sick just to think about it." Ada was getting very emotional

"I hear you. I totally understand why you are so upset."

"Doesn't the fact I was ruined by him once bother you? I said I was a virgin last night." Ada was worried "You wouldn't dislike me for it, would you?"

"Not at all. I am not that conservative. I don't care." Leon smiled "Besides, physical has NOTHING to do with being a virgin. As long as you never made love with a man, you were a virgin. It IS the truth! Since he did not rape you, I am glad I was the first man you had. Not to mention, physically you were still a virgin too thanks to your regeneration power."

"I wouldn't care even if you weren't a virgin. I am an American. We don't care." Leon added

It looked like Ada had relaxed a lot after she had heard what Leon just said. She smiled.

"Honey, don't worry about it. It wasn't that bad. Of course Wesker will still get what he deserves. I promise you, one of these days I will bring back his neck in front of you if that makes you happy," Leon tried to be funny

"Punish Wesker? That sounds nice, but what do I need his neck for?"

"I don't know. Kick it, step on it. Or maybe target practice".

"Not interested. Honey, you don't have to please me like that. We both know Wesker probably still can take you down even with both of his hands tied behind his back".

"Ah, you are no fun," Leon laughed with a joking face "Alright, I just have one more question. Was the kid boy or girl? I am just being curious".

"Boy. That shameless Wesker even sent me a picture. The boy looked like already one-year-old by the time he should be only two months old. Wesker said he will stop the growth acceleration injections by the time he is twelve. So he can take his time to study him."

"I warned him not to bring it up again. So he hasn't mentioned the kid in more than 5 years. I don't know how old he is now or where he is." Ada added

"Don't worry about it. That kid is not your liability. You were never impregnate. He is not yours. Forget about it. He might already be turned into one of the hideous monsters for all we know." Leon replied "Just take it as another experiment of Wesker's"

"Ok, but I am afraid I won't be able to share your … pleasure, since I will always fully regenerate every part of my body every time." Ada said slowly "It will hurt me every time"

"Yeah, that can be a problem. Don't worry about it, we will figure out a way soon or later." Leon replied convincingly

Ada was very satisfied with Leon's reactions. For all these years as a spy, she lived in a restless life. There was never anyone this understandable to her feelings. Leon, the man she loved so much can truly understand her. His comfort really made her feeling great.

"Now tell me, former Miss Virgin Mom." Leon laughed as he stood up from the bed to knee before Ada while holding one of her hands in one of his own, and holding the engagement ring in the other hand "Would you marry me? You promised to give me the answer this morning."

Ada froze for a second and she smiled.

"I would like to say yes. But before I do that, I have a few conditions." She was now back to her old self again. All the fear and worrying of hers were gone.

"What conditions?" Leon asked curiously

"First, never call me a Tyrant again, ever."

"That's easy" Leon laughed

"Second, Chinese women do not take their husband's family name. If we get married, I want to keep my family name too."

"Oh?" Leon had never heard of this before. It is true that Chinese law forbidden women to take their husbands' family name after 1949, as another "sign" of women equality. "Not a problem. It's no big deal." He said. "Is there any other conditions?"

"Just don't make me do anything against my will, ok?" Ada added

"Sure. But I have a little request of my own." Leon said

"What is it?"

"What about the kids? Will you force me to let them take your last name?" Leon tried to sound like he was half joking

"haha, you are already thinking about the kids. They'll use their dad's last name if we will have any." Ada replied while laughing

"Alright, my princess. Now please tell me, would you marry me?"

Ada smiled at him and said

"Yes, I will!" She got off the bed and accepted Leon's engagement ring "You are the perfect man for me." She put on the ring and said.

"Great. Now I can meet your parents as their lovely daughter's fiancé instead of just a boyfriend." Leon held Ada and kissed her again "Let's hurry, honey. We still have a plane to catch."

* * *

"How is the progress?" Nicholai asked as he walked into the end of the tunnel.

"Just 30 meter more. It can be done in another 10 hours or so." A mercenary under Nicholai's command answered as the workers behind him were still digging. "I heard you were attacked last night, Sir. Did you find out who did it?"

"Not a clue. The company is investigating it as we speak. It was easy though. I hope they send more or better hitmen next time." Nicholai replied as he did not really care "You guys need to be careful too. Do not go out, we are almost done here. They might be after more than just me. Someone might have smelled our operation here."

"Yes Sir."

* * *

10:30pm at Sand City,

Leon was lying in a sleeping bag on the floor of a bedroom. Beside him on a bed, Ada's father was snoring like thunder. Ada was sleeping with her mother in another bedroom.

"I feel sorry for Ada's mother, if she usually sleeps in the same room with him." Leon thought as he couldn't sleep in such loud snoring.

About 12 hours earlier, Ada and Leon got off the plane at the airport of a desert town in Xingjian – Sand City. The town was at the edge of one of the largest deserts in the world - Taklamakan Desert. Sand City had a population of around 250,000, and it was considered as a small town in China. The reason Ada's home was here because the base of this specific department of Ada's agency was located within a military base inside the desert just 80 miles from Sand City, and Ada's father General Wong was the commanding officer of the military base and also in charge of this department of the agency. Ada's father General Wong and Ada's old schoolmate Colonel Lee came with a government vehicle assigned to General Wong. The car took them to a restaurant where Ada's mother was waiting. The young Colonel was not happy to see Leon. Leon could tell from his eyes although he did not do anything nor said anything. Ada's parents both greeted Leon politely as Ada introduced him as her fiancé. All of them except Colonel Lee talked a lot. After the lunch, Colonel Lee left. The four of them went to Ada's home. There they talked whole afternoon, whole evening, until 9:30pm.

Ada told her parents everything. Included how she met Leon at Raccoon City during outbreak. Leon did encourage her to tell every secret. She also felt there was the need to have more people to understand her feelings, and to know what she had been through. General Wong approved to let Ada's mother listen, even though parts of the story involved Ada's top secret work that not even family member should know.

General Wong was impressed by the relationship between Ada and Leon. He obviously approved this young American man to be his precious daughter's fiancé. And he did recognize Leon from the TV news of Ashley's rescue.

Ada's mother was asked to leave by General Wong when they were about to talk pure work. Ada reported everything she knew.

General Wong also told them a bad news.

Just two days ago, his rival, General Zhao had finally convinced the military council to launch an immediate attack against one of the Wesker's bases that Ada had previously reported. A secret lab located on an island in South China Sea which hid behind the label of International Ocean Research Organization. Regardless General Wong's strong protest with the reason of do not alert the targets before locate all their bases, General Zhao had sent a task force to attack the island anyway. His force had succeeded in the mission as the latest reports said.

There was divergence within the council. The opposing side did put up another strong argument after the attack was already underway. So the council decided to have another meeting with some of the agents report everything about current situations first hand, which was why Ada was called back to join the meeting. The meeting would start the next day, with a few representatives from the military council and several high rank agents along with the commanders who in charge of the operation include General Wong and General Zhao.

Both Ada and her father would be going for the meeting the next day. Leon would have to hang around without Ada's company. He felt bad. Worse, now Wesker had been alerted by this attack. It would be harder to trace his movements and to find the other secret bases which were still unknown.

Ada said there might still be a few secret labs of both Wesker and other Umbrella reminders within China mainland, under the names of foreign investment companies. They were not located yet. Wesker's secret lab on the island in South China Sea was the only one located so far that was right under China's nose, it was reported by Ada not too long ago. It was exactly the excuse used by General Zhao. He said China must get ride of any of these detected dangerous bio-weapon labs in China's territory immediately. His action not only made it would be harder to trace the remaining labs, but also might expose the undercover agents such as Ada. He did not care, as he only wanted immediate credit for himself for further promotion.

Leon was too tired. He finally fell into the sleep despite the loud snoring of General Wong.

* * *

7am in the next morning,

Leon had breakfast with Ada and her family. He had tasted the delicious rice cake which was covered with sweet-scented osmanthus for the first time. Soy milk was better taste than he expected. He still asked for some milk afterwards since he got more used to its taste.

After the breakfast, both Ada and her dad got onto a government vehicle drove by a soldier who was assigned as General Wong's bodyguard and left for a local airbase. There a helicopter took them into the desert to the military base where the secret agency headquarter was located. There was no road to the base. Everything went in and out by air.

Ada's mother companied Leon for the next two hour. Although Ada's mother did not speak English, Ada and her father had translated for her yesterday. Now she showed Leon all the photos of Ada from since she was a baby, a little girl, a schoolgirl, a college girl, to until she left home. Leon was amazed. Ada was so cute and pretty since she was little. He really wanted to ask for a copy of the collections. Ada's mother read his mind from the way he looked, and she gave Leon the photos and she meant he could keep them. She obviously liked him, after hearing all the stories between her daughter and this foreign young man.

Ada's mother was also about 50-year-old just like Ada's father was. There was resembling of Ada on her. Leon could still tell she was really pretty when she was younger.

"Even if Ada can grow old, that's not bad at all if that's how she will look like." Leon thought and he almost laughed at himself

About 9:30am

A friend of General Wong, Colonel Tao had arrived. He was asked to take Leon for a tour around the town of Sand City, and to company him until Ada and her father could return. This young man spoke English very well too just like Ada and her father.

Leon had fun visiting quite some tourists' hot spots. He almost ate a whole Beijing Roast Duck during the lunch, because it was so delicious. By the time about 4pm, he was asked to make a choice of where he wanted to go next. The choices were, a gun club, or a dojo, or a bar, or a movie theater. The first two were financed by the military.

Leon chose the dojo. He always wanted to practice kung fu. Colonel Tao had received a call from General Wong said the meeting was over for that day, and they would be back in town by 5pm. About the same time, Ada called Leon and asked him about the day. Leon happily told her that he was very satisfied with the traveling and all the wonderful food. Although he missed her very much, he had a good day. And he told Ada that he would be going to the dojo. Ada told Leon it was a very good dojo financed by the military. It was moving with the military unit which General Wong commanded. Ada said she was training in this dojo when she was in high school, and she said she would be joining him as soon as she got back to town.

After arrived at the dojo, at first Colonel Tao and one of the employees at the dojo took Leon for a tour. Leon saw many people doing different levels and different styles of martial arts trainings in different rooms. At the end, they arrived in a big duel training room.

"What a pleasant surprise." Colonel Lee stood up from a group of people who sat around a training room. He was wearing a martial arts suit just like the rest of the people in the same room.

"Hey, we meet again." Leon extended his hand forward try to give Colonel Lee a handshake. Lee shook Leon's hand, but not in a very friendly way. He was still upset about Leon stole his high school sweetheart, although it was only one sided love. He had been waiting for Ada's return for over six years.

"So Mr. Kennedy, I heard you are a U.S. secret service. And you were on the news. Single handedly saved the daughter of President of the United States. You must have been through lots of tough trainings. Would you like to have some fun with me?" Lee asked

"Colonel Lee, he is a guest of General Wong's family." Colonel Tao reminded Colonel Lee "And the fiancé of the General's daughter"

"Tell me about it" Colonel Lee replied with sarcasm

"Former secret service, not any more. I quit." Leon replied as he was smiling even though he knew Lee dislike him "Just call me Leon. I'd love to see some material arts for myself. Let's do it. Just take it easy on me, ok?"

"Really? Why would they fire you after you just rescued the president's daughter?"

"I said I quit on my own. I fired them."

"Very well, Leon. You need to change your clothes first."

Only Colonel Lee and Colonel Tao understand English, the rest people in the room did not understand what they were saying. While Leon went to change, Colonel Lee had explained to them that he would challenge the secret service of the United States into a duel. He added that Leon had single handedly rescued the daughter of the President of the U.S. from a kidnapping. All the people inside the room got excited. They really wanted to find out how this could turn out.

As everyone in the room was talking, Leon had changed his clothes and came back into the room.

"Shall we begin?" Colonel Lee asked

"Whenever you are ready." Leon replied

"Hand to hand combat first?" Lee asked again

"Sure." Leon replied

Both of them stood face to face about 5 meters away from each other.

"Go" Colonel Tao waved his arm between them then he stepped back to sit down…

**To be continued…**

_(Please don't forget to add the story to your favorite or alert list in order to receive email alert as soon as there are new chapters added. To speed up the updating of the new chapters, Please leave comments in "Reviews". Anything will do. Such as which chapters do you like best? What plots excited you most? Who are your favorite characters? What did you find amusing? What would you like to see in the future chapters? Or take a guess on what could have happened next. Just anything. Thank you for reading!)_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_(Please take it easy on my English skills. It is my second language.)_

"Your move first." Colonel Lee used one hand to signal Leon to attack him

"Alright, if that's what you want"

Leon rushed a few steps and launched one kick at Lee's chest with full speed. The same move he tried on Big Cheese in Spain during their first encounter. To his surprise, Lee stood his ground without making a move until the last moment. Lee slightly slanted his body to the right, while raised his left arm a little on his side. Leon's foot passed right between Lee's body and arm. In a flash, Lee closed his arm and Leon's calf was stuck between Lee's left arm and his body. Leon tried to pull back his leg but failed. Lee stood on his ground not moving again while Leon had only his left leg standing. Immediately Leon jumped with one leg into air and used his remaining leg to kick at Lee's face. Right before his foot could reach Lee's face, Lee suddenly raised his right arm and caught Leon's left leg by ankle. Followed by spinning to the right, Lee threw Leon away after let go of both Leon's legs. Leon was throwing onto the ground and slipped another meter before stopped. His felt his back hurt, but he stood up again.

"Sorry, that was not exactly kungfu, but I couldn't help doing it when I saw your legs were so slow." Lee said

"This guy is a lot tougher than I expected" Leon thought "And he is trying to embarrass me"

"Your move again please." Lee asked

Leon rushed forward with caution. This time he punched at Lee's face with his fists. Lee stood his ground without moving his feet. He dodged Leon's every punch easily by only moving his upper body or just the head. Leon continued to punch at Lee over and over as fast as he could. Lee dodged all of them without even look like he was using much effort.

After about 10 punches, Leon started to use combos of kicks and punches. Lee still did not move one step, he dodged most Leon's attacks while blocked a few kicks with his forearms. After another 10 seconds of continuous attacks, Leon launched another high kick at Lee's face. This time Lee suddenly crouched down and made a whirling. Lee's right leg sweep through the floor and hit Leon's only standing leg on ground level. Leon had the other leg high up in the air when his standing leg was hit. He dropped onto the ground on his back.

"Want to try again?" Lee asked

"I think you have won already." Leon replied as he got up onto his feet

"Come on Leon, try again. You can do better than that." Lee urged

"This guy is too much, and he just wants to make me look stupid." Leon thought

"Ok, I will give one last try." Leon still wanted to win.

Leon slowly moved toward Lee. When he was getting really close to Lee, Leon suddenly made patting at Lee with both arms widely open. He thought he might have to get hold of Lee or this guy would just keep dodging. Just as Leon's both arms almost reached Lee, Lee flipped over Leon's head and slightly kicked on the back of Leon's head as he flipped over. Leon was unable to stop himself and he was dropped onto the ground on his face. Behind him, Lee landed on his feet and he was facing Leon as he had already turned around while he was still in the air.

"Ok, I give up. Your fighting skills are much better than mine."

"Hey, what's the hurry? I haven't started my attacking yet." Lee was determined to embarrass Leon again "Try again."

"I know when to quit. Enough is enough."

"Alright, if you don't want hand to hand combat any more. How about use a knife? I heard you are good at that." Lee asked with a deriding smile on his face

"Are you sure? Someone can get hurt in a knife fight." Leon was confused

"Guess you don't know. We have training equipments here. We have all kinds of melee weapons without edge or blade. We put red ink on them, so once land a hit there will be a red mark on your clothes. Want to try it?" Lee asked

"I guess I could" Leon's knife fighting skill was way better than his own hand to hand combat skills. He was eager to beat Lee, the man who held a grudge against him because he thought Leon had stolen Ada from him even though Ada was never his to begin with.

After both of them took a training knife into their hands, they stood face to face again in the middle of the room.

"Your move please." Lee asked

"Sure." Leon replied and he walked forward with the knife in his right hand.

Just as Leon reached right in front of Lee, Leon did a sudden 360 degree turn and waved the knife for a circle to cut at Lee. Just by the time he reached 180 degree as he was facing the opposite direction, an arm came from his behind and grabbed his chest from rear left. At the same time a knife came from his rear right and it was against his throat.

"Too slow on the unnecessarily whirling, you could be dead already if I had a real knife." Lee's voice came from behind "Try again." And Lee let go of Leon

"What the…" Leon was surprised "This guy is fast. Too fast! Even Krauser was cut in the chest by this move before."

Leon ran toward Lee again, and he made a slash at Lee's throat. Lee dodged it easily by slanting his upper body backwards by only a little, and at the same time he grabbed Leon's arm with one hand and pulled Leon closer. The next moment Leon's throat was against Lee's knife again.

"Try again."

"Ok, I can't even get a single attack off. He is capable of killing me in a single strike every single time." Leon thought

"I lost. You won." Leon had no other choice

"Wait a minute. How about I drop my knife?" Lee said as he dropped his knife onto the floor "Come on now, I am unarmed while you have a knife"

"Are you sure?" Leon did not believe an unarmed man could ever challenge someone with a knife.

"Yes, I am sure. Give me your best shot." Lee replied

Leon rushed forward at Lee and launched several slashes in a row. Lee dodged all his attacks. Then at the end of the slashes, Leon made a pierce at Lee's face. Right before the knife was able to reach Lee's face, Lee suddenly grabbed Leon's right wrist with his own left hand. At the same time Lee moved Leon's knife away from himself, his right hand grabbed Leon's throat and he pressed Leon onto the floor with a sudden push of the right hand. Leon was lying on his back with his right hand held by Lee, while Lee's right hand was locked onto Leon's neck against the floor.

"Got you again, Leon." Lee laughed as he stood up

"I don't know. If it was a real battle, you can't possibly kill me with that one hand of yours" Even though Lee had Leon dropped onto the ground, Leon did not believe that was much of a threatening attack since Lee only had a hand on his neck.

"Sure I could. I can crash your neck with two fingers if I wanted to. Let alone an entire hand. It is called Chi in material arts. Have you ever heard of material artists can break a load of bricks with a single strike with bare hand? Do you obviously believe human bones are stronger than a pill of bricks? It is the Chi that we have practiced for years, the inner energy of human body."

"Ok…" Leon did not know a thing about it

"Give another try." Lee laughed

"Ok, here I come"

Leon knew his own direct attack wouldn't work on this guy. So he planned to use tricks. Years of being a secret service had taught him tricks were needed in many real situations. Although this was not a real battle, Leon wanted to beat Lee for a change.

Leon walked a few steps and picked up Lee's knife from the ground which Lee had dropped earlier. Now he was holding two knives. Once reached just a meter away from Lee, Leon suddenly made a large step forward and started slashing with both knives. With one knife in each hand, Leon was able to attack a lot faster than before. Lee was determined to show how superior his fighting skill was compare to Leon, so he still tried not to move his position. Slashing after slashing, Lee dodged everything Leon threw at him. Leon moved closer so that gives Lee less room and less time to react. Lee continued to dodge without returning a single strike or even moving one step. For the next 10 seconds, Lee had his attention focused on Leon's two knives. Felt enough distraction was done, Leon suddenly made a kick at Lee's knee at the same time of another slash from above.

"I got you now" Leon thought "You can't possibly dodge two attacks at the same time, let alone your attention is focused on my hands"

Just before Leon's both hits were about to hit Lee from above and below, Lee suddenly raised both of his hands and closed onto Leon's knife from both sides. Leon's knife was stuck between Lee's hands despite it was a fast slash with Leon's full force. That was not it. At the same time that Lee had caught Leon's knife between his two palms, Lee had let himself fall back down toward the floor. At the same time Leon felt not only his kick from below had missed but also a foot was against his own knee. Leon was pulled forward by Lee since he was still holding onto the knife which was stuck between Lee's palms. He fell down with Lee together toward the floor, with Leon on the top. By the time Lee was hitting the floor first, Leon was less than 3 feet above him in the air and he was falling down on him. At that moment, Lee did a kick while lying on the floor. It made Leon flew forward instead of falling down, and Leon was dropped onto the ground two meters behind Lee's head. Leon had lost the knife which was held by Lee. He quickly got up into crouch position and turned around. Lee was already in crouch position too with one of Leon's knives. Leon immediately threw his knife at Lee with all his strength. The knife pierce through the air in a flash, then it suddenly stopped. Lee had caught the knife between his two fingers of his left hand in middle air. Just as Leon was stunned by Lee's move, Lee had thrown the knife in his right hand at Leon. Before Leon was able to react, the knife hit him on the forehead and then dropped onto the floor since it was just a training knife with no edge. Leon was still in crouch position with his mouth open. A red mark was on his forehead.

"You had just died again, Mr. Leon Kennedy, the secret service of the United States." Lee laughed out loud as he stood up from crouching.

"That's enough!" A woman's voice suddenly appeared. Everyone turned around to look at the doorway.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the other side of the earth near Raccoon City,

"Sir, the tunnel is completed. We left just one last meter of dirt in the way as you ordered. The last layer of dirt can be digging out in just 20 minutes tops." A worker reported as all the workers stopped digging

"Good work." Nicholai replied "You can go now for today"

"What about our checks?" The worker asked as all the workers were looking at Nicholai

"You will get your checks tomorrow. We will still need you to dig the last meter of dirt tomorrow night."

"Alright." Workers replied as they started to walk toward the tunnel entrance

The tunnel entrance was inside an abandoned camp house inside the forest about 2 miles away from the fences built by the military. Nobody ever came to this part of the forest which was so close to the defense perimeter outside the Raccoon City. Nicholai still had posted two guards there inside the camp house. In case anyone getting too close to the camp house, the guards would tell them to leave.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the dojo at Sand City,

"Leon, are you ok?"

Ada in her pretty red dress appeared at the door. She was so pretty and sexy.

"I am fine, honey. Lee is good. I am no match for him." Leon stood up with the clear red mark on his forehead

"Pick on someone your own size, Lee." Ada was upset. She was not happy that Lee picked on Leon like that. Lee had been practicing martial arts since he was a kid, he was on a whole different level compare to Leon. Ada knew it because they were training in the same dojo when she was in the high school. Ada had learned how tough Lee was first hand. The two of them had been against each other in training duels before. Ada was completely outclassed, even though Lee was taking easy on her. Lee liked Ada, and he had purposely made Ada fell onto him during one of the practice matches and held her long enough to make her flush.

"Ada. It is so nice to see you come here." Lee's expression has changed "I just love that red dress of yours. You are gorgeous."

"Stop picking on my fiancé. If you want a real challenge, pick me." Ada did not fall for Lee's sucking up.

"I wouldn't want to hurt a lady, especially not you." Lee remembered how he had completely outclassed Ada even during Ada's last days at the dojo. It was weird that now Ada wanted to challenge him again after he had so many more years of continuous training on her.

"I don't mind. Get ready, Lee. I am coming whether you like it or not." Ada replied

"Honey. You sure about that?" Leon asked Ada. He knew Ada now has superhuman strength and speed. Lee was fast, but he couldn't possibility to match Ada's strength even he was a material artist.

"Don't worry, my handsome fiancé. I will take easy on him." Ada smiled at Leon

Lee was very confused. Take easy on him? Ada was no match for him, and now he had improved even more than before while Ada had stopped training years ago. He had continuous training while Ada was on her mission away from home. What was Ada up to? Was she bluffing? Or was she just being seduced by this American guy and now she was out of her mind?

"Ada. You can't fight in that dress and those high heels." Lee said

"I don't have the time to change. Let's get this over with before me and my fiancé go home together" Ada replied. It made Lee grew more angry inside when he heard that, as Ada and Leon calling each other honey this, fiancé that.

"Let's go." Ada urged Lee

"Your move first, Ada." Lee replied and he dropped the knife that Leon had thrown at him earlier. He put himself in a more suitable more serious way of standing. He knew Ada was a lot better fighter than Leon, although he did not believe Ada could possibly beat him. When he was fighting Leon, he never even took it seriously enough to use standard fighting posture.

Ada slowly walked toward Lee in her usual sexy walking style. It made both Leon and Lee wanted to hold her in their arms right now. Everyone else in the room was also staring at Ada as she approaching Lee.

About just six steps away from Lee, Ada suddenly flipped forward. In less than a second, she was in front of Lee and her foot were about to kick Lee on the chest. Lee made a large dodge move and Ada had missed.

"She isn't using her superhuman speed" Leon thought as he watched from the side of the room.

Ada landed behind Lee and immediately she did a whirling kick at Lee's face. Lee caught her leg by ankle in middle air with his left hand.

"That is one fine leg you have there, Ada. But you still unnecessarily flip around too much. Your fighting style is still not mature enough to challenge me. Maybe we can spend some time training together. I will teach…"

Suddenly Ada jumped into air with the other leg, and it kicked Lee right in the face. It was so fast. Lee did not have the time to react. Ada's kick hit Lee right in the forehead, and Lee dropped onto the floor over 6 meters away.

"How…" Lee struggled trying to get up, he felt dizzy as he was hit in the head "Her moves were still the same as before, but how did she all the suddenly increase her speed by THIS much?"

"Are you done yet?" Ada smiled at Lee. She increased her speed by a large amount in that kick but without increase much strength.

"Not yet." Lee finally stood up, and he shook his head for a bit to regain control of himself

"Your move please" Ada said to Lee

Lee cautiously moved forward with small steps in a fighting posture, while Ada stood her ground in a normal standing. Now the situation had reversed compare to when Leon against Lee. Leon tried everything, while Lee was so relaxing.

Even though Lee was knocked onto the ground, he was not ready to lose to a girl yet. He might not be the best fighter around, but he had never lost a fight to a girl like Ada, and he wouldn't want to let himself being beaten in front of Leon.

As Lee had reached in front of Ada, he was facing Ada with his right side. His looked at Ada as his right arm and leg moved closer. In a flash, Lee rushed his right hand toward Ada's neck, he wanted to grab her. It was so fast, Leon was only be able too see a flash of his arm. Ada simply slanted her upper body and the neck a little bit to the right. Just as Lee's hand looked like it was about to miss, he changed the hand's direction and it followed the movement of Ada's neck. He was about to grab her by the neck, but suddenly Ada waved her left hand and it pushed away Lee's attacking arm. Lee was surprised to see Ada's arm was already back to its original position, which was on the side of her as she was standing.

Lee crouched down and did a sweep kick at Ada's feet. Right before he was able to reach Ada's feet with his own leg, Ada flipped on the same spot. She dodged the sweep kick and she was standing where she was. Lee realized how fast Ada was. He started to use attacking combos, one move after another without stopping in between. Leon was impressed by all the cool moves Lee was pulling out. On the other hand, Ada dodged them all.

"That's it. I have to get a hold of her." Lee thought

Lee made another kick, Ada easily dodged it again. Then suddenly in Ada's view, Lee disappeared. He had lowered himself and moved to behind Ada in a flash.

"I have you now, sweetie!" Lee thought as he stood up and opened both of his arms to grab Ada from behind. All this was done in a flash.

Then he suddenly stopped with both hands were still in the air as he stood behind Ada. Ada had hit his face with her left elbow without even turn around or moving a step. She used only tiny bit of her strength, which was why Lee was not knocked away, but it was hard enough to made Lee's movement stopped. He was stunned for a moment.

Leon was amused to see such scene. Ada was standing with her elbow extended to her behind, and Lee was right behind her with both arms in the middle air in a grabbing position. Ada's elbow was still on Lee's face. Both of them were not moving.

"It's over." Ada pulled back her elbow and turned around to smile at Lee.

"No!" Lee regained control of his body and stepped back a few steps.

In a flash, Lee launched a jump kick. It was a special jump kick. Lee made a combo of total 9 kicks while he was still in the air. Ada dodged 6 of them and then blocked the last 3 with her forearms. Lee flipped back and landed where he was standing. He froze as he saw Ada had disappeared from his view. He was about to make another attack the moment he had landed, but Ada was no longer there in his view.

"Give it up, Lee. No more picking on Leon, ok?" Ada's voice came from behind him. She was standing right behind his back. Lee was so stunned. Ada was 3 meters in front of him before he landed. How did she…

Ada turned around and started to walk away "Thank you, Colonel Tao for taking Leon for the tour"

"Leon, lets go home."

Lee was speechless. He never thought Ada could have improved this much while away for the mission, but of course he did not know she did it without through the old fashion way.

Ada and Leon shared a long kiss before she purposely put her arm around Leon's, and the two lovers walked out of the room side by side while binding each other's arm. It made Lee angrier than ever, but he could do nothing. His high school sweetheart now had her heart completely stolen by an American. She even protected Leon from their little match.

Lee's teeth knocked together and he was close to lose control because of the anger.

"Down with the United States! Down with the American Imperialism!" He cursed.

"Umm Lee, I don't think you should hate 300 million American people because of one man. And we both know this has absolutely nothing to do with Imperialism." Colonel Tao spoke as he stood up.

Then all the sudden, Colonel Lee had just realized. He thought he was only cursing in his own head, but instead he had just really shouted it out loud and clear while both of his hands were in the air showing middle fingers at the door where Leon had just exited…in front of a room of over 30 people.

All the 30+ people in the room opened their mouth and looking at Lee with expanded eyes. Lee's face turned to bloody red before he put away his middle fingers and rushed out of the door at "near superhuman" speed.

"Honey, I still want to learn some moves." Leon said as they left the dojo

"It will take years to learn martial arts. Oh well, I will teach you a few moves."

"Great!" Leon was happy "That Lee was tough, for someone who is not a superhuman"

"He is not that tough. Mediocre at best."

"That's because you are a superhuman"

"Not really. I was talking about compare him with other real martial artists. The real masters probably could take me down even I am a superhuman"

"Wow, I didn't know that." Leon asked "How was the meeting?"

"It didn't progress much yet. We listened to a few agents' reports. That General Zhao who ordered the attack on Wesker's lab on the island has not made his report yet. He said he will have something important to show us tomorrow. All we know right now is that he had succeeded the assault on the lab, and obtained something valuable before his troops destroyed the entire lab." Ada replied "By the way, Leon. They wanted you to attend tomorrow's meeting too if you are willing. Someone had already reported you, an American secret service is here."

"Me? Why me? I am not a secret service any more." Leon was curious

"They somehow think you know a lot and they want to hear what you know about Wesker and a few other things."

"Not more than you do."

"They disagree. Would you like to attend the meeting?"

"I'll go wherever you go." Leon smiled at Ada

"Then it is settled. Tomorrow we will be leaving home the same time I had left today"

"Sure."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Near Raccoon City,

Just half an hour after everyone left the camp house, the entrance of the tunnel.

"Why do we have to stay here? Nobody ever come across the river 3 miles from here, let alone come to this close to the defense perimeter" asked one of the two guards Nicholai had left behind to guard the camp house

"What do you want to do then?" The second guard asked

"Let's go have some fun."

"What if Nicholai find out?"

"He won't be back until around 7pm tomorrow. They will go in by around 8pm. We have 24 hours. Let's just come back by 6pm"

"I am not so sure about that."

"Look dude, we have been here for a couple of months already. Nobody ever come here but Nicholai and his men, and the workers."

"What if we run into some hitmen? You know Nicholai was almost hit."

"Nicholai was hit because he is a big fish. We are nobody. Who'd recognize us?"

"You got a point there, but we'd be fired if he find out."

"Then let's just make sure we come back in time."

"Ok, let's go then"

"Leave them here. We don't want to carry them around. Pistols are enough for self-defense." One guard put down his AK-47 assault rifle beside the entrance.

"Ok" The other guard did the same with his.

The two guards walked out of the camp house and got onto their car and left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Ada's home, Leon was having dinner with Ada's family.

Suddenly Ada's communicator rang.

"Shhh, it is Wesker." Ada told everyone

"I thought you have turned that phone off." Leon replied

"I decided to turn it back on, since Wesker's base was attacked. This way I might gain more information if he is trying to call me."

"Yes?" Ada turned on the communicator while she let the screen to face herself with a wall as background

"Where have you been? I tried to reach you. Did you have your phone turned off again?" Wesker appeared on the screen

"Obviously" Ada only answered the last question

"We have an emergency situation. One of our bases was attacked. The communication was cut off before I could find out what happened. So I sent an agent there to find out. But she was captured, although she had planted a few hidden cameras there to transmit what was recorded once the jamming was over. About 20 hours ago, those hidden cameras had finally transmitted the videos of what happened. Guess what did I find out?"

"I wouldn't know."

"See for yourself." Wesker pressed a button and a video was transmitted onto Ada's screen

On the screen, some a couple hundred soldiers along with tanks, armored vehicles and attack helicopters completely surrounded the lab at night. A voice from a speaker

"This is the special force of People's Republic of China…"

"Interesting…" Ada replied "What are you going to do?"

"I want you to help saving that agent."

"heh? This isn't like you, Wesker. Since when you care about your agents? Other than myself?" Ada laughed

"This agent isn't not like any others. She is my adopted daughter."

"What?" Ada was amused "You never mentioned it before."

"Quit it. I want you to free her from the Chinese."

"I am a Chinese."

"I know, but there is no time for jokes. I want you to break her free from the Chinese authority. I have been tracking her location, since she has one tiny beacon implanted under her skin. Only I know the frequency to activate it."

"Where is she now?" Ada asked

"From the look of it, she is on a plane as we speak. It's now in northwest China area."

"You mean Xingjian?"

"Yeah, I just knew that you know China better than I do. Looks like the plane will have to land soon. I will transmit her location and a photo of her to you in a text message in a couple of hours." Wesker said. He rarely talked with such worried tone "Once you break her free, just let her go on her own. She knows how to contact me"

"What is her name?" Ada asked

"Lauren Wesker."

Leon heard that, and looked at Ada who did not look back at him.

"Anything else?" Ada asked "Don't tell me the rescue mission is the only thing you wanted. It's not like you at all, Wesker."

"There is one more thing, but it is expandable. I sent Lauren to retrieve a backup file from the attacked base. From the look of it, she might have got it. It is obviously in the hands of the Chinese authority by now. If you could get your hands on it, it would be really nice. If you can't retrieve the data, it's not a problem. I had been receiving all the data from that base every 3 months, and it had only been 2 months since the last one. The worst case, I get a 2 months set back on the research. Your priority is to free Lauren."

"I didn't know you have a soft side, Wesker." Ada smiled at the screen "Why did you put your daughter in danger in the first place?"

"You don't know me at all, Ada. You shouldn't ask about my personal matter. It's none of your business. You will be paid 3x of the usual amount once this is done. You have to succeed." Wesker said "Where are you now anyway?"

"It's none of your business. I will do the mission, that's all you need to know." Ada replied and cut the transmission.

Turned off the communicator, Ada looked at Leon.

"The teen girl we met in the restaurant at Spain was related to Wesker after all. I wonder how he managed to plant a fake ID file for her in the government's file system." Leon asked

"It wouldn't be hard for him." Ada replied

"General Zhao must want to show us the girl and the files he got. He said there would be something important to show us tomorrow." General Wong joined in "What are you going to do about this rescue mission? We can't just release Wesker's daughter, nor General Zhao will just hand over his trophy."

"We'll see. Don't worry too much right now, dad. Now we have the proof that General Zhao's attack did alert Wesker, possibility other reminders of old Umbrella too. Wesker now knew it was Chinese military attacked his lab" Ada smiled at her dad "The council approved his attack because he had promised that nobody would know who did it"

"Indeed" Leon replied "I am just curious, why would someone like Wesker have an adopted daughter."

"Let me ask the girl tomorrow if we get to see her."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the area of the old Raccoon City, hours after hours of heavy rain hit the ground.

Deep inside the empty tunnel dig by Nicholai's workers, the last meter of dirt was slowly collapsing…

**To be continued…**

_(Please don't forget to add the story to your favorite or alert list in order to receive email alert as soon as there are new chapters added. To speed up the updating of the new chapters, Please leave comments in "Reviews". Anything will do. Such as which chapters do you like best? What plots excited you most? Who are your favorite characters? What did you find amusing? What would you like to see in the future chapters? Or take a guess on what could have happened next. Just anything. Thank you for reading!)_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_(Please take it easy on my English skills. It is my __second__ language)_

_Note: A squad in Chinese army has 14 soldiers. A company has over 360 soldiers._

* * *

"Sorry, Sir. You can't carry a knife into an airport." A security guard blocked the way 

"Would you please hold onto it for me?" Chris Redfield pulled out the knife from above his left shoulder and handed it toward the airport security guard.

"Sorry, I can't." The guard did not extend his hand "You can only stay in the lobby if you want. Just don't come across the check point"

"Alright, looks like I have to stay here."

"No problem. I will come back in just a few minutes. I am sure he is already here." Jill walked into the check point

Just 5 minutes later inside the security line, Carlos walked out with two big cases. He seemed to be really happy since he was smiling at everybody he saw. Soon, he saw a pretty woman ahead. She was wearing a blue low chest outfit, and a mini-dress. Carlos' eyes suddenly increased in sizes. He put on one even better looking smile.

"Jill, it's SO nice to see you! You look great." And he increased his pace toward Jill

"Carlos. You look great yourself. I am glad you are still in perfect shape." Jill smiled and moved forward

When they were one step away face to face, Carlos dropped his two big cases onto the floor. And he opened both of his arms. The two of them bugged for a long time.

"Just you?"

"Oh no, I figured that I need to come by myself to check things out first. Over half of my men agreed to stick with me. They will come if I give them a call."

The two of them walked out of the check point and arrived in the lobby. There, Chris Redfield moved forward immediately.

"Carlos, I want you to meet Chris." Then Jill turned to Chris "Chris, this is Carlos."

"Nice to meet you, Chris." Carlos put down one of his cases and extended his arm

"I am Chris Redfield, Jill's boyfriend" Chris had seen Carlos hugging his girl through the glass at the security line. He was not happy, but he did extend his hand too and shook hands with Carlos.

Carlos froze for a moment and then he took a good look at Chris. He could tell Chris's "Jill's boyfriend" saying meant to warn him to stay away from Jill. Although the two of them were shaking their hands, their four eyes looked at each other for quit a while, while their hands were holding in the middle air not moving. When they looked each other, it was like there was a fire spark between their sights.

"Grow up, boys! You are getting too old for this." Jill figured it out and she couldn't believe it "You suppose to make friends."

"We are friends." The two men both replied immediately with forced smiles while having one arm around each other's shoulders.

"Ok Chris, if you said so. Now help Carlos carry one of his cases"

"Of course." Chris immediately bent down and picked up one of Carlos' cases and walked toward the gate.

Carlos almost laughed, but he controlled himself.

"Follow me, Carlos" Jill slightly touched Carlos' shoulder and walked toward the gate too

Outside the gate, a big dark red van was already waiting. Chris helped Carlos putting two cases onto the back.

"Carlos, you go ahead sit in the front" Chris quickly opened a door and sat down beside Jill on the second row.

"Err" Carlos really wanted to sit beside Jill, but his sights stopped as soon as he got into the front seat. Beside him, a pretty girl with auburn hair and blue eyes was in the driver's seat. She was wearing short jeans and a pink shirt.

"Hello, I am Claire. Nice to meet you!" The girl smiled at Carlos

"I…I am Carlos." Carlos's attention was all switched onto Claire now "Nice to meet you too, cutie!"

"She is my sister! Claire _Redfield_." Chris leaned forward from the backseat and said loudly beside Carlos' ear. To him, this man who had just bugged his girlfriend for a good 20 seconds now must be up to something about his younger sister.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Near Raccoon City in the forest, about 5 miles away from the defense perimeter of the biohazard zone

Seven college boys were walking through the trees and approaching a small river,

"Hey, that's the small river I was talking about. Let's cross it."

"Are you serious? Across the river, it will be too close to the Raccoon City. You know there were zombies!"

"You were right, there WERE zombies. You are such a crowd. Raccoon City was destroyed by a nuke six years ago. Besides, there are still 5 miles ahead before the fences. There are a lot of bunkers, watch towers, and soldiers there patrolling the fences. Nothing get pass them. Not to mention, the fences are still 20 miles away from the Raccoon City!"

"Yeah, he is a crowd. Let's go for some adventures. I want to see some zombies"

"He never had any sense of adventure at all."

They all laughed as they continue to walk toward the river. The water was shallow, easy enough to just walk across without getting wet much.

Over an hour later of walking through the woods, they started to see lots of fresh dig out dirt everywhere. Soon they found an abandoned house in the middle of the forest.

"Let's go check it out."

"I am not so sure about that. There could be serial killers in there."

"HAHAHA" Everyone laughed

After opened the unlocked door, they all walked in. There were several rooms inside the house. In one of them, they found a big hole on the ground.

"Hey, come to look at this. It's a tunnel"

"No kidding. I'd bet it goes to the direction of the Raccoon City."

"Want to find out?"

"No way. This is getting more dangerous than we planned."

"Chicken!"

Suddenly they noticed the two AK-47 assault rifles beside the wall near the entrance of the tunnel.

"This is AK-47! I played it in Counter-Strike, a first person shooting computer game. They kick ass."

"Wow, these are the real things! Totally cool!"

"Come on now. We have real AK-47s! What are you afraid of now?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what would my first assignment be?" Carlos asked curiously

"Not yet. We just want to brief you with our latest intelligence information face to face. And give you a tour of what we have." Jill replied "Although, there is something about to happen according to one of our agents"

"What is it?"

"At Zion Township, a small town about 70 miles away from Raccoon City's biohazard zone, our agent had spotted your old U.B.C.S. fellow Nicholai multiple times in a local bar."

"Wow, he is still alive?"

"I know you would be surprised. We don't know what he is up to, but one thing for sure. He does not live there."

"Wouldn't it be easy just to follow him around to see what he is up to?"

"Not that easy. Every time he showed up at the bar was close midnight. There was almost zero traffic on the roads in that small town during midnight. Our agent would be easily spotted if try to follow Nicholai." Jill sighed

"I see. That bastard! He tricked us to think we were going in to save the civilians at Raccoon City, while he was really using us to collect combat data of T-Virus for Umbrella!" Carlos knocked his teeth together "Just give me the word. I will put a bullet between his eyes."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leon was sitting beside Ada and General Wong on a military helicopter. They were heading to the headquarter of Ada's agency which was located within a military base inside the Taklamakan Desert. After flying for one hour over the endless sand, they finally landed.

It was a huge military base entirely surrounded by endless desert with not a single road come in or out. High fences completely circled the entire base at the edges, with lots of watch towers and bunkers built along the inside of it. Many buildings were spreading across over a kilometer long and over 500 meters wide. Several huge runways and many heliports were close to each other on one side. Two J-10 fighter jets left a building and rose into the sky just before Leon's helicopter landed. A few different types of helicopters were circling the base. Across the military base, Leon could see tanks and APCs and many soldiers everywhere. Leon did notice there was also a small commercial airline on the runway.

As soon as they landed, several jeeps came to the heliport. After got onto the jeeps, they passed a couple buildings before entered an underground parking lot below one of the biggest buildings in the base. Soldiers in green uniform with QBZ-95 assault rifles were guarding in every corner. There Leon followed Ada and her dad walked into an elevator. Even the elevator had a soldier inside the whole time. Leon could see surveillance cameras everywhere inside this building. Soon the elevator had reached even deeper level below the underground parking lot. After stepped out, Leon saw more soldiers guarding there. When they reached a checking in desk, Ada and her dad both put their hands on a finger print scan machine and passed. General Wong talked to the check point officer for a short conversation and showed him a piece of note before he gave Leon a sign to follow them in.

Inside the check point, all the guards' uniform had changed. They looked more like secret services than soldiers.

After a long walk passing through another check point which scanning eyes instead of hands, they finally arrived in a meeting room. Once again, Leon was able to pass after General Wong showed a note to the check point officer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

30 minutes into the meeting,

"Mr. Kennedy. What else do you know about Wesker and Umbrella." One of the men from military council asked after Leon told them everything he knew already.

"Nothing more. I just know the attack you did on the island in South China Sea was completely exposed." Leon replied. "Wesker had learned it was you"

It was a fact that the military council approved General Zhao's attacking plan because he guaranteed that nobody would ever find out what happened.

"Do you have any proof?"

Leon turned around to look at Ada who was sitting right beside him. Ada replayed the call that Wesker had made to contact her last evening. Then everyone silenced for a moment.

"Now Wesker knew it was the Chinese military. What if he has another lab on our mainland? What if this mad man plans to revenge?" Someone finally spoke "He could release T-virus in our cities and …"

"That will not be possible." General Zhao stopped him "I had already taken out his the other lab in China."

"Oh?" Everyone looked at him

"Yeah, just yesterday my men had shut down another lab of his. It was right under our nose at Sand City." General Zhao said proudly. He made himself looking like the center of this show in front of the military council representatives.

"What makes you so sure it was Wesker's lab?" Ada questioned him "It could be another Umbrella remainder's."

"The T-Virus samples we captured." General Zhao replied

"Wesker is not the only one having T-Virus." Said General Wong

"You never had the proof."

"From the way I understood Wesker's saying, there must be more labs in China, because he also loved the nice foreign investment policies here." Ada replied

"But you don't have the absolute proof." General Zhao refused to admit there were the possibilities of the existence of other labs.

"Either way, are you so sure you have captured the last personnel and the last sample of T-Virus inside that lab at Sand City?" General Wong questioned General Zhao

"Do you have any proof of there was someone or some sample had escaped our assault? My plan was so secret even you did not know. My men surrounded that facility completely and seized everything." General Zhao looked like he was so sure of himself "That place is completely clean now. All their personnel and virus samples are in our custody."

"Good job." One of the council representatives looked pleased. And his complements made General Zhao looked even cockier "Yesterday you said you have something to show us. What is it?"

"Here" General Zhao took out a small disk. "All Wesker's latest researches on G-Virus and T-Veronica virus are here. We can construct the weapons ourselves if we want…"

"We had agreed not to develop such bio-organic-weapons years ago." General Wong stopped him "It would be insane."

One of the council representatives nodded. It made General Zhao threw a hate looking at General Wong.

"Anything else you want to show us?"

General Zhao took out a remote control and pressed a button. One side of the wall was lifted. Behind it, it was a special wall. From their room, it looked like glass and they could see the other side clearly. While on the other side, people could only see a wall. Inside that room which was one level below their floor, they could clearly see a blond teen girl who was restrained on a chair by several metal chains. She still had the tear marks all over her face. The pants below her left knee had a big hole, which was exposing the perfect skin of her knee.

"Wesker's daughter. I wouldn't know if Agent Wong here hadn't shown us the replay of Wesker's call. We only thought she was an agent of Wesker's. Now she turned out to be someone much more important."

"Impressive." A representative complimented General Zhao

"There is also something about her. She was captured after being shot in the left knee by a 12.7mm Magnum round. Her leg was almost blown off, but as you can see. She had already made a complete recovery. It is a known fact that Wesker had some way to turn a human into a so called superhuman." General Zhao took a look at Ada when he said that "We could study her."

"You will have to release her and make it look like Ada saved her. Or Ada's mission might be over" General Wong jumped in "We will never gain more valuable information on Wesker without Ada."

"Are you out of your mind?" General Zhao raised his voice "She could tell us much more information on Wesker. And we could use her as a hostage"

"What about Ada? Wesker told her to break this girl free" Leon wasn't happy that General Zhao did not care about Ada's part at all "If she can't do it, Wesker will no longer trust her or at least no longer use her for important missions. Besides, who guaranteed Wesker's _adopted_ daughter knows more than Ada or even would tell you anything at all?"

"Agent Kennedy, since you had already made your presentation on Wesker and Umbrella. You have no more part in here. Please leave the meeting. The helicopter will take you back to Sand City." General Zhao looked at Leon

"I am not an agent any more. I quit."

"So you have claimed. How could we know this is not a trick of the United States government?" General Zhao was determined to kick Leon out of the meeting.

A few representatives nodded.

"You can't do that after he just told you everything he knew" General Wong protested

"So he claimed, once again. You are too trusty, General Wong."

"Guards, please show Agent Kennedy the way to the heliport." General Zhao ordered

"Leon…" Ada looked at Leon as he was standing up

"Don't worry, honey. I will just leave since I am no longer welcomed here. I will just wait you at home." Leon replied as he walked out of the door

Ada threw a hate looking at General Zhao but she only made him smiled more.

"Let's get back onto the topic. I say we keep this girl. Agent Wong can tell Wesker she failed to break his daughter free." General Zhao continued

"She can't gain more trust from Wesker if she does that!" General Wong was starting to get angry

"You are putting family in front of the work. I know Agent Wong is your only daughter, but this is about the safety of our entire nation. You have to know what is more important." General Zhao tried to use a random accuse to make General Wong look bad in front of all these important people.

"We can talk about this matter later. Let's hear some more reports from our other agents first." A representative suggested

"Agent Fong Ling, what do you have to say?" A representative turned to another female agent who was wearing a white outfit

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Near Raccoon City,

"Where are our guns?" One of the two guards who were posted at the abandoned house by Nicholai froze as he saw their AK-47s were no longer beside the wall where they put them.

"Shit! Maybe Nicholai had come to check on us and took the guns as proof to punish us later?"

"I don't think so. He never came early."

"Then who took the AKs?"

"Well, this isn't important. Nothing seemed to be happening other than our Ak-47s are missing. It could be one of the workers come back and stole the guns when they saw nobody was here. Let's just pretend nothing happened when Nicholai come back."

"I guess…"

The two of them left the room and sat down near the front door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leon waited at Ada's home for a whole day. It was already 5:30pm. Leon's satellite phone rang.

"Leon, the meeting had reached a critical point. So they have decided to continue after dinner. It looks like I can't go home until very late." Ada said on the other said "I'll miss you"

"I miss you too, honey. That General Zhao was really an ass, wasn't he?"

"Yes. He was always mean to my dad because of their unpleasant past. He picked on me too since years ago because of he hated my dad so much. Now he picked on you, I am not sure why, maybe he already knew something about our relationship. I am really sorry, Leon." Ada's face looked a little sad "It was SO mean to kick you out right after you told them everything you knew. I am sorry they used you…"

"Don't worry about it, honey. I'll get over it. Besides I won't be seeing them any more even if they invite me again." Leon tried to make Ada smile on the other side. He hated to see Ada being sad.

"Then I will see you later. If I come back too late, please just go ahead get some rest. No need to stay awake to wait for us." Ada smiled

"Ok, sweetie. You take care of yourself too." Leon almost kissed the screen

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

9pm at the meeting where Ada was at,

Everyone was in the meeting room continuing to discuss the issues.

Suddenly the base alarms were set off. The alarms' frequency indicated there were intruders.

"What is going on?" The head of the representatives was getting nervous. He clearly was not a military man.

"Let me ask. I am sure there is nothing to worry about." General Wong quickly picked up a phone.

"Report!"

"Sir, we have just found a patrol of six soldiers killed near the fence. They were torn into pieces! It seems none of them had the chance to fire a single shot before they were killed. So we had raised the base alarm to search for the intruders"

"Have you found anything yet?"

"No. We are on high alert now. All searchlights had been turned on. And all the soldiers had been called up from their beds."

"Report immediately if there is any situation change." General Wong put down the phone.

"So what is going on?" The head of the council representative asked

"They found six soldiers dead near the fence."

"How were they killed?"

"Not sure, but they were torn into pieces."

"WHAT?!?!" The head of the council representative was obviously freaked out

"Sir. There are over 5,000 soldiers in this base. There is absolutely nothing to be worried about. Everything will be under control soon." General Wong tried to clam the man

The representatives and everyone else looked around inside the meeting room. Aside the members of this meeting, there were only 4 secret agents armed with pistols standing on 4 corners of the room. Everyone else in the room was unarmed. The council representatives obviously did not feel safe enough.

"Maybe you should call in more guards. What if the intruders are coming this way?" A council representative suggested

"Yes, right way sir." General Wong picked up the phone again

"Surround the entire Agency building with tanks immediately. And bring in a company of infantry soldiers to this level now. We can also use two squads of marines right inside our meeting room. Do not delay!"

As General Wong put down the phone. The representatives looked a little tiny more relaxed as they heard what General Wong had just ordered on the phone.

It was not long before they heard lots of footsteps in the hall. Soon two squads of marines walked into the meeting room with QBZ-95 assault rifles. All of them were wearing body armors and helmets with green uniforms. They all looked really tough. As soon as they entered the room, they all spread out to stand in front of the walls in a circle which completely surrounded the huge meeting table. There were still lots of footsteps outside the room in the hall. They were clearly from the company of over 300 infantry soldiers who were just ordered to reinforce this level.

Although the representatives no longer looked freaking out, they still had worries in their eyes.

Outside the Agency building, at least forty Type99 Main Battle Tanks completely surrounded the building with loads and loads of heavily armed soldiers around them. All of the tanks had their lights on, with their 125mm main guns pointing at every direction. The machineguns on the top of them were also manned.

The intruder alarms could be heard all over the base. All the searchlights from the numerous watch towers were waving around to search at everywhere. All stationary weapons were also manned. Armed vehicles, APCs, tanks were circling around on every road inside the base. Lines after lines of soldiers were running around to check every corner and every building. Over a dozen Z-10 attack helicopters had rose and were patrolling from the sky with their searchlights pointing at the base below. Six J-10 fighter jets were also launched into the sky, and they were flying at low altitude near the base.

"How did intruder get in here?" A representative asked "I thought there is no road. Everyone and everything comes in and out by air, and were checked before they could step off the runway"

"I was thinking the same thing. Anyone who attempt to come through the 80+ miles sandy desert to this base would be immediately spotted by our planes and satellite even if they could survive the trip on foot. Everyone got here by air…" General Wong replied

"Perhaps we should call in more reinforcement from Sand City" General Zhao suggested "I wish my special forces commandos are here…"

"Your special forces are overrated. There are over 5,000 soldiers inside this base! Any more is not needed. It's only some _intruders_. What could possibly happen? It would take a massive air strike to take us out, but _who would dare_??? So stop…"

Suddenly all the lights in the meeting room went off. The entire Agency building went all dark…

**To be continued…**

_(To speed up the updating of the new chapters, Please leave comments in "Reviews". Anything will do. Such as which chapters do you like best? What plots excited you most? Who are your favorite characters? What did you find amusing? What would you like to see in the future chapters? Or take a guess on what would happen next. Just anything. And please don't forget to add the story to your "favorite list" in order to receive email alert when there are new chapters added. Thank you very much for reading!)_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_(Please take it easy on my English. It is my __second__ language.)_

_Note: Fong Ling is a main character from Resident Evil Dead Aim. Check my profile for the link to see full RE games recorded in videos._

* * *

After about three seconds of silence, the meeting room was turned into a chaos in the total darkness. Everyone was asking "What is going on?" A few representatives from the council were panic once again. 

"Everybody please come down." General Wong raised his voice in the dark "It will only make the situation worse if everyone doesn't stop talking right now. We have 28 marines inside this room, and over 300 infantry right outside in the halls all over this level, plus the _many_ regular guards. There is nothing to be worried about just yet."

One after another, the two squads of 28 marines inside the meeting room had all turned on the flashlights attached to their QBZ-95 assault rifles. They also turned on the green laser aiming beams. The huge meeting room was lighted up a little by all the flashlights. All the people stopped talking, but everyone had stand up from their seats. Many of them looked worried even after General Wong had tried to calm them already.

"Why didn't the backup power kick in?" Someone asked

"There is only one explanation. The backup power system was sabotaged before the main power was cut. The intruders might have inside contact to know exact locations of all those systems," General Zhao said as he took out his communicator "That's it. I am calling my Special Force commandos from Sand City right now. They will crush the intruders like bugs!"

"Don't bother. This building was designed to block all transmissions and energy signatures. There are lots of energy absorption materials inside the walls. Not even EMP pulse can get through. You will have to use the wired phones to dial out. The radio can only be used on this level, because the signals will not get through to another floor."

"Give it to me then." General Zhao demanded as the only wired phone on the table was in the hand of General Wong.

"It's down. The intruders had cut the primary phone system too," General Wong put down the phone in front of him on the table and stood up to walk toward a wall "We have one emergency phone system. Usually it uses the same line as the regular ones, but in such situation it automatically switched to a secondary line which nobody knows it but a few high rank officers of this base. They are the phones on the walls," General Wong picked up the phone on the wall beside the door.

"Did the entire base just lose power or only the Agency building?" General Wong asked on the phone with a very clam voice. He obviously tried to set an example for everyone how to deal with such situation.

"Sir, it is only the Agency building. Everything else is fine." Someone reported on the radio

"Go triple the guards around the central power generator now."

"Yes, Sir…but the intruder might be inside your building from the look of it. What do you want us to do?"

"Keep guarding outside. Make sure no more intruders can come in. It is already very crowded on this floor, and we don't need more soldiers here just yet. But do send more men to search the other levels. Restore the power as soon as possible. It is way too dark here even with all the flashlights."

"Yes sir."

As soon as General Wong put down the phone, General Zhao took it over and he was telling his commandos at Sand City to come. Even though he knew it would take them up to an hour just to arrive at the base by helicopters.

"Does that mean the intruders are inside OUR building?" A council representative spoke with shaking voice "Oh my god, let's get out of here right now!" This man's body was shaking as much as his voice.

"Calm down. We are six levels under the ground. Both the main power and the backup power systems are located six levels above us. Since the power was just cut a short moment ago, the intruder must still be six levels away from us. There are numerous of check points and guards on the way, not to mention the one extra company of infantry soldiers we had just brought in. I had just sent some men to search the other floors. The intruder should be neutralized momentarily," General Wong talked like he was in total control and there was absolutely nothing to be worried about.

"You assumed there is only one intruder? We can't be sure. For all we know, they could be anywhere inside this building already," General Zhao disagreed. He already finished ordering his commandos on the phone.

"Nobody should be able to get down here. All the stairs and elevators are heavily guarded. Elevators are down right now since the power was out. Don't you think we should have heard something by now if the intruders are fighting their way downstairs through all the guards?"

"What about the ventilation systems?"

"There are loads of laser alarm systems inside the vent with independent power sources. Not even a rat could get in without setting off the alarms."

"How did the intruders get here in the first place? How did they manage to get pass all the eyes before entering this building? We are at the center of a military base with over 5000 soldiers, aren't we?" A representative raised his voice after each sentence. This man did not believe the "safe" talk from General Wong at all.

"This is not what we should be worrying about right now. It looks like they must have already entered the building before I called in the tanks to surround it…"

"Who could the intruders be? Who sent them? Could it be Wesker? The phone call Agent Wong replayed for us earlier showing that Wesker knew our location from the beacon on the girl." Another representative asked.

"It can't be. Wesker would have notified me for sure if it was him," Ada replied "Since he sent me to free the girl. He always tells me everything about my missions. Besides, he is not that crazy. I am sure of it."

"We have to get out of this building _right now_." General Zhao urged. He was annoyed by all the questions and answers at this circumstance. He worried about himself obviously, although he did not show the panic like the representatives did since he was an experienced military man who had lots of combat experiences.

"Yes we will, but we need a plan first. Or we might just run right into the intruders," General Wong replied

"Give me your pistol, soldier." General Zhao ordered a marine near him. The marine obeyed as he quickly took out his pistol and handed it to the General.

"Give me a pistol too," Ada asked a marine close to her "And all your pistol ammos please." The marine gave everything she asked for right way. Ada got a full loaded pistol and two magazines of ammos.

"My mistake…I should have asked them to bring in extra weapons…" General Wong said "And night vision glasses"

General Zhao and Ada had started a chain reaction. Soon every single agent and the military officer who was attending the meeting got themselves a pistol from the nearest marines. Only the council representatives and General Wong were still unarmed. About half the two squads of marines had only their QBZ-95 assault rifles left, after giving away their secondary weapons.

"Now listen, here is the plan to get out of this building in the most secured way." General Wong spoke. He still sounded so calm.

* * *

Sherry was restrained onto a chair by some very thick chains inside a holding cell beside the meeting room. She was not able to see a thing beyond the wall, nor able to hear anything. There was nobody but her inside the room. The hall outside her door was guarded by General Zhao's men. 

Although she did not care about anything any more after she was captured two days ago, the sudden intruder alarms followed by the sudden blackout did nervous her as well. She was alone in the dark, unable to move a muscle but her head. With her superhuman abilities, she could see everything in the room. The guards outside her room started talking something she couldn't understand, but from their tones she could feel they were nervous. It made her nervous too.

She had given a thought on what could have happened. Maybe Uncle Wesker had come to her rescue? She was not sure.

Soon she heard something strange. It was not coming from outside the door. It was from the above…the ceiling. She nervously looked up, and she saw small vibrations along a vent. Suddenly some things accidentally penetrated the bottom of the vent and made a line of small holes. She could see clearly, they were the tips of a claw! Sherry was not expecting it and she was scared. She tried to stand up before she suddenly remembered that she was unable to move at all because of the chains.

"Help! Help!" Sherry shouted at the door

The guards outside the door certainly heard her screaming. Among them, there was an English speaking officer who was purposely posted there. He immediately understood what Sherry was saying, and he quickly translated it to the other soldiers. Immediately the door was opened from outside, Sherry could see 5 soldiers in green uniform armed with pistols and flashlights. 3 of them stepped into the room. They pointed their flashlights at Sherry.

"Something is in the vent! Look, up there!" Sherry tried to use her head to point at the direction where she saw the claw a moment ago.

The three soldiers quickly moved their flashlights at where Sherry tried to show them. They saw a line of small holes on the ceiling where the vent was. The tips of the claw were no longer there, but the soldiers could tell something was not right by those small holes.

"Sir! There was something in the vent. It had just made some holes on the ceiling inside the girl's holding cell. What should we do?" One of the soldiers reported on the radio. He was worried and confused.

"Move her out of the room right now, and come to the direction of the meeting room." General Zhao's voice on the radio "I will send someone to meet up with you and give you further instructions"

Although Sherry's holding cell was next to the meeting room, its door was on the other side in another hall which was located in another part of this level far away from the meeting room. It would take a while for anyone from the holding cell to reach the meeting room.

"The laser alarm systems in the vents are obviously not working!" General Zhao put down the radio and told everyone in the meeting room as he walked in front of the special wall which was between their room and the holding cell of Sherry.

A few people followed General Zhao to step in front of the special wall. They watched the 3 soldiers tried to carry Sherry along with the chair out of the room. Suddenly, there were gunshots heard from far end of this level. It was the sound of many automatic weapons' firing, along with the shouting of many soldiers.

"What is going on?" General Wong asked on his radio

"Three intruders just came out of a vent from the ceiling at the check point #1…they are killing everyone!"

"Can't you just shoot them?"

"They are too fast! And they are not …" The man's voice suddenly stopped

"Hello?"

"General! This is Lieutenant Jin," Another man's voice "It looks like the intruders had passed the first check point, and they are coming this way. I had already sent 3 squads to reinforce the first check point. If they can't stop the intruders on the way, we are ready for them here!"

"You see to it!"

"We have to get out of here right now. Three intruders are coming this way from the main entrance direction…they came out of the vent right above the first check point of this level. We can no longer reach the main stairs without running into them," General Wong told everyone in the room "We have to use the emergency passage two more levels below us on the other side of this building. It will lead us right into the building beside us. There we can exit to the ground level where more of our troops are waiting"

General Wong turned to the council representatives "I think it is a great opportunity to let Ada 'break' the girl free. Wesker will not be suspicious. We still need Ada to be highly trusted by Wesker in order to gain more information"

There was no answer. The council representatives did not look like it was a good time for them to make any decision. General Wong knew it was a critical moment that he had to take the chance before it slipping away. He was holding his position in front of the door inside the room and made it look like the earlier the representatives could say "yes", the earlier everyone could exit the room and start to get out of the building.

"Besides, we could have the girl tailed. And follow her all the way back to Wesker," General Wong added

"But how could Agent Wong get her out of this base and make it look like real? Soldiers are everywhere. Not to mention, there are fighter jets in the sky which suppose to be able to shoot them down easily. They can't possibly take a helicopter and get out of the base while make it look like real," The head of the representative replied with doubtful tone.

"The girl is a super soldier. She can make out of the desert on foot. All Ada needs to do is to let go of her outside the fence."

"That will not be necessary. Agent Fong Ling, you go ahead get the Wesker's daughter and meet us outside the next building," General Zhao did not want to let go of his trophy just yet. Fong Ling was an agent directly under his command. General Zhao wanted to hold onto Sherry with his own agents.

"Yes, General," Fong Ling got around General Wong and walked out of the room with a pistol in her hand "You, you, and you follow me," She randomly pointed 3 soldiers in the hall, and they followed her.

"You can't do that," General Wong raised his voice and almost shouted at General Zhao. And he was angry. Then he turned to look at the head of the representatives again.

"Let's get out of here first. Agent Wong can do her job after we get to safety," The man took his chance and made the demand

General Zhao got around General Wong too and walked out of the door into the hall.

"Ada, go set the girl free," General Wong turned around and told Ada. He knew the representatives had pretty much agreed, and they would not say a thing once it was done.

"No dad, I am staying with you. We can do that later when you get to safety," Ada was clearly worried about her dad first. She wanted to protect him herself.

"I will be just fine with so many guards around. Just go before the opportunity slipping away."

"At least let me escort you to the secret passage first,"

"You just won't give up, girl! Alright, let's hurry then," General Wong picked up the phone on the wall again "Secure the other end of the secret passage under the Agency building, we are going out of the building from there."

Everyone in the meeting room walked out into the hallway. There, over a hundred soldiers were standing by along both sides of the hall. There were also quite a lot of regular guards who looked like secret services. All the soldiers had their flashlights turned on. Many of them were talking about the situation in low voices, and they all looked either quiet confused or quiet worried. They all stopped talking as soon as they saw General Wong appeared at the doorway.

"Ok everyone. Let's use the secondary stairs. It will only lead us to the floors below. We have to reach two levels below us and get out of this building by the secret passage." General Wong ordered

Immediately the 100+ soldiers started to walk toward the opposite direction of the intruders, with all the members of the meeting in the middle. The two squads of marines were the closest right around the group of these important people. Ada was by her dad's side, and she was holding a pistol in her hand. All the marines and soldiers were using the flashlights attached to their assault rifles to light up the way. They were six levels under the ground. Without the power, it was pure dark. The flashlights could only light up so much…

* * *

At the other side of the building on the same level, the first check point had no more moments. Everything was so quiet. About 15 regular guards and a squad of soldiers were lying in pools of blood. They all had huge claws' marks on them. Some of them had lost their arms, legs, or even heads, while some others had big penetrated holes on their bodies. All their guns and flashlights were dropped everywhere on the ground, with lots of cartridge cases of bullets everywhere. There was lots of blood on the walls as well. Majority of these dead men still had their eyes widely open, which indicated every one of them was killed instantly in a flash. There was a head separated from a body on the ground, it had a microphone attached onto its face…he was the officer who was reporting to General Wong that check point #1 was attacked. 

Just two halls away from the first check point, 3 squads of 42 soldiers were cautiously walking forward in the narrow hall with their assault rifles and flashlights pointing ahead. The halls were so dark even with their flashlights, since the flashlights did not cover every direction and the only lighted up where they were pointing at. The soldiers couldn't really see very well beyond 40 to 50 meters. Or even right beside them unless another flashlight was pointing there.

Suddenly there was a very creepy roar coming from ahead of them. It was unlike anything they could think of. It was just too creepy. The platoon leader immediately raised his hand to signal everyone to stop walking. All the 42 soldiers stopped their footsteps. They quietly spread out onto both sides of the hall to take defensive positions along side of the walls. They spread across a line with about 40 meters between the first soldier and the last soldier. Everybody slowed their breath.

Many flashlights were pointed the hallway ahead, but nothing was seen. The very creepy roar continued coming from ahead every a few seconds without a pattern. The soldiers held their positions, and everyone was quite confused. It was not long before the roars stopped. Everyone waited. Nothing was heard any more, no more roar or any sound at all. Some soldiers turned to look at the platoon leader.

"Hold your positions,"

They continued to wait with high alert. Suddenly, there was a small noise coming from above. Everyone looked up and with flashlights search through the ceiling. They noticed there were small vibrations on the vent. The noises were coming from inside the vent.

"Shoot the vent!" Platoon leader ordered as he raised his own assault rifle

The soldiers immediately opened fire wildly at the spot on the vent where the vibrations were seen. At the rate of 600 rounds per minute for each of their guns, their assault rifles quickly shot many holes into the vent. Some soldiers did not feel it was enough, and they kept shooting through the entire vent across the hall. Soon every part of the vent within 50 meters was full of bullet holes.

"Stop firing!" Platoon leader felt it was a little overdoing it so he made the order.

A part of the vent suddenly cracked open. Immediately every soldier fired another blast onto that spot. After their firing stopped, that one part of the vent fell off onto the ground, and made a loud metal impacting sound. A soldier right beside the platoon leader almost fired another blast at the broken vent on the ground, but the platoon leader quickly stopped him with an arm. There was nothing in there. Nothing could be seen inside the broken part of the vent on the ceiling either.

As the nervous soldiers continued to pay attention on the ceiling, none of them was still pointing their flashlights at the hallway ahead of them. In the dark, two shadows were moving toward their position fast and silently from the hallway ahead. Both were crawling on the walls on either side of the hall.

By the time the two shadows were moving within just 6 meters ahead of the first two soldiers, they suddenly patted forward with high speed and each attacked one soldier. In a flash, one of the two soldiers screamed as he fell onto the ground, while the other one collapsed without making a sound. The entire platoon of soldiers immediately turned their attention to the hall in front of them. With a few more screaming, four more soldiers were slaughtered before the next a few soldiers opened fire at the two shadows.

The two shadows moved around with incredible speed. They kept jumping around onto the walls, the ceiling, and the floor. None of the soldiers were able to fire a fixed shot in time before the creatures moving away from where they were aiming at. None of them were even be able to take a good look at how the creatures really look like. All they saw were two black shadows with arms and legs.

The two creatures continued to move around with super fast speed dodging the soldiers' aiming while taking more and more of them down one by one with a single strike each. Their claws were able to completely pierce through the soldiers' chests and stomachs, or cut off their arms and legs with a slash. But they did prefer to attack the chest, the neck, and the face. Majority of the victims had their chests penetrated by the claws, or had their throats cut, or had their faces smashed as they fell. The remaining soldiers were continuing to fire at the creatures while shouting in confusion and panic. Then suddenly, another part of the vent above the soldiers fell off. A third shadow fell down from the ceiling directly toward two soldiers below who were firing at the other two creatures. In a flash, the third shadow's two claws slashed through both soldiers' throats before it landed on the floor. The two soldiers collapsed with both of their heads separated from their bodies.

Within 20 seconds, there were only less than half the soldiers of the original 42 soldiers of the platoon still standing. The three creatures continued their attack. Now they were right among the group of soldiers. With such close range, it was really difficult to get a clear shot on something moving THAT fast. And the creatures were obviously using the darkness to their advantage. The soldiers were continuing to drop like flies while their assault rifles were firing wildly. The creatures were just way too fast for them, and the hall was too narrow and dark. The soldiers' guns could never even aim at the creatures long enough for them to pull the triggers before the creatures moving out of the way.

"We need reinforcement NOW! Somebody HELP!" The platoon leader screamed desperately on the radio

In another part of this level, the 100+ soldiers were escorting the high rank officials toward the other end of the level. They could clearly hear the many gunshots from the far end of this level. The officers who had radios could clearly hear the screaming of the soldiers who were engaging the intruders. General Wong was one of them, and he obviously looked more worried than before. By the time he passed a room where there was a phone on the wall beside the door, he stopped and picked the phone up. Ada stopped right beside him, while everyone else kept walking.

"Send in more soldiers with night vision equipments into this level now! Take extreme caution! The intruders are not easy targets! And fix the power system quickly! The intruders have the advantage in the darkness," General Wong ordered before he continued to join the stream of people. Ada followed. She wouldn't leave her dad's side by even a second.

* * *

Outside the Agency building, half of the tanks and the soldiers who were surrounding the building had turned around to face the building. The lights on the tanks were pointing everywhere on the building. Some more vehicles and APCs had joined them. Lots of them had searchlights and were pointing at the building as well. Three Z-10 attack helicopters also moved quite close to the building and had their searchlights directed at the windows. 

"Send in another company to level 3. Use the night vision glasses. And take extreme cautions!" A Colonel inside a tank ordered on his radio. He was the one that General Wong was talking to on the phone earlier.

"Go! Go! Go!" A company leader ordered and he waved his arm to signal his men to move in.

Immediately several hundreds heavily armed infantry soldiers stormed forward. This company all equipped with night vision glasses. They could see in the dark.

The Agency building was surrounded by roads on all sides, but there were a few meters of sand between the roads and the building. When the soldiers rushing onto the stairs which connected between the road and the front gate of the building, there was a small pill of sand beside the stairs suddenly moved.

The small pill of sand suddenly stood up and jumped right into the middle of a group of the soldiers who had just arrived on the stairs. It was another creature! It had the same color and texture of the sand. No wonder nobody noticed it earlier while it was right there on the sand beside the stairs. But as soon as it left the sand its color and texture changed to dark green, which matched the infantry soldiers' uniforms at night. It could quickly change its own color for camouflage!

None of the soldiers on the stairs had noticed it until it jumped right into the middle of them. The creature started killing everyone around it. Within seconds, seven soldiers were slaughtered. Remaining tried to point their guns at the creature but there were too many other soldiers around. The creature was moving so fast among them, the soldiers could have shot each other instead of the creature if they had fired.

"Pull back, pull back!" The Colonel ordered on a speaker

Immediately majority of the soldiers turned around to run back toward the defensive lines set up by tanks. About half a squad of soldiers who were the closet ones to the creature couldn't retreat while still under direct attack, so they tried to fight it. None of them could get a clean shot before they were slaughtered. Many of them had their throats cut, faces smashed, or had a claw went right through their chests or stomaches. A few seconds later, about 15 dead bodies and many body parts were on the stairs with blood splashed everywhere.

The moment the creature killed the last soldier on the stairs,

"Fire NOW!" The Colonel in the tank ordered

All the soldiers at the defensive line close to the front gate opened fire with their assault rifles onto the stairs. Heavy machineguns on the tanks opened fire as well. The sound of so many weapons' firing immediately made the base sound like a war zone. The creature quickly dodged the first wave of aiming with a sudden jump of over 10 meters far, and it rushed toward the defensive line which was only 50 meters away. Within two seconds, the creature was already on the top of an APC, and it ripped the machinegun gunner apart before it entered the APC from the opening on the top. There were men's screaming coming from inside the APC. All the soldiers who saw it were shocked. They all turned their guns at the APC but they did not know what to do. As they continue to hear the screaming coming from inside the APC,

"Everyone get away from that APC right now!" The Colonel shouted and the turned around to tell the tank gunner who was sitting beside him "Destroy that APC!"

"But Sir, there are still people in there!"

"They are dead. Fire the main gun now!"

A moment later, a Type 99 Main Battle Tank opened fire with its 125mm cannon. With a huge fire spark and a huge "BOOM", the air shook, and the dust on the ground in the front of the tank was blown into the air. A 125mm armor pierce round pounded through the APC's side armor and made it exploded just after the soldiers around it got out of the way. The explosion also took out an armed jeep beside it. The APC's upper half was completely blown away, while the remaining bottom was burning rapidly. Lots of smoke was rising into the sky. Nothing in the APC could have survived.

"Eat shit!" The Colonel was obviously really mad at a single intruder could take out over 15 soldiers in the matter of less than 20 seconds, and made him destroyed one of their own APCs and a jeep. He ordered the company resuming to move into the building to reinforce level 3 which the meeting room was located. Despite the total surprised attack which had just killed about 15 of their men in the most freaking cruel ways, the one company of soldiers had to follow the orders. They rushed onto the stairs once again, and stepped over their dead comrades. Blood and body parts were all around them on the stairs, but they were in no position to complain. They stormed into the front gate of the Agency building in two long lines. Within two minutes, the new company of 300+ soldiers had all disappeared into the building.

* * *

Inside the dojo at Sand City, 

"Colonel Lee. It is getting late. Why are you still here?" An old man about sixty with shaved head and Buddhist monk's outfit asked. He was an invited guest of the dojo. He was a Shaolin monk, a master of Shaolin style kungfu. He came to this town once every two months from Shaolin temple, and every time he stayed in this dojo for one week to teach the people here a few things. He had just arrived this morning.

"Master Zhang. May I have a copy of 'Iron Shirt' scroll?" Colonel Lee asked

"I thought you were not interested in defensive Chi techniques, because it was useless against firearms," The old monk replied curiously

"It is true that the defensive Chi can't handle a bullet. But it would be useful in a hand to hand combat or a melee weapon combat…"

"I am glad you finally realized it. What made you changing your mind? What happened really?"

"I met someone with high speed. I was no match because of being too slow compare to her. I figured only defensive Chi such as 'Iron Shirt' could allow me to take her on. With Iron Shirt technique, I could take damage without being hurt. Even with slower speed, I can match her."

"A woman? Interested, how fast was she?"

"At least 30 percent faster than my top speed. I couldn't land a single hit during the duel. She might be even faster than you…I am not certain but she just might"

"The best way to fight a speedy opponent is to boost your own speed. Maybe you should talk to Master Lin. His ancestors were imperial assassins, the origin of ninjas. And he is faster than I am. He might be able to teach you how to boost your speed."

"I will, but I would like to also master Iron Shirt defensive Chi technique."

"I don't have a scroll on me right now. I will mail you one copy once I get back to the temple. Meanwhile I can teach you how to get started, by tomorrow. You already had lots of basic trainings of Chi. It won't take you too long to master it. When I am not around, you could ask Colonel Tao if you have questions. He had already mastered both Iron Shirt and Eagle Claw." Even though Master Zhang did say it wouldn't take too long, both of them knew it would be a few years.

"Thank you, Master Zhang. I will be seeing you again tomorrow." Lee turned around and walked out. He was surprised to learn that Colonel Tao was in fact far beyond him in martial arts. That guy had never shown off his skills.

About 15 minutes later on the road somewhere in a remote area of Sand City, Colonel Lee was sitting in a front seat of a military jeep. A soldier was driving him back. Just after the jeep turned at a corner of a crossroad, the soldier suddenly stepped onto the brake really hard. Both of them almost hit their heads even with the safety belts on.

"What's the matter?" Colonel Lee asked

"There is a dog in front of the car."

Colonel Lee took off the safety belt and leaned forward to take a look through the front window. There was indeed a dog right in the front just inches away from the jeep, if it wasn't the soldier had stepped onto the brake so hard it would have been hit. The dog was standing there not moving a muscle. It was breathing heavily, while looking right at them. With the lights from the jeep, they could see the dog was a little…unusual. It was a big dog. It sat there over 3 feet tall. They noticed that the dog had lost lots of hair on multiple spots, which completely exposing its skin. And there was some blood on its face.

The soldier pressed the brass a few times hoping it would scare the dog to move out of the way. The dog did not move, and it still stood there looking at them. The soldier used reverse. He tried to move backwards a little then get around the dog. To his surprise, the dog followed the jeep as it was reversing. After reversed over 25 meters, the dog was still right in front of the jeep inches away.

"Stupid dog!" Colonel Lee cursed

"I got this, Sir" The soldier in driver's seat opened the door and stepped off the jeep. He was going to make the dog move out of the way.

"That is one ugly dog," Colonel Lee spoke after taking another good look through the front window. "Why don't you just go away? Nobody wants to be your friend."

As the soldier stepped off the jeep, before he turned to the direction of the dog which was in front of the jeep, he suddenly noticed there was a person lying on the sidewalk with face down. There was blood all over him.

"Oh my god, Sir..." Before the soldier was able to say more, suddenly the dog in the front had moved to his side of the jeep. It patted right onto the soldier and started biting him wildly.

"Help!" The soldier screamed as the dog was biting him on the ground.

Immediately Colonel Lee got out of his jeep and jumped over the engine to the other side. He kicked the dog in the stomach, but the dog did not stop biting the soldier on the ground. Colonel Lee kicked it again with much more force. This time the dog was kicked aside onto the ground. Before Colonel Lee was able to say "Are you ok?" to the soldier, the dog already stood up and patted at Colonel Lee. Colonel Lee stood his ground and dodged to his left at the last moment. The dog missed and landed on the ground behind him.

"You are one crazy dog!" Colonel Lee cursed as he saw the dog once again patted at him "I am going to teach you never mess with another human!"

Before the dog was able to reach Lee, Lee quickly raised his right foot and suddenly stopped in the air. The dog hit its face on Lee's big hard leather shoe and it dropped onto the ground.

Lee put down his foot and turned around to look at the soldier. The soldier had blood all over his forearms which he had used to protect himself. He was standing up. At that moment, Lee heard noise from behind. He turned around his head.

The dog was once again patting at him at top speed, and it was already in the middle air behind him. Lee quickly did a whirling kick toward his behind with his left leg, and the dog was kicked away. It flew 6 meters and hit the ground heavily.

"Let's get you to the hospital right now, it could be a diseased dog…I will drive"

"Sir, watch out!" The soldier pointed behind Lee

Lee turned around again, and he saw the dog was on its four again and it was rushing toward them.

"You asked for it" In a flash Colonel Lee took out his pistol and shot the dog in the head. He blew a breath at the tip of the pistol as the dog collapsed. It was no longer moving.

"Sir. Why didn't you use that 'Cat Palm' move you were talking about last time? You said it could take down a bull in one hit".

"_Tiger_ Palm! Not Cat Palm".

"Oh ok, Tiger Palm. Why did you use it just now? It would be so cool! I always wanted to see some killing moves in real action".

"I would if I know how, but I haven't mastered it yet. Those high level techniques take years to learn. I could have broken its spine or the neck with my brick breaking move, but this dog was too disgusting. No way I would touch it with my hands," Colonel Lee got into the driver's seat. "Let's go to the hospital."

"What about him?" The soldier walked onto the sidewalk to check the man on the ground. "Never mind, he is dead…"

"We can't take him with us, can we? This jeep has only one row of seats," Colonel Lee gave his cell phone to the soldier "You call the cops, it's their job."

* * *

Back in the military base inside the desert, 

Deep underground somewhere on the level 3, five soldiers were trying to get Sherry to General Zhao. One officer walked in the front, two soldiers were carrying Sherry along with the chair she was restrained onto, and two more soldiers were behind them. All of them were only armed with pistols. And they had flashlights in their hands.

"Couldn't you just free me for now?" Sherry protested. She did not think the soldiers would carry her on the chair. She obviously did not feel safe enough without being able to move on her own.

"Be quiet," The English speaking officer replied. Although he tried to sound tough, Sherry could feel he was scared by the situation.

When they just turned around a corner into another hall, suddenly a shadow fell down from the ceiling onto them. In a flash, two soldiers' throats were cut. And then a third soldier's stomach was penetrated by a claw. A creature about the size of a human stood up on two legs just as Sherry's chair was dropped onto the ground. Sherry fell onto her side along with the chair, and she couldn't move at all but her head. Some of the blood of the killed soldiers was splashed onto her.

The remaining two soldiers tried to point their pistols at the attacker. But before they were able to do so, a slash from the creature's claw cut off one soldier's arm. The broken arm dropped onto the ground while still holding the pistol. A quick extend of the claw, the creature had its claw inside the last soldier's face. After the creature pulled back its claw, the last soldier dropped onto the ground with his face completely messed up. There was only one soldier still alive, and he was screaming in pain on the ground with one arm left as the creature now turned around to him again.

With superhuman sight, Sherry was able to take a good look at the creature unlike everyone else. The creature looked like humanoid, but it was different from the humans. Its body was in black, same color as the surrounding without the lights on. It stood up less than six feet tall, and it did not look like very massive at all. Instead, it looked like it was built for speed. It had four exactly same legs, but it was able to stand on two. All four of its legs were armed with very sharp claws. The claws were able to extend out to a foot long at the creature's will. Sherry just saw how one of its claws had shrunk. Sherry could tell the tips of the claw she saw earlier on the ceiling at her holding cell were from this creature. The creature had a head bigger than humans. It had only one eye, a big eye formed with many tiny eyes just like a fly's but 500 times larger. It had a mouth full of sharp teeth, every one of those teeth looked like the K9 teeth of a Siberia tiger. There was something else about this creature…there were tentacles extended out from its upper body. They looked like Nemesis parasites' body parts. Sherry remembered how Uncle Wesker had shown her a sample of Nemesis parasite before. There was no mistake. But this creature was obviously not a Nemesis Tyrant. Its base creature was completely different, with a Nemesis parasite hosting on it.

As Sherry watched the creature walked toward the last living soldier, she saw the creature opened its huge mouth and extended out a one-foot long bloody red tone. There was blood dropping down from it. The creature was approaching the wounded soldier on the ground slowly. It looked like it was taking its time, since there was no longer any threat to it. It was making really creepy roars from deep inside its throat. It made Sherry felt her skin chill.

The last soldier was screaming on the ground with lots of blood rushing out of his broken arm. Sherry closed her eyes. She couldn't break herself free from the turned over chair. Only her head was able to move. She did not want to see the creature slaughtering the last soldier. It freaked her out how the other 4 soldiers were killed so fast in such horrible ways. Blood were everywhere on the ground and on the walls. Sherry knew she could be the next victim as soon as the creature done with the last soldier, and she did not want to see it coming.

There was another sound of slash. The last soldier had stopped screaming. He must have been killed.

"It is over… I will be killed by this hideous monster in a second…" Sherry thought while had her eyes closed. She did not expect to live more than another few seconds…

**To be continued…**

_(Please don't forget to add the story to your favorite or alert list in order to receive email alert as soon as there are new chapters added. To speed up the updating of the new chapters, Please leave comments in "Reviews". Anything will do. Such as which chapters do you like best? What plots excited you most? Who are your favorite characters? What did you find amusing? What would you like to see in the future chapters? Or take a guess on what could have happened next. Just anything. Thank you for reading!)_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_(Please take it easy on my English. It is my __second__ language.)_

* * *

Sherry was lying on the ground on her side, restrained on the turned over chair, unable to move. She kept her eyes closed really hard. The creature's footsteps were completely silent, but Sherry could tell it was getting closer by the moment from its creepy roars. She had wished she could have covered her ears as well, so she could just die in peace without so much fear. 

Suddenly there was a sound of something being dropped onto the ground about 20 meters away from them. It sounded like a metal can hitting the ground, but it was heavier. The creature immediately made a 180 degree turned around with lighting fast speed. There was nobody but an object about the same size and shape of a Pepsi can in grey color coming from that direction. The "can" was rolling toward the creature. When it had reached about 10 meters away, suddenly it flashed for a second. It was a Flash Grenade! The extreme bright light in a complete dark hall totally blinded the creature temporarily. The creature screamed as it could no longer see anything. It was still standing on two legs, but it was not moving a step because it couldn't see the direction for the moment.

At that moment, a woman in white outfit carrying an assault rifle stepped out from behind a corner from another hall. The moment she stepped out, she turned on the flashlight attached to the gun because it was turned off. She opened fire while walking forward toward the creature. Her assault rifle's green laser beam was pointed right on the blinded creature's chest. Three soldiers stepped out from behind the corner and they were all right behind her. Two of them were carrying assault rifles, and another one was holding a pistol. As the woman continued to fire while walking forward, the blinded creature was shot repeatedly in the chest and it was forced moving backwards while screaming with a different roar which sounded quite painful. Lots of black liquid was coming out of its chest as the bullets entered.

Within seconds, all 30 round bullets of woman's assault rifle were shot into the creature's chest. The creature collapsed onto its back just as the woman emptied her magazine. She gave the assault rifle to the soldier and got a pistol back. The soldier immediately started reloading the empty assault rifle with a new magazine of ammo. The woman walked toward the creature on the ground with her pistol pointing. All three soldiers followed her.

When they arrived about 10 meters away from the creature, the woman shot 2 rounds of pistol bullets into the creature's head, but the creature on the ground did not have any reaction at all.

"I think it is dead," A soldier said. "Nice tactics, Agent …?"

"Fong Ling," The woman said.

"Nice work, Agent Fong Ling!"

Sherry heard everything, and she now heard the footsteps of several people walking toward her. She opened her eyes. The creature was lying right beside her only a meter away. Its chest was shot into a bee hive like with many bullet holes. Lots of black blood came out of its chest and leaked onto the ground from its body. There were also two bullet holes on its face. It was not moving a muscle.

What a relief! Sherry took a deep breath as she was just saved. For the first time, she was happy to see her captors.

"Check it now. It might still be alive!" Sherry said with a very worried voice to the people walking toward her.

Little to Sherry's knowledge, Fong Ling and the three soldiers were not too far away when the 5 soldiers who carried her were attacked. By the time the 5 soldiers carried Sherry toward a left turn, the creature was right around the corner waiting for them on the ceiling. Fong Ling and the three soldiers were just 30 meters away from taking a right turn into the same short hall of where the creature was. By the time the last one of the 5 soldiers was screaming in pain with his broken arm, Fong Ling and the three soldiers heard it. Immediately she grabbed an assault rifle off a soldier's hands and gave her pistol to him. She turned off the flashlights attached to the gun and told the other two soldiers to do the same. She did not want the intruder to notice the lights coming from their hall. With her special agent's training, the green laser aiming beam was enough for her to walking forward without hitting onto the wall. The soldiers couldn't see the way but they followed her lead. They quickly and quietly reached the corner and hid behind there. Fong Ling took a peak into the hall where Sherry and the 5 soldiers were ambushed. The flashlights from the 5 soldiers were dropped on the ground, but they were all still working. With the reflected lights, she could barely see a weird shadow standing there and she was sure it couldn't be a human. After Fong Ling pulled her head back, she signaled one of the soldiers to give her a flash grenade. After she tossed the flash grenade into the hall at the creature, she quickly pulled back her arm to hide behind the corner. The creature heard it and turned around, then "boom"…It was blinded…

"It is very dead".

"What the heck is this thing?" The soldiers looked at the creature on the ground and asked each other.

"Some kind of bio-engineered killing machine," Fong Ling replied to them.

Fong Ling picked up a flashlight from the ground which was dropped by one of the five dead soldiers. She pointed it at Sherry. Sherry was looking right at her.

"You two carry her," Fong Ling ordered

Two of the three soldiers immediately walked forward to get Sherry and her turned over chair up from the ground.

"You gotten be kidding me! I can walk on my own. Please just untie me for now. I don't want to die if you get killed too," Sherry protested. She never wanted to go through that again. She was helplessly to defend herself with all the chains tied around her. She was almost killed!

"What did she just say?" A soldier asked Fong Ling as he did not speak English.

Fong Ling translated for him.

"Shut up! Stop bringing us bad luck!" The soldier shouted at Sherry even though he knew Sherry couldn't understand him. He was being superstition. To him, saying things about "getting killed" and "die" might really make it happen.

Just as the two soldiers pulled Sherry's chair up, the dead creature was on the ground right behind their backs. Suddenly, one of the soldiers froze, while the other one fell down onto his back. The first soldier who was frozen there looked down, there was a tentacle about as thick as his forearm had penetrated him from behind and the tip of it had come out from his stomach. He collapsed. The second soldier had a different tentacle around his neck and he was pulled onto the ground on his back by it. He tried to free himself with both hands, but in just a second there was a sound of crack and his neck was broken. He too died.

Fong Ling and the third soldier turned their faces. They saw the creature they had just "killed" was still lying on the ground, but the tentacles around its upper body were extended out and were moving around in the air.

"HOLY SHIT!" The last soldier shouted in shock

Both of them opened fire immediately. The soldier shot all 30 rounds of assault rifle bullets all over the creature, while Fong Ling shot over 10 pistol rounds into the creature's head. The creature stopped moving again. More black blood was coming out from it.

"Oh my god! Please just untie me for now! I beg you! I only want to be able to defend myself from these monsters!" Sherry was so scared as more of these people who guarded her were dead. "I promise I won't do anything stupid!" She was desperate. For the moment, even herself believed in she wouldn't try anything stupid if they untied her.

Fong Ling and the last soldier looked at each other for a moment. The soldier was simply waiting for a translation.

"She wanted us to untie her for now," Fong Ling said "Well one thing for sure, we can't carry her while on guard with just the two of us".

"Then why don't we just untie her for now? She can walk on her own. What could a little girl possibly do?" The soldier obviously had no knowledge of Sherry was a super soldier. To him, Sherry was just a teenage girl regardless whatever reason she was detained for.

Fong Ling did not have the time to explain everything, but she knew they couldn't possibly handle another attack if both of them were carrying the girl on a chair.

"If you promise be a good girl and do as I say, I will untie you for now," Fong Ling looked at Sherry

"I promise!" Sherry would say anything to get untied at that moment.

"It's for your own good! There is no way for you to get out of this base. Our troops are all over the places right outside this building. You are not going anywhere without our permission. If you want to live, you'd better not to try anything funny".

"I know, and I won't! I promise!" Sherry couldn't wait any longer to get untied "Please hurry!"

"Untie her," Fong Ling ordered the soldier. She wanted to stay on guard.

The soldier quickly moved closer to Sherry and took a quick check on the chains.

"Where is the key?" He found there are a couple huge locks tied the chains together.

"Just shoot the chain."

"Alright…" The soldier adjusted his gun and fired three shots at the chain near the bottom of the chair. The chain broke. And the soldier quickly started to pull them off Sherry.

Now untied, Sherry stood up from the chair which she had been sitting on for quite a while.

"Thank you!" Sherry took a deep breath while stretching her arms and legs a bit. "Much better," And then she bent down to pick up one of the guns on the ground

"Umm…STOP!" Fong Ling pointed her pistol at Sherry as she saw it.

Sherry froze in a bending position where her right hand was really close to a pistol on the ground.

"I need a weapon…" Sherry said as her movement was frozen in that bent down position while had her head turned to look at Fong Ling. Fong Ling's pistol was pointed right at her from just 2 meters away. "I just want to defend myself from the monsters…" Sherry said in a low voice. She sounded like she was almost crying.

"A Wesker's super soldier can't handle a couple of monsters without a gun?" Fong Ling questioned with doubts.

"Of course I need a gun. Besides, I had never encountered these monsters before. Please don't think so highly of me. I wouldn't be captured if I was invincible".

"True".

"I need a weapon…please…" Sherry was still in that bent down position with her hand opening right at the pistol on the ground just inches away. "I don't want to die…I am only 18…" Both her expression and her voice were almost crying.

Under the flashlights, Fong Ling could clearly see Sherry's cry face with all the tear marks from two days earlier.

"Alright," Fong Ling finally softened. Sherry's almost crying voice and her cry face surely had worked on Fong Ling. Fong Ling had a younger cousin who had just turned to 18, and she still treated her like a baby. This young girl in front of her was the same age. She started to feel a little sorry for Sherry. "Just remember, you are still my prisoner,"

"I won't. And I won't forget about you had just saved my life from that monster," Sherry already started to try acting like a good girl that she had promised Fong Ling. She knew she probably could easily seize Fong Ling's pistol in a split second if she wanted to, but it would do her no good since this entire base was filled with troops.

"I suggest you use an assault rifle instead of a pistol," Fong Ling said as she picked up an assault rifle herself from a dead soldier. And she also took a few magazines of ammos from him.

"Ok".

Sherry quickly checked the pistol she had just picked up. Then she bent down again to pick up an assault rifle from another dead soldier. She checked it and then picked up a few magazines ammos. She had decided to take both, just like Fong Ling did. She was still wearing the tight black suit she was wearing 2 days ago. Without the body armor, all her curves were exposed completely. The soldier had just noticed that. Under the flashlights, Sherry's nipples could be clearly seen extending from behind the thin layer of fibers. The soldier moved his flashlights directly onto Sherry's chest, and the green dot of his gun's laser beam was right on one of Sherry's cute breasts. Sherry looked down and she suddenly realized it. She quickly put one arm crossing her chest to block the view. She never intended to dress like that without a body armor on the outside. She was so embarrassed.

"What are you doing? In THIS situation?" Fong Ling too had noticed what the soldier was up to. "Stop it right now!"

The soldier quickly moved away his flashlights without saying a word. He was embarrassed as much as Sherry was, since his action was just caught. He was a 20-year-old young man after all.

"Ready?" Fong Ling asked Sherry.

"Yes".

"Let's go then." Fong Ling turned to the last soldier and spoke in Chinese. "Let's go"

Three of them quickly walked away from the dead soldiers and monster toward where Fong Ling came from. As the three of them had just disappeared at the corner, a tentacle of the Nemesis Parasite on the creature slightly moved…

* * *

At another part of level 3, over 100 soldiers were escorting all the important people toward the secondary stairs. With all the members of the meeting, the marines, and the regular guards, there were just so many people. The first one and the last one had a distance of over 50 meters apart. Everyone was side by side with someone else, because of the fear of being picked off alone. 

"General Zhao. I got the girl. We had encountered an intruder. All soldiers were killed but one left. We are heading your way," Fong Ling's voice came from General Zhao's radio

"Good work! Who was the intruder?"

"Umm, it was obviously a bio-engineered creature. It is hard to describe, but we killed it".

"Impressive as always, Agent Fong Ling. I will be waiting for you and the girl at the ground level. Make sure nobody else gets hands on her".

Suddenly, there was heavy machinegun firing heard from far end of the level, along with many other automatic weapons' firing. The heavy machinegun shots were different and were louder than the assault rifles' firing. All guns' firing had stopped after just a few seconds.

"Report!" General Wong was very worried. "Is everyone ok?"

"General, this is Lieutenant Jin. We just neutralized one of the intruders with a 12.7mm heavy machinegun we had set up in defensive position near check point #2".

"Finally! Some good news," General Wong really had thought the reason gunshots stopped was because the intruders once again passed another defense position. "Some descriptions of the intruder?"

"I do not know exactly how to describe it, but it is some kind of monster with huge claws and teeth. It is about 6 feet long, with 4 legs, and some tentacles around its upper body. It was fast! Too fast! Good thing we had set up a good machinegun position. The creature had to pass a long narrow hall of 80 meters straight. It was killed by our machinegun before it could reach us. Its head was completely blown off clean by some 12.7mm rounds".

"Check point #1 had reported 3 intruders. Did you see any more of them?"

"Not yet. But if they try to get through here, we will slaughter them all like we just did with the first one".

"Very well, Lieutenant. If you can neutralize more of them, you will be promoted 3 ranks in a row," General Wong knew motivation would be good at such situation. "The transmission between the two of us will be terminated shortly, as I am about to leave this level. But the reinforcement is already on their way down from the main entrance. Until then, you must hold your position".

"Yes, General!" Lieutenant Jin's voice sounded excited. In a peaceful period, military officers did not get promotion as often as during the war time. This unexpected attack on the base granted Jin such golden opportunity.

"Keep your guard up. The intruders could access the vent system without setting off the laser alarms in there".

"Yes, General".

After the communication with Lieutenant Jin, General Wong told the people around him,

"My men had just neutralized one of the intruders with a heavy machinegun at check point #2", He said it with a smile in the hope of further calm the council representatives down.

"So did my Agents. They had just killed an intruder too," General Zhao tried to compete with General Wong in front of the council representatives, and he tried to take credit from the creature which Fong Ling had just killed.

Soon the soldiers in the front started to walk downstairs. It did not take long before General Wong and all the important people walked onto the stairs as well. Ada was still side by side with her dad the whole time.

After walked downstairs to the bottom level, which was level 1. General Wong told the soldiers to walk toward the other end of the level. To reach the secret passage, they had to walk across the entire level 1.

"Which dumb moron designed this building?" A council representative asked and he did not sound happy. He was upset that they were pretty much walking back and forth across the levels. "I swear we had already walked over a mile, and why are we still inside this building?"

"General Wong did," General Zhao replied immediately

"No! As I recall, I was transferred here to be the commander of this base just two years ago. You were the commander before me, and this building was constructed during your time here. You approved the design and you oversaw the project. If anyone was to be blamed, it was you!" General Wong did not expect General Zhao would point finger at him again.

"The building wasn't like this when I left!" General Zhao argued. "Lots of changes were made under your nose".

"Yes, the energy signal absorbing walls, the laser alarming systems in the vents, and the secondary phone system. BUT, the pattern of the hallways, the secondary stairs, and the secret passage were there before me," General Wong was getting angry at how General Zhao would try to make him look at fault in front of the representatives every chance he got.

* * *

Back at level 3 at the check point #2, it was a crossroad of two main halls. 

Two platoons of over 80 soldiers were spreading across the halls and rooms near the check point and taking defensive positions. A heavy machinegun was set on the ground in front of an 80-meter-long hall which was the only way coming from check point #1. A dead creature was lying on the ground just 30 meters away from the machinegun position in a big pool of black liquid. Its head was separated from its body, and it was rolled to a few meters away from it.

A machinegun gunner and his ammo supplier were prone on the ground. About a squad of soldiers were right beside them holding assault rifles. Everyone had their flashlights attachment waved around to point at between the far end of the hall and the vents on the ceiling. Lieutenant Jin was right in the middle of the crossroad sitting comfortably in a chair in front of the check point desk with his legs crossed. He was there to oversee the defenses of all directions. He was holding an assault rifle himself. There were soldiers at all directions from him. A squad of soldiers were right around him as his guards.

"General Wong? Can you hear me? This is company 2 of the third Battalion. We have just reached level 3 from the stairs," Someone's voice came from Lieutenant Jin's radio

"This is Lieutenant Jin from Company 3. We have two platoons holding position at check point #2. Remaining soldiers of our company are either right behind us in other defensive positions, or are escorting the Generals and the council members out of the building from another direction. General Wong had already left this level. He can't hear you," Lieutenant Jin replied immediately. He was exciting to hear the reinforcement had arrived on this level.

"Check point #2? We will be there in just about 2 minutes".

"Great! But be careful. There are intruders on the way between us. We had gunned down one of them right here, but there were more of them. They are not humans!"

"Gotten that. We had unexpectedly encountered one creature before entered the building. It took out about a squad before being killed. We now know what we are up against, and we all have night vision glasses".

Suddenly, there were screaming, shouting, and gunshots coming from one of the rooms near the check point #2. There were many huge rooms connected to each other along the halls close to the check point. Lieutenant Jin had sent soldiers into every one of those rooms. It must be the soldiers in one of those rooms were attacked, and that room was in the hall at left of the check point, not in the direction of the entrance.

"Crap! How did the intruders get in there…" Lieutenant Jin was surprised. The vent in every room was only connected to the main vent in the hall right outside it. There was no movement spotted on the main vent in the hall. "Hurry, go help them!" Jin shouted at the one squad around himself, and he stood up from the chair.

They obeyed and immediately rushed at the doorway of that room. The one squad of soldiers quickly arrived outside the room where the screaming and gunshots were coming from. They stopped at outside the door for a second, and used their flashlights to point at inside. Their squad leader turned his head to look back at Jin. Lieutenant Jin waved his hand really fast to signal him hurry move in. They entered the room just as it became silent. Just in a few seconds, there were gunshots and screaming from that room again. Jin looked at the doorway for a second before he turned around to look at the hall at his right. There was another squad of soldiers in that direction just 20 meters away.

"Go help them!" Jin shouted while waving his arm.

Immediately the other squad of soldiers rushed toward the hall at Jin's left. In a few seconds, they passed Jin and arrived at the doorway of the room where the first squad had just entered. There were still gunshots, shouting, and screaming coming from inside the room.

"Go! Go! Go!" The second squad of soldiers rushed into the room without any delay.

More gunshots of assault rifles' blast firing were heard, along with more screaming. The heavy machinegun squad right in the front hall turned their faces back to look at Jin.

"Keep focusing your attention in front of you!" Jin ordered, and the men obeyed.

A few soldiers extended their heads out of different rooms in the halls. They were curious about the situation.

"Go back to guard your own rooms now!" Jin shouted at them "Do not come out unless you are ordered to, or … if everyone outside is dead!"

Everyone obeyed and disappeared from the halls.

"What is going on?" Jin tried to ask about the situation on the radio

Nobody answered him. Everyone who was still alive in that room was too busy to reply. As the continuous gunshots and shouting came from the room in the hall at left of the check point, Jin took a quick look around. There was another squad right in the hall 20 meters behind him. Remaining of the two platoons were all spread out in the rooms nearby.

"You come here," Jin ordered the squad 20 meters behind him to get closer.

The 14 soldiers walked forward and stopped around Jin.

"Why haven't they arrived yet?" Jin asked himself about why the company 2 was still on the way.

Suddenly there were lots of gunshots coming from the direction of check point #1.

"What is going on?" Jin thought the soldiers of company 2 were attacked by other intruders on their way, "How many intruders?"

"No, it's your soldiers are attacking us!" A man was shouting on the radio from the other end.

"What?!?!" Lieutenant Jin couldn't believe what he just heard. "All my men ahead of check point #2 were dead! How could they attack you?"

"They are mad! They are crazy!! They are trying to bite us!!!" The man shouted on the radio as there were lots of other soldiers' shouting along with intense gunshots in the background.

"Impossible!"

At that moment, the gunshots and the screaming from the room in the hall at the left of check point #2 had stopped. Jin used his hand to signal the new squad around himself to check it out. The soldiers left him and ran toward the opening doorway. Just when the first two of them had arrived in front of the door, a shadow patted out of the room and its two claws penetrated both soldiers' chests simultaneously.

At the same time, suddenly the vent above the heavy machinegun was cracked open, and a shadow fell down. In a split second, both the machinegun gunner and the supplier had lost their heads. Both collapsed in their prone positions. Before anyone could open fire, both creatures continued to kill the two different squads at the two different directions of Lieutenant Jin.

Poor Lieutenant Jin turned his head to look at the left, then to look at the front, then to look at the left… The unexpected suddenly attack really slowed his reaction. Although the soldiers tried their best to shoot at the creatures, their guns were unable to follow the creatures' movements. The creatures were way too fast. At such close range, there was no way to get a clean shot on something moving around that fast. It did not take long before everyone in the hall was dead.

Lieutenant Jin was all alone, standing in the middle of the crossroad. All the soldiers in the hallway were lying on the ground motionlessly. The blood was everywhere on the floor and on the walls. Guns were tossed everywhere.

Both creatures had stood up on two legs. They started slowly approaching Lieutenant Jin from two different directions, one from the left, the other one from the front. Out of the shocking truth that he was now in big trouble, Lieutenant Jin raised his own assault rifle and opened fire at the creature at the front. The creature easily dodged his aim with a sudden jump, and it stopped on the ceiling on four legs up side down. Lieutenant Jin turned his gun to the ceiling and opened fire again. The creature took another lighting fast jump and it stopped on the wall at right of the hall, and it was crawling toward Jin. During the same time, the creature at Jin's left had never stopped its slow pace walking toward Jin. Now it was closer to Jin than the creature at the front. Jin switched his target to the closer creature at left, and he fired his assault rifle again. A blast shot of bullets hit the wall and made a bunch of bullet holes. The creature had moved out of the way of his aiming easily just like the other creature did. It took Jin another two tries before he emptied all 30 rounds in the magazine. Before he could reload, in a flash both creatures were already right in front of him only 2 feet away.

One of the creatures suddenly waved its claw and it knocked the assault rifle out of Jin's hands. Jin immediately pulled out two pistols, one in each of his hands. Before he could open fire, both pistols were gone already. In a flash Jin pulled out of two knives, but in an even faster flash he found his knives were no longer in his hands.

"Shit! I am done for!" Jin thought "So much for the promotion..."

The two creatures did not attack him just yet. It looked like they were trying to toying with Jin. Somehow it looked like they could tell Jin was the one in charge. Lieutenant Jin stepped backwards, but the two creatures followed and kept their distance of 2 feet away. Jin took another step backward, and his back was against a wall. The two creatures had him completely cornered.

As the two creatures moved even closer, both of their faces were only less than a foot away from the face of Lieutenant Jin. Jin's right hand was behind himself, and it looked like he was supporting on the wall with it

Then all the sudden, with a sound of a small metal ring hit the ground. Lieutenant Jin moved his right hand out from his behind. He was holding a High Explosive grenade, and he had already removed its fuse ring.

"For a second, I thought you had me. It looks like I am taking you after all. Too bad I am not getting promotion for this…" Lieutenant Jin smiled as he was holding the HE grenade right in front of the two creatures. It almost looked like he was trying to hand an apple to them.

Somehow the two hideous creatures immediately reorganize what a HE grenade was. Both of them quickly jumped toward two different directions trying to get away. Just as their feet had left the ground, the HE grenade in Lieutenant Jin's hand exploded.

"BOOM!" An explosion took place in the middle of the crossroad at check point #2.

* * *

"What was that?" A council representative asked as they heard a small "Boom" from the floors above. He was scared by it when it took place. 

"Must be a grenade had just exploded," General Zhao replied.

"This is getting out of control!" The head of the council representatives sounded very upset.

"Yes. No intruder could ever get into this building if I was still the commander of this base," General Zhao had found another chance to make a fool of General Wong.

Amongst all the people who attended the meeting, the council representatives were walking behind everyone else.

Soon the soldiers ahead made a left turn into a different hall. By the time the group of important people arrived at the crossroad, there was a half opened door before the left turn. One of the soldiers walked in front of it and closed the door as the two Generals and Ada had made their turn around the corner. The council representatives were right behind them still in the hall before the left turn.

The soldier who closed the door was about to turn around to rejoining the stream of people. Suddenly, a claw penetrated the door from inside the room and went right through the soldier's chest and extended out from his back. The soldier collapsed right on the spot as soon as the claw was pulled back into the room. There was a big hole on the door where the claw had penetrated.

Immediately everyone close to that part of the hall stopped their steps, including the council representatives and the soldiers around them. Every soldier who was the closest to the door quickly fired a blast onto the door with their assault rifles. When the firing stopped just few seconds later, the door was filled with several dozens bullet holes. The council representatives were so scared because it took place right in front of them.

Suddenly the door was blasted down from the inside. In a flash, a creature patted out and jumped right into the middle of the group of people in the hall. Before anyone could react, the creature had removed the head of the leader of the council representatives with a slash of its sharp claw. In the next three seconds, the remaining council representatives were all killed in different cruel ways. The soldiers around them shouted and fired at the creature even though they were so close to each other and could have shot each other instead of the creature. Their best efforts were not able to put a single bullet into the creature while they were picked off one by one.

General Wong, Ada, and General Zhao had all turned around to look behind them. They all had just turned into the other hall while the fighting took place just around the corner behind them.

As the creature continued to move around with super fast speed in the middle of a large group of soldiers and took them down one after another, General Zhao quickly grabbed a HE grenade off a marine's waist who was standing right beside him. He pulled off the fuse ring and threw it into the other hall right in the middle of the groups of soldiers and the creature, just as everyone around him noticed. Everyone along with General Zhao quickly turned around to get away from the crossroad section. A few seconds later a "BOOM" took place just as a huge fire spark lighted up the other hall behind them for a split second.

"Go! Go! Go!" The marines around the Generals pushed both of them toward the direction of the secret passage way. They wanted them to get away from danger zone quickly.

As both generals were running forward along with the marines, Ada was right beside her dad.

"You bastard!" General Wong knocked his teeth together and shouted at General Zhao, "You killed our own soldiers!"

"They were going to die anyway. I had just saved more lives by killing that monster," General Zhao took it so lightly like it was nothing. "By the way, they were your soldiers, not mine. My men wouldn't be this useless."

"What are you talking about?!?! They are the men who joined this military on their own to serve _our_ nation!!!"

"They served their purposes".

Everyone around them couldn't believe what General Zhao just said. Many of the marines wished they could just shoot General Zhao, or dump him into the hall behind to feed the monsters.

With running, soon they arrived at the end of a small hall where there was a coded metal door. A small screen was below a bunch of buttons with digits on the wall.

"Make the way please," General Wong walked through the soldiers in the front and arrived at the door. Ada was right behind him.

After input a long number, General Wong put his hand onto the screen. A laser beam scanned his hand, and the metal door was opened on its own. A long narrow passage appeared. There were lights in it, which made the entire passage completely bright.

"I thought the power was out," General Zhao said with a curious face.

"I figured the power of this building might go out in the situation when we need to use this passage, so I ordered to reroute the power from the building on the other side," General Wong replied

"Good for you".

"You should thank me as you are about to use it".

General Zhao ignored it and he went right ahead into the passage right behind some soldiers and agents.

"Ok, Ada. Our troops are waiting right on the other side of this sealed passage. There is nothing to be worried about any more. I will be just fine. You should go ahead to get the girl and set her free before this is all over," General Wong turned to Ada.

"Ok, dad. I will see you soon," Ada kissed her dad on the cheek before she turned around and started to walk back toward where they came from.

"Ada. Maybe you should take some marines with you".

"Dad, there is no need. I will be better off alone, and you know why already. Besides, I can't set the girl free while making it like real if the marines are with me".

"Alright, darling. Just be careful!" General Wong already knew Ada was turned into a super soldier by Wesker since Ada had already told him after Leon's encouragement. He knew perfectly well what Ada was capable of.

"Let's go, soldiers!" General Wong walked into the passage as the remaining marines all followed.

Ada walked into the darkness behind them without a flashlight, and she was only armed with a pistol.

* * *

Leon was sitting on a sofa in the living room at Ada's home. He was still waiting for Ada even though she told him not to. There was some news on TV he couldn't understand a word. But from the look of it, it was the local news. He recognized one of the places which were showed on TV. It was a tourists' hot spot he had just visited with Colonel Tao yesterday. The footage did not show much except there were lots and lots of police, and there were also some military soldiers. 

"I wish I could speak Chinese. Something big is going on…" Leon thought as he picked up the phone.

He dialed Ada's number. There was nothing, not even a phone ring on the other side.

"Strange," Leon said to himself after two more tries.

He then dialed another number. It was a cell phone number given to him by Colonel Tao the other day. Colonel Tao was very friendly to him, so they quickly made friends and exchanged the numbers.

The phone rang on the other side, but Colonel Tao was not picking it up.

Leon started to hear lots of police cars' whistles coming from far away. And there were also the sound of many helicopters in the sky from a long distance.

"What is happening…" he was getting upset

* * *

Sherry, Fong Ling, and a soldier were walking toward the secondary stairs on level 3. Each of them was carrying an assault rifle. Sherry and the soldier were side by side in the front with Sherry slightly ahead. There was about a meter between the two of them. Sherry was the one at left. Fong Ling was right behind them, and she was on the line of between the two of them. 

As they were walking, there was the sound of lots of gunshots coming from somewhere far away on this level. Fong Ling suddenly stopped her steps. Both Sherry and the soldier continued to walk a few steps before they realized they could no longer hear Fong Ling's footsteps. Both of them turned around and saw Fong Ling was standing right there in the middle of the hall less than 3 meters behind.

"What's wrong?" The soldier asked

Fong Ling put a finger against her lips to signal him to stop making any noise. She held her position, and her eyeballs were rolling around along the edge of her eye sockets. It looked like she had heard something a moment ago, and she was trying to figure out where it came from. She slowly turned her face to look at the ceiling, then she quietly to look at the right. There was a door 3 meters at her right, and a vent was above her. The soldier was about 2 meters away and he was closer to Fong Ling than Sherry. Sherry was one meter further away from the soldier, and she was just looking at the two and then looked at the door and the ceiling. She had too much on her mind, which explained why she did not notice anything just now.

After a couple of seconds, there was a really small noise coming from the door. It sounded like something was touching the wooden door from inside the room. Immediately Fong Ling turned to her right and fired a blast at the door with her assault rifle. Just as the first a few bullets had penetrated the door, in a flash the door was broken off from inside by a huge force and it flew right toward Fong Ling with lighting fast speed. Fong Ling was only 3 meters away from the door, in a split second the high speed flying door was already only inches away right in front of her…

**To be continued…**

_(Please don't forget to add the story to your favorite or alert list in order to receive email alert as soon as there are new chapters added. __To speed up the updating of the new chapters, Please leave comments in "Reviews". Anything will do. Such as which chapters do you like best? What plots excited you most? Who are your favorite characters? What did you find amusing? What would you like to see in the future chapters? Or take a guess on what would happen next. Just anything. __Thank you for reading!)_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

_(Please take it easy on my English. It is my __second__ language.)_

_Note #1: __**Bruce McGivern**__ was a main character of Resident Evil: Dead Aim. He was a __USSTRATCOM__ (United States Strategic Command)__ agent, while Fong Ling was a Chinese M.S.S. agent. Despite they had different bosses and their unfriendly first encounter, the two of them had to team up due to the nasty situations. At the end of the game they were attracted to each other and were kissing on a life boat when a rescue chopper arrived._

_Note #2: __**SAC**__ stands for __**Second Artillery Corps**__. It is the strategic missile forces of China._

* * *

As soon as Fong Ling opened fire at the door, suddenly the door was broken off from the inside by a huge force. It flew toward her with lighting fast speed from just 3 meters away. Before she could react, the door had already hit her really hard. She was pushed backwards and hit her back on the wall heavily. The door dropped onto the ground at the same time as Fong Ling had collapsed. She fainted because of the huge impact force. 

The young soldier who was closer to Fong Ling had turned his face to look at Fong Ling's direction just for a second. Before he turned his face back, a claw was already in his stomach. He saw nothing but a shadow right in front of him. Blood rushed down from him onto the ground.

Sherry's view was completely blocked by the soldier's body. She only saw a claw came out of the soldier's back with blood rushing around it. The moment the claw was pulled back and had disappeared, the soldier collapsed. A creature appeared in her view right behind where the soldier was standing. It had the exactly same look as the one they had just encountered earlier.

The creature must have thought Sherry was just another easy target like all the others. It rushed at Sherry with lighting fast speed on four legs. Sherry turned her assault rifle to aim at the creature, and she pulled the trigger just as the creature had dodged away from where the gun was pointing at by a sudden jump to the wall at the right. To its surprise, Sherry's gun was able to follow its movement. Before it could reach the wall, it was already hit by 2 bullets. The moment the creature had touched the wall, it made another quick jump which almost made it look like rebounded from the wall. This jump had increased in the speed dramatically compare to the last jump, and it was toward the ceiling. Sherry tried to follow its moment, but this time her bullets had missed it by just a few inches. The next moment, the creature had reached the ceiling. There, it made a third jump the moment it touched the ceiling. And it was patting right at Sherry from the ceiling just a few meters ahead of her. Because the creature was patting right at her, Sherry's aiming was able to catch up with the creature. Another 2 shots were put into creature's body before it was getting too close. She quickly jumped backwards as the creature's claw was about to reach her. In a flash, Sherry was standing 3 meters behind where she was standing, and the creature was right on the spot where she was.

The creature never stopped its moment. The moment it had landed on where Sherry was standing, it "rebounded" forward toward Sherry's new position. Sherry continued to fire her assault rifle while making another backward jumping. The creature's forward jumping speed was much faster than Sherry's backward jumping speed. In the middle air, Sherry stopped firing as the creature was closing in. She had put another 3 bullets into the creature before the creature caught up with her. By the time the distance between the two had closed to just about 2 feet, the creature made a piercing with its claw toward Sherry's throat. Sherry changed her motion in the middle air and let herself dropping down backwards. She was apparently lying in the middle air parallel to the ground while flying backwards. Her move not only avoided the creature's claw, but also at the same time her feet were against the incoming creature's chest. She kicked the creature with both legs at full force. The kick not only knocked creature toward the opposite direction, but also increased her own speed flying backwards.

Everything happened in a flash. By the time Sherry flew another 2 meters backward in a position parallel to the ground, she flipped back and landed on her feet. She opened fire again since the creature was still in the air flying toward the opposite direction. It was hit by another several bullets before it landed on four legs 40 feet away.

The creature was obviously injured to the point it could no longer moving that fast. Lots of black blood rushed down its body from the many bullet holes. From that moment on, Sherry's gun was able to followed the exactly movements of the slowed down creature, and she did not stop firing until all 30 rounds in the magazine were gone.

The creature collapsed onto the ground from a wall. A big pool of black blood quickly formed on the ground around it. Sherry quickly put in another magazine of ammo. She walked a little closer, and put all 30 new rounds into the creature's head. After she had stopped firing, the creature's head was turned into a pie.

"Ouch, it was fast!" Sherry was amazed at the creature's super speed even though she had won. It was jumping around faster than she could before it was too badly injured.

Putting another magazine of ammo into the gun, Sherry quick looked around. The soldier was obviously beyond help. He had a huge completely penetrated hole on his chest. The big pool of blood on the ground around him was still increasing in size. His eyes were still widely open, but he was not moving a muscle.

"I am sorry," Sherry crouched down and closed the young soldier's eyes with her own hand.

Sherry stood up and turned to look at Fong Ling. Fong Ling was lying beside the wall motionlessly, but she had no blood on her. Sherry walked closer and took a quick check on Fong Ling's pulse. Fong Ling was alive, but unconscious. The door had hit her too hard. She was lying on the floor with her gun dropped aside.

"Wake up," Sherry pushed Fong Ling.

There was no response.

"Please wake up!" Sherry shook Fong Ling a few times

Fong Ling did not have any reaction at all.

Sherry pulled Fong Ling into a sitting position against the wall, and she slightly slapped Fong Ling in the face. "WAKE UP!" She shouted.

Fong Ling slightly moved. Immediately Sherry gave her another two slaps in the face really hard.

"That…hurts…" Fong Ling protested with a low voice. She was badly injured even though there was no opening wound on her for the blood to come out.

Fong Ling was still barely conscious. She even had trouble to completely open her eyes.

"Can you walk?" Sherry asked

"…" Fong Ling couldn't even talk any more.

"I guess not," Sherry said. "Let me help you". And she put an arm of Fong Ling around her own neck and supported Fong Ling to stand up.

"Let's go," Sherry tried to get Fong Ling walking by supporting her side by side.

"Wait…" Fong Ling tried to stop and to turn around as Sherry had already supported her to walk forward.

"What is it?" Sherry asked in curious

"There…" Fong Ling struggled to raise one of her arms and pointed her finger at the ground where she was lying. She could barely talk with her condition.

Sherry turned her face to look at that direction. There, she noticed a broken necklace on the ground right in front of a flashlight. A tiny locket was on the necklace, and it was open. Sherry supported Fong Ling walked back to the necklace, and she bent down to pick it up. After she got it in her hand, she took a look at the opening locket. There was a small photo of Fong Ling was hugging by a man from behind who looked like an American. They both looked so happy.

"Who is this?" Sherry asked

There was no answer. And Sherry suddenly felt the weight on her shoulder had increased. Fong Ling had gone unconscious again.

Sherry took a look at the back of the Locket. It had some English words on it

"Fong Ling and Bruce forever".

"He must be her lover," Sherry thought "How sweet!"

Fong Ling's condition had made Sherry feeling really sorry for her, just as much as Fong Ling had felt sorry for Sherry earlier.

"Don't worry, you will make it. I will make sure of it," Sherry said to the unconscious Fong Ling as she put the necklace into her own pocket "I will hold onto this for you," and she supported her with one arm, while holding the assault rifle in the other hand.

* * *

"Where is your daughter? And why had all the soldiers left of this building?" General Zhao questioned General Wong as he did not see Ada exit the building like everyone else. Not only the remaining members of the meeting, the escorting marines, but also everyone who was guarding this building which was next to the Agency building had exited behind General Wong. 

"The council had agreed to let my daughter to set the girl free. The soldiers on this side of the passage must be cleared before they arrive. Or the girl will become suspicious if Ada was seen with the soldiers," General Wong replied

"Oh? When did the council say that?" General Zhao was trying to deny it since all the council representatives were killed. "If anything happens to Agent Fong Ling, your daughter will be held responsible! You too will go down!"

General Wong ignored it since he knew he can't really be reasoning with General Zhao, the man who hated him for many years. He knew General Zhao did not really care about Agent Fong Ling, but it could be used by him as an excuse.

"Everyone clear out of this building and the area surrounding it," General Wong ordered on the radio. He wanted to make sure Ada would have no trouble "sneak" the girl out of the building which was beside the Agency headquarter.

"General Wong, we have just received a call from Sand City base. There is a situation in the city…" A voice on General Wong's radio

"WHAT?"

"No matter," General Zhao thought to himself. "My commandos will arrive shortly and they will make sure the girl won't escape".

"How long before you can arrive?" General Zhao asked on his phone

"Just less than 25 minutes, General," Someone replied on the other end

"Good".

General Zhao then dialed another number

"Connect me to SAC, now,"…

* * *

Somewhere inside a dark conference room, a huge screen was displaying a live video from a spy satellite. At least 20 people were sitting in the dark watching. Some of them were talking to each other in low voices at the same time. 

"As everyone can see, our new generation of B.O.W. is proved to be effective. Just eight of them could infiltrate a highly secured military base of over 5,000 soldiers," Someone sat in the shadow had spoken

"It is impressive, but I don't see how you can justify the cost. You said each unit cost over $5 million to produce. What have they accomplished? Killing a few infantry soldiers? I don't really see how your B.O.W. could handle a war against tanks and air strike on a large scale," Someone with a weird accent had replied

"You got this all wrong, ambassador. Once we can mass produce them, the cost per unit will drop dramatically. As I said, this assault was targeting the Chinese M.S.S. headquarter. Our intelligence had reported there must be an important meeting taking place in there. Some of the Chinese military council members and high rank military officers are attending it. Our objective was to prove our B.O.W.s have the superior abilities in a Special Operation. In the other word, go for the enemies' heart. Just look at the group of people who had walked of the building just now. We don't see those who we thought were council members. They must be dead. Mission accomplished! And they don't even know who hit them! Besides, you haven't seen anything yet. Our B.O.W.s don't just kill the targets directly. They are T-Virus carriers. Many of the dead targets will be turned into secondary B.O.W.s shortly and they can kill and infect more targets, and so on".

"You mean turn the targets into zombies? Just like the Raccoon City outbreak six years ago?"

"Exactly"!

"Didn't you just say your facility was taken out just 2 days ago? Can you produce more of these units?" Another voice with a different accent asked

"We still have other facilities in different countries. The production will not be a problem. The Chinese thought they had taken everything, while we had smelled something was not right in advance. All 12 units were shipped out before they surrounded our lab".

"But why did you pick the Chinese as the target for this products demonstration?"

"We had nothing against the Chinese. But since they had just taken out one of our labs, we would like to return the favor. It has just become a good opportunity to test and demonstrate our new product. That was why everyone here was invited. Eight units were sent to attack this military base, and four others were released in a small city just 80 miles away from it".

"Wouldn't this outbreak get out of control? I mean the spreading of the T-virus?" A different voice with a different accent asked

"Don't worry. I am sure the Chinese will have to nuke the entire area at the end. There is nothing to be worried about. The outbreak will not come all the way here. We are over 10,000 miles away. Not to mention, we have the anti-virus for sale in large quantity".

"Oh and look, the Chinese are pretty occupied. They did not even bother to block the area with their satellites image disrupting technology. They usually would block our views with a piece of black something…"

Before he was able to finish, the screen suddenly went blank.

"What happened?" The man asked on a microphone beside his face with a worried tone.

"…Sir, we have just lost the satellite".

"What?? What do you mean by we just lost the satellite?"

"Our satellite was just hit by an anti-satellite missile launched from the ground from northwest China".

"Why?!?! Why didn't they just block our view with their satellite image disrupting technology?"

"Ha, it looks like the Chinese got more angrily than you thought. They might be still not sure who did it, but they certainly had noticed there was a spy satellite watching them," A man stood up in the dark. "Since you can no longer put up with the show, I guess I will take my leave". He had a different accent.

"No, wait! Wait, General! Soon our ground crews with cameras will transmit live videos back to us".

"The videos from that military base?"

"Not exactly, but it will be just as good. I promise!" The man tried to keep all the audiences in their seats "I promise our products will suit your needs, with much lower price than the current cost!"

* * *

Leon was walking back and forth inside the living room. Now the police cars could be heard from every direction in the city, although they were very far away from Leon's location. Some choppers in the sky had large speakers shouting something to the city below. Leon couldn't understand a word, but he wished he could. He knew something was not right, and he really wanted to find it out sooner. 

Ada's home was one of the many houses in a neighborhood made of the families of many military personnel in nearby bases. The entire big neighborhood was surrounded by a tall wall. The only two gates were guarded by soldiers.

Soon, Leon heard there were lots of footsteps outside. And the neighbors' doors were knocked on one after another. He took a peek at the window. There were soldiers talking to every household who had opened the door. It looked like they were delivering some important messages.

It was not long before Ada home's door was knocked on. Ada's mother had gone to bed already. So Leon opened the door. The soldier who was in front of the door froze for a second when he saw a foreigner.

"Do you speak English?" The soldier unexpectedly asked Leon in English

"Yes! What is going on here?" Leon relieved a little as he finally could ask someone.

"Ah, then you must be the fiancée of General's daughter they were talking about".

"Wow, words spread fast! Now please tell me what is going on in the city? I heard so many police cars and helicopters".

"There is a situation in the city. I can't speak about it right now. We were only told to spread the words to every household to stay indoor. And have doors, windows locked. Get something you can use to defend yourself. You will need it".

"Defend myself from what?" Leon asked in a more worried tone.

"I am not sure either. I was only told so much".

"What can we possibility use to defend ourselves? This country does not allow civilians to own firearms".

"You are right. There is not much you can do. Meanwhile, we had both gates increased guards. Nearby roads all had roadblocks set up and are all heavily guarded".

"I wish the military can just give us some weapons," Leon sighed "We can help ourselves".

"I agree. But please do not worry too much for now. I heard they are talking about an evacuation plan for the military families here. You might want to pack up some valuables".

"Ok, thank you for the information," Leon smiled at the soldier and gave him a hand shake

"Stay cool. We will inform you if there is any situation change," The soldier walked to the next house.

The message the soldier had just delivered only made Leon worried even more. Because now he knew there was something huge going on, but he did not know what it was. Just as he closed the door and was thinking how to tell Ada's mother since they did not speak the same language. The phone rang.

Leon picked it up. It was General Wong. General Wong told Leon both the military base in the desert and Sand City were under attack by B.O.W.s from an unknown origin. There was an outbreak underway in Sand City. Leon quickly asked about Ada, but he was told not to worry too much. And General Wong told Leon to pass the phone to Ada's mother. So he did.

While General Wong was talking to his wife on the phone, Leon started packing his things up. The situation had really worried him. It was going to be like Raccoon City all over again! So he thought.

As Leon was throwing his stuff into a big case, he came across a small flat wooden box. He took it in his hand, and touched it with care. Then he opened it and took another peek. It was a pretty green jade bracelet he had just bought today on his way back from the Sand City military base. He was going to give it to Ada as another gift when she back to home.

_--------- __--------- __---------  
_

_Inside Leon's memory,_

_About 12 hours ago, Leon's helicopter arrived back at Sand City military base after he was kicked out of the meeting at the desert base. After he got off the helicopter, a military jeep was sent to drive him back._

_On the way when the jeep passed a small street, there were lots of people selling random stuff outdoor on the ground along both sides of the street. Leon saw one of the sellers had lots of Jade jewelries. So he asked the driver to let him get off. The soldier who was driving him said he was ordered to return within half an hour, he would be late and get punished. Leon was a nice guy, so he said he would just take a taxi home. The soldier thanked him and left after dropping Leon off beside the street._

_Leon walked to the Jade seller. And he crouched down to look at all the stuff on a blanket on the ground. There he saw a pretty green jade bracelet. He got excited. _

"_It will look so nice on Ada!" He thought. "I am buying this"._

"_How much is this?" Leon pointed at the jade bracelet._

_The seller obviously did not speak English, but he immediately understood Leon was trying to ask the price. _

_So the seller put up 3 fingers. He really meant "30 Yuan". Because it was really just a piece of cheap low grade jade. But Leon was no expert on jade. All he saw was a pretty Jade bracelet, and in his mind it should be very expensive._

"_Did you say 3000?" Leon asked._

_The seller did not understand it and was just looking at him._

_Leon took out a piece of money and wrote on it _

"_3000?"_

_The seller quickly nodded._

_Leon paid him 3,000 Yuan which equal to about $375 USD. The "nice" seller even gave him a small wooden box to put the bracelet in. Leon thanked him and left happily._

_What Leon did not know was,_

_As soon as he got onto a taxi and left, the jade seller and a few other sellers nearby all looked at each other and_

"_HAHAHA! Stupid foreigner!" Those unscrupulous merchants laughed at each other._

_--------- __--------- __---------_

Now back to the real time,

Leon looked at the pretty jade bracelet. He really wanted to put it onto Ada himself. He did not expect Ada would still be out there so late, and he really wished to see her soon.

"She will like it," He smiled as he was imagining how Ada would look with the bracelet on her wrist.

* * *

Inside the Agency Headquarter, Sherry was supporting the unconscious Fong Ling while walking forward slowly. Without anyone led the way, she couldn't tell where to go inside the huge maze like building. But she followed the sound of gun firing. There were still non stop gunshots somewhere on level 3. 

Soon they were approaching a three-way. The hall they were in would soon end at in the middle of another long hall. By the time they were still 40 meters away from the other hall, Sherry saw a bunch of soldiers running from the left to the right really fast. They were in panic, and it looked like they were running away from something, because some of them were looking behind them while running.

"Hey, wait!" Sherry shouted. She tried to get some help to carry Fong Ling. It was not like Fong Ling was too heavy for her, but it was hard for her to carry both Fong Ling and an assault rifle while be able to handle any sudden attack.

The soldiers did not hear her. At least a platoon of soldiers had passed the three-way really quick and disappeared before Sherry could reach there.

Soon Sherry arrived at the three-way with Fong Ling. She took a look at left. It was a long hall over 70 meters long, and there was nothing there. She looked at her right. It was not long before a crossroad, and the soldiers had already disappeared in that direction.

It did not take long before Sherry carried Fong Ling arrived the crossroad.

"Where should I go now?" Sherry asked herself. Fong Ling was still unconscious. The platoon of retreating soldiers had run too fast. There was no sign of them already. Sherry had no idea where they went.

"So brave!" Sherry said with sarcasm

She suddenly saw a headphone on the ground right at the middle of the crossroad. The same one Fong Ling was wearing, but she had lost it from the last battle. Now sherry came up with an idea.

"Anyone can hear me?" Sherry asked on the radio.

Nobody answered her. There were lots of shouting, screaming, and shooting came from the radio. There were also some people talking really fast on it, and they sounded like officers, but Sherry couldn't understand a word of it.

After a few more tries, Sherry gave up. It looked although there were still lots of people on this level, nobody could speak English among the ones who could hear her.

"Maybe I should just wait. More soldiers might come across here," Sherry thought as she put Fong Ling down slowly and sat her against a wall.

Sherry was holding the assault rifle and stayed on guard in the middle of the crossroad. She kept looking at all four directions. For quite some time, there was nothing.

About less than 10 minutes later, there was about a squad of soldiers coming from the same direction where the retreating platoon of soldiers came from. It was a long hall. They were still too far away. So Sherry couldn't really see them clearly. Sherry stood there and waited them to get closer. While waiting, she couldn't help noticing those soldiers were walking in a strange way. They were moving toward her direction very slowly, a little too slow. And they looked like they were having trouble to keep their balance. Their bodies were shaking left and right after each step.

By the time those soldiers had arrived at the three-way which was just 30 meters away from Sherry. Sherry finally was able to see it clearly what was wrong. Those soldiers had blood all over them. Every one of them had claw marks on their body. One of them had only one arm left.

"Urrghhhh…", "mmmmmoooaaaaa…" Those men were groaning as they were walking toward her. Now Sherry could even see their eyes. They looked like...dead!

"Zombies!" Sherry was shocked for a second because it brought back creepy memories of Raccoon City outbreak. But she quickly cooled herself down, "Long time no see!" She said.

The one squad of zombies moved closer and closer slowly. Sherry switched the assault rifle to single fire mode. When they arrived to about 20 meters away from her, she opened fire. Just one headshot on each of them, all zombies fell down onto the ground one after another.

"That was easy," Sherry thought. The slow dumb zombies were not too hard to deal with. She was told to shoot the zombies' heads by Uncle Wesker a long time ago. Now that little trick worked for her, and the zombies were killed instantly without causing any trouble at all.

Sherry was standing in the middle of the crossroad. The dead zombies were lying just over 20 meters away. She looked down at Fong Ling, and Fong Ling was still unconscious with no sign of could wake up any time soon.

As Sherry continued to stay on high alert and look around at all four directions, suddenly there was a noise came from the vent right above her. She immediately looked up and stepped back at the same time. There was no more noise. Nor there was any movement at all. She patiently waited for over 15 seconds, but there was nothing.

Then there were some noises coming from the tree-way direction. She quickly took a look there. The new noises sounded like came from right around the corner. Something must be right behind there in the other hall.

Sherry switched her attention to the three-way as there were still continuous noises coming from there.

To her surprise, while the noises still kept coming from the three-way, the vent above her suddenly cracked open and a creature jumped down right at her. It was so close. Sherry only had enough time to rise the assault rifle for a defensive block. She held the assault rifle with both hands horizontally in front of her chest, and it blocked both incoming claws of the creature. Sherry was pushed against the wall the moment the creatures' claws impacted her gun. Now it looked like both of them were holding onto the gun and tried to push it toward each other. Sherry used all her strength tried to push the creature's claws away from herself. But the creature's claws were getting closer and closer to her chest, and she couldn't hold any longer.

At that moment, a few quick pistol shots were heard from the right. The bullets went in from the creature's right side of the head, and blood came out of its left side. The creature screamed as the gunshots continued. A short moment later, it let go of Sherry's assault rifle and collapsed onto the ground. It was no longer moving.

Sherry looked at her right. At far end of the hall, a pretty woman in red dress was walking toward her, and she was reloading a pistol. It was Ada!

As the woman in red dress walked closer,

"Thank you!" Sherry said gratefully to Ada. She did not reorganize Ada yet.

Suddenly another creature came out from behind of the three-way and rushed toward Sherry, just as Ada had arrived at the crossroad right beside Sherry. Ada immediately grabbed the assault rifle from Sherry's hands and opened fire at the incoming creature.

Right after Ada had opened fire, she suddenly realized the gun was set on single shot mode. It had only fired 1 bullet as she held the trigger down. Before Ada could do something about the assault rifle, the creature was already right in front of her. The one round shot into the creature did not slow it down at all.

In a flash, the creature's claw was piercing at the Ada's heart. At the last moment, Ada raised her foot and did a lighting fast whirling high kick. She kicked the creature in the face with her high heel while avoided the creature's claw at the same time. The creature was kicked away over 30 feet far and dropped onto the ground on its back. Before it could get up, Ada had already switched the assault rifle to automatic mode. She fired a blast shot at the creature with all the remaining rounds in the magazine.

When the gun stopped firing, the creature had stopped moving while still lying on its back.

"Thank you again!" Sherry smiled at Ada.

"Well, well, well. See who is that? Lauren Wesker". Ada threw the assault rifle back to Sherry.

"Um…Ah, it's you," Sherry caught the rifle in the air. She suddenly recognized the pretty woman in red dress was the same one sitting beside Leon in the restaurant in Spain.

"Who am I?" Ada asked with a smile

"You were with Leon," Sherry replied without thinking.

"So you know Leon after all?" Ada looked at her.

"Oops," Sherry thought. She blurted out.

She thought quickly and said "He told me his name in the restaurant, didn't he?"

"I don't think so, you knew him before that encounter. Lauren Wesker, it is not even your real name," Ada looked at Sherry with piercing eyes. "You can't lie to me. I can read your mind, well almost".

"What do you mean?" Sherry was not sure how much Ada really knew.

"Let's just say Wesker asked me to break you free," Ada smiled at her

"Really?" Sherry was confused. "But…"

"But why I was with Leon who Wesker wanted you to avoid?"

Sherry did not know how to answer. This woman in front of her probably knew a lot more than she thought.

"Oh, Sherry Birkin? Does that name sound any familiar to you?" Ada was really just testing Sherry.

"No," Sherry lied poorly. She could have done better, but with almost three days of terrible experience after being captured, she was not at her best condition.

"Just drop the act please. Leon was SO worried about you. You have no idea how much he had done for you! He took on a job he did not want in order to exchange for your freedom," The test results had shown Ada that Sherry was lying. "My name is Ada Wong, I am Leon's fiancé. You can trust me".

"Leon…" Sherry stopped for a second, her eyes started to become blurred. She couldn't help it this time.

"So you are Sherry Birkin after all, right?"

Sherry nodded silently, a tear dropped down her face, then another…

"Ok, stop crying, little girl. Let's get out of here. We can talk about everything later," Ada walked closer and put one hand on Sherry's shoulder. She did not expect Sherry would act like this after all these years she spent with Wesker. She thought Sherry would be more heartless than that. In fact, Sherry was no different from any ordinary teenage girls, with an even softer heart.

Sherry tried to stop dropping tears, but she couldn't. Too many things from her past had all come to her mind at once. Her parents' death, the nightmare at Raccoon City, and how Leon took good care of her for a while before she was adopted…

Ada's heart was softened further. Wesker's adopted daughter was nothing more than a little girl who owned super soldier strength and speed. She was the same cute little girl Ada had seen at R.P.D., the same cute little girl who dropped a locket. Ada pulled Sherry closer and gave her a hug with one arm, while petted her on the back.

"It will be alright. I promise," Ada said in a very soft voice.

Sherry finally stopped crying after over a minute.

"Are you trying to harm my Uncle Wesker?" She asked. Sherry obviously had figured out Ada was an undercover agent who pretend to work with Wesker, since she was with Leon who was Wesker's semi-enemy.

"Why are you so protective to him?"

"He treated me really well…" Sherry replied in a low voice while still slightly sobbing.

"He was just using you".

"No, he truly cares about me. He always gave me everything I wanted. He never said no to me".

"Then why did he put you in danger?"

"I wanted real assignments. I asked for it, and he finally gave it to me because it was my request".

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Why did you call him Uncle Wesker, while you are his adopted daughter? Shouldn't you call him dad?" Ada asked curiously

"He did not want to force me call him dad. He said Uncle is good enough, and since he was a good friend of my parents…"

"Sounds like Wesker really do have a soft side," Ada thought. "That's…kind weird".

"Are you really going to return me to Uncle Wesker?" Sherry started to doubt it, since Ada was really working against her Uncle Wesker.

"It depends. Now we both know each other's background. What are you going to do if you go back to your Uncle Wesker?" Ada asked

"I…I won't say anything to harm Leon or his fiancé," Sherry replied

"Good girl!" Ada could tell Sherry really meant it when she said that. "Do you want to meet with Leon?" She asked "He would be so happy to talk to you again, as Sherry Birkin, not Lauren Wesker".

"Really?" Sherry got excited "Where is he now?"

"He is at my home. About 80 miles from here," Ada replied "I was originally planning to set you free right outside the fence of this military base. If we are going to see Leon, let's go together. I will walk you to my home. He will be so excited to finally meet and talk with little Sherry". Ada smiled

Sherry smiled too, even though she still had tears on her pretty cute face.

"Let's hurry, Sherry,"

"What about her? She needs help," Sherry pointed at Fong Ling "She saved me back there. And now she is hurt."

"You are really a good little girl, aren't you?" Ada laughed "Let's help her together. We can drop her near the entrance of the next building. Soldiers will find her".

"Sure," Sherry was going to carry Fong Ling.

"Wait, there is one more thing," Ada stopped her

"What is it?"

"Do you know you have a beacon on you?"

"Sure, Uncle Wesker put it in me so he can always find me in the case like this one".

"We have to take it out. I don't want Wesker knowing the location of my home".

"Oh, you are right…"

"Do you know where it is?"

"It is in my chest close to the shoulder. It is not deep. I can feel it when I touch there".

"Alright, let me take it out now," Ada looked around tried to look for something sharp "There," She walked toward the dead zombies soldiers and pulled out a knife from one of them.

"Take off your clothes please," Ada asked

"I…I am not wearing anything inside," Sherry was getting a little embarrassed

"I am a woman, you are a woman. What are you afraid of?"

"It's not you. What if there are more soldiers passing here?" Sherry looked at Ada with a pair of eyes which were begging her to do it a different way. She looked so shy at that moment. After all, she was raised by Wesker and educated by hired private professors. She had no influence from the society. Wesker did not even let her watch any movie rated over 5 years below her age.

"Alright, shy girl. Let's go inside one of these rooms," Ada opened one of the doors in the hall and took a quick look inside before walked in.

Sherry carried Fong Ling and walked in right behind her. She closed the door behind her.

After putting Fong Ling onto a table, Sherry removed her top.

"Here," Sherry pointed at a spot a little over where between her shoulder and her right breast after a short moment of searching around with a finger.

Ada quickly used the military knife cut Sherry's skin open, and dug out a small chip of beacon. Blood ran down Sherry's skin all the way from her cute breast. Sherry bit her own lips. It was just a small cutting wound, but somehow she had shown great pain.

"Are you ok?" Ada was a little worried "You shouldn't be like this. You are a super soldier!"

"They…mistreated me…after I was captured," Sherry replied slowly

"What did they do to you?" Ada was not surprised since that General Zhao was very cold hearted.

"They did not let me eat or drink anything. All I got was two shots of glucose in the last three days…"

"What? After your leg was almost blown away and lost so much blood?" Ada widened her eyes

"Yes. And they did not let me sleep. They had different persons questioned me over and over. I did not say a thing. So they kept waking me up as soon as I was about to fall into sleep. I was only able to sleep for a few hours today on a chair while sitting," Sherry said as her voice really sounded weak. She was only able to sleep during the meeting because the council representatives were right beside her room. General Zhao couldn't torture her right in front of those people.

"You poor thing… General Zhao is a scumbag! He will get what he deserved sooner or later," Ada petted Sherry's pretty little head. "Now dress yourself up, girl. We are getting out of here together. You will get all the food and sleep you need once you get to my home," Ada smiled warmly at Sherry.

Sherry smiled too while putting her top back on. The last 3 days was a terrible experience for her. She was shot by a 12.7 magnum bullet, and she almost lost one of her legs. Although she had kept her leg, large amount of blood was lost. Then she only got two shots of glucose in three days, with no food, no water, and almost no sleep. It was a torture. Not even a super soldier could last long under such condition. She was really weak at that point. No wonder the creatures were faster and stronger than she was.

Think about all the nice food and sleep she would be getting. Sherry forgot about all the terrible experiences already.

The two of them carried still unconscious Fong Ling and walked out of the room.

To their surprise, the two dead creatures in the hall were no longer there. There were only two pools of dark blood at where they were.

"Crap, I should have known. Now they will go around kill more people," Ada regretted her carelessness.

"Shall we go after them? So they won't kill more people," Sherry asked.

"No. We have to get out of here now. General Zhao's Special Force commandos will arrive very soon. They can take care of them. And I am sure they will try to give us trouble too."

"Why is that? I thought you work for…"

"He hates my dad, he hates me, he hates everything after his brother and fiancé were killed 25 years ago during Sino-Vietnam war".

"What really happened?"

"During that 1979 China's border conflict with Vietnam, General Zhao was a company leader just like my father was. His fiancé who was a 20-year-old young nurse in a military hospital, and his 26-year-old elder brother was the commander of a radar station. The radar station was used to detect incoming artillery firing. Once the Vietnamese had fired a single shot, that special radar station could immediately determine their exactly locations. Within minutes or even seconds, Chinese forces could blow their entire bases into pieces. It was giving the Vietnamese quite some headaches, since they were technological inferior. One night, 4 or maybe 5 Vietnamese commandos sneaked across all the check points and patrols, they blew up the entire radar station which was guarded by over a hundred Chinese soldiers. General Zhao's brother was badly injured in the explosion. And he was sent to the hospital. The hospital was guarded by my father's men. One afternoon, some Vietnamese commandos blew up the entire hospital along with all the 200+ people in there including General Zhao's brother and fiancé while my dad was away. He blamed everything on my dad…he said it was because my dad's careless caused him lost two loved ones. He never got married afterwards".

"Very sad story, but it is not helping if he turned into a mean person," Sherry was still young and too innocent to realize some people could no longer change.

"I agree, but go tell him…" Ada was shaking her head. She knew how hopeless General Zhao had become. That man was full of hate. "Well, let's hurry. We have to leave this base before his commandos arrive. They will not be so easy to deal with. I am sure he would order them to stop you from leaving".

It did not take too long before Ada and Sherry carried Fong Ling crossed the secret passage into another building. This building supposed to be heavily guarded, but General Wong had already ordered all personnel cleared out of it to make way for Ada and Sherry. There was not a single person inside that building, nor at the outside.

It was still many levels under the ground. It will take them a few minutes to exit to the ground level and find a way to sneak out without being detected.

At that moment, they started to hear the sound of many helicopters coming closer. There were just too many of them, and they were definitely not the Z-10 attack choppers of this base.

* * *

At Zion Township on the other side of the earth, 

Four men were riding on bicycles on the road as fast as they could. Soon they entered an alley. It was not long before they stopped in front of a warehouse's door. They got off the bicycles and knocked. A small window was opened for a second before the door was opened. The four men walked in with their bicycles.

"Hunk, you are late!" A man in white shirt stood up from beside a big table. There were over 20 other men there.

"What happened? You were NEVER late! And why the bicycles? Where is your car?" So many questions in a row. The guy was one of the supervisors from the company.

"Blame Nicholai!" Hunk replied

_--------- __--------- __---------_

_Inside Hunk's memory,_

_3 days ago at the local bar. Shortly after Nicholai had left on foot,_

"_So much for Nicholai's new sports car," Hunk and his three men were still laughing when they walked out of the bar onto the parking lot_

"_Yeah, he should buy a bicycle instead so he won't have to worry about car bomb any more"._

"_Hahaha…" All four of them were laughing so hard_

_Then suddenly_

"_What the fuck?!?!" Hunk and his men were all frozen there at what they saw._

_To their surprise, Nicholai's car was on the top of theirs. Both cars were still burning. _

_When the car bomb had set off, Nicholai's new sports car was blown into the air and dropped back down…right on the top of theirs..._

_--------- __--------- __---------_

"What do you mean? Did he find out what we are up to?" The supervisor asked

"No. He knows nothing". Hunk said it with a very convinced tone.

"What happened really?"

"It is a long story".

"If it is really long, then we can talk about this later after this operation. Let's brief on the mission now".

"Sure, but I was thinking why we have to wait our turn? Can't we just take their hard work?" Hunk said

"What do you mean? They already did the hard part for us. They dug the tunnel".

"You said let Nicholai get what they want, then we go in and get what we want".

"Yes".

"Wouldn't it be easier if we just wait Nicholai to get the stuff, and we take it from him?"

"We do not want a direct confrontation with their company yet. There are other dangerous competitors out there who we really need to watch out".

"Who would know if we wipe them all out at the tunnel?"

"I don't like this. Hunk, I know you are tough. But please don't be so aggressive on everything and everyone".

"Fine, let's do it your way then".

"Our undercover agent had reported that Nicholai had just finished digging the tunnel not too long ago. He and his men had already moved in for hours. They should be coming out any time by now. After their leaving, you and your men can move in. You guys could gear up now".

"Was that all?"

"It is harder than it looks. Don't underestimate the surviving mutants".

"I won't. I just hope they don't underestimate me. Or their necks will be broken," Hunk said with a cocky smile on his face. His nick name was Mr. Death after all. The Death couldn't be killed.

"Don't be so cocky, Hunk. I am sure your neck breaking move did not work on William Birkin. Or you wouldn't be prone in that sewer drinking dirty water for hours,"

"I said not to bring that up again! I was a little careless. And it was six years ago anyway!" Hunk raised his voice.

* * *

At the desert base 80 miles away from Sand City, 

In the sky, many large helicopters had arrived above the base from Sand City direction.

"PLASOF report to duty, General!" A voice on General Zhao's radio

"You have finally arrived," General Zhao smiled while talking on the radio. "Drop yourselves directly at the Agency building and the building beside it. I want the two buildings completely cleaned before morning. Make sure no intruder stay alive. And one more thing, bring me back the girl we had captured 3 days ago"…

**To be continued…**

_(Please don't forget to add the story to your favorite or alert list in order to receive email alert as soon as there are new chapters added. To speed up the updating of the new chapters, Please leave comments in "Reviews". Anything will do. Such as which chapters do you like best? What plots excited you most? Who are your favorite characters? What did you find amusing? What would you like to see in the future chapters? Or take a guess on what could have happened next. Just anything. Thank you for reading!)_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 **

_(Please take it easy on my English. It is my second language.) _

* * *

Many large helicopters were moving closer to the two buildings. 

"Tell your men not to get in the way," General Zhao said after he walked to beside General Wong who was not too far from himself.

General Wong quickly used radio to signal the three Z-10 attack choppers moving away from the Agency building.

"Let the show begin," General Zhao had a cocky smile on his face, as if he was the director of a big show. "Pull your useless troops out of the building, if there are any of them still alive. They will only get in my men's way".

"There is nothing to be proud of. Your Special Forces were not trained by you. Every one of your commandos was the best soldier picked out of the troops from all over the country include mine," General Wong couldn't stand General Zhao's cocky attitude

"That is the point. We only picked one out of every ten thousand soldiers, and only I am capable of commanding the best of the best".

Soon, some of the many large helicopters moved to right above the two buildings. Many ropes were dropped, Special Force commandos were sliding down one after another onto the roofs. Every one of them was wearing black combat uniform, with black body armor, and a full head black helmet which had a piece of color plastic covering the face. It made their faces not visible. And they were carrying big black guns on their backs while they were on the ropes.

One of the large helicopters moved closer to the Generals. A squad of commandos came down from the ropes just 20 meters away from them. After the last two commandos had landed onto the ground, they walked forward toward the Generals.

"Colonel Huang reports to duty!" A commando who looked like in charge gave a salute to General Zhao when he had arrived just 2 meters away.

"General Wong, I am glad you are ok," Another commando beside him said.

General Wong took a look at him. This commando's face was blocked by the plastic from the full head helmet just like all the others, but his voice was so familiar.

"General, it's me," The commando lifted the plastic cover. He was Colonel Tao.

"Colonel Tao? Since when? I thought you declined the offer to join General Zhao's Special Forces!" General Wong couldn't believe what he saw. "I did not even get your transfer report".

"General, I am not a part of their Special Forces. Yes, I declined General Zhao's offer because I wanted to serve under you. Just over one hour ago, they told me your base was under attack. So I temporary joined them and come to your aid," Colonel Tao replied

"Ah, I see," General Wong relieved a lot after what he heard.

"He will join us. After this operation, I am sure he will no longer be able to stand to work with your useless troops," General Zhao laughed. Neither General Wong nor Colonel Tao said a word.

More and more helicopters dropped off loads and loads of commandos. Only the first groups were dropped onto the roofs. For the next groups of commandos, they were sliding down from the ropes beside the walls and windows of the top floor right below the roof. Every one of them broke a window and jumped into the buildings directly from the ropes. The next groups were sliding down the rope to the second highest floor, and all of them did the same thing to the windows before they jumped in. More and more groups were dropped down, and every group was dropped one floor below the last group. Many windows of the buildings were broken by them.

It was not long before some groups of commandos were sliding down from the ropes and started to enter the second floor which was only one floor above the ground level. Same thing, they broke the windows and jumped into the building directly from the ropes.

"Was it really necessary to break that many windows on every floor? Can't they just use the main entrance?" The soldiers surrounding the Agency building talked each other.

"Humph! They are just pretending to be cool. Stupid Special Forces think they are so special. I can do that too, you know".

Then suddenly, one of the commandos must have miscalculated. He kicked at a window after he let go of the rope, but he was rebounded and dropped down from the second floor onto the stairs right in front of the main entrance of the Agency building. For a few seconds, he was lying on the stairs facing the ground.

"HaHaHa, Special Force my ass," Many General Wong's soldiers in front of the main entrance laughed out loud.

The commando stood up. He raised both arms while facing the troops in front of the building.

"I am ok!" He shouted.

He only made everyone laughed out louder.

General Wong turned his face to look at General Zhao. General Zhao was shaking his head. He felt being humiliated.

The commando turned around and walked closer to the wall. The rope he was sliding down from was still there about 10 feet above the ground. It was slightly moving around because it was from a chopper. The commando jumped a few times tried to catch the moving rope. He missed it every time.

"Hahahaha," The troops in front of the entrance were still laughing at this dumb commando. They felt like watching a monkey show.

After five to six failed tries, the commando moved back a few steps. He made a rush at the wall. The moment he arrived in front of the building, he stepped onto the wall and walked onto it. Two quick steps walking on the wall, he made a jump upwards while extended out both hands toward the rope. He got it this time. Immediately followed by a quick flip, he was inside the window on the second floor already. He turned around and stood in front of the window.

"See? I got it!" He shouted at the troops down there while waving his hand.

General Zhao used a finger to signal Colonel Huang to come closer. Colonel Huang obeyed.

"What is it, General?"

"Get this guy fired tomorrow. Transfer him back to whichever unit he came from," General Zhao said angrily.

"Yes, General. I am really sorry, it was my fault. He was a new recruit just transferred from the 37th infantry division 2 days ago," Colonel Huang obviously felt humiliated as well, since that funny guy was recruited by himself.

In a few minutes, several hundreds commandos were directly dropped into every floor above the ground level of both buildings. They must have decided to sweep through the entire buildings from the top to the bottom. Most of the helicopters had moved away to park onto the heliports. A few attack helicopters once again moved closer, with their lights directed onto the buildings' windows.

"Since I am here, I'd like to join the actions," Colonel Tao said.

"Be my guest," General Zhao replied without even looking at him.

"Good luck, and be careful. As you probably already knew, the intruders are not humans," General Wong told Colonel Tao.

"Yes, we already knew. Thank you, General, I will be careful," Colonel Tao pulled down the plastic cover on the helmet to cover his face and lifted his assault rifle, before he walked alone toward the main entrance of the building next to the Agency headquarter.

"What a waste of such elite soldier under your incapable command," General Zhao looked at General Wong, but General Wong ignored his new insult.

* * *

Ada and Sherry were carrying Fong Ling walking up from the underground levels. The elevators were functional in this building since the power was not cut, but they knew it would be a bad idea to use them during such circumstances. They could hear clearly the many helicopters had moved away from the building. 

Suddenly, Ada's communicator rang. It was General Wong.

"Yes, dad?"

" Ada, I am glad you had finally left the Agency headquarter. But General Zhao's commandos have arrived. They are already inside your building".

"I know, dad".

"Did you get the girl?"

"Yes. And she is not who you think. Her name is Sherry Birkin, the daughter of William Birkin. She was only 12-year-old during Raccoon City outbreak. Both Leon and I had met her back then. Leon was supporting her for months before she went missing. She is not bad at all. In fact, she is a good hearted little girl, who is simply grateful for her 'Uncle' Wesker's care. Now she knows everything about me".

"Oh? What do you really want to tell me, Ada?"

"General Zhao had tortured her in the last 3 days. She is very weak, tired, and starving. I am taking her home. Leon would be so glad to see her again. Don't worry dad, I know I can trust her".

"If you say so," General Wong trusted Ada's instinct since she was a highly trained spy. "There is one problem. We have just received word...There is a T-virus outbreak underway in Sand City".

"What?"

"It looks there were creatures being released in the city as well. It is not safe to go home. The infection in the city is spreading as we speak, although it is still in the very early stage".

"Mom and Leon are still at home. We should evacuate them immediately!" Ada was getting really worried.

"Unfortunately, just a short moment ago the Forbidden City high command had just given the order of not to let anyone leave Sand City in order to contain the infection".

"That sucks!"

"Yes! But they were right about the quarantine procedure. We can't just let everyone move onto the next cities. I will try to convince the high command to set up a temporary refugee camp somewhere outside Sand City. After all, T-virus hosts can't live more than 10 days in the longest cases. We could evacuate everyone who seems normal to the refugee camp for temporary quarantine before let them go if they are not infected".

"Yes, please do that, dad. There are 300,000 people in Sand City. We can't just leave them to die! Meanwhile, there is one more reason for me to go home. Mom can use two super soldiers to protect her," Ada said. " Leon can use some help too".

"I guess. Please be careful," General Wong said "The soldiers outside your building were cleared, but do not come out of the front gate because General Zhao can still see you from this direction".

"Ok, dad".

"One more thing, since the girl already knew your background, why don't you just take a helicopter to go home? I will order a pilot be ready for you two at heliport #73".

"That will be great! Thank you very much, dad!"

"Just please take care mom and yourself, I have to end this phone conversation for now".

"Talk to you later," Ada switched off the communicator.

"Who was that?" Sherry did not understand what Ada just said because it was Chinese.

"My dad. He is a General, the commander of this base," Ada replied

"Cool!"

"We need to be really careful from now on. The commandos are already inside the building, but please do not kill any of them. After all, they are just the soldiers following orders".

"Ok". It was really unnecessary, since Sherry had never killed a single human. She had only killed mutated monsters, Ganados, zombies. Every time she had come across normal humans, she only knocked them out if they were trying to harm her.

It took them just two more minutes to reach the ground level floor. There was nobody in the lobby. So they put down Fong Ling right inside front gate. They could see the troops around the Agency building from the glass doors, although the troops had some distance from their building.

Sherry took out Fong Ling's necklace from her own pocket. After she put it into the still unconscious Fong Ling's hand, Sherry helped Fong Ling forming a fist with both hands to hold the necklace.

"Everything will be alright," Sherry said to the unconscious Fong Ling.

"Don't move! Turn around slowly!" Suddenly a man's voice came from behind.

After Ada and Sherry had turned around, they saw two masked commandos geared in pure black were just 15 meters away. They must have been hiding the whole time. As the two commandos slowly moved to just about 10 meters away, each of them was pointing an assault rifle at them. Both Ada and Sherry had a green dot on their chests.

"What do you think you are doing? I am Agent Wong of M.S.S., and I am the daughter of General Wong!" Ada shouted at them. She wanted to give a try on avoiding the fight.

"We know. You must hand over the girl. General Zhao's order. There is nothing personal".

"The council had agreed to let me take the girl. They outrank General Zhao!" Ada still tried to argue her way out of this.

"Sorry, we only follow the direct orders of General Zhao," The two commandos obviously were not listening.

"Well, so General Zhao had told you to bring her back alive. Why are you pointing guns at us?" Ada now knew the fight couldn't be avoided if she wanted to get Sherry out.

"She is a super soldier. She'll live".

"What about me? I am General Wong's daughter! You can't shoot me!"

"You are right, Miss Wong," The commando who was aiming at Ada moved his laser beam away and lowered his assault rifle to point at the ground instead.

As soon as the commando's gun was no longer pointing at her, in less than a quarter of a second, Ada had already moved across the 10 meters distance. She launched a kick toward the commando's chest just as the commando raised his assault rifle for a defensive block.

Ada's kick was blocked by the assault rifle, but the huge force of her super soldier strength and knocked the commando backwards. The commando flew back 3 meters and hit his back onto the wall heavily. Just as he was rebounded forward from the wall, Ada had already moved in front of him again. Another kick made the commando hit his back onto the wall really hard. The commando rebounded forward for the second time, but he was once again hit by another kick and pushed against the wall really hard.

The other commando who was pointing the gun at Sherry was surprised by Ada. Just as he turned his face to look at Ada and the other commando's direction for a very short moment, Sherry had moved across the 10 meters distance and arrived right in front of him. By the time the second commando turned his face back, Sherry had knocked his assault rifle out of his hands while launched a kick toward his chest. The commando quickly crossed both arms in front of his chest for a defensive block. Sherry's foot hit his arms. The commando too was pushed backwards, but there was no wall behind him. He stepped back 2 steps before lost his balance completely and dropped onto the ground. He slide through the ground for another 4 meters before stopped. In a split second, the second commando already jumped onto his feet directly from the lying position just as Sherry's second kick was toward him. This time, the commando slanted his body and dodged the kick.

Sherry was not as fast as Ada to begin with, since she did not receive the same kind of martial arts training. The 3 days' torture had greatly weakened her. Even though she was still far beyond normal humans' speed, the commando had dodged her next three kicks in a row.

Just as the commando was about to dodge another kick from Sherry, he was hit by a hand from behind really hard. He fell forward and hit Sherry's incoming foot. He collapsed into unconscious instantly after rebounded backward by Sherry's kick. It was Ada who attacked him from the behind, since she had already done with the other commando.

"Nice kick," Ada smiled at Sherry and tried to compliment her.

"I couldn't do it without you. Thank you for the help. You weren't kidding, they are tough," Sherry was being honest and modest.

Both commandos were knocked unconscious inside the lobby.

"Let's take their uniforms. We can walk right out of here no problem," Ada suggested.

"Sure, it's a good idea," Sherry looked at Ada, and both of them laughed.

The two of them each dragged an unconscious commando toward a room on one side of the lobby. They closed the door behind them.

Once inside the small room where there was only one desk, the two women started to take off the two commandos' gears, including their full head helmets, their body armors, their black uniforms, their combat gloves and shoes, plus their weapons and "toys".

The two commandos were only in white underwear after the two women took away everything. Both women were laughed at each other about what they were doing. After they finished taking the gears off the commandos, both Ada and Sherry started to undress themselves. Ada was never wearing any bra under her butterfly red dress, but she got black panties. Sherry was completely nude once she took off her tight black suit.

Just as they were about to put on the uniforms of the commandos, the door was pushed by someone from the outside. There was no footstep or any noise to warn them in advance. Ada immediately jumped and hid herself right above the door by pushing her arms and legs against the walls and ceiling in the corner. Sherry quickly jumped behind the desk just as the door was opened from the outside.

Two more commandos were right outside the door. Their assault rifles' laser beams were pointed right on the desk where Sherry hid. The door was opened 90 degree and hit the wall at its right.

"Come out!" The commandos ordered. They obviously had seen something jumped to behind the desk the moment they opened the door, although they really did not see it clearly what that was.

Sherry was sitting on the floor against the desk, and she was facing the opposite direction of the door. She was completely nude since she had just taken off the only layer of clothes she was wearing. She did not understand Chinese, but she could guess the commandos saw her just as she had disappeared behind the desk. She slowed her breaths and not moving a muscle. She was very nervous.

Ada was right above the doorway from inside, and she was only wearing panties. She couldn't see the commandos since they were still outside. The commandos couldn't see her either. Both of their attentions were still on the desk where Sherry was hiding.

"Come out now, we saw you!" They ordered again, although they really did not see it was Sherry. "We will open fire if you don't stand up right now!"

"I wish they could just walk in. So I could knock them out from the above the moment they entered the door," Ada thought, but the two commandos stayed outside.

One of the commandos fired 3 shots at the desk. It penetrated the desk and made a line of bullet hole through the desk right beside Sherry's right shoulder. Sherry was still not moving. Another 3 shots were fired, and they made another line of holes through the desk beside Sherry's left shoulder. Sherry now realized they were warning her, and those two commandos obviously knew her hiding position. They were purposely shooting at both sides of her, and they could have shot her if they wanted to. Sherry unwillingly stood up slowly from behind the desk, with both arms crossing her chest.

"Wow!" The commandos were amazed by the view.

Sherry did not have a single piece of cloth on her, although all her important parts were blocked. Her arms were crossing her chest to cover her breasts, and the desk was quite high which just at the right place to block her lower body, although it was easy to tell she was not wearing anything down there either.

The two commandos stopped for a few seconds before they looked at each other and laughed. They knew Sherry was the girl they were ordered to bring in, but they totally did not expect she would show up completely nude. The first two unconscious commandos were lying in the corner at the left of the door, so they could not be seen by the two commandos outside. The two new commandos had no idea why Sherry would take off all her clothes.

One of the commandos used two fingers to signal Sherry to walk out of the room. Since he knew Sherry couldn't speak Chinese.

Poor Sherry still had her arms covering her breasts while standing behind the desk. She looked at the commandos, and she shook her head a few times as refusal to walk out.

The commando waved his hand again to tell Sherry to come out. Sherry shook her head again to refuse. There was just no way for her to walk out like this. She was too shy to let some men see her naked. Her pretty face was very flushed, and her eyes were filled with embarrassment.

"I guess I will have to go in to drag her out," One commando said to the other.

"Go ahead. Just don't get yourself knocked out, she is a super soldier," The other commando replied with sarcasm

"Yeah right. Super soldier my ass. I am the super soldier here!"

One commando started to walk forward, while the other one still held assault rifle with his laser beam pointed on Sherry's exposed stomach.

The moment the commando had entered the doorway, Ada punched at his head from the above. Amazingly the commando must have heard the sound of Ada's fist coming through the air, because he suddenly crouched down really quick and made Ada's fist out of reach. But it was not over, Ada's foot stepped down from the above without a delay after the missing punch. Her leg was longer than the arm, so the commando was stepped on the head really hard, and he collapsed onto the ground as Ada pulled back up her leg.

Immediately the commando outside the door opened fire at the wall above the door. Ada already knew it would happen. She had already pushed herself away and landed beside the door. Sherry quickly lowered herself to take cover behind the desk. After about 15 shots, the wall above the door was full of bullet holes.

"I need some help in the lobby quickly". He said on the radio

The commando stopped firing, and he took out a flash grenade. It looked like although he had called for backup, he still thought so highly of himself. He wanted to take the credit. After he removed the fuse ring on the flash grenade, he tossed it into the room and turned his head while closed his eyes the moment before the flash grenade set off. After he opened his eyes, he quickly rushed into the room.

Ada saw the flash grenade came in. She had quickly closed her eyes as well right before the bright flash. She was standing at left of the door before the commando stepped in. As soon as the commando stepped into the door, he turned to the left. The moment he looked at the left, he saw a fist coming and it was getting bigger in his view. In a split second, Ada had punched him in the face with one fist, while the other arm of her was crossing her chest to block the view. The commando did not really see anything other than a fist before he was hit. The piece of plastic covering his face was completely smashed by the punch. The commando was pushed back by Ada's punching force, and he hit his back on the door heavily. But that was not it. Suddenly the big desk was rushing at him. Sherry had pushed the desk toward the door really hard with all her strength, since she had heard the commando stepped in. The desk hit the commando, and pushed him flying out of the door into the hall. He too was knocked unconscious.

"Nice!" Ada looked at Sherry who was still really blushed.

"Quickly, more of them are coming. He had asked for help on the radio. Hurry get dressed," Ada urged Sherry.

There was no need to tell Sherry. She was already embarrassed so much for being nude in front of the commandos just now, although none of the men had seen her sensitive parts.

The two women quickly dressed themselves up with the commandos' gears as fast as they could. Their movements were so fast, it only took them less than 40 seconds to put on everything, including the black combat uniforms, the black body armors, the black helmets, the black gloves. Sherry was still wearing her own shoes, since they were not much different from the commandos'. Ada had to ditch her high heels, because what kind of commando would wear full commando gears while in high heels? The commando's shoes were too big for her cute little feet, but then again she had no choice. The two women quickly put on the weapons, which included machine pistols, backup pistols, knives, grenades, and a zip line launcher which was comparable to Ada's grappling gun. They each picked up one assault rifle before stepped out of the room.

With the full combat gears of the commandos, and with their faces being covered by the piece of plastic mask on the helmet, they really looked like two cool looking commandos now. Nobody could even tell they were women without hearing them talking. The two women quickly left the lobby and moving toward the opposite side of the building.

By the time the two of them had passed a different hall, they noticed there was one stairs coming from the second floor at their left, while just 15 meters ahead there was another stairs coming from the basements. Ada and Sherry quickly passed the stairs at their left just as two commandos walked down from upstairs in silent steps. The two commandos saw the two women, but they did not pay much attention since the women looked just like them. So they turned to the direction of the lobby. Just as Ada and Sherry thought they were going to be fine.

Suddenly,

"Stop!" a voice coming from the right.

Another commando had come up from the stairs from the basement, and he was just 3 meters at right of the two women.

The two commandos who had just passed them from the left had stopped their steps, and they had turned around to look at their direction. They were only 15 meters behind.

"Where do you think you two are going? Didn't you hear someone need help in the lobby?" The commando at their right questioned them.

The two women stopped their steps, but they did not reply, since they knew their voices would instantly expose them. Apparently there was no woman in General Zhao's Special Forces.

As they turned their heads to the right, they noticed this commando was wearing a rank of Colonel. He must be in charge.

Both women did not even turn around their bodies. Ada was standing at Sherry's left. With all thee commando's view being blocked, Ada used a finger to signal Sherry to take the Colonel at right, while herself would be going for the two commandos 15 meters behind them.

"I am talking to you!" The Colonel asked again. He was demanding an answer.

In a flash, Ada turned around rushing toward the two commandos 15 meters away. Immediately Sherry too turned to her right rushing at the Colonel just 3 meters away. They wanted to knock all the commandos out without killing them, just like they did with the first four.

In less than half a second, Ada was already in front of the two commandos just as both of them had raised their guns…

Sherry launched a whirling kick at the Colonel's face as she was approaching him. To her surprise, the colonel simply blocked her leg with his assault rifle. The Colonel was holding the assault rifle with both hands horizontally in front of his face, while Sherry's foot was on the top of the rifle. As Sherry had only one leg standing, the Colonel suddenly pushed the rifle forward. Since Sherry's the other foot was still on the top of the rifle, she dropped onto the ground on her back.

"Don't move!" The Colonel moved closer with his assault rifle pointing at Sherry who was lying on the ground.

A lighting fast kick while still lying on the ground, Sherry removed the assault rifle from the approaching Colonel's hands. Followed by a back flip with the support of her hands, Sherry was on her feet four meters away facing the Colonel.

Now both Sherry and the Colonel stood face to face in fighting postures.

"Who are you?" The Colonel asked.

Of course Sherry wouldn't talk to him since she couldn't even understand what he was saying. Sherry quickly launched another attack. She did a high jump kicking. The moment before Sherry could hit her target, the Colonel had turned his body by 90 degree to the left. Sherry missed him completely and landed 3 meters at his left. The moment Sherry had landed, she "rebounded" back toward the Colonel and she did a whirling kick while her whole body was in the air. Her leg was kicking toward the Colonel's chest who was still 90 degree facing another direction. The Colonel bent his body backwards. His upper body formed a 90 degree angle with his legs, which allowed him to dodge the new kick perfectly. The moment Sherry landed onto the floor again, the Colonel had launched a kick of his own. Sherry blocked it with both forearms, but the force of the kicking had made her stepped back three times.

The Colonel did not stop for even a short moment. He launched another attack. It was a chain of kicks which each kick not only attack the target but also moved a step forward toward Sherry who was stepping backwards. Sherry was forced to move backwards while trying to avoid the chain kicks. She dodged and blocked most of them, but the last kick hit her on the shoulder. She was wearing a commando's body armor which had protected her, but she was knocked onto the ground by the kicking force. Just as Sherry jumped onto her feet, another kick on her chest once again knocked her onto her back. She tried to stand up for the second time. This time just as she was in a crouching position, the Colonel had moved closer and locked the fingers of his right hand onto Sherry's neck. He pushed her down and pressed her against the floor. At the same time, his left knee had pressed Sherry's right arm against the ground, while his right knee pressed on Sherry's both thighs. His fingers were holding her neck with the shape of an eagle claw. Sherry couldn't breath. The hand on her neck had incredible force. She tried to push him away, but only found her force resulted more stress on her own neck. She punched the Colonel's chest, but he had bullet-proof body armor for protection. She quickly punched the Colonel's right arm instead. The moment her fist impacted the Colonel's arm, she felt like she was punching against iron even though that arm was not protected by body armor. After punched the Colonel's arm repeatedly, that hand was still locked onto her neck without any sign of letting go. Sherry gave up the punches and she used her only free hand tried to break the hand off her neck. Her legs were useless since the Colonel's right knee was pressing on her thighs. After a few tries to remove the hand with her own hand, Sherry found herself completely helpless. The hand was cutting her air supply, and it was not letting go at all.

As Sherry was being pressed against the ground by the Colonel, the Colonel moved his left hand toward Sherry's helmet. He quickly took the helmet off for a look. He wanted to see who it really was.

The moment he had removed Sherry's helmet, he was surprised. He saw a blond teenage girl under the mask. He was surprised so much that he had decreased the force on his right hand fingers while he was freezing there for a moment. Sherry now struggled trying to pull out of a knife which was being pressed beneath her hip.

At that moment, a lighting fast kick hit his chest. He fell back and hit his back on the ground right where he was crouching at. It was Ada who kicked him while he wasn't paying attention. Ada had already done with the other two commandos, now those two men were lying unconsciously on the ground 15 meters away.

Ada quickly moved closer and tried to step on the Colonel's chest who was still lying on the ground. Immediately, the Colonel rolled himself to the right and avoided Ada's stepping down foot. He quickly jumped onto his feet. Just when he was in a half standing position, Ada had already kicked at him again. Her foot was already very close, so there was no time to dodge it. In a flash, Ada's foot had impacted the Colonel's chest. To her surprise, the Colonel was standing right there not moving a step even though he was kicked pretty hard. Ada felt like she had kicked on a wall. As Ada's foot was stopping on the Colonel's chest, the Colonel suddenly took a grab of Ada's ankle with both hands, and rolled her leg. Ada was forced to jump up with her other foot and rolled her entire body in the air twice before landed. The moment she touched the ground, she "rebounded" toward the Colonel and kicked him with both feet. The Colonel was hit in the chest again, but he only stepped backwards five steps before he stopped with perfect balance. He did not show any sign of being injured.

"Iron Shirt!" Ada thought. "This commando is really something else. It looks like I will have to use more of my strength if I want to knock him out".

Sherry had stood up behind Ada while coughing really hard. She was holding her own neck, and her face was very reddish. If she wasn't tortured in the last 3 days, she could have done a lot better. She was weak, tired, and starving!

Ada waved her left hand to signal Sherry to stay back. Sherry listened and moved backwards a little, and she picked up an assault rifle from the ground.

Ada rushed forward while changing her route left and right in process. She was so fast which made the Colonel had to focus all his attention to follow her movements. A split second later Ada was already kicking at the Colonel's neck with superhuman speed. The Colonel did his best to bend backwards. Just as he was looking up, a sound of impact, his helmet was broken and kicked away, but the Colonel was unarmed as he had just barely dodged that kick. Ada's kick had only hit his helmet from the side.

"Wow, very close one!" The Colonel said in surprise as he bent back his upper body to look at Ada.

Now Ada saw his face. It was Colonel Tao!

"Colonel Tao!" Ada couldn't help to say it. "No wonder I thought I had heard the voice before".

"Umm, you are…" Colonel Tao just heard Ada talked for the first time. It was another woman, and he too felt it sounded really familiar.

"It's me, Ada," Ada said as she removed her helmet.

"Umm, why? What is going on here?" Colonel Tao was very confused. He knew Ada was a secret agent, but he knew nothing about the details of Ada's missions, nor anything about Wesker. Nor why Ada was wearing commando's combat gears fighting against the commandos.

"Let's just say, I am on my mission. It requires me to free this girl who General Zhao had captured 3 days ago. The council members had agreed to let me to do it. But General Zhao…you know that guy. He hates my dad, and he wouldn't let go of his trophy after the council members were all killed," Ada replied

"I knew everything between him and your dad. And I knew what kind of mean person he is. It was exactly why I declined his offer to join his commandos. By the way, I am not one of them. I am just temporary joined for this mission after I heard your father's base was attack".

"I am sorry Colonel Tao, there is no time. I have to get out of here now with this girl. Are you going to stop us?"

"Of course not! Ada, I am not General Zhao's puppets," Colonel Tao smiled. "Hurry go before more of them come".

"I don't know how to thank you!"

"No need to thank me. I am under your dad's command, and we are good friends personally. Besides, since the council had approved, that General Zhao should be arrested for doing this!"

Colonel Tao picked up the helmet Sherry had dropped and threw it to her, and Sherry caught it.

"Sorry about that. Are you ok?" Colonel Tao felt sorry for choking a young teen girl like that.

Sherry nodded before she put the helmet back on.

"There is nobody at the back of this building. Good luck!" Colonel Tao said

"Good luck to you too!" Ada quick left with Sherry after both picked up an assault rifle.

* * *

Inside a house somewhere in the United States, 

Carlos was trying to get some sleep. Earlier that day, Jill had taken him for a tour in one of their organization's local bases. It was a small base. Not that many personnel, but it was quite fancy. There were lots of high tech equipments for communication, and for training. Jill told him they were supported by several business giants who did not want to reveal themselves. Those businessmen all had something in common. They all lost someone in Raccoon City incident, although they did not live there during that outbreak. One of the multi-billionaires had his daughter visiting a friend at Raccoon City right at the wrong time…

The organization's goal was to take down any Umbrella's remainders and their competitors who were still working on bio-organic-weapon researches.

The small base Carlos had visited was nothing more than one of the many contacting centers. There were quite some of these bases across the world. All the bases share real time information through their communication equipments. Majority of the personnel were undercover agents who always worked out there. Although they could have gathered a strike team if it was necessary, they still lack combat experienced special ops. It was one of the reasons why Jill asked Carlos to bring his combat experienced mercenaries.

The organization had detected Nicholai showing up at Zion Township for the last few months. They were not certain about what was going on just yet. Chris and Claire decided to join their agents at Zion Township for an undercover mission by tomorrow, since Nicholai had not seen them before. Carlos was asked to call in his mercenaries from Europe, and both Jill, himself, and the mercenaries would be joining at Zion Township shortly and to hide somewhere, in case of need an emergency strike team.

Now Carlos was in a house where Jill, Chris, Claire lived together. He was given a room downstairs. Everything was quiet, except…there was a woman's moan coming from above the ceiling. It was Jill, and it had already lasted for more than 15 minutes. There was nobody but Jill and Chris live upstairs.

As Jill's moan was getting louder and louder, Carlos couldn't take it any more. He got up from the bed before opened door and walked into the hall. Jill's moan could be heard as clear in the hall as in Carlos' room. He looked around for a short moment, before he started to do push ups with just one arm on the ground in the hall.

"One, two, three...," He was doing one push up every time he heard Jill moaning once. "…297, 298, 299…"

A door beside his room was opened. Claire walked out in her sleeping suit. She must have heard something in the hall.

"Couldn't sleep?"

"300!!!" Carlos quickly got up from the ground and he nodded.

"Is there something bothering you?" Claire asked with a sweet smile.

Carlos looked up at the ceiling for a few seconds and looked back at Claire. Jill was still moaning from upstairs. Claire laughed as Carlos was shaking his head with a forced smile.

"You will get used to it. They do that every day," Claire tried to calm Carlos down.

"EVERY DAY?" It was quite loud although Carlos did not mean it.

Immediately, Jill's moaning had stopped.

Carlos quickly covered his mouth with a hand. He felt stupid. Claire was stunned for a moment with her mouth open while looking at Carlos with her widened pretty blue eyes. She quickly put a finger against her cute lips while turned her face to look at the stairs for a second.

"Let's go outside," Claire said with a low voice.

The two of them quickly and quietly walked out of the house into the back yield.

* * *

Ada and Sherry were walking side by side on one of the smaller roads inside the desert base. They had exited the building some time ago, and they were already far away from the two buildings. 

Suddenly,

"Hey, you two!" A voice came from the above

The two of them looked up. There were two soldiers on a watch tower about 12 meters high at their left. They were the soldiers of this base.

"Hey you Special Forces aren't so tough. Just look at yourselves. You walk like women!" One of the two soldiers on the watch tower shouted at them. Then both soldiers laughed. They knew there was no woman in General Zhao's Special Forces.

Sherry couldn't understand what they were shouting about, but Ada could. Ada immediately realized both Sherry and herself were unintentionally walking with their usual walking styles. Ada couldn't reply with her woman's voice, but she quickly gave them a middle finger with her left hand.

"Haha, is that the only thing you can do? I thought commandos suppose to be tougher than that!" The soldier wouldn't give up on insulting the commandos. They obviously did not like Special Forces' usual cocky attitudes.

Ada ignored them this time. As the two women in commandos' combat gears were about to pass the watch tower,

"We are quite bored up here. Since you ladies came, why don't you do some strip dancing for us?" A soldier on the tower shouted at them again before both soldiers laughed out louder.

Ada was annoyed. She turned around. In a flash she took out the zip line which was similar to her grappling gun and shot it onto the tower. In less than a second, Ada was already on the 12-meter-high tower right in front of the two soldiers. As the two soldiers were stunned by Ada's move, Ada pulled one soldier over and pushed him down the tower at Sherry.

Sherry was standing below the tower while looking up. As the soldier was falling down directly at her, she moved back one small step and lifted both of her arms. The soldier fell right onto her forearms, and she was holding him with holding bride style. Sherry quickly threw the soldier away onto the sand right beside herself. The man dropped onto the sand with face down. Two seconds later, the man got up with a mouth full of sand.

"No, No, No, not me!" The other soldier was trying to move backwards as Ada walked closer to him. But the tower was so small, just after one step he had hit his back on a mounted machinegun beside the searchlight.

Ada pulled him over and pushed him down the tower as well. Once again, Sherry caught him and threw him onto the sand right beside his buddy.

The two women walked away like nothing had happened after Ada jumped down from the tower directly onto the ground.

The two soldiers behind them were freezing there in panic, both were still had mouths full of sand. The "commandos" were a lot tougher than they thought.

"Are we really going to walk 80 miles?" Sherry asked with a crying voice. She was so hungry and tired, and she felt she could pass out any moment. Another 80 miles walking in a sandy desert would be like another torture for her.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. My dad had prepared a helicopter for us. We are almost there".

"Great!" Sherry was happy to hear that. It made her feeling even better to think about all the food and sleep she would be getting really soon. More importantly, she would be meeting with Leon!

* * *

In the forest just two miles near Raccoon City biohazard zone, 

"Well, well, well, look, who have shown up?" It was Nicholai's voice with strong Russian accent. All the sudden at least 40 mercenaries in light green full body bio-chemical protection suits appeared in the woods that surrounding the abandoned camp house by turning on the laser aiming beams of their automatic rifles. They were all taking cover by using the trees.

Red laser beams were coming from all directions from the woods. Hunk and his 23 mercenaries who had just arrived were completely surrounded from three directions.

"Um, can we talk about this?" Hunk spoke as he was holding his MP5. Although his men were all pointing their laser beams back at the men in the woods, they were completely exposed with no cover while the opposite side was hiding among the trees.

"Hunk! So it was you who tried to kill me?" Nicholai's voice came from the woods and he sounded angry.

Out of the surprised ambush,

"Nicholai, I said it was not me! I do not lie!" Hunk replied through his gas mask, but he did not sound worried at all for some reason.

"Then why are you here?"

"We don't want any trouble. I thought you had done your job and left already…"

"Not exactly. There were some unexpected idiots sneaked into the tunnel and got themselves killed. So we had to return early. We have not really moved in yet," Nicholai said.

"Uh? How were they killed?"

"You should be worrying about yourself as you are about to die, Hunk!"

"No, wait a second. What I mean was, if those idiots were killed by some surviving mutants, was it really necessary to move in again? Shouldn't those dead idiots turn into zombies shortly and they are carrying the mutated radiation resisting T-Virus?" Hunk asked

"You got a point there. Yes, we got six of them right here".

"How about give me three? Then we can say goodbye and nice to work with each other?"

"Haha, you are making a joke. Who are the ones being surrounded? Why should I share my hard work with you?" Nicholai laughed out loud. Although it was hard to tell which one he was among all the hiding mercenaries in the woods.

"Oh? Who were surrounded?" It looked like Hunk was trying to play dumb.

Then suddenly, another group of over 20 gas masked mercenaries in black combat suits had appeared just 50 meters behind Hunk's team. Many red laser beams were pointing at Nicholai's men. Some of Nicholai's men turned their laser aiming at the new comers.

Now the two different groups of total over 90 mercenaries were pointing many guns at each other. Almost everyone on both sides was aimed by someone from the opposite side. It looked like they were evenly matched. If anyone started the shooting, it wouldn't be pretty for neither group…

**To be continued… **

_(Please don't forget to add the story to your favorite or alert list in order to receive email alert as soon as there are new chapters added. To speed up the updating of the new chapters, Please leave comments in "Reviews". Anything will do. Such as which chapters do you like best? What plots excited you most? Who are your favorite characters? What did you find amusing? What would you like to see in the future chapters? Or take a guess on what could have happened next. Just anything. Thank you for reading!) _


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

_(Please take it easy on my English. It is my __second__ language.)_

_Note #1: __**Minigun**__ looks like a smaller version of Gatling gun. It is a multi-barreled machinegun with a high rate of fire (several thousand rounds per minute), employing Gatling-style rotating barrels and an external power source._

_Note #2: For those who don't know, **Jason Voorhees**, **Freddy Krueger**, and **Michael Myers**, are three popular unstoppable supernatural serial killers in horror movies.(Personally I think those movies are meaningless and pointless though, just my opinion.)_

* * *

"Drop your weapons!" 

"No, you drop yours!"

"…"

"…"

After over 30 second of silence on both sides,

"It looks like we are pretty _even_. Why don't we just all put away our guns and start talking like civilized gentlemen?" Hunk suggested.

"_Even_? Are you blind?" Nicholai said with sarcasm. "T-103 advance forward!" And he was pointing his finger right at Hunk.

Immediately a huge guy over 8-foot tall stood up from among Nicholai's mercenaries and walked out of the woods with some really heavy footsteps. He stopped when he was just 20 meters away from Hunk. It was a Tyrant carrying a minigun!

"T-103? Don't make me laugh. Such outdated old model!" Hunk laughed. "T-106, move forward!" And he was pointing his finger at the Nicholai's Tyrant.

Some heavy footsteps appeared from the opposite direction from behind the second group of Hunk's men. Another 8-foot tall Tyrant walked all the way passed Hunk and now it was face to face with Nicholai's Tyrant just 15 meters apart. It looked identical to its counterpart, except it was carrying a Gatling gun.

"Ok, so your Tyrant has a bigger gun. I don't see any other difference. T-106 my ass!" Nicholai's voice came from the woods.

"L-a-s P-l-a-g-a-s…" Hunk's T-106 Tyrant spoke slowly with a weird voice.

"What the fuck is a Las Plagas?" Nicholai asked.

"Damn it! Stupid idiots did not even bother to reprogram it after the last mission! It is now exposing our old plans!" Hunk thought to himself. "Nothing important!" he replied to Nicholai. "He was really saying 'last bottles'. He wanted more drinks. You know, we were bored, and were testing to see how much beer he could drink," he added.

"Ok, whatever. So your 'new' model got a few new vocabularies. Does that make it any better than ours in combat?"

"Shall we find out?" Hunk then ordered the Tyrant "Arm your secondary weapon now!"

The T-106 Tyrant quickly took out a rocket launcher from its back and put it onto its left shoulder while aiming at the opposite Tyrant.

"If you fire that thing here, the military units just 2 miles away at the fences will hear the explosion for sure. You will expose our position and ruining us all!" Nicholai said.

"You got that one right. So why don't we just sit down and start talking? Or I will order the Tyrant give the military a wake up call!" Hunk replied.

"You won't".

"Just try me. Oh I mean try him," Hunk then ordered the Tyrant. "If they fire a single shot, fire the rockets as many times as you can into the sky at north".

"You are crazy!"

"Maybe I am. Ok, I will back down a little. Just give me two of the six dead zombies. We can call it even," Hunk had found a weakness, now he was trying to exploit it.

"Call it even? I don't owe you anything, Hunk!"

"Oh, you do! Three days ago, your god damned sports car dropped right on the top of my car outside the bar !"

"Really? That piece of shitty car was yours?"

"Shitty car? It was a $225,000 car!"

"Not my problem. Blame the morons who planted the car bomb," Nicholai was in fact trying not to laugh.

"It was your fault to park the car right beside mine! I had to ride a bicycle for the last 3 days…"

"HAHAHAHA…!" Nicholai finally couldn't hold it any more. After over 15 seconds of trying, he finally stopped his laughing. "Ok, Hunk. You really cracked me up…HAHAHA…" He started to laugh again.

"Shut up! Stop laughing right now or I will order my T-106 fire the rocket at the north!"

"Don't do anything stupid. I will give you one zombie. Just one," Nicholai decided it might be a better idea not to force Hunk's Tyrant. Hunk might not be stupid, but the Tyrant was. The military nearby could corner all of them quickly if they were exposed.

"Two zombies!"

"One!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"Two!"

"One and half!"

"How the heck am I supposed to bring back one and half?"

"I don't know. Carry it on your back?"

"Two! Or no deal!" Hunk moved closer to T-106. "Aim at the sky at north!"

"L-a-s P-l-a-g-a-s…" The T-106 said it slowly as it was raising the rocket launcher to aim at the sky at south.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Hunk almost exploded. His Tyrant kept telling Nicholai what they had just obtained from Spain not too long ago. "Don't ever say another word or I will drop you off a chopper from 3,000 feet! And that is not north, you moron!"

* * *

Claire and Carlos were sitting on a hanging bench in the back yield. Both of them were wearing sleeping suits. It was a nice back yield. There were lots of small plants and nicely cut bushes, a medium sized swimming pool and a pond. It was some endless woods with tall trees just less than 100 meters away. They were talking for quite a while with low voices while shaking the hanging bench back and forth.

"It was really nice talking to you," Claire smiled sweetly. "Let's go back to the bed".

"Yeah, good idea".

"Did you just say go back to the bed?" Suddenly a voice came from behind.

Both Claire and Carlos stood up from the still shaking bench and turned around. It was Chris standing outside the back door in just shorts with all his big muscles exposed perfectly. He must have heard the little chatting from the back yield.

"Chris. What brought you down here?" Claire asked.

"Just answer my question, little sister. Did you say you two were going to the bed?"

"Separated beds, of course," Claire replied. "What got into you, Chris? It is not like you at all".

"Claire, you are coming with me to the upstairs," Chris demanded.

"What for?"

"You sleep on the second floor for today".

"Why?"

"It is _not_ safe downstairs".

"Give her a break, Chris. She is an adult, and you are not the daddy here," Carlos jumped in.

"I am the man of this house. And you are a guest, just remember that," Chris replied. "Don't interfere with our family matters".

"It's ok. I will go sleeping upstairs just for today," Claire walked toward the back door. She did not want to argue.

Chris turned around and entered the house behind Claire.

"Wow, I am glad I don't have a big brother," Carlos thought. "Oh well, and he must be still not happy with me hugging Jill for over 20 seconds at the airport…No matter, tomorrow he and Claire will be leaving for Zion. I will be staying with Jill for quite a while before joining them," He was getting a little excited after he thought about the last sentence again. The younger Claire was very cute, pretty, and sweet, but the more grown up Jill was hotter.

* * *

After some negotiation, Nicholai finally agreed to let Hunk take two of the six dead men they found in the tunnel. 

Most of the mercenaries from both sides were still at their old spots, although they had all moved away their aiming and turned off the laser beams. Except the two Tyrants were still standing face to face 15 meters apart with their weapons armed, since neither had received the orders to stand down. The T-103 was still carrying the minigun and aiming at the T-106. The T-106 was aiming back at the T-103 with a Gatling gun while at the same time its rocket launcher was pointing at the sky of north.

"Only this time, Hunk, only this time. This will never happen again. Next time I will not let you go so easy," Nicholai still tried to look like a winner even after he had to agree Hunk's term. If wasn't because they were so close to the military defense perimeter, Nicholai would definitely had started the shooting since he never gave a damn about T-106 or the rocket launcher.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Hunk replied. He too wouldn't back off from a fight if was not his supervisor repeatedly telling him not to bring extra trouble to his company. "Ok, where are the bodies?"

"Coming up soon," Nicholai signaled his men dragged some body bags forward.

Soon six men dragged six body bags toward Hunk who was still standing on the small open field around abandoned house. All six body bags were dropped onto the ground side by side between the two Tyrants.

"Which two do you want?" Nicholai asked after the six mercenaries who carried the body bags stepped back.

"You open the bags first," Hunk wanted to take a peek to see if the "goods" were what he asked for.

After Nicholai gave another signal, a few of his mercenaries moved forward and opened the zips on the body bags.

Hunk moved closer for a look. All six dead men had huge teeth marks on them. Two of them still had eyes open, while three had their mouths open. Blood were all over their faces and bodies. They looked very creepy.

"How far did they go?" Hunk asked.

"They were near the end of the 2-mile long tunnel we had dug. We had left just one last meter of dirt in the way, but somehow it collapsed after the heavy raining. Those idiots did not stop at the end of the tunnel. We found their bodies just 200 meters after entering the sewer".

"Did you see any sign of what killed them?"

"No. We did search around for some time close to where they were killed, but we found nothing".

"Mmmmmoooaaaaa…," Suddenly a groan came from somewhere really close.

"What…what was that?"

"Urrghhhh…," another groan, and it sounded like right beside Hunk.

Suddenly the six dead bodies on the ground started moving. One after another, they tried to get out of the body bags and to stand up. The six dead bodies had finally turned into undead!

"Shoot the damn zombies!" Nicholai immediately ordered his T-103.

Immediately the T-103 Tyrant fired its minigun at the six zombies who were on the ground in a row next to each other. The minigun rotated rapidly as the hundreds of deadly bullets pumping out and instantly put down all six undead like cutting down grass.

Suddenly,

"BOOM!" Hunk's T-106 fired its rocket launcher at the sky. A rocket was shot right into the sky and flew toward north with a long line of fire behind it. In a clear sky, it was so visible like an extra large signal flare!

"YOU IDIOT!!!" Nicholai screamed at Hunk.

"Not my fault! He did it!" Hunk pointed his finger at the T-106's nose. He too was shocked.

"Of course it was your fault!! You forgot to tell it not to shoot the rocket if we fired!" Nicholai shouted at Hunk "Oh my GOD! Look, it is trying to fire another rocket!"

"Stop it, you moron! They aren't firing at us!" Hunk quickly ordered the T-106 Tyrant and stopped it from firing a second rocket into the sky.

"There is no time. The military might have already seen it. Soon there will be helicopters come to search through the woods with infrared equipments. I say we RUN FOR IT!"

* * *

"What is it, Billy?" Rebecca raised her pretty head from on the top of Billy's chest as Billy had turned his head to look out of the window at his left. 

Both of them were on a bed inside a Recreation Vehicle. It was one of the weekends. They always went out for camping trips in their RV. The forest between old Raccoon City and Zion Township was one of their favorite places, since it did not require them to go far. More importantly, rarely anyone went there which made it a very quiet place. They could do anything they want in the wild, while Billy would never need to worry about being seen.

"I thought I heard something," Billy had sat up and continuing to look out of the window.

"Probably just another deer," Rebecca did not even bother to sit up, since she did not hear a thing at all.

"No, it sounded like an explosion".

"Must be another stupid hunter tried to shoot a deer with a cannon".

"Or he was trying to shoot a mountain lion," Billy extended his hand to underneath the pillow. He pulled his hand back after he touched his full loaded magnum pistol for a brief moment. There were another pistol and a high power shotgun right under the bed, but he felt safer to keep one of the weapons closer within reach.

"There is no mountain lion in this area, silly," Rebecca put her cute little hand on Billy's chest and pressed him down back onto the bed. She leaned forward for another kiss.

"We will never know. Those things are very sneaky. Besides, there were reports of bears attacks in this area, they can be dangerous too when they are angry," Billy was being really careful. It was his soldier's instinct telling him keep on guard at all times.

"I am not worried. Even if there is a man-eating mountain lion or a pissed off bear out there, I am sure my big strong ex-Special Ops Lieutenant will protect me," Rebecca somehow felt perfectly safe with Billy around. She smiled as she held Billy's big warm hand against her soft chest.

"We still have to be careful, little girl".

"I am not a little girl".

"Yes, you are. You are 8 years younger than me. Think about it, I was 16 when you were only 8, or I was 18 when you were only 10. You will always be little in my eyes, honey. But I like that," Billy smiled as he was caressing Rebecca gently.

* * *

At Sand City military personnel families' neighborhood, 

Leon looked outside the window from Ada's home. After the delivering of the bad news, all the houses within several street blocks had their lights turned on. Whether or not people were sleeping was unclear, but obviously everyone felt safer without sleep in the dark. Military soldiers were patrolling every road within the neighborhood in small groups. Every a few minutes there was one group passing. It looked safe enough, at least in this part of the city.

Leon was getting tired of staying in the house doing nothing, while the infection in the city was probably getting more serious every minute. He had no weapon since he left Spain, but he had found two big kitchen knives and he was carrying them just in case.

Ada's mother had given him a key of house. He decided to go out to take a look at the community's defense. So he walked out and locked the door behind him.

It took him less than 10 minutes walking to reach the nearest gate. There, a large high steel gate was locked, and there was another layer of road block right in front of it. Just 30 meters inside the gate, some soldiers had set up a temporary defense line with bags of sand and some supply boxes. Two heavy machineguns and two light machineguns were set up on the top of that defensive line, and they were aiming at the gate. Right behind the temporary defense line, there were two armed jeeps and a military truck. Each of them had a heavy machinegun mounted on the top and they were manned. Beside the gate, there was a building of 4 floors high. Leon could see at least one machinegun and three snipers among the several soldiers on the top of it.

There were some more soldiers holding assault rifles standing on guard right next to the gate. It looked like this gate alone had at least one platoon of soldiers around. Leon walked forward.

"Hey, it's you, General Wong's future son-in-law," One of the soldiers suddenly spoke in English.

"Oh, hi," Leon noticed he was the one who had delivered the message earlier. "Just call me Leon".

"Hello Leon. What brought you here so late? You should go get some rest. You will need to be at top condition if the situation gets worse".

"Oh, I just want to take a look around see how safe this place is. May I go outside to check the nearby streets?" Leon asked.

"You may, but at your own risk. Although the next few street blocks outside the gate all had road blocks set up with soldiers guarding there," The soldier replied. "Oh, nice knives," He suddenly laughed.

Leon was carrying two kitchen knives on each side of his waists.

"Yeah well, they are the only things I found I could use to defend myself. Don't worry, I will be careful. I just want to take a peek, and I will be back in no time".

"Ok. But the patrols outside might give you trouble since you are walking around so late with two knives. You don't speak Chinese, let me write a note for you to let them know who you are. They won't try to hold you once they learn who your future father-in-law is," The soldier took out a piece of paper and a pen.

"Oh, thank you very much!" Leon was very grateful. The soldier had thought about the things he did not think of.

While the soldier was writing the note, an officer looking man walked to in front of them, and he asked the soldier something in Chinese. After the soldier who could speak English talked to him for a short moment. The officer smiled at Leon while trying to say hi with a hand. Leon greeted him back. After the soldier done writing the note, the officer took it over and signed his name on it.

"This is our platoon leader. He signed the note for you. It will be a lot more useful than my signature. Oh, and he said he want you to take this," the soldier took out a loaded pistol and three extra clips of ammos. "It's a T54 handgun, 7.62X25mm. 8 rounds in each clip. Sorry, it is one very old model, but it should be much more effective than the knives you are carrying".

"Ah, thank you! Finally, a gun! Yes, it is definitely better than the kitchen knives!" Leon laughed. He was excited that he was giving a real weapon.

"Don't get lost," The soldier said.

"I won't. I have a pretty good sense of direction, besides I am not going to walk too far. Thank you for your concern. I will be back in less than an hour. See you soon".

After Leon got the note and the T54 pistol from the soldier, the soldier opened a small door on the big steel gate, and he locked it back on after Leon exited.

Now on the street, Leon found himself completely alone. It was already close to middle night. The street right in front of the gate was completely lighted up by the street lights, but there was nobody walking or driving. All the buildings in the neighborhood across the street already had their lights turned off. Everything looked normal enough. The sky was clear. It was a full moon, with lots of stars around. The night wind came through and made Leon felt a little chill. He could hear the police cars and helicopters, but they were definitely far away from this part of the town.

After just two minutes of walking, Leon had reached the first street block outside the gate. There was a big long wooden stick blocking the traffic in the middle of the road close to the cross. Behind the road block, there was one military truck and an armed jeep. Both had mounted machineguns on the top. There were about a squad of soldiers around them. Some of them were talking while holding their assault rifles. The town used to look so peaceful just earlier that day. Now it looked like during a war time. A few of the soldiers were looking at Leon's direction as he approached them.

* * *

In the forest between Zion Township and the Raccoon City biohazard zone, 

A RV was parking on one grass field beside woods. It was slightly shaking. There were heavy breathes came from inside it.

Suddenly, a sound of something impacting the metal was heard. Something had hit the RV from the outside.

Immediately, both Billy and Rebecca stopped their little "sports" on the bed. They both had heard it this time. As they slowed their breath, Rebecca quietly got off from the top of Billy. She quickly pulled a blanket to cover her naked body, while Billy picked up the loaded magnum pistol from below his pillow.

Billy was holding the magnum pistol in his right hand, while putting a finger from his left hand in front of his mouth to signal Rebecca do not make any sound. Rebecca quietly nodded. Her eyes looked worried this time. Both of them were completely naked inside a RV in the middle of nowhere. Nobody should be within 50 miles except occasionally a few fearless hunters or campers.

Billy got off the bed from the left without putting on a single piece of clothes. He held his pistol and quietly moved closer to the window at the left of the bed. Windows of their RV were not covered. They could see the wildness outside. Window after window, Billy tried to look at the below.

Just as he moved closer to another window, suddenly

"Ah!" Rebecca screamed.

A person with bloody face and bloody hands had stood up from below the window and leaned against the glass. Billy was really just inches away at the other side of the glass. He was shocked for a moment, and he couldn't help it but moved back two large steps. After a short moment of surprise, Billy moved his gun to point at the person on the other side of the glass window.

The man's bloody hands and face were all against the glass, which made the blood all over the window. He had his mouth widely open, and it looked like he was trying to say something. In just a few seconds, the bloody man collapsed and disappeared from their view.

"Quickly, put on your clothes," Billy told Rebecca who was in full nude just like himself. He did not plan to do the same.

While Rebecca was putting on her shirt, Billy crouched down and pulled out the loaded shotgun and another pistol from under the bed. He handed Rebecca the shotgun after she was done with dressing a shirt which was long enough to cover some parts of her upper thighs.

Billy held both pistols as he carefully opened the door of their RV. He carefully took a peek outside with just 1/3 of his head before he stepped outside. Rebecca was right behind him with a shotgun. The two of them quickly walked to the other side of the VR. There they found the bloody man who they just saw a moment ago. The man was lying there facing the ground while shaking rapidly.

"Help…" The bloody man said without looking at the two. He obviously heard someone was coming.

After looked at each other for a short moment, Billy nodded.

"Go ahead to check him out, I am staying on guard," He said.

Rebecca moved forward and crouched down beside the man, while Billy was just one step behind holding one pistol in each hand.

"What happened?" Rebecca tried to ask.

"They are all dead…they are all dead…it's coming…it's coming for me…" The man said some last words before he quieted down.

"What is coming?" Billy was confused about what happened to the man. "A man-eating mountain lion? A pissed off bear? Alien? Predator? Jason Voorhees? Freddy Krueger?Michael Myers? Spiderman?..."

"Spiderman is good," Rebecca stopped Billy from making the silly list longer.

"Alright…whatever you say, honey. I don't trust anyone," but he quickly added, "Except you," Billy carefully looked around for quite a while with both pistols scanning through all directions. There was nothing but trees, bushes, and grass.

"He is unconscious. There are only three small wounds, and they all looked like just the scratches when he ran through the woods. Most of the blood was not his. He was just too scared of something, and he was exhausted. He must have been running for a long time," Rebecca turned her head to tell Billy after she checked on the man.

"What should we do with him then?"

"We have to drive him to the hospital. People can die from being too scared, you know," Rebecca looked at Billy.

"Well, I guess. But I can't show up in the hospital. The cops might come to question us what happened. I will be doomed if they ask me for ID".

"I will drop you off at home before bring him to the hospital".

"Ok, let's go then," Billy moved closer trying to carry the man. "Put on some pants please, sweetie," Billy turned around to tell Rebecca who had only a shirt on. He did not care about himself being totally nude at the same time.

* * *

Leon had walked back to Ada's home after he checked all the nearby streets around this walled neighborhood. Every crossroad was guarded by a squad of soldiers armed with machineguns and assault rifles. Some of them even had shoulder launch anti-tank missiles. As far as Leon could see, there was nothing wrong. It did not make him feel any better though, since the helicopters and police cars could still be heard everywhere from a distance. 

"I hope the outbreak can be stopped before it really gets out of control," Leon thought. So far it did not seem so bad, at least not in this part of the city. In fact, everything was normal. And the nearby streets were all heavily guarded by the military.

"I just wish to see Ada soon," Leon couldn't help to think about it. He hadn't seen Ada for over 15 hours except the phone call around the time of dinner. After made love to her for the first time 3 days ago which took Ada's virginity, Leon hadn't slept with her since. He wanted her so badly. And with the unexpected situations, he was really worried about her.

Leon walked back and forth for a while in the living room. He had put away the kitchen knives onto the table, and now he had the T54 pistol in his pocket. After sat down on the sofa, he took out the pistol for another check. At that moment, he heard a few helicopters were getting closer and closer. Leon looked out of the window at the sky, and he saw three military transportation helicopters were right on the top of this neighborhood.

Soon one of the three helicopters landed in the middle of a crossroad not too far from Ada's home, while the other two had separated and moved toward the two gates. At the crossroad, the helicopter's blades were slowing down. It looked like the pilot was going to park it right there. Leon could clearly see the mounted machineguns from both sides of the chopper. Some heavily armed marines jumped off, and they were carrying down some big wooden boxes which looked like military supplies.

Leon moved away from the window.

"Just great…More soldiers. I already feel safe now," He said to himself.

Soon, there were knocks on the door. Leon opened it. In front of him, there stood two soldiers in pure black combat gears. They were holding QBZ-95 assault rifles, while both had their faces covered by the plastic on their helmets. They looked quite different from all the other soldiers who were just wearing green uniforms.

"Hi, who are you?" Leon asked. "Do you speak English?" He added as he suddenly remembered he was a foreigner there.

"I am the fiancé of Leon Kennedy," Ada's playful voice from behind the mask of the soldier who stood closer to Leon.

"AH! Ada! I was so worried about you!" Leon quickly moved forward to give Ada a hug. "Now remove that fancy helmet and let me see your beautiful face".

Ada removed the helmet. Once her smiling pretty face was exposed, Leon immediately pulled her closer and gave her a long kiss. It lasted more than 25 seconds, and Leon still did not let go of her. The other soldier in black gears somehow looked a little uncomfortable at the scene.

"Ok, honey. Stop chewing my lips," Ada laughed while her lips were still being held by Leon's. "Where is my mom?"

"She is sleeping upstairs after had a call with your dad. It is very late you know. I am sure you dad had told your mom not to worry".

"That's great. Now I have to introduce you to someone important".

"Oh?" Leon finally let go of Ada.

Ada pulled the other soldier to between Leon and herself, who still had the face covered by the fancy full head helmet.

"Guess who this is?"

"Umm, I don't know," Leon couldn't figure it out who would be that important at that moment.

"Take a guess, honey!" Ada said playfully.

"Give a hint please. Is that someone I knew or …?

"You knew, but you haven't met each other for a long time except one occasion which you did not even recognize who this is".

"So that rules out all the Chinese?"

"Yes".

"Umm…how long is a long time?"

"Several years".

"Jill? Chris? Claire? That doesn't make sense though…why would they be here…And Chris would be a lot taller".

"You are not even close, Leon".

"I give up. Just show me the face please!" Leon had no idea but he really wanted to see who was really behind the mask.

"Alright, take off your helmet," Ada said to the soldier in front of her.

The helmet was removed.

"Lauren Wesker!" Leon immediately said. "but…"

"Leon, please call me Sherry Birkin," Sherry looked at Leon and she looked so shy even as she was smiling.

"Ah!" Leon was stunned for a moment. "So you really are…"

"Yes, I am sorry I lied to you in Spain. I…" Sherry dropped her helmet and ran forward. She hugged Leon very hard.

"Oh no...no…no…let go…" Leon was almost get killed by the bear hug Sherry had just given to him.

"I am sorry! I am so sorry!" Sherry immediately realized she was a little carried away, and she quickly decreased the force on her arms. "Leon, I missed you so much!"

"Me too," Leon said while he still tried to recover from Sherry's bear hug. It almost crashed him. "How did you end up like this?"

"Let's go inside," Ada suggested.

"Oh, yeah. Come in, Sherry. We can talk inside".

Sherry finally let go of Leon, and she entered the door as Leon was showing her to get in. Ada entered behind her, and they locked the door.

"Leon, she was tortured by General Zhao. No food, no water, no sleep for 3 days. You can ask her questions later. Right now she really needs to do the more important things first," Ada said to Leon.

"Oh. That General Zhao…" Leon said. "There is a whole Beijing Roast duck in the fridge. I liked it so much, so your mom bought one for me for dinner. But since you weren't home, I did not touch it at all. I was saving it for you. There are also some fresh rice cakes with sweet-scented osmanthus. There are also fruit, some giant Xingjian grapes, and those huge sweet honey melons".

"You will like them," Ada smiled at Sherry. Since Sherry had never tasted those food before.

"May I take a quick shower first? I haven't had one in 3 days. I feel so dirty," Sherry said in embarrassment.

"Sure, but you will have to wear my clothes, since you don't have any clean ones of your own," Ada replied.

"Oh, yeah".

"Just put your weapons onto the table, I am going to get you some clean underwear, a bath towel, and a bath suit for now. You can choose one of the dresses I wear in the morning, since you are so hungry and tired," Ada told Sherry before she walked into a bedroom to look for the things she just mentioned.

Sherry took out all the weapons and "toys" she stole from the commando, and put them on the table beside a counter in the kitchen. Then she took off the bullet-proof body armor. She looked at Leon a few times while she was doing that.

"It's ok, Sherry. You don't have to tell me anything right now. Go take your bath, and grab some food, then go get some sleep," Leon was very understandable. He said it with a very warm tone which made Sherry felt very comfortable.

"Thank you, Leon. You were always so nice to me," Sherry's smiling face looked very cute and pretty even though she still had tear marks all over.

After Sherry took off her bullet-proof body armor, Ada had come back. She held a bath suit, a bath towel, and a set of her own clean underwear.

"Sorry, there is no bra. I don't wear them," Ada handed Sherry everything. "Bathroom is over there" She pointed at a door.

"No problem. And thank you," Sherry smiled at Ada. She took off her shoes before walked into the bathroom with commando's black uniform still on.

"So, what's up?" Ada asked after Sherry had locked the bathroom door behind her.

"Not much. I was so worried about you. How did this happen? Who attacked your father's base, and how did the outbreak in the city start?"

"My guess would be General Zhao's attack on the B.O.W. lab inside the Sand City two days ago was a failure. Those bastards must have shipped out some finished B.O.W.s and released them as revenge for taking out one of their labs".

"Is the military base ok now?"

"I am not sure about the latest details, but the intruders were contained within the agency headquarter before I left. My dad had ordered many tanks surrounded the building completely, and General Zhao's commandos had moved in for the hunt".

"So your father will be ok".

"Yes, don't worry about him. There are over 5,000 soldiers in that base, with tanks, choppers, fighter jets. Besides, as much as I dislike General Zhao, his commandos are fully capable of taking care of some BOWs".

"Are we going to get out of here any time soon?"

"The city is quarantined. Nobody is allowed to leave. I guess all the roads to the outside had being blocked by the military. Although my father said he would try to convince the Forbidden City high command to set up some temporary refugee camps outside the city as soon as possible, where the people who seem to be normal will be moved there for temporary quarantine before allowed to go free. But it is still just a suggestion of my dad's, whether or not they will approve this is still questionable".

"So we are trapped here meanwhile?"

"For the moment, yes. Please don't worry, you got two super soldiers to protect you," Ada put one of her hands onto Leon's which was on a kitchen table.

"Sherry is a super soldier, too?"

"Yes!"

"That god damned Wesker!"

"Actually Wesker treated her really well. She said so. He treated her like his own daughter ever since she was with him six years ago. He never said no to her. It was her who asked for…well everything including the missions".

"That is really weird…"

"I was thinking the same thing. But I guess even the most evil people still have a soft spot somewhere".

"I guess".

"Alright, Sherry will be coming out of her bath soon. Let's get her food ready," Ada suggested.

"Yeah, let's do this. She'll love the food here!" Leon loved the food there so much, and he couldn't wait to let Sherry try them too.

The two of them quickly got some food out of the fridge and heated up the ones that needed to be eaten hot.

After they were done with preparing food for Sherry,

"Honey, that combat outfit looks really cool on you, but I prefer your red dress at home. You can change it back quickly if zombies are attacking this neighborhood," Leon wanted to see Ada being more exposed. The commando's combat gears covered almost every part of her skin.

"Ok, honey. I will be back in just a minute," Ada turned around to walk toward a small room.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Leon suddenly thought about another important thing. He quickly entered a different room where his big case was. He took out the flat wooden box, and closed the case before he walked back into the kitchen.

Ada had not come back to the kitchen yet. There was the sound of running water came from the bathroom where Sherry was taking a shower. Leon put down the box on the table and left the kitchen. He pushed a door open. Ada was inside in a bending down position as she was pulling off her commando's black pants of her feet. She had only black panties left after put away the pants.

"Sexy as usual!" Leon laughed while moved closer to take a better look.

"Hey honey, would you like me to stay like this for now? Or still want me to put on my butterfly dress? My dad isn't home, my mom is sleeping".

"I would love to have you walk around 100 percent naked! But since Sherry is here…"

"Alright," Ada laughed as she was about to put on the red dress.

"Ada, wait!" Leon moved forward.

"What is it?"

"Just one moment please," Leon arrived in front of Ada, and he crouched down to lower himself. He took a grab of Ada with both arms and pulled her closer before putting his face against her chest. He shook his head really fast between her breasts while making the sound of kissing with his lips.

"Haha…" Ada laughed out loud. "You just wouldn't let go of any chance, would you?"

"I am a big bad opportunist!" Leon stopped for a second to reply before he started to kiss Ada's two breasts back and forth. He finally stopped after over 15 kisses.

Then he suddenly extended out his right hand and used three fingers to pull the top of Ada's black panties open.

"Ummmmm…sweet!" He moved his head closer and took a peek inside Ada's panties for a brief moment before Ada pushed his head away.

Leon was exiting the room with a laughing face. He was pleased. Behind him, Ada couldn't stop smiling. She now was completely conformable with whatever Leon do to her, since he had already taken her virginity three days ago. She dressed herself with another of her sexy butterfly dress before she walked out of the door to join Leon in the kitchen.

"What is this?" Ada asked after she saw a flat wooden box on the kitchen table.

"Open it," Leon smiled at her.

Ada picked it up and opened it quickly. Inside, there was a pretty green jade bracelet.

"Put it on, it is so pretty and only you deserve it," Leon looked at Ada and he couldn't wait to see Ada wearing it.

"It is pretty. I like it," Ada took the jade bracelet into her hand and she was turning it around to take some close looks. "When did you get it?"

"On my way home today. I bought it off a nice seller on the street," Leon replied.

"On the street? Not from a store?"

"No, not from a shop. It was a merchant selling lots of jade stuff on a blanket beside a street," Leon replied. "I got a good deal. Only 3,000 Yuan. That's less than $400 USD," He said while smiling.

"3,000 Yuan?" Ada couldn't believe her ears. "From someone who was selling stuff on a blanket beside the street?"

"Yes, honey. Is there a problem?" Leon was getting curious about Ada's reactions. He couldn't figure it out what was not right.

"Leon, I like this jade bracelet a lot. It is very pretty," Ada said slowly. "But there is one thing I hate to break it to you. No merchant sells stuff on the side of the streets would have anything worth more than 50 Yuan usually…"

"What do you mean?"

"You got ripped off…really hard!"

"Are you sure?" Leon did not believe it. The jade bracelet looked so nice, 3000 Yuan which equaled to less than $400 USD did not sound like a rip off to him.

"I am sure. Something worth 3,000 Yuan wouldn't be sold on the street on the top of a blanket. High grade goods are always sold in the shops. Only those who couldn't afford to rent a shop selling low grade goods beside the streets…on a blanket…"

"Oh, my…" Leon started to believe it, but he still did not know how he got into this.

"Tell me what really happened? How did you buy it?" Ada asked.

"I asked for the price. He put up 3 fingers. So I wrote down '3000?', and he nodded. So I paid him 3,000 Yuan".

"…"

"What?"

"Leon, three fingers could mean 3x10, or 3x100. Why the heck did you have to say 3000?"

"Are you saying it was my own fault?"

"I don't want to make you to feel bad. But, yes…and he took the opportunity," Ada replied. "Just forget about it. No big deal. It was only 3000. I like the bracelet. Just please be careful next time, there are lots of big bad merchants out there who would rip off foreigners if they have the chance," Ada did not want to disappoint Leon and she quickly wear the bracelet on her left wrist. And she moved her arms around a bit to let Leon see. Both of them were happy about how it looked on her.

* * *

"What happened?" General Zhao asked as he saw two unconscious commandos in only underwear were carried out. 

Four more unconscious commandos were carried out, but they had full gears. Then the unconscious Fong Ling was carried out too.

"General, look what we found," A commando said as he was holding a red dress in one hand, while holding a pair of high heels in the other hand.

"And this," Another commando was holding Sherry's tight black suit.

"So, they had switched to your uniforms…"

"It seems so, General".

General Zhao turned around to look at General Wong's direction. He surprised found General Wong was no longer there. He looked around, General Wong was nowhere in his view.

"What about the intruders?" General Zhao asked.

**To be continued…**

_(Please don't forget to add the story to your favorite or alert list in order to receive email alert as soon as there are new chapters added. To speed up the updating of the new chapters, Please leave comments in "Reviews". Anything will do. Such as which chapters do you like best? What plots excited you most? Who are your favorite characters? What did you find amusing? What would you like to see in the future chapters? Or take a guess on what could have happened next. Just anything. Thank you for reading!)_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

_(Please take it easy on my English. It is my __second__ language.)_

* * *

In a dark conference room, 

A huge screen was displaying a live footage. Loads and loads of police cars and military vehicles had completely surrounded a huge building from all sides on the city streets. Many heavily armed cops, SWAT, and military soldiers were behind the vehicles with their weapons pointing at every door and window of the building.

"It looks like one of your units in the city is cornered".

"Maybe so, but it is definitely not over. Just look at them, the Chinese have so many heavily armed men outside the building. None of them had moved in again in the last hour since the last group of cops had entered. They must be scared after knowing what our B.O.W. is capable of," A man with a microphone beside his face replied.

"We shall see whether or not it can get out of this one".

"Yes, we shall. Our B.O.W. proceeds decent intelligent, it knows better not to go out on the open field. As long as it stays inside the building, it has lots more fight left in it".

"How do you explain the one killed inside that APC from earlier?" Another man asked.

"It was trying to delay the reinforcement from entering the building. It was a team player like all the others".

* * *

After Sherry came out of the shower, she had a lovely meal the first time in 3 days. Despite how hungry she was, she was still just a young girl. Two pieces of rice cakes, ¼ of the roast duck filled her up pretty well. She also liked the giant Xinjiang grapes and the giant sweet melon, but the size of her stomach did not allow her to have too much of each. Both Ada and Leon were just looking at the lovely Sherry having fun with her food the whole time during her meal. Especially Leon, it made him so happy to see Sherry again, and it pleased him to see little Sherry was satisfied with all the food. After the dinner, Sherry went straight to the bed after Ada gave her some sleeping suits of her own, she was too tired. Ada and Leon both had some midnight stacks of what was left on the table before they went into a bedroom together. 

Now Leon and Ada were lying side by side on the bed. It had been three days since their last time slept together. Despite it was over midnight, the two of them were both on their sides face to face and looking at each other.

"Leon, is there something on your mind?" Ada finally asked.

"Um…Not really," Leon lied poorly.

"If you want to do something, go ahead. My mom is upstairs, my dad is 80 miles away," Ada smiled seductively.

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you again".

"Oh, you are talking about that…I can bear the little pain, but…"

"What else would I want? And but what?" Leon smiled and he started to fondle Ada gently. It only made him wanting her more.

"We can't do it here. This is my parents' bed. They'll notice if I bleed".

"Just say you had a period".

"I guess I could. But what if Sherry hears it? She is in the next room, and she is really tired. We don't want to wake her up".

"We don't want her to be embarrassed!" Leon spoke out the truth while making a funny face. "Don't worry, honey. I will cover your mouth when you moan".

"I did not moan! It wasn't me I was talking about".

"Yes, you did! You just did not realize it," Leon laughed. "Even though you were bleeding, you did moan slightly for a short time toward the end".

* * *

Outside a huge mall at Sand City, 

"Colonel Lee, why can't we just move in and hurt that thing down?" A captain of a SWAT team asked. A few military officers too were looking at Colonel Lee.

"Because, General Wong had ordered us not to," Colonel Lee replied. "He said our job is to contain this creature. Make sure it is going nowhere, until the Special Forces arrive".

"How long will that be?"

"I am not sure. They definitely should arrive before the morning," Lee answered him while looking around the surrounding. "Umm, who is that?" He suddenly noticed there was a camera man on the top of an eight-floor building across the street. The man's camera was right pointing at the scene.

"I have no idea…I thought we had already told every news institution in the city not to film anything".

"You stay here, I will be right back," Colonel Lee turned around and walked toward the direction of the camera man.

2 minutes later,

"Hey, you!" A voice came from behind the camera man.

The camera man was shocked for a second. As he turned around, he saw a military officer right behind him.

Colonel Lee was stunned for a short moment when he saw it was a foreigner.

"Do you speak English?"

"Yes," the camera man replied.

"Are you an American?"

"Yes," but the man immediately regretted because he could see Colonel Lee's expression had changed dramatically.

In a flash, his camera was seized.

"What do you think you are doing?" Colonel Lee had turned off the camera the moment after he seized it.

"Filming," The camera man replied.

"For who?"

"Myself".

The next second, Colonel Lee threw the camera onto the ground really hard. The camera was broken. Before the camera man could react, Colonel Lee jumped into the air and stepped down onto the already broken camera really hard with both feet. He continued to jump, jump, jump on it again and again until it was broken into many small pieces.

"No more filming!" Colonel Lee turned around to look at the camera man with one angry face.

"What the…" The camera man was surprised at what Colonel Lee just did to his fancy camera. "You can't do that! News freedom…"

"News freedom my ass!"

"I will tell your superior…"

"Tell my ass!"

"I will sue you…"

"Sue my ass!"

The camera man was about to say something again,

"Get out of my face before I kick your fat ass!" Colonel Lee looked at him with really scary eyes.

The camera man chilled a bit before he turned around to walk away, but before he entered the stairs, he turned around.

"I am calling my lawyer now!" But he immediately turned around and ran away with top speed, because Colonel Lee was rushing at him with a very creepy face.

* * *

Inside the dark conference room, 

The screen went blank again.

"What the heck?"

* * *

"President Hu, I highly recommend to set up temporary refugee camps around Sand City immediately. The infection is still in very early stage, but if we don't move the people out of the city soon, they will all be infected eventually. We can't just leave over 300,000 people to die!" General Wong said to a big screen inside his command center. 

"Explain the very early stage part. How and when did this start to happen?" President Hu replied. He was called up from his bed, and he was still in sleeping suits.

"It just started with some reports of brutal murder cases sometimes the passing evening, although I was not informed until about two hour ago. Many of the victims were all torn into pieces by unknown weapons, while no suspects were found. Nobody was suspicious of anything until there were more and more reports came in. In just a few hours, all the police forces in Sand City were stretched too thin with no more man power to even go check out the new scenes. The Sand City military base had to send in soldiers to assist on the request of the police department. There were total over 700 reports of murder cases in the last 6 hours. From the look of it, they were all the doing of the same creatures which had attacked M.S.S. headquarter. Despite so many weird brutal murder cases in just a few hours, nobody had thought about what really happened until about 3 hours ago when some of the dead victims started to turn into the walking dead".

"How many people are infected?"

"We don't really know for sure, but I estimated only three thousand at most, which is only less than one percent of the city's population".

"Explain how you got that number".

"As only half of the direct victims killed by the creatures were able to turn into zombies due to the fact the other half were in pieces, there should be only a few hundred first wave zombies. Some of the animals might also be infected because of the contact with the dead bodies. Many of those first wave zombies had already bit quite a few people. Most of those second wave victims were not dead, but they will eventually turn into zombies too. We are trying our best to contain every one of them, but it is quite impossible since we estimated there are at least 2 to 3 times the cases were not even reported. We have no idea how many more people were killed in their homes, until the zombies come out. So far only one of the creatures in the city was spotted. I figured they must be still on the move as we speak…"

"How long will it take you to move all those people?"

"Depend on how fast the refugee camps can be set up. We need lots of tents, steel fences, food, supplies, and materials for temporary defensive lines. It might take up to a week or more to move everyone…"

"What do you suggest after we evacuate the uninfected population?"

"I recommend to nuke the city with a neutron bomb".

"You can't do it," Suddenly General Zhao's voice came from behind.

"General Zhao, what do you have to say about the situation," President Hu asked on the screen.

"My commandos had just confirmed 5 kills inside M.S.S. headquarter. It won't take long before they sweep through entire buildings. Soon they can be used in the city to hunt down the creatures there".

"What about the increasing number of zombies?"

"Send in more troops to take care of them. We can't just nuke every city where there is infection. If we do that every time, we will be running out of cities soon with millions people have nowhere to go," General Zhao replied.

"This is crazy! We can't send in more men. We need to pull everyone out as soon as possible! Do you remember what happened at Raccoon City in the United States six years ago? The military units sent in there were all dead! Turned into zombies! More hosts for the virus if you send in more troops!"

"Those were only small units of infantry mercenaries. We can't lose to some mindless zombies if we sent in a tank division," General Zhao said. "We can retake the city. It is a good opportunity to practice how to deal with such situation, so we will do better if there is a next time".

"You are crazy! Are you taking this as a game? Practice? Or are you trying to take it as a large scaled war? Send in tank division? We…"

"General Zhao is right," President Hu stopped General Wong. "He was right about we can't just nuke every city where we found traces of infection. Good thing, it is only a small city in low population area this time. What if the big cities such as Shanghai and Beijing were targeted next time? There are tens millions people in each of those cities. We have to find a better way than just drop the nuke on the homes of that many people every time there is a city being infected".

President Hu's speech made General Zhao putting on a cocky smile while he was looking at General Wong.

"General Zhao, I need a more detailed plan," President Hu said.

"Mr. President, I need additional 100,000 troops in this area immediately. Completely surround Sand City from all directions. Then send in one tank division and 30,000 marines. The tanks and armors will crash the zombies on the streets easily while escorting the marines, and the marines can sweep through door to door of every building," replied General Zhao. "Oh, and we need to create no fly zone around the city. In case of anyone tried to escape by air. We will have to make sure no virus carrier leaves the quarantine zone. Shoot down any unauthorized aircraft moving out of the city".

"What about the refugee camps?" General Wong asked.

"General Wong, you will be in charge of the setting up of refugee camps. I will arrange the tents, and other supplies for you immediately. And I am sorry, I have to relieve you from the command of your base temporary. General Zhao, you will be in charge of all the troops in the area during this operation." President Hu made his decision. "There are not enough troops in Xinjiang. I will start to move the troops in by air and trains from the east. Meanwhile, General Zhao, the 81th tank division at Urumq will be arriving by either tomorrow night or the day after".

"This is outrageous! Tanks lose their advantages on the city streets! They are only good in the open! And zombies are not the only things we will need to worry about. What about the rats, birds, or even insects? They can get through the troops' defensive line easily or unnoticed! The infection can't be contained unless we drop a nuke soon!" General Wong protested.

"Raccoon City outbreak lasted more than a week before the U.S. government dropped the nuke. Don't you think some undead animals would have left there during that time if they could? There was none escaped Raccoon City area. They don't have enough energy for long traveling. Sand City is in a desert area, there is nothing to be worried about those things can travel far," General Zhao argued.

"Then it is settled. I will be making arrangements to move the troops now. Keep me informed," President Hu cut the communication.

"Go ahead to receive your tents. All the troops in this area are under my command now," General Zhao looked at General Wong. He was really laughing in his head.

* * *

Outside the Sand City Mall, 

A military helicopter had arrived. Two ropes were dropped, before a squad of commandos came down.

"Just you?" Colonel Lee looked at the squad of commandos. "There is a dangerous creature in there. It had already killed over 40 cops".

"And I am here to put an end to it," A familiar voice came from behind one of the commando's mask. "You all spread out to cover all directions from the outside, make sure it won't escape," The man turned around to order the rest of the squad.

"Umm…"

"Lee, it is me," The commando lifted the plastic mask on his helmet. Colonel Tao's face showed up.

"Tao, since when you joined the Special Forces? For all this time, you had really fooled me! You pretended to be weak! Why don't you show me some of those Chicken Claws of yours?" Colonel Lee was not happy about Tao joined commandos, nor the way he fooled him by hiding his real strength.

"Chicken Claw? It's Eagle Claw!"

"They are all the same to me. Now answer me why are you one of the commandos?"

"I am not a part of the Special Forces. It is only temporary," Colonel Tao replied. "Why don't you just tell me which part of the mall the creature is at?" He was putting a grenade into his grenade launcher attachment below his assault rifle as he spoke.

"We don't know for sure. The last group of cops went in had lost contact with the outside after they went to the east wind of the second floor, but it was over 4 hours ago".

"Never mind then. I guess I will have to do something to lure it to me, give me that," Colonel Tao grabbed a big speaker off one of the cops, and then he covered his face up again with the plastic mask. He held his QBZ-95 assault rifle in just one hand while holding the speaker in the other as he walked toward the main entrance of the mall alone. "Everyone please stay outside".

"What the heck do you think you are doing? Walk in there alone? With a speaker? You want to go to hell that much?" Colonel Lee shouted after him.

"Thank you for your concern. Just prepare a bio-hazard cleaning crew. I will be back in less than 40 minutes max, there are still other places require me to go," Colonel Tao did not even turn his head back as he continued to walk toward the entrance all by himself. Soon he disappeared into the building.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are…" Colonel Tao's magnified voice on the speaker came from the building.

"He is crazy!" Everyone outside looked at each other.

"I am all alone, Mr. Chameleon! Come out to play 1 on 1," Colonel Tao continued trying to get the creature's attention. "Hurry come out to play before I leave for another appointment!"

"This man is so dead…" A captain of the SWAT team said.

"I can hear you. Oh there you are, your tale is out…" colonel Tao's voice on the speaker.

Suddenly, there was the sound of two blast fire of 3 shots each from an assault rifle, followed by a sound of grenade explosion.

"Don't run away from me. We just get to know each other," Colonel Tao's voice.

Everyone outside the building looked at each other again. They did not know what to think.

Another two much longer blast firing of the assault rifle was heard before everything went quiet.

"That's it, the guy is dead…" The cops and the soldiers were looking at the remaining commandos.

The commandos did not even move a muscle. They had spread out standing among the cops and the soldiers on all sides of the building. Since their faces were covered by the color plastic mask from their helmets, nobody could tell their expressions. They all stood there like statues.

A few minutes later,

Colonel Tao walked out of the mall from the front gate.

"Where is the bio-hazard cleaning crew?" He asked as he walked closer. Everyone could see he was carrying his assault rifle with right hand and was pointing it at the sky while holding something in his left hand.

"They are right here," Colonel Lee replied.

"There you go," Colonel Tao threw something onto the ground.

It had a shape of a ball, and it rolled toward the defensive line. Finally it stopped just 2 meters away from Colonel Lee.

"Oh my god!" Everyone around Colonel Lee suddenly stepped back after took a look at the thing on the ground.

It was the head of the creature! Its mouth was still open with a mouth full of huge sharp teeth!

* * *

The sun was already shinning, Ada and Leon were still holding each other on the bed in their sleep. Both were totally naked. 

"What do you kids think you are doing?" A woman's screaming suddenly woke up both of them.

Ada's mother had walked into their bedroom! She had woke up earlier and had to get some clothes for change.

After being woke up by the sudden screaming, the two lovers both sat up onto the bed really fast. Ada quickly grabbed a blanket to cover herself. Just two seconds later, she suddenly realized something and she quickly gave her blanket to Leon. Leon covered himself entire with the blanket, including his face. He lied back down and he was not moving a muscle.

"Ada? Why are you doing this? You are not married yet!" Ada's mother asked angrily. "Girls should not give up your bodies until the day you get married!"

"Mom, you are way too old fashion. This is 21st century. Besides, we are already engaged. It is only the matter of time before we get married," Ada got off the bed to grab her clothes.

"If you get pregnant before the marriage, I am not taking care of the kids for you," Ada's mother really had nothing to argue about except her traditional value. She used the "trump card" of not taking care of her grandchildren if they were born before the marriage.

"Don't worry, mom. I never planned to trouble you with my…kids," Ada was smiling, but her face was very flushed. "Now mom, could you please leave this room before Leon runs out of air supply under the blanket?"

Ada's mother had no other choice. She turned around and walked out of the room while shaking her head. "Today's kids are so…"

Ada closed the door behind her mother.

"Leon, you can come out now".

"Is she really gone?"

"Yes! It is safe now," Ada laughed.

"You are not kidding me, right?"

"Of course not," Ada leaned forward beside the bed and pulled the blanket off Leon who was still completely naked, and she sat down beside him.

"What did she say?" Leon asked after took a deep breath. He moved closer to Ada.

"She is just an old fashioned woman who believed in even fiancées should not making love…not until get married. There is nothing to worry about," Ada kissed Leon to calm him down.

"Are you sure?" Leon's voice was weird during the kissing.

"Yes!" Ada replied after broke away.

"She saw me naked!" Leon was very embarrassed.

"Are you that shy?"

* * *

"General, it was confirmed. It was them," A man's voice on the phone. 

"How many BOWs did they release?" General Zhao asked.

"Total 12 of them. Eight was sent to attack the M.S.S. headquarter, four were released in Sand City".

"So there are only three more in the city…"

"Congratulations General, so you have hunted down most of them already".

"Was the gift delivered?" General Zhao replied.

"Yes, everything was done as you ordered".

"Now give me the phone number…"

* * *

In a conference room, 

"What the heck was going on? Why aren't the other camera crews sending back videos?" The man with a microphone beside his face asked angrily.

"I don't know, sir".

All the guests had left hours ago, although they claimed they would be back to watch the new videos on replay. He couldn't blame them. After all, those guests came all the way only watched less than 2 hours video out of 5 hours.

"It's going to be hard to cover the cost if this continues. We lost one lab, and a satellite!" The man was getting upset since it would take several large quantity sales before his company could even make back what they had just lost.

"We could try to sell the video footages to some big news network for a little extra income," Someone suggested. "They sure could use it to their advantage in some silly propaganda of theirs".

"Not a bad idea, not bad at all, but it will be far from how much it had cost us. To make profit, we have to get the new development at Sand City on living video quickly!"

"Yes, sir. I will try to contact the camera crews again".

The man in charge took out a video tape and gave it to another man. "Go do what your buddy had just suggested, now". He was eager to make some quick money back to cover some of the cost, even though it would be nothing compare to how much it had cost his company in the past 2 days. "They will definitely ask for more footage, and then we will rip them off…"

A few minutes later, there was cell phone rang somewhere in the room.

The man in charge looked around. He found a cell phone on one of the chairs. It must be left behind by one of the guests. He picked it up and turned it on.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Mr. Guffey?"

"Yes, who am I speaking to?"

"I am the superior of Mr. Kim".

"Kim's superior? Are you interested in our product?"

"Yes. Please call me General Zhao".

"Zhao? Isn't that a Chinese name? I thought Kim was from South Korea".

"North Korea, unfortunately".

"What?? And then you are?"

"That is right. I am with PRC. North Korea is just a puppet of ours. We know everything…Now please do not panic. I too like to make deals. Go check under your table," General Zhao said.

"There is nothing," The man replied after he took a look below the huge conference table.

"The backside of the table".

The man looked up from his crouching position. There was a small box being taped onto the back side of the table. He pulled it off and took it into his hand.

"What is it?"

"Open it".

The man opened the small box. He saw a device with an electronic clock on it. The time on it was 1:23:35, but the moment after he opened the box, it changed to 00:00:10 and it was counting down…

It was a bomb!

"You son of a bitch!!" The man screamed as he knew he had no time to run.

"That is where you are wrong. Just wait and watch," General Zhao smiled on the other hand.

"…7,6,5,4,3,2,1,0!"

The man closed his eyes really hard while holding his own head with both arms. He was waiting for the end.

Nothing happened!

"Haha, I got you!" General Zhao laughed out loud on the other end.

"That was a terrible joke!" The man wiped some sweat off his forehead. He was scared shit out of himself.

"Now, let's talk about the business".

"What business? I thought you are a General of PRC. What do you want?"

"Transfer $50 million USD to my personal secret bank account. And I will keep your information a secret. You will be safe as long as you do not launch another attack on China's soil".

"$50 MILLIION?"

"Yes. Not one cent less".

"That is too much!"

"Not for your life. I can take it away any time I please. As the sales department manager, you have the access to move 16 times that much cash. Like I said, I know everything about you and your company. I am willing to keep it to myself after you paid".

"…"

"Hurry deciding now, before I increase the amount due to inflation. I am going to tell my superior in just 1 minute if you don't transfer the money right way. Then it will not be up to me. Nor your superior would let you go after knowing you had exposed yourselves because of you being so stupid. As a matter of fact, I know your superior is just 3 floors above you. He came to the demonstration too, didn't he? Shall I give him a call too?"

"No, wait. Let me think for a second," The man sounded very worried. His superior probably would kill him before the Chinese if he learned it.

After 30 seconds thinking,

"Ok. Tell me the information I need to know to make the transfer," The man finally gave in. He had to cover up his mistake. Even if the Chinese can't get to him, his superior would…As for the amount of "missing" money, he would have to think another way later to cover that one up.

Just 7 minutes later,

"Very well, I have one more demand," General Zhao said.

"What is it?"

"Tell me the location of the remaining 3 B.O.W. in the Sand City".

"I can't. We had lost track of them," The man replied.

"Can you call them back?"

"No. They suppose to return once the mission is complete, but this time we expected for a nuclear strike on the city from you, so we did not bother to program them for the return".

"No way to call them off or locate them?"

"No, I am telling you the truth!"

"Ok then, we are done".

"You have to keep your word. I did everything you asked".

"Thank you for doing business with me. Mr. Guffey. Oh, by the way. Check the box again, there is another gift underneath the second layer," General Zhao said in a laughing tone.

"Oh, shit! This guy isn't honoring his word. It must be … I have to throw it out of the window quickly!" The man thought and he quickly grabbed the box.

As soon as he touched the box, BOOOOOMMMMMM! Entire building collapsed in a huge explosion…

"Check made," General Zhao smiled as he turned off the phone.

* * *

Ada's communicator beeped, 

"Where are you?" Wesker appeared on the screen.

"Sand City," Ada replied and she thought "It's not like you have heard it before".

"Is Lauren there?"

"Yes, but she is still sleeping. Shall I wake her up?"

"No, let her sleep. Just let me take a look at her," Wesker requested.

Ada silently walked into Sherry's room, and she waved the screen at the bed. Sherry was in Ada's sleeping suit while in a deep sleep. She was too tired after 3 days of almost no rest. Her sleeping face looked very cute. Ada slowly closed the door and walked back into her own room.

"Is it good enough for you?" Ada asked, but she was really thinking "lol? Wesker is playing daddy? This is getting more and more weird".

"Yes. Good job. But I told you to just set her free. She can contact me on her own".

"Easier to say than done. She was tortured with no food and no sleep in 3 days. She couldn't even make out of the desert where the base held her was located…"

"Ok, I got the point. But why can't I receive the beacon signal from her?"

"It must be dug out before I freed her".

"As soon as she recovers, which shouldn't take more than one day, you let her go," Wesker demanded.

"It will not be possible. The city is quarantined…"

"What?" Wesker sounded surprised.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. Did you release some B.O.W. here?"

"Are you accusing me for not informing you? No, I did not. Tell me more about what happened".

"The military base your adopted daughter was held was attacked by some B.O.W. when I arrived. They were fast and deadly, while smart enough to do coordinated attacks as a team. The city we are in now is also attacked by unknown number of B.O.W. There is an infection spreading as we speak. Nobody leaves the city since the military had blocked all exits".

"Interesting".

"Interesting? For all we know, we could be nuked soon!"

"I doubt it. Since you said the military are blocking the roads. They won't drop the nuke just yet. Meanwhile, I want you to collect some samples of this new B.O.W. you were talking about. Just a drop of blood, or a piece of flesh, anything that is enough for me to analyze the DNA".

"I am still not done with the last mission yet, since your daughter is still with me".

"I am aware of that. You will be paid doubled as the agreed amount for doing two missions," Wesker tried to use money to have Ada comply.

"I will do it. But there is one more thing before I accept it," Ada demanded.

"Oh? What is it?"

"How long since I have been working for you?"

"Six years".

"Do you trust me or not?"

"I don't trust anyone, and we are just on a business contract level".

"Just a business level? How cold. You are hurting my feelings, Wesker".

"What are you trying to say? Stop acting like you really care".

"You aren't telling me everything. Your adopted daughter is the same little girl I met in Raccoon City. She is the daughter of William Birkin, isn't she?"

After a short moment of silence,

"How did you know that?"

"Sherry told me".

"She wouldn't".

"Sure she wouldn't, but I saw through it. She couldn't lie to me, I am the professional. So she had to confess".

"What is your point?"

"Next time when I take on new missions, tell me everything about it. Not to hide the truth from me ever again".

"I did not think it was relevant. And, don't ever talk to me like that. Do not forget who is running the show here," Wesker did not like the way Ada talked to him, after all he thought he was the boss.

"Never mind. I don't know how long I will be trapped here, but I will get Sherry out".

"And the sample," Wesker reminded her unnecessarily.

"I will try, if I can ever find them again," Ada did not make the promise for the sample part of the mission. "Now could you take a look around the city with your satellite? See if there is any hole we can get through the military quarantine zone."

"Just a moment," Wesker pressed a few buttons to adjust one of his satellites. "Blocked".

"What do you mean by blocked?"

"The entire area is blocked by a large piece of black thing".

"Never mind then".

"Tell Sherry to call me once she gets up," Wesker made his last demand.

"Sure, but just don't call me too often, it really distracts me from the missions at critical moments," Ada turned off the communicator. "Ok, Leon, you can come out now".

Leon got out from under the bed.

"Are you really going to get him the sample?"

"Of course not," Ada smiled at him.

* * *

On the parking lot outside a local bar at Zion Township, Chris and Claire were sitting side by side in a car's front seats. They had just arrived. Despite the car bomb on the parking lot just 4 days ago, the parking lot was almost filled up. 

Soon a pretty young girl about 18 to 19 came to their car, she entered the back seat before closed the door.

"Has he shown up yet?" Chris asked in low voice after he made sure all windows were closed. "You said he disappeared for a few days".

"Yes, he is in there now, but…I want to quit," The girl said.

"Why? You are one of our youngest and best agents," Chris was surprised at what he heard.

"I am…pregnant…" The girl said slowly while lowered her pretty head. "He got me…but I did not get what I wanted…"

"What? How did this happen?"

"I tried to get close to him a few times. Two months ago he took me to a local motel. There he wanted to sleep with me. In order to gain more information, I let him. He did not use any protection, because he said he did not like it. To please him, I complied. But he…left right after he was done. That motel wasn't even the place he stays. I just found out I am pregnant…" The girl was almost crying at that moment.

"I am sorry to hear that, Jessica. We will take good care of you…" Claire tried to clam the girl.

"Don't bother, I quit," The girl stopped her.

"It's ok if you really want to quit. Just give Jill a call, she'll write you a check for what you have done for us," Chris too felt sorry for the young girl who had worked so hard for them. "Sorry I have to ask, did you get any information from him?"

"Not a thing. He was good...He beat me completely. So sly, so cunning..." The girl was trying to open the car door.

"Jessica, before you go, could you please tell us how he looks like? We have never seen him before, and Jill can't be seen by him".

"He has silver hair. There is only one silver hair man of that age in the bar," The girl replied before she exited the car and left.

"Just give me a call whenever you need anything!" Claire shouted after her.

"Don't ever get yourself into the same situation," Chris turned to look at Claire.

"I won't! Who do you think I am?" Claire protested.

The two of them exited the car and walked toward the bar.

* * *

Inside the bar, Nicholai was sitting in a corner with a few girls around him. 

"Excuse me, babes. I need to use little boy's room for a second," Nicholai stood up.

Inside the restroom, after checked there was nobody, Nicholai said to his hiding microphone,

"Anything yet?"

"No, sir. Nobody suspicious," a voice replied

"Just don't take your eyes off my car. If I get killed by another car bomb, you will be dead too!"

"Don't worry, sir. We were sent here to find out who were after you. So we shall. If they make another move, we will be the first ones to notice, and we will inform you immediately".

"I hope they have already noticed I am here again," said Nicholai.

"They might already have, but I really doubt they would try something again so soon. They might be able to tell this is a trap, since who the heck would come to the same place where he was almost hit by a car bomb?"

"Me!" Nicholai replied. "Let's see how eager they want to get ride of me". He checked his pistol before put it back into his pocket and walked out of the restroom.

* * *

Bang! Chris threw another punch into the air at his right without even looking at that direction, while he was sitting in a chair face to face with Claire at a small table. A punk fell onto the ground really hard. 

"It's already the third one in the first 5 minutes after we got here," Chris said as his muscular arm was still in the air, stopping at exactly where his fist had impacted the punk's face. "You really should be careful when I am not around, little sister. Your pretty face really attracts lots of troubles".

"I can take care of myself. I am not little. Maybe you should write on your face '_I am her brother_', so nobody would try to tell me to ditch you again," Claire laughed.

"Hello, babe, are you new here? Would you like to have a drink with Mr. Russian? Ditch this guy, will you?" A voice with strong Russian accent appeared from beside them.

Without thinking nor even looking at that direction, Chris immediately threw another hard punch at the where the voice came from...

**To be continued…**

_(Please don't forget to add the story to your favorite or alert list in order to receive email alert as soon as there are new chapters added. To speed up the updating of the new chapters, Please leave comments in "Reviews". Anything will do. Such as which chapters do you like best? What plots excited you most? Who are your favorite characters? What did you find amusing? What would you like to see in the future chapters? Or take a guess on what could have happened next. Just anything. Thank you for reading!)_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

_(Please take it easy on my English. It is my __second__ language.)_

Note: T-103 Tyrant is a canon model, while T-106 Tyrant is a fictional model only appears in my story. In my story, T-106 model has the same appearance as the T-103 model, which looks exactly like a human except they are HUGE. You would know if you have played RE2. The Tyrant went after Leon and Claire in RE2 was a T-103 model which also known as Mr. X. It killed Ada when she tried to defend Leon. Although it mutated into monster looking after suffered serious damage, they had a human looking before the mutation.

* * *

"I can take care of myself. I am not little. Maybe you should write on your face '_I am her brother_', so nobody would try to tell me to ditch you again," Claire laughed cutely. 

"Hello, babe, are you new here? Would you like to have a drink with Mr. Russian? Ditch this guy, will you?" A voice with strong Russian accent appeared from beside them.

Without thinking, nor even looking at that direction, Chris immediately threw another hard punch into the air at the where the voice came from.

Bang! Chris' big fist hit someone right in the face. Another big bang, it was the sound of someone hitting the floor hard.

"What the fuck!" The man on the ground got back onto his feet. "It's going to take more than just ONE punch to…"

BANG! Chris interrupted him by throwing a second punch at his face, while he still did not even look at that direction.

After the man crashed onto the ground again from the second punch, he slightly rose his head from the ground and whispered,

"That'll do," Before he fainted.

"Oh man, why did you hit my buddy?" Another man's voice.

Chris turned his face for a look for the first time. There was this one man with silver hair lying on the ground unconsciously. A punk was crouching beside him trying to wake him up.

"Because he was trying to hit on my sister!" Chris replied.

"You aren't going to get away from this!"

"Oh yeah?" Chris lifted his muscular arm again.

"You just wait here! I am calling our boss to beat you up!" The punk backed away from Chris. He was obviously too chicken to fight by himself, but he was still talking big.

The punk walked toward the other side of the bar.

"Chris," Claire whispered, "Silver hair…"

"Ouch! Wait…It can't be…This guy is such a push over," Chris looked at the unconscious man on the ground.

"Look over there," Claire used her head to point at another direction.

Chris turned his face and he saw the punk from earlier was now in front of another silver hair man who was surrounded by a bunch of girls.

On the other side of the bar,

"Hey man," The punk tried to get Nicholai's attention.

"What do you want again?" Nicholai asked in a cocky attitude.

"See the guy in green over there? He said your girls are all ugly. He said his girl blows all yours away," The punk tried to start a fight between Chris and Nicholai. "And he also said a nobody like you can only get the ugly chicks".

"That is so mean!" All the girls around Nicholai immediately bought it.

"Yeah, right," Nicholai laughed. "Ignore him, ladies, you are all hot".

"Are you just going to let him trash talk us like that?" The girls around Nicholai protested.

"Yeah, go beat him up," The punk added.

"Listen, punk. How dumb do you think I am? You think I haven't noticed your buddy tried to copy me in the last a few days? He dyed his hair to silver white, and he pretend to speak with a Russian accent while using my usual saying in order to attract all the ladies here. Did he just get a beating? Serve him right. Now go away before I beat you up!" Nicholai waved his big fist in front of the punk for a second.

The punk quickly stepped backward before he turned around and ran away.

"Forget it, ladies. I am pretty sure it never happened. The punks here love to start troubles. He just wanted me to fight that dude over there, who probably just beat up his buddy," Nicholai explained it in a more clear way.

"But those two are looking our way," A girl didn't believe Nicholai's explanation.

Nicholai turned his head to look at that direction. Something caught his eyes.

"If you excuse me, ladies," Nicholai let go one of his arms which was around a girl's waist who was sitting on his laps. The girl quickly stood up.

"He is coming this way," Claire said "Do you think he really is the boss of these two little punks?"

"No way. That little punk probably just tried to start a fight between us for their own benefit. This guy isn't a gangster from the reports we got".

"Excuse me?" Nicholai asked when he was in front of the table.

"Yes?" Chris replied.

"Oh, it's nothing. Some little punk tried to start a fight between us. He said you were trashing talk me and my ladies".

"That never happened. I knocked out his buddy when he tried to hit on my sister".

"Figured," Nicholai smiled at the two. "So this pretty little lady is your sister".

"Yes," Chris replied.

"I am not little. Why does everyone keep calling me little?" Claire protested. She looked so cute when she was trying to be mad.

"Of course you are. See someone has agreed with me?" Chris laughed and he turned to look at Nicholai again, "Hey pal, want to have a drink with us?"

"Sure, if it means I can date your little sister," Nicholai pulled over a chair and sat down at the table.

* * *

"You like this one?" Ada asked as Sherry was looking at the red dress on the bed. 

"Yeah, may I try it?"

"Sure, go ahead".

"Sherry, I am not so sure. This dress might be too sexy for a young teenage like you," Leon liked Ada in that dress, but for Sherry it was different.

"Oh come on, I just want to try it," Sherry turned around to look at Leon.

"You don't have to get his approvel. He is not your daddy," Ada supported Sherry.

"Right, I have no power in this family," Leon sighed, but he laughed soon after.

"Do you mind? The young lady is about to change her clothes," Ada reminded Leon.

"Oh, sorry," Leon stood up from a crouch. He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Two minutes later, the door was opened, and Leon was asked to enter.

"What do you think?" Sherry turned herself for a circle in front of Leon. "It is a little long, but it fits," Sherry was shorter than Ada.

"Nice. But now you two are dressing the same," Leon smiled.

"I'll just go put on my commando's combat suit if you want some diversity," said Ada. "So you won't kiss the wrong girl," She was walking toward the commando's uniform.

"No, I like you better this way! I am totally serous, stop!" Leon did not like the idea which Ada was trying to cover up her nice skin again. "I can't possibly kiss the wrong girl, your hair colors are different".

"I was just kidding, handsome. I knew you wouldn't like it," Ada turned around.

"I think we really should get prepared for any unexpected attack. Look, I have noticed the amount of soldiers guarding this neighborhood had decreased significantly since this morning," Leon said. "Even the helicopter at that crossroad had left. Why would they do that?"

"Don't worry. We have penty of weapons and ammunitions," Ada replied as she was pointing a table where all the commandos' weapons were there. Each commando was equiped with one assault rifle, two machine pistols, two pistols, two knives, and some grenades, plus a bunch of extra toys.

"Yeah, you ladies get all the fancy weapons. Look at me…" Leon took out his old Type 54 pistol.

"You can use my assault rifle. I prefer using dual machine pistols," Sherry said. "And I only need one knife."

"Great".

"You can have one of my machine pistols, and one of my pistols," Ada added.

"Now that's what I am talking about. I can finally be heavily armed," Leon smiled as he was walking toward the table to check out his weapons.

* * *

"General Zhao. Since now you are in charge of all the troops in this region, you should evacuate the civilians," General Wong demanded on the phone. "The estimated infected population was only 3,000 last night, now there are at least 5 times more. With this rate, the entire population of Sand City will become infected in just 3 to 5 days!" 

"Are you accusing me of not helping civilians?" General Zhao questioned back.

"So it seems. You aren't really moving everyone out of the city as fast as you could. From the look of it, you aren't even trying. I had already set up the first 4 refugee camps of total 70,000 people capacity. As I am waiting on more supplies for setting up more camps, I'd like to see the existing ones being filled up".

"Weren't they already filled up?"

"Far from it, there are only total 15,000 people in all 4 camps. This is not nearly fast enough. Majority population will turn into zombies before they can get a chance to evacuate".

"The reinforcement will crash them like bugs".

"You talk like you are enjoying having more zombies for a final show down".

"Quit putting words into my mouth".

"And why aren't the military personnel's families being evacuated yet? I have also received call that you had removed 90 percent the troops who were guarding that area. The troops' officers can't focus on the work if their families are still in danger!"

"You want the civilians to think we only care about the ones who work directly for the government? The military personnel should make an example of showing everyone that this government cares more about the civilians. Besides, we have to evacuate the more heavily infected areas first. The military families' community is still safe and far away from the outbreak zones at this moment".

Although it was true about what General Zhao said, General Wong knew that General Zhao was merely using some facts as excuses to endanger his family on purpose. He couldn't argue since it would be pointless anyway.

"Just fill up the already set up camps. Or I will report to the president that you are intentionally trying to get a higher population of zombies for your personal war game".

"Cut the crap, I am a busy man. The camps will be filled before midnight," General Zhao hung the phone.

* * *

"Sherry, please stay with us," Leon asked. 

"I can't…" Sherry replied with a sad face.

"We can take care of you".

"Uncle Wesker has already taken good care of me for years. I can never repay him".

"It doesn't matter how good he treated you. He is into something bad. You should know that".

"I am not so sure. Yes, he is into the researches on the viruses just like my parents did. I just don't see he is that bad. You don't really know what he is up to".

"Do you?"

"No, not really. He never told me, and I never asked," Sherry told the truth.

"We might not know his final objective just yet. But we can tell it wouldn't be something pleasant," Ada jumped in, although she was not supporting the idea of keeping Sherry at this moment.

"You have no proof," Sherry argued.

"He told me before that once he reestablishing Umbrella, there will be some _significant changes_ in the world…" Ada quoted what Wesker once told her during a communication.

"_Significant changes _can mean many things. It doesn't have to be bad," Sherry still was not convinced.

"He killed many people," said Leon.

"Who?"

"Many of the original S.T.A.R.S. He tried to kill them all, including Chris, the elder brother of Claire," Leon replied.

"When was that?"

"Six years ago. Two months before Raccon City outbreak. The mansion incident. He had double identity, an Umbrella employee, and the captain of S.T.A.R..S. He dispatched Claire's brother and other members of S.T.A.R.S. to the mansion where the T-virus was leaked. So he could collect combat data. He successed in killing most of them, Chris escaped. Just a few months later, he led an attack on Rockford Island, there he almost killed Claire and Chris," Leon tried to persuade Sherry. "Don't you care about Claire?"

"Yes, but she…dumped me at your place and never returned. I still like her, and I am not saying Uncle Wesker was right, but…it was a long time ago. Have you seen him tryiing to kill anyone after that? He could have changed. He treated me really well, and I have never seen him being bad," Sherry defended Wesker. She truly believed Uncle Wesker was not that bad. "He never yelled at me, even my father did that a few times when I made some silly mistakes".

"He told me to kill Leon just about a week ago when I was on a mission in Spain," Ada added.

"But Leon is here…"

"It's only because I disobeyed his order. He had sent another operative to kill Leon, I interfered or Leon could be…"

"Perhaps he is just so into his work and final objective, and he couldn't think straight when someone was in his way…Please give a chance. I will help him to think less aggressively," Sherry wouldn't give up on her belief.

Looked at the desperated young girl, both Leon and Ada realized she was obsessed with Uncle Wesker. It did not look like they could change her mind. Although Ada did not really believe in they should keep this girl just yet, since her mission still required Wesker's trust. Since Leon was insisting on try to change Sherry's mind, Ada had to help her lover.

Although Sherry showed great concern about Leon's well being, she refused to tell any information about Wesker. They could see the painful feeling in her eyes. They had stopped trying to ask about Wesker's secrets. They did not want to force Sherry.

"I really have to go back to Uncle Wesker, when would you let me go?" Sherry asked.

"We don't want to kidnap you. You are free to go any time, but it is not safe since the city is quarantined by the military," Leon finally gave up the thought on keeping Sherry. From what Sherry had told him earlier, she really did have a good life with that man. But Leon was concerned about Sherry's future. "Let Ada escort you out of the city when the time is right".

"Sure," Sherry smiled after hearing Leon's promise of returning her to Wesker.

"Sherry, do you have a plan for your future? Are you going to stay with Wesker forever?" Leon still worried about Sherry in long run.

"I am going to college after I go back. Uncle Wesker said he would arrange it for me, after I go for a vocation trip to Cuba," Sherry replied proudly. Wesker had indeed become a very important part of her life.

"That's great, but do you have a plan after you graduation from the college?"

"No, not yet, but I have several years to think about it. I am sure Uncle Wesker will let me do anything I want. He had never said no to me," Sherry replied.

"Alright," Leon was in fact more concerned. Every time Sherry said "Uncle Wesker", his heart was hurted a bit more.

"Don't worry, honey. She is a good hearted girl," Ada could tell what Leon was thinking by his expression. Leon was obviously worried that Wesker might pull Sherry deep into the mess and change her personality.

* * *

Somewhere at a large neighborhood inside Sand City, 

Many military soldiers formed a defensive line in front of the gate of the neighborhood which had steel fences all around it. All the people were pushing against the line and tried to get out.

"Everyone please keeps in line and proceed to the examination rooms. You have to be checked for any sign of infection before allowed to get onto the transportations which will be leaving for the camps outside city. And please only take what is necessary, we do not have too much room on the vehicles and at the camp," Colonel Lee was shouting on a big speaker.

Many civilians of all ages were carrying all kinds of bags and packages. There were temporary examination rooms where everyone was at least visually examined for any bite marks or suspicious injuries before they could pass a military defensive line to get onto some buses and trucks which were going to leave the city.

Suddenly, outside the fence on the street, a woman holding a small child turned around the street corner and she was running this way. She was screaming for help. Everyone turned to look that direction. Soon behind her, a group of about 10 zombies turned around the corner too, and they were chasing after her. All of them had blood all over them, it was not hard to tell that all of them just had a good chaw. And they were moaning creepily. Luckily they were slow. Thus the woman holding the child was able to stay ahead of them even though she was not fast herself.

Immediately, about a squad of closet soldiers moved forward toward that direction with their assault rifles. In just a moment, they had reached the woman who was running toward them. A soldier took over the small child and grabbed the woman's hand and pulled her toward the defensive line, while the remaining squad of soldiers continued to move pass her.

As soon as the squad of the soldiers passed the woman and child, they opened fire at the incoming zombies who were just less than 20 meters away. The soldiers continued to slowly moving forward while firing rapidly. The zombies did not die easy since they were already dead, but the impact force of the bullets not only stopped them from continue to walk forward, but also had pushed them back. The mindless bloody zombies did not know what was retreating, and they just kept on trying moving toward the soldiers despite how many bullet holes they had on their bodies.

A soldier fired the grenade launcher attachment below his assault rifle. He hit in the middle of 4 zombies, and the explosion knocked all 4 zombies onto the ground

In just a few seconds, all 4 zombies were on their feet again, and they quickly rejoined the remaining zombies to advance toward the soldiers despite they had wounds all over them.

"Shoot the head, shoot the head!" Colonel Lee shouted on the speaker. He was not very happy about how the soldiers ignored the instructions which were given to them before they were dispatched.

To the trained soldiers, 20 to 30 meters were just point blank range. It did not take long before all the zombies' heads were shot.

On the road just outside the fence, over 10 zombies were lying in pools of blood.

"Shoot them again, make sure they are dead!" Colonel Lee ordered. Then he turned around to another officer, "Get the fire throwers squad".

The one squad of soldiers immediately opened fire again. There was no movement at all from the zombies on the ground.

Soon, a squad of soldiers carried fire throwers passed the one squad of assault rifle soldiers from the behind. They unleashed flame onto the zombies on the ground. In just a few seconds, all over 10 zombies were consumed by the rapid burning fire. The stinky smoke of burning dead flesh could be smelled by everyone inside and outside the fence.

All the civilians inside the fence were freaked out by what just happened. More of them pushed harder against the defensive line of soldiers and tried to leave this place as soon as possible.

"Please stay come. The soldiers have the situation under control. Please keep in line, everyone must be checked before leaving the city! No exception! It is for your own good. Or the infection could leave the city as well and continue to spread," Colonel Lee shouted again on the speaker.

"Do this for me. I will be back in 10 minutes," Colonel Lee gave his speaker to a lower rank officer before he walked into the neighborhood.

A few minutes later somewhere inside a big house inside the neighborhood,

"Kitty, kitty, kitty, where are you?" A man in full body black suit was looking all over the places. He dressed like an ancient assassin in kungfu movies while carrying multiple melee weapons.

"Lin, we have to leave. Almost everyone had already gathered at the gate," A Buddhist monk urged.

"You can go first. I will catch up soon, just as soon as I find my cat. I am sure it wouldn't take long".

"Alright, I'll be waiting for you at the gate," The monk opened the door.

"Hey, master Zhang! You are here too," Colonel Lee was standing right outside the door.

"Oh, yeah. Colonel Lee, what brought you here?"

"I am checking on Master Lin, since he hasn't shown up at the gate yet," Colonel Lee replied, "Where is he?"

"Right there".

"Master Lin, what are you doing? Everyone in this neighborhood are evacuating," Colonel Lee stepped into the room.

"Oh, hi Lee. I am looking for my cat," Master Lin replied.

"It's just a cat. We have to evacuate the humans," Colonel Lee couldn't understand how important a cat could be in a life and death situation.

"It is not 'just a cat'. Her ancestors were with my ancestors for over 30 generations. I can't abandon her," Master Lin obviously had deep bond with the cat. "Besides, has everyone left already?"

"No. There are still over 2,000 people of this neighborhood waiting for physical examination before they can get pass to the transportation".

"There you go. Master Zhang will leave with you. I will catch up very soon. It's not like I could just leave right way without waiting in the line for a while if I go with you now".

"Alright, Master Lin, please don't be late. It is getting more and more dangerous around this area".

"See you in a few minutes," Master Zhang and Colonel Lee turned around and walked away.

"Kitty, kitty, kitty," Master Lin continued to look for his pet.

After went through his house, Master Lin went outside and continued his search.

Colonel Lee and Master Zhang were walking side by side toward the gate of the neighborhood, which had steel fences all around it. As they were passing an apartment building, suddenly there was a screaming coming from inside.

Immediately, Colonel Lee and Master Zhang rushed into the building. It did not take them long to see a messed up dead man in a pool of blood in a hall. The dead man's chest was ripped open. They could see the ground below him through the big hole.

"This is terrible. What could have done this?" Master Zhang put up one of his hand in front of his mouth and did a quick pray for the dead.

"Shit! It is here! This is the work of those monsters! It must be still close!" Colonel Lee pulled out of his pistol and removed the safety. "I have to go get some backup. Let's get out of here for now."

"You go ahead. I shall not let this demon get away. As a Buddha's servant, it is our duty to wipe out the evil creatures," Master Zhang quickly did a few moves to warm up his chi.

"It's not a demon. It's a biological weapon created in the lab by the westerners as a killing machine. Even a slight scratch from it can turn a human into a zombie because of a bio-engineered virus. There was another one of these creatures killed over 40 armed cops just this morning at the city mall!" Colonel Lee was obviously worried. "Hurry, it can attack us any moment out of nowhere!"

"Just go call in the soldiers, before it moves too far away. I will…"

Before Master Zhang could finish talking, in a flash a 10th B.O.W. suddenly came out of an opening door which was just 5 meters behind Colonel Lee. It was crawling on the wall close to the ceiling.

"Watch out!"

In a split second Colonel Lee turned around and fired a shot in an extremely fast move.

The creature dropped down onto the floor on four legs, and it was not moving. There was a bullet hole right in the middle of its insect like eyes. Some black liquid came off its face. It must be not expecting an armed highly trained man showing up there.

The two men stood their ground and waited for over 5 seconds. Nothing happened. The creature did not move a muscle, while its blood was still rushing down its face.

After the two men looked at each other for a short moment,

"Ha! I got it. It took Colonel Tao a full magazine of assault rifle rounds and a grenade to finish it off. I did it in just one single shot! Who is the man?!" At that moment, the entire body of Colonel Lee started to look cocky.

Suddenly, the creature's one-foot long claws extended out from its "hands", and it rose up from the ground. In a flash, Colonel Lee fired his pistol again. The creature quickly jumped straight upward. In a really short moment, it was already crawling on the ceiling up side down. Colonel Lee adjusted his aim and fired again. The creature made another jump to its left. The moment it touched the wall at the left, it "rebounded" from the wall and was directly toward Lee with super speed. The moment the creature had reached Colonel Lee, its left claw did a quick slash toward Lee's neck while its whole body was still in the air. It was a chopping head move.

Colonel Lee only saw a shadow moving from the creature's original position toward the wall at his right then rebounded back toward him. He knew it was a counter attack. Despite it was beyond his capability to exactly following the creature's super speed movement, Colonel Lee responded by did a quick back flipping as evasion. Since he knew he was attacked, he would not stand there and take the hit.

The creature's slashing claw missed just as Lee flipped away, but the moment it landed on the ground, it once again "rebounded" forward toward Lee's new position and did a piercing with its right claw toward Lee's chest. It was the move that had completely penetrated so many victims.

Lee was just finishing his first back flipping, in his view the shadow of the creature was still closing in. Lee quickly turned his single back flipping into a chain flipping. After two more really fast back flips, the moment he landed back on his feet and had his view looking at the front again, the creature's claw was already just half a foot away. Lee knew he couldn't avoid this one. There was no time for him making another dodge.

Everything happened so fast. Lee did not even have the time to think "Shit!" The creature in front of him suddenly stopped. The tips of the creature's claw were only a few inches in front of Lee's chest.

Without thinking, Lee quickly stepped back. Now he saw, Master Zhang had moved from his rear to his right. It was Master Zhang who had stopped the creature's attacking by locked his "eagle claw" fingers onto the creature's elbow.

The next moment, there was loud sound of bone cracking. The creature's right arm at its elbow was broken by Master Zhang's eagle claw technique. Immediately, the broken arm of the creature was displaced and it was hanging down pointing the ground.

Followed by a super fast chain kicks from Master Zhang, the creature was flying toward the wall 6 meters behind it. It landed onto the wall and was crawling on it up side down. It raised its head since its head was pointing at the ground. Now the creature opened its big mouth and made a creepy roar, while its mouth full of sharp teeth were displayed. Some red blood dropped from its mouth onto the ground. Since its own blood was black, the red blood must be its victims'.

Colonel Lee couldn't make another shot, since Master Zhang was standing between them. He quickly moved toward his right so he could take another aim.

Before Lee could get into position, the creature on the wall made a quick jump toward Master Zhang. Despite one of its arms were broken, its speed was not reduced at all. Less than a quarter of a second later, the creature was in front of Master Zhang and tried to smash Zhang's face with its left claw.

Master Zhang slightly moved his head just enough for the claw to miss. The creature missed the attack, but it was continue to closing in since it was still in a forward motion in the middle air from the last jump. By the time the creature was closing into less than 1 foot away, Master Zhang raised his right arm and hit the creature's chest with a palm.

Bang! The sound of impact was almost like someone had dropped a big box from 30th floor. The creature was pushed back and flying toward the wall. A short moment later, it hit the back on the wall and dropped onto the floor in a sitting position, while its back was against the wall. Slowly, the creature slipped down toward its left onto the ground. Once it hit the ground, it was no longer moving. Slowly the color of the creature's skin had changed.

"Please forgive me," Master Zhang said after did a quick pray, since Buddhism forbidden taking any lives aside demons, and this creature was identified as "not a demon".

"Was that Tiger Palm?" Colonel Lee asked. "And that kick, was it the famous No Shadow Kick?

"No, it's Shaolin Hun Yuan Palm, it uses a different chi pattern. The kick was 'No Shadow Kick' though. The kick was focusing on the speed, it wasn't enough to do the damage on something like that. Shaolin Hun Yuan Palm on the other hand, it was enough to kill an one-ton buffalo".

"Now I really wish I had learned all those techniques…"

"It's never too later to learn something. Especially you are still young. Let's leave for the gate".

"Oh yeah, and I have to get some bio-hazard clean up crew to take care of this mess here".

The two of them left the building quickly.

* * *

Inside the command center of the desert base 80 miles away from Sand City, 

General Zhao was walking around to look at the huge room.

"I almost forgot the feeling of being in charge here. Lots of equipments had been upgraded since the last time I was here, very nice," He thought.

The command center now was guarded by the commandos instead of General Wong's regular guards.

The phone rang,

"Yes?"

"General Zhao, we had finished the blood samples' analysis. Although the DNA did not match, the blood structures were the same. I am positive they are from two different super soldiers".

"Good job. That's enough proof I need. Send me a copy of the analysis report now," General Zhao ordered.

"Yes, General".

Just a few minutes later, there was another incoming call. It was the president.

"Report," President Hu asked on the big screen.

"The infection increased by at least 5 times in less than one day. I need the reinforcement troops as soon as possible".

"There is an unexpected problem. The only railway to Xinjiang was just cut".

"Cut?"

"A huge explosion took out a major bridge which carries railway across a huge cliff. Someone tried to delay our reinforcement and sabotaged the bridge on purpose. I am afraid the reinforcement from the east will not arrive on schedule".

"What about the 18th Army Group along the border with Afghanistan? I can use them now".

"I had already checked with the military council. Unfortunately, they all against the idea of moving the 18th Army Group. Remember the reason why we deployed them there in the first place? They were there since the U.S. invasion of Afghanistan".

"I know the reason, but I highly doubt the Americans would make any move at this moment. It took them half a year just to prepare for the invasions of some small tiny weaklings countries".

"It's not a direct attack we should be watching out at this time, since the unwritten rule among the nuclear powers forbids it, at least not until their so called TMD missile defense system is in place. What we worry about is that, they might take the chance to send in more trained separatists sneak across the border. We already had enough terrorism in Northern Xinjiang. It was confirmed those terrorists were funded and trained by the Americans".

"How long will it take for other troops to arrive?"

"The first wave of the 81th tank division from Urumq should arrive at Sand City in just a few hours. The entire tank division should be combat ready by tomorrow. Other than that, to move 100,000 troops, the estimated delay could be over one week," Replied President Hu. "You can still move in with the needed amount of soldiers. It's just that you won't have enough troops to completely surround the city. Don't worry too much, I have already ordered to give you 200 more Z-10 attack helicopters and over 500 heavy artilleries, they will give you close range air support and overwhelming fire power".

"Ok, that will do".

"Is there anything else you want to report before I end this communication?"

"Yes, I have identified a couple spies and traitors among us…"

* * *

"What the heck…it was right here," Colonel Lee pointed his finger at a wall inside the apartment building. "Oh my god, it wasn't dead! We have to speed up the evacuation of this area. Get some more soldiers here to search for that freak," Now Lee had just realized why Colonel Tao had to cut the creature's head off after it was "dead". 

Still unknown to Lee, these bio-engineered weapons were already dead. How could you kill something was already dead? Had to either destroy them completely or damage them beyond repair. Or they would always keep regenerating and come back good as new.

About 20 apartment buildings away,

Master Lin was walking on a small path in the neighborhood where both sides were covered by trees and bushes.

From the view of another pair of eyes, the man in black suit was being closed in from the behind slowly. It did not take long before a sudden jump, and the view now was from the above.

Alone in the dark on the small path of trees, Master Lin continued to walk forward.

Suddenly, from the tree branch above him, a shadow dropped down right toward him.

A split second later, the 10th B.O.W. was standing on all four on the spot where Master Lin was, but Master Lin was no longer there. The creature was surprised for a second. Despite its insect like eyes supposed to be able to see all directions without moving the head, the creature had turned its head around for quite a bit while looking for its target. There was nothing. The man who was standing right there had disappeared. The wind came through the path, and blew through the leafs which was making creepy noises in the silently darkness. For quite a while, the sound of shaking leafs was the only movement the creature could detect.

Without warning, four finger sized tiny knives came out of nowhere. Instantly, all four knives were stuck on the back of the creature from the above in a parallel line. The creature screamed and started rush off the path toward some bushes with super fast speed like a running lizard. It was making a run for the hiding since it still could not determine the location of the enemy.

Just before the creature was able to reach the bushes, a shining flash appeared for a split second. The creature stopped all its movement, and stood there for 2 seconds before its head fell off onto the ground and rolled aside, followed by its collapsing body. A pool of dark liquid quickly formed on the ground below it.

The flash from earlier was the reflection of the moon light on a long thin sword. Until the creature was killed, it never found out where Master Lin was who now was standing 10 meters away with a sword already being put back into the sword's sheath which was on his back.

* * *

"Two more hours?" Hunk asked on the phone. He was sitting in a large van parking outside Zion on a remoate road. 

"Yes, sorry about that. There was two unexpected traffic jams due to road works, but I guarantee we can switch the Tyrants in just 2 hours".

"Alright, don't delay again," Hunk hang the phone.

After Hunk's little encounter with Nicholai at the abandoned camp house at the tunnel's entrance just one day earlier, the military did not come for some reason. It seemed nobody had noticed the flying rocket right above their heads even though they might have heard the "boom". Nobody paid attention to it. Both Hunk and Nicholai were able to escape with their share of zombies.

Somehow, Hunk's superior was not pleased with the result. He told Hunk they want samples of the mutants, not just the improved T-Virus. Hunk had to agree to go there again, but he also made his demand. He wanted a reprogrammed T-106. Not the one kept saying "L-a-s P-l-a-g-a-s". His superior agreed. Someone was sent to bring Hunk a different T-106 to switch with Hunk's at Zion. Now, somehow the traffic jam delayed the meeting. Hunk was already waiting at the meeting point.

"They said 2 more hours. Let's go have some fun since we have nothing to do," Hunk told his men in the van. The Tyrant was sitting on the backseat.

"Yes, let's do it," All the other 3 men agreed. The van started to move.

* * *

Chris, Claire, and Nicholai were talking at a table inside a bar at Zion. It seemed that they were getting along really well. 

Suddenly the entire bar quieted down, as there was something important came up on a big screen TV.

--------------------------------

"Shocking news from China!" The news reporter said on TV.

They showed some footage. On the screen, first there were many body bags carried by soldiers and polices who were wearing bio-chemical protection suits.

"There is an uprising in Xinjiang, northwest part of communist China. One of the ethnic groups, East Turkistans could no longer stand the rule of communist government of Han Chinese. They had demanded basic human rights and religious freedom for many years, but was denied. They had finally rebelled in a large scale in Sand City since yesterday, a city located on the edge of Taklamakan desert. The communist government immediately responded by launched a bio-chemical attack on the city, on their own soil, on their own people. The estimated death toll had already exceeded 50,000, and increasing".

Then there was another footage. On the screen, many tanks, APCs, and soldiers were surrounding a huge building which the news reporter called "a college". Then it skipped to another part, where the entire screen showed the soldiers and tanks' machineguns were firing rapidly. Soon in an instant, the screen switched to the stairs in front of the building. There, some over 10 bodies of soldiers were lying in pools of blood.

"Some soldiers refused to move in to hunt down the students, and they formed a human shield to block the other soldiers from moving in. The communist government ordered to fire on them as well. The soldiers who risked their own lives to defend the students were all killed by the communist army they served".

Another footage. The screen focused on a Type 99 tank turned its main gun, and it fired. Then the screen moved just 60 meters away. There, a destroyed APC and a jeep were still burning.

"The soldiers in one of the APCs and a jeep had refused to open fire on the civilians. They were slaughtered as well by the communist government".

The footage then skipped to the part where a few hundred of heavily armed soldiers rushed into the building.

All the footages above looked like was a view straight from the above, which indicated it was from a spy satellite.

"After the slightly delay, the communist troops had moved in and started the massacre".

Only a few seconds later, the screen changed to a different place. A building on the street was surrounded by many armed cops and military vehicles. This time the footage had a different kind of view which looked like the camera was from the top of a nearby building.

"Another college in the same city was also completely surrounded. The fate of the students is still unknown…"

"It is the biggest massacre since 1989 Tiananmen Square Massacre at Beijing. Let's pray for all those fearless people who fight for their freedom against the ruthless communist regime. We urge the world leaders condemn and sanction communist China immediately. We will bring you more footage and the latest news as soon as we get the updated information," It was the last thing the news reporter said before switched to different news.

---------------------------------

Immediately, all the people who saw the news started trash talking China.

"Commies…", "We should have nuked them from the beginning", "Let's boyscout their garbage goods", "I am going to protest in front of Walmart tomorrow," "boyscout their 2008 Olympics", "Let's go throw stone at their embassy", "That's it, I am going to wear my 'Free Tibet' shirt every day".

"Bullshit, easily influenced fools," Nicholai smiled. "You know, I used to live in USSR. Walking on communist soil, breath communist air, drinking communist beer, hitting communist chicks…" He was making sarcasm of how the propaganda media brought up the word "communist" every other sentence. It is true that the word "communist" or "communism" had already become a synonym of "evil" in western countries after years of media influence.

Both Chris and Claire laughed.

* * *

On a remote highway somewhere, a truck driver was driving toward Zion. He was the one sent to delivery a new T-106 to Hunk. Beside him, there sat an armed bodyguard. The newly programmed T-106 Tyrant was in the back of the truck. 

Suddenly they saw a van parking in the middle of the highway facing opposite direction. It looked like there was an accident. As the truck driver was trying to get around it, two men stepped out from behind the van and blocked the road.

After a sudden brake, the truck driver barely stopped the truck in front of the two men. Both men on the road were wearing sunglasses. One of them was a blond.

"Are you crazy?" The driver extended his head out of the window and shouted.

"Yes," The blond man with sunglasses replied expressionlessly.

"Wh…What?"

* * *

Inside the bar, Chris had left for the restroom. He was really going to make a call. 

Nicholai took the chance and moved closer to Claire.

"Where are you from?" Claire asked.

"Russia," replied Nicholai. "I thought I already mentioned it. USSR is now Russia," And he put up a playful smiling face.

"Oh yeah, how could I forget," Claire felt silly.

"Yes, babe".

"That's cool, no wonder you have a sexy accent," Claire tried to compliment Nicholai.

"That's what everyone says. Where are you from, babe?"

"New York," Claire lied, but she did not even look like lying.

"What makes you come to this small town?"

"My brother and I were just traveling".

"I see".

"What are you doing here?" Claire asked back.

"Visiting a friend," Nicholai lied too.

"What do you do for a living?"

"I am a mercenary," Nicholai did not even bother to make up something for this one.

"Really? What do you do when you are at work?"

"Training noobs, sometimes shooting noobs".

"You are funny".

"Come on, drink this," Nicholai put a glass of beer against Claire's mouth to force her drink it.

"Why are you trying to make me drink so much?" Claire asked before she finished the rest of the glass.

"So we could make out afterwards," Nicholai finished his own glass after said that.

After a moment of trying to control herself, Claire finally failed and she sprayed her drink all over Nicholai's face, she tried not to laugh but she couldn't help it.

While still laughing,

"I am sorry. You are being so straight forward. I am sorry for spraying on you, but I couldn't help it".

Unexpectedly, Nicholai suddenly sprayed his mouth full of drinks onto Claire.

"What is the meaning of this? I said I am sorry!" Claire stopped her laughing and changed her expression. Her face and her clothes on upper chest were all wet. She did not expect Nicholai would return "fire" on her with his drinks.

"Oh babe, I am sorry! I didn't mean it either," Nicholai quickly tried to use some tissues to dry Claire up. "It wasn't you…"

"Don't bother," Claire stopped him and she stood up to turn around. She was going to the restroom to clean herself up.

Just as Claire turned around, she froze there. Now she saw what had made Nicholai spraying on her.

At the front door of the bar, four muscular men walked in. Behind them, a HUGE guy of 8-foot tall in a black trench coat was following them. It was a TYRANT! The same looking one went after Leon and her during Raccoon City outbreak.

"Sit down, babe," Nicholai grabbed Claire's hand and pulled her back and sat her onto his laps. He too was surprised by the scene.

It was Hunk and his 3 men…brought their T-106 Tyrant into the bar!

"What the heck is Hunk thinking?" Nicholai thought to himself. "Was he really serious about testing Tyrant with beer? He is crazy if he does that!"

Across the bar,

Hunk and his 3 men were looking around for a table. It took just a few seconds before Hunk saw Nicholai in a corner, with a pretty auburn hair girl sitting on his laps.

"Yo, Nicholai!" Hunk waved his hand, but he was really just teasing Nicholai. He did not expect Nicholai being there again. Not after he was almost got hit by a car bomb just a few days ago, not after he already finished his mission.

Nicholai ignored Hunk's "greeting".

"Shall we go to my place?" Nicholai asked Claire.

"If my brother go, then I go," Claire tried not to get into some nasty situation by herself.

"Alright. Look, he is coming back. Go ahead ask your brother if he wants to come with us," Nicholai replied.

As Claire was walking toward Chris' direction, Hunk and his men found a table and sat down.

"You sit there," Hunk ordered the T-106. "Do _not_ make any trouble. Under any circumstances, do NOT do a thing unless I tell you to". He had to make sure his Tyrant wouldn't cause him any trouble, if that thing started to hit people, even with just fist, someone could be killed. It was also the reason he brought it into the bar rather than having it sat in the van on the parking lot. He felt safer to keep eyes on it than have it sit on the parking lot all by itself. He was sure it wouldn't be a problem just by the looking, since it looked just like a human.

The T-106 Tyrant complied and sat down on a chair beside them quietly.

Just in a few seconds, a bunch of girls came to them.

"Hey, you guys had come back," The girls said. "Who is that? Introduce him, would you?" They were amazed by the size of the T-106 Tyrant.

"He is just a friend we have to take care of," Hunk replied.

"Oh?" The girls all started to sit down on the men's laps. Every girl for each of the men, but there were two girls had sit on the laps of the Tyrant since it was huge!

"You don't want to do that, ladies!" Hunk warned them. "He is dangerous!"

"We like dangerous men," The girls looked at each other and laughed.

"I am totally serious! Stay away from him".

The two girls on Tyrant's laps did not listen.

"What's your name?" They asked.

"Don't bother. He is…retarded".

"That's mean!" A girl replied.

"No, you misunderstood me. He has mental disability. That's why I said earlier we had to keep eyes on him all the time".

"Cute. We like dumb guys," The silly girls laughed again.

"Where are you from?" A girl asked the Tyrant.

"L-a-s P-l-a-g-a-s…".

"Las what?"

"Las Vegas," Hunk "answered" for the Tyrant.

"Oh, cool, I always wanted to go there sometimes".

"Don't bother to ask him anything else. It took us years just to teach him to say that," Hunk tried to stop everyone from asking the Tyrant more questions. "He could not even say one word correctly".

On the other side of the bar, Nicholai almost choked when he saw a girl was petting T-106's bare head.

* * *

At Ada's home, 

They heard some helicopters came closer and closer.

Leon took a look outside from the window,

"Wow, these are some really huge helicopters. Do you think they are coming to evacuate us?"

Ada quickly moved closer to the window, she saw three commandos' helicopters had stopped right above the neighborhood. Soon, some commandos in black combat suits were sliding down from the ropes.

"General Zhao's commandos! Oh no, they are coming this way!" said Ada.

* * *

At Zion Township, 

Suddenly, the door of the bar was opened. A group of off-duty marines came in. It took over 20 seconds for all of them to enter. There were over 30 of them.

"You again!" A marine suddenly saw Hunk. "That's the guy!" He turned around to tell the rest of the marines.

Hunk noticed the marines too. "Whatever happens, do NOT fight! Even when they hit you," he ordered T-106. "Go sit over there," He pointed a corner where far from his own table.

Immediately the T-106 stood up and going to another table, the two girls on his laps were dropped onto the ground.

"Hey, you are rude," They complained.

"L-a-s P-l-a-g-a-s…" That was the answer they got.

The large group of marines quickly surrounded Hunk's table.

"What do you want?" Hunk asked expressionlessly.

"You stole our girls and beat our buddies. Let's see how tough you are now!" A marine said.

"Oh please. The ladies came to us by themselves. Like I said before, we are more attractive than you are. Your buddies started the fight, not the other way around".

"I don't give a damn. We are going to teach you a lesson right here," An officer looking marine replied.

"Let's take it outside, it's not a good idea to mess up this lovely bar," Hunk stood up and turned to the direction of the door.

"You are not going anywhere," The marines obviously thought Hunk was trying to make a run for it. "Go get them!"

Immediately all 30 marines rushed toward the 4 men from all directions…

With over 30 people fighting each other in the middle of the bar, it was a big mess with all the shooting fists, kicking legs, throwing bottles and glasses. Many chairs and tables were flipped over in just a few seconds.

Hunk's men were greatly outnumbered, but they were individually stronger and more skillful than the marines. They were holding their own in the middle of large group of foes. The marines on the other hand, were able to last a very long time with their numbers.

Out of all the fighting man, Hunk was the most skillful. He was taking down the marines one after another, but there were just too many of them. He did not want to kill anyone, so he had to hold back a lot on how much strength he used. Thus, many of the marines were getting back onto their feet and rejoin the fight. The fight went on and on.

"Damn! I wish Hunk lose!" Nicholai thought to himself as he was watching Hunk beating up the marines left and right.

Another marine used a chair knocking at Hunk, Hunk avoided it and threw a punch on his face as the marine was overshooting his own body passing Hunk. A second marine punched Hunk from behind, but Hunk heard it and avoided it easily. He did a back kick and hit the marine's stomach who was crashed into a table. A third marine rushed forward and tried to hit Hunk's head with a beer bottle, once again Hunk avoided it while grabbed the marine's wrist at the same time. He bent the wrist toward the opposite direction which made the marine unable to move due to the pain. Then he continuously pounded the marine's face with limited strength.

"Oh man, useless bunch of shitty marines," Nicholai thought and he picked up a beer bottle from the table. "Let me give them a hand".

Nicholai quickly threw the beer bottle at the back of Hunk's head as hard as he could just as Hunk was still holding a marine while beating the crap out of him. Suddenly another marine threw a glass at Hunk from the left at close range, Hunk saw it coming and he moved his head to avoid it. The moment he moved his head away from the original position, Nicholai's bottle passed there and hit the marine's face who was held by Hunk. The marine was immediately knocked unconscious.

Hunk quickly realized there was someone throwing a bottle at him from the behind. He turned around for a quick look. Nicholai had already turned around to another direction and he was pretending nothing had happened.

"Stupid Nicholai…he thought I didn't see! He'll regret it later!" Hunk cursed but he was in no position to drag Nicholai into the fight since he already had his hands full.

"What's taking so long, babe?" Nicholai couldn't wait any longer, and he had walked to in front of where Claire and Chris. "Are you coming?"

"No, we are not," Chris replied. He had thought it was a better idea to keep eyes on the Tyrant.

"Why not? I thought we are already friends. Come on, I got a new sports car, you two will love the ride," Nicholai wouldn't give it up.

"Yeah right, we have our own sports car," said Chris.

"Want a race then?"

"No, thanks".

"Either way, I say let's get out of here. Cops will come soon," Nicholai suggested.

"Why should we go with you? You sprayed all over my sister. Her new clothes are all messed up," Chris made up a random excuse. He knew it might be the best to keep eyes on both the men who brought in a Tyrant and Nicholai. But that will have to require the separation of Claire and himself. Nicholai obviously wouldn't want him, and he was really just too worried that Nicholai might get into Claire's pants like he did with Jessica.

"Oh, it's that. I said I am sorry. Oh man, here, I am paying for that messed up clothes," Nicholai took out his wallet, "Is this enough?" He took out a thick batch of $100 bank notes and he was handing them at Chris. There were at least 50 pieces.

Chris did not extend his hand.

"Come on, take it. Should be enough to cover the cost of her clothes," Nicholai put the money onto the table.

"Who do you think we are?" Chris took the money into his hand and threw them into the air.

Immediately, lots of money was flying around the bar. All the people around them started to fight over the money in the air and on the ground. Now not only the marines and Hunk's men, entire bar was fighting!

"Shit, a bigger mess now," Nicholai said to himself.

"I say we get out of here," Claire whispered at Chris.

"Yes! Come with me now," Nicholai got excited.

After a few more whisperings,

"Ok, we are going," It looked like Claire had changed Chris' mind.

"Wonderful!"

Suddenly,

"Sir! Someone is at your car. Two of them. I am pretty sure they are installing another car bomb," A voice came from the hiding headphone. "We have also noticed there are three more of them at a van of where they came from. They must be watching their backs. One is in the driver's seat, two are behind the van talking. So that makes total 5 of them".

"Leave it to me. Don't do anything until I tell you to," Nicholai replied.

"Did you say something?" Claire turned around.

"No," Nicholai replied. "Could you two please wait for me here? I will be right back".

"Ok".

Nicholai walked out of a side door rather than the front door, and he had taken out his remote car key.

Inside the parking lot, a man was sitting in a van watching two of his comrades installing a car bomb on Nicholai's car not too far from him. He constantly turned his sight to look at the front door of the bar. The two men who were installing the car bomb were crouching beside the car.

"Hurry up. It already took you longer than you were trained for," He said on a microphone.

"Almost done".

The two men outside the van were talking. Then suddenly both of them were grabbed by a hand from the behind, before they could react, their heads were hit together hard. The two men fainted instantly.

As the man in the van's driver's seat was looking at the two men who were installing the car bomb, someone had knocked on his half open car window. He quickly turned his head. A fist was coming right at his face, before he could react, it went all dark.

Just 40 meters away, the two men were still crouching beside Nicholai's car. Suddenly, a tiny rock hit one man's head.

"Who the heck did that? Who?" The man stood up angrily.

"**Are you done yet**?" A voice was shouted from behind them.

The two men suddenly turned around, and they saw Nicholai was standing just 30 meters away.

"Shit!" The two men quickly took out their pistols.

Nicholai pressed the button on his remote car key.

BOOM! The car exploded and the two men beside it were blown away. Both were flying across the parking lot and dropped on the top of a building beside the bar.

"Ok, I'll take that's a yes," Nicholai put the car key back into his pocket and then he said to his hiding microphone, "Hurry take their van and the three morons I knocked out, leave here before the cops come. Leave your car to me. Just leave the key on it, I'll be using it in a moment".

"Yes, sir."

Chris and Claire had heard the explosion since they were very close to the door. Somehow everyone else was busying fighting and all the noises had completely covered the sound of the explosion right in the parking lot.

"Hurry come with me. Cops will come soon."

"What was that explosion?" Claire asked.

"Oh it was nothing. Just a fire crack. You can sit in my car, your brother can follow us in your car," Nicholai grabbed Claire's hand and walked into the parking lot.

Just a minute later, Chris was on the road driving his car following Nicholai who had Claire in his car. Soon, Nicholai made a turn. Just as Chris was about to follow, a big truck came from the opposite direction and blocked him. After the truck was gone, Chris quickly made the turn. Too his surprise, Nicholai's car was no longer on that road. It had disappeared along with Claire in it.

* * *

Inside the bar, everyone was still fighting. A marine used a beer bottle knocked at T-106's bare head with full force. The bottle broke, but the T-106 had no reaction. It was still sitting there not moving. 

"You son of a bitch…" The marine felt insulted. He punched at T-106's face repeatedly. T-106 was just sitting there not responding, because Hunk had told him not to do anything.

It was a small town. The police station was not too far away. Soon a police car had arrived. The first cop rushed into the bar.

"Everyone STOP fighting right now!" The cop shouted. His voice was completely disappeared into all the screaming, shouting, fighting noises. Nobody heard him.

"I said NO MORE FIGHTING!" The cop did his best to shout as loud as he could. Still, nobody even noticed him.

"DAMN IT!" He took out his pistol and fired a shot at the ceiling. A hanging lamp was shot, and it dropped right onto his head. He collapsed onto the ground and fainted.

Everyone heard the gunshot, and everybody who was fighting had frozen right there in the middle of the fight, including Hunk's men, the marines, and everyone who was fighting over Nicholai's money. Some of them were still holding others' neck, or shirt, while having fists in the middle air. They all tried to look for who fired the gun. After about 5 seconds of total silence, nobody saw anything because the cop was lying on the ground and views were blocked by some tables.

"Naw!" Everyone resumed their fighting.

"We need some help here. LOTs of backup!" Another cop who just walked into the bar called on the radio.

It did not take long before the bar was completely surrounded by over 30 police cars, and a few SWAT vans.

Some over 70 cops and 25 heavily armed SWAT rushed into the bar with guns.

"Nobody moves!" They ordered as they were holding their guns .

**To be continued…**

_(Please don't forget to add the story to your favorite or alert list in order to receive email alert as soon as there are new chapters added. To speed up the updating of the new chapters, Please leave comments in "Reviews". Anything will do. Such as which chapters do you like best? What plots excited you most? Who are your favorite characters? What did you find amusing? What would you like to see in the future chapters? Or take a guess on what could have happened next. Just anything. Thank you for reading!)_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

_(Please take it easy on my English. It is my __second__ language.)_

* * *

"Put your hands above your heads right now!" The cops ordered. They meant business. Every one of them had either handgun or shotgun out, while the SWAT members among them were holding MP5s.

Everyone froze as they saw at THAT many heavily armed cops.

"Who started the fight?" The sheriff asked.

"Him!" All the marines pointed their fingers at Hunk from all directions.

"LIES! It's them!" Hunk pointed his finger back and moved it for a circle at all the marines around him.

"Search him," Two cops immediately moved forward to search Hunk as the sheriff ordered.

"No weapons," The two cops reported as they finished searching.

"Who did this?" A cop asked as he was pointing at the unconscious cop on the ground who was hit by the hanging lamp by his own shot.

"He did," All the marines pointed at Hunk again.

"What the heck are you talking about? I never even saw him!" Hunk protested.

The cops were obviously taking the side of the marines. Since this town was so close to the military zone, the cops probably had similar situations with the military before, and they knew it would be pointless since the marines could always get away with everything once some high rank military officers come to bail them.

"Who else were with him?"

'Him, him, and him, and that big guy over there".

Immediately all Hunk's men were searched by the cops.

"He did not do anything. Leave him out of this," Hunk pointed at T-106 Tyrant. Meanwhile he felt lucky though since they had all left their weapons in the van.

"All 5 of you are coming with us!"

"Why? Why just us? So many others had participated in the fighting".

"Someone had also reported you are carrying illegal firearms, and set fire to a car".

"What?"

The sheriff took out a tiny radio and replayed a part of a 911 call.

* * *

"_This is 911 emergency service, who am I speaking to?" The operator asked._

"_I prefer not to tell my name," It was clearly Nicholai's voice, "But this is emergency!"_

"_It's ok, sir. We get anonymous calls all the time. Just tell us what you wanted to report"._

"_There are five terrorists carrying illegal firearms at a local bar on the main street. They had set fire to a car in the parking lot before they entered. Now they have started a fight inside. Who knows what they might do once they start to use their guns? Please hurry arrest them all before someone gets hurt!" Nicholai said._

"_Really? The bar owner had already called to report there is a huge bar fight there, but he did not mention anything else. We had already dispatched two officers to check it out. Now it seems the case is much more serious. They might be related to the car bomb from a few days ago"._

"_I bet!" Nicholai sounded if he was serious. "And the shooting 2 miles away!"_

"_How do they look like? We have to know who we are going after once we get there"._

"_One of them is 8-foot-tall, but the one in charge looks like…"_

* * *

"This is bogus!" Hunk exploded with anger. He had realized that Nicholai was trying to flame him and get him into trouble with the police.

"You are coming with us to the station anyway".

"You are dead, Nicholai!" Hunk thought to himself.

"Stand up, now!" A cop ordered the motionless T-106 who was still sitting on a chair.

There was no reaction from the T-106 Tyrant.

Two cops tried to push the Tyrant away from the chair, but he was too big and heavy. Both cops couldn't even move him for one inch.

"Do as they say!" Hunk shouted right before he was pushed out of the bar by two cops with hands behind his back. He thought it was a better idea just to get this over with peacefully instead of starting a war in the town.

Hunk and his 3 men were all handcuffed, and being pushed into a criminal transport van.

"Sir, this guy's wrists are too big for the handcuffs," A cop beside the Tyrant told the Sheriff.

"Never mind, just push him into the van".

* * *

"Slow down. Or the cops will stop us for speedy," Claire told Nicholai. There was not a single other vehicle on the road, nor anyone was walking on the side walks.

"Not to worry. Every cop of this tiny town should be at the bar as we speak. We could go rob the police station without running into much resistance," Nicholai had a weird smile.

"Go robbing the police station by yourself then. I am not interested," replied Claire, "Oh yeah, you said you had a Sports car. What's with this van?"

"Did you see the burning car in the parking lot? That was my sports car".

"What happened?"

"Burned by terrorists. Second time in this week".

"What terrorists?"

"Ah never mind".

"For some reason, I think you seem happy about it".

"Oh yeah, I am very happy. Because the terrorists are getting arrested as we speak, they'll get what they deserved".

"Do you know that big guy and his friends?"

"Forget about them, they are just a bunch of losers. They should be handcuffed and on their way to jail at this moment".

"?"

"Never mind".

"Hey! Stop the car. I don't see my brother any more," Claire suddenly noticed Chris's car was no longer behind them.

"Just wonderful, isn't it? Now we can make out without interference," Nicholai replied.

Then, both of their cellular phones rang.

"Hello?" Claire answered hers first.

"Claire! Tell him to slow down," Chris's voice.

"I told him already. He wouldn't listen. Would you like to talk to…"

Nicholai suddenly seized the cell phone from Claire's hand and threw it out of the window at his left.

"What did you do that for?" Claire was stunned.

"I will buy you a better one tomorrow. Now let's concentrate on how to make out for tonight," Nicholai increased the speed of the van and he took out his phone.

"Yes?" Nicholai turned on his phone.

"There is a little extra assignment we'd like you to accomplish," A man's voice on the other end.

"What?"

"After the little truce you pulled off with Hunk yesterday, it seems their leadership might want to involve in a further partnership with us".

"Proof?"

"We have our spies in their organization too. Our intelligence information told us their executives had a meeting this morning and they were talking about this matter".

"So?"

"It might bring benefits for both companies".

"And?"

"It might actually turn into a merge of the two organizations".

"Then what?"

"We will be one step closer to reestablish Umbrella".

"…"

"Nicholai? Are you listening?"

"Yes!"

"Why aren't you replying anything longer than two words?" The man was annoyed by Nicholai's seemed careless answers.

"There is a hooker beside me in the car. I can't talk much about the business".

"I am NOT a hooker!" Claire was mad.

"Anyway, we want to you to send out a message to them that we want to work together. In other word, give them a push on the final decision by approaching them first".

"How?"

"According to our spy, they have a supervisor at Zion oversea the operation of retrieving radiation resisting T-virus from Raccoon City. Besides, Agent Hunk should still be there too, you can talk to him first".

"Over his dead body!"

"Nicholai, we Americans usually say 'over _my_ dead body', not "over _his_ dead body"".

"Of course I know. But I'd rather he drop dead instead".

"Listen, Nicholai. I know you and Hunk did not get along. But think about the bigger picture. If this works out, our organization will become a lot more powerful. You will be paid a lot more".

"…"

"Think about all the money flying around you".

"…."

"And the hot chicks".

"…"

"Are you listening?"

"I am trying to imagine the scene here," Replied Nicholai.

"Anyway, it's not up to you. Just do it. You will be rewarded well. Meanwhile I am on the way to Zion as we speak. I will be the one talking with them once you successfully made the contact".

"Alright," Nicholai cut the call.

"I am _not_ a hooker! Why did you say that? Who was on the phone?"" Claire was still mad about what Nicholai said on the phone.

"I know, sweetie. It was just an excuse to end the phone conversation with my boss".

"Whatever. Now stop the van and wait for my brother to catch up".

"No can do," Nicholai increased the speed again.

"Are you trying to kidnap me?"

"Does this handsome face looks like a kidnapper's to you?"

"Yes!"

"…"

"Then pull over and wait for my brother," Claire demanded again.

"You'll have to make me. I like chicks who play rough".

"If you say so," Claire suddenly pulled out a small pistol which was hidden above her ankle, and she pointed it at Nicholai's right cheek. "Pull over, Mr. Russian".

"Or what?" Nicholai did not even turn his sight away from the road ahead of them.

"Someone is going to get hurt".

"You wouldn't, babe," Nicholai's voice did not sound worried at all.

"Just try me".

"Maybe next time," all of the sudden Nicholai seized the pistol from Claire and threw it out of the window at his left just like he did with the cell phone earlier. It happened so fast, and he went back to his driving position again like nothing had happened.

Claire was speechless. Nicholai's move was completely out of surprise. It was so dangerous to drive that fast, let alone to turn the attention away to seize a gun.

"Pretty chicks like you shouldn't play with a firearm".

Suddenly, the van increased the speed again by a significant amount.

"Slow down! Before you kill both of us!" Claire was really worried.

"Umm, I think the brake is broken!"

"Stop kidding around. You start to annoy me!"

"Does this innocent face look like I am making a terrible joke?"

"Yes!"

"…"

"Slow down right now, you are crazy!"

"I am totally serious. The brake isn't working! See it for yourself," Nicholai leaned back to let Clare take a look. His foot was stepping on the brake while not even touching the accelerator, but the vehicle was not slowing down at all.

"Oh my god! What is happening?" Claire realized Nicholai wasn't lying.

"It looks like it can only accelerate after it reached 60 mile per hour," Nicholai replied.

"But now it's 70 mile per hour on a local street!"

"I hit the accelerator again after the brake did not work…" Nicholai said.

"Why did you do that?"

"I don't know…I was trying to see if accelerator was out of order too…"

"Now do something!" Claire was really worried.

"Like what?"

"Change the transmission to parking?"

Nicholai quickly grabbed the transmission and tried to pull it back. It was stuck at first. He failed to move it for the first three tries. Then he used much more force on the fourth pull. A weird noise was heard, the transmission finally moved. Nicholai pulled it to "parking", but once he let go of it, it fell further back to "reverse". He grabbed it again and moved it forward to "parking", but only he found it could no longer be fixed any more.

"You broke it!"

"You told me to do it…Now what?"

"The key…the key! Take off the key!"

Nicholai quickly grabbed the key with a three fingers and rolled it before pulling it out. Perhaps he was a little too "excited" under the stress. The key was broken in two. Nicholai was holding half of the key while the head of the key was still inside the keyhole with nothing to get a hold of for pulling out.

"You broke it too!"

"Not to worry. If we can get onto 95 highway, we'll be safe when we run out of gas. If nothing happens, we'll be at 3 states away by morning," Nicholai pretended to be calm.

"Really? What road is this?" Claire asked as the vehicle was approaching another crossroad.

"Laker Ave. The one we are approaching should be Random Street".

"What random street?"

"The name of the road ahead of us is Random Street," Nicholai repeated. "Here," Nicholai took out his cell phone and pressed a few buttons then handed it to Claire just as they passed Random Street.

Claire took it into her hands. There was a local map displayed on the cell phone screen. After maximized it, Claire look a good look at it as they were once again approaching another crossroad.

"Random Street…" Claire said to herself while still checking the map.

"I told you," Nicholai pretended to be knowing this area really well.

"Turn to left! Turn to left! If we want to get onto 95 highway. This is our last chance! Turn to left now!"

Nicholai was not prepared for it. He really did not memorize every road in the area that well. As Claire was reminding him to turn to left, they were already at the crossroad. Nicholai wildly turned the steering wheel to the left with both hands as fast as he could.

A moment later, he was holding the steering wheel a foot away of its original position with both hands. While at the same time the van was still driving straight. The van had passed the crossroad and drove further.

"YOU…Dumb ass overgrown bear! Why did you have to break everything?" Claire was desperate. It was their last hope.

"I didn't do it on purpose! Bail out?" Nicholai suggested.

"With this speed? We'll get killed the moment we hit the ground!"

Suddenly, they noticed about 350 meters ahead of them there was a big long truck parked across the middle of the road. It was so long and completely blocked the road with no way to get around it. It did not matter anyway, since they no longer had a steering wheel. With the van's speed, they would have hit the truck's left side in less than 15 seconds.

"Ahhhh, we are dead! Give me a hug!" Nicholai threw the broken steering wheel to the backseat and extended both hands toward Claire.

"No!" Claire slapped away Nicholai's hands. The latter grabbed his own head and closed eyes.

Claire leaned back against her seat, and she extended her hands and feet against the front to ready for the impact.

Without anyone's noticing, behind a tree on the sidewalk, a hand was holding a remote control aiming at the passing van. In a moment, one of the buttons was pushed.

Immediately, the van's engine was shut and its speed was reduced quickly since it suddenly lost power completely.

Claire immediately noticed the change since her eyes were still open. She looked around and saw five SUVs came off the sidewalks from both sides and quickly gained on the van.

Nicholai too felt the reducing speed. Once he opened the eyes, the first thing he saw was the big truck ahead was only 30 meters away. He quickly closed eyes again.

After a small bang, the van hit the left side of the truck with speed lower than 20 mile per hour. With safety belts and airbags, both Nicholai and Claire were unharmed.

Three of the five SUVs quickly arrived and surrounded the van from three sides only inches away, with the fourth side was blocked by the truck.

Nicholai had opened his eyes and saw everything. He quickly pulled out of his pistol but a split second later someone had fired a shot which blew away the pistol out of Nicholai's hand. Over 20 red laser beams came from all directions and went right into the van.

"Do not attempt to resist!" 20 plus masked men with silenced automatic weapons had them completely surrounded. "Come out with both hands put where we can see!"

Realized it would be suicide to fight back, Nicholai complied. He tried to open the door on his side, but it hit the SUV at the left side just a few inches away.

"Get out the vehicle right now, you have 5 seconds to comply!" One of the masked man who had a silenced pistol ordered.

"I am trying, it's stuck!" Nicholai shouted. "Back away your vehicle a little, so I can open the door".

Both Nicholai and Claire were able to get out after the SUVs on both sides had moved away.

"Who is this girl?" The leader of the masked men asked Nicholai.

"Who the heck are you?" Nicholai questioned him back. His reply got himself a fist in the gut.

"You are in no position to ask questions. Now tell me again, who is this girl?"

"A random hooker," Nicholai replied.

"Is that so? Then she has no use to us. Kill her," The leader of the masked men ordered in a cold voice.

"Wait, wait!" Nicholai shouted. "I lied".

"Oh? Who is she then?"

Nicholai turned his head to look at Claire for a second, then he turned his sight back at the masked man.

"Come here," He bent his forefinger a few times to signal the masked man move closer.

The leader of the masked man moved forward a few steps. Nicholai put up his left palm beside his mouth, and it looked like he was going to whisper "a secret".

Without thinking, the masked man moved his head closer. Just as his head was only half a foot away, Nicholai suddenly moved his own head back and quickly hit it forward.

BANG! Two heads hit together really hard. The masked man was immediately knocked half unconscious and he was about to collapse. Before he could even collapse, Nicholai took a grab of his shoulder, and seized his silenced UPS pistol at the same time.

"Drop your weapons! All of you!" Nicholai ordered as he was holding the unconscious masked man in a standing position with one hand, while pointing the pistol against the man's head with the other hand.

Immediately, one masked man dropped his gun. Then all the sudden he realized nobody else did, and everyone was looking at him without weird eyes. He quickly picked his gun back up.

"I said drop your weapons! Or I will blow his head off!" Nicholai ordered again.

Nobody listened. As they were stand facing each other for some time, except three masked men were pointing their guns at Claire, all the others had their red laser beams pointed on Nicholai.

Suddenly without warning, Nicholai shook. A hiding sniper from off the road shot him with a tranquilizer gun from behind.

"You…" Nicholai tried to pull the trigger and take at least one guy with him, but he found his finger had already no longer listen to him. A second later, he fell.

* * *

On another road at Zion,

Chris was wearing a pair of infrared goggles while driving. He could see two orange tracks on the road left behind by Nicholai's van which had just passed. The friction between the wheels and the road created heat, and it looked like two orange colored lines through the infrared glasses. And they last just long enough for Chris to follow.

"You'll have to do better than that to lose me, Nicholai!" Chris said. "Claire, you'd better not to let him get into your pants!"

Suddenly, the orange tracks on the road disappeared.

"What the heck…" Chris took off his infrared goggles.

There was a track of water on the ground in the middle of the road. The little heat created by the wheels of Nicholai's van was absorbed by the water.

Chris did not stop the car. He followed the water track. A minute later, he arrived at another crossroad. There, he saw a road cleaning truck which just made a turn was spraying water onto the road.

Chris put the infrared goggles back on. To his surprise, he saw a bunch of orange trucks from several directions.

"Damn!" Chris pulled the car over beside the road. He took out cell phone again.

"Jill?" Chris whispered.

"What's up, Chris? Did you two find out something important?" Jill said on the other end.

"Not yet. There is something worse…I lost Claire!"

"What?"

"She got into Nicholai's car, and he lost me on the road!"

"Why did you let Claire get onto Nicholai's car?"

"I don't know what I was thinking…call me dumb? Claire was probably desperate not to let him get away on his own…my bad anyway. By the way, there is definitely something going on here. There was a freaking Tyrant walking around in the bar…I think I will need reinforcement sooner than I expected…"

At that moment, a SUV came from the opposite direction, and it was pulling a van. The van was Nicholai's.

"Chris?"

"Wait. I saw their van again. I'll call you later," Chris put down the phone.

The SUV with the van behind it turned to the left when it arrived at the crossroad. Chris waited for 30 seconds and he started the car again to follow. He was confident that he could follow the heat tracks this time.

After another turn, the tracks disappeared into an alley between two abandoned shop buildings. Chris followed it. It was long, dark, and quiet. Not a single person, nor any light. Aside the car's headlights, there was only moonlight.

Soon, the tracks of SUV and Nicholai's van had turned into another sub alley inside the long alleyway. Without thinking, Chris made the turn again. He found the sub alley was only less than 30 meters long, and it was a dead end.

Chris exited the car after turned off the engine. He looked around. He was surrounded by buildings from three sides except the way he came in. All the buildings around him seemed to be connected together. He quickly found a large door on the wall at the left of the car which was big enough for a van to enter. It was the only door inside the sub alley. The tracks on the ground indicated the van did indeed enter this door. The building right in front of him had three floors. The windows on the first and the second floors were all sealed by steel fences. An emergency exit stairs were hanging outside the building and it led right onto the third floor's windows.

Took off and put away the thermal goggles, Chris tried to get a better look at the surroundings.

Inside a small control room with several monitors, Chris was clearly displayed on one of the monitors which had a full view of the sub alley.

A man sat in chair in front of the monitors said on his microphone,

"We have an uninvited guest outside the back door".

"Ok, Nicholai, open the door right now. I am going to kick your ass if you lay a finger on my sister," Chris finally knocked on the door.

While waiting for the door to open, Chris was still looking around. Suddenly he noticed there was a slight flash coming from the third floor. The moment he turned his face to look at it, there was a red laser came down from that window.

A single gunshot was fired just as Chris made a dodge toward the car. A blast fire took place just as he was jumping over the engine cover of his car. Chris quickly sat down onto the ground to take cover behind the car. A row of bullet holes was left on the cover of the car engine.

Chris was sitting on the ground with his back against the car. He had taken out his pistol. At his right, it was the exit of the sub alley which was only 20 meters away to the long alley.

Looked at his left, there was only 10 meters until the wall of the dead end. Chris suddenly noticed there was a camera on that wall looking right at him.

"No more peeking," Chris took a very careful aim at the camera, before he fired a well placed shot. The camera was taken out instantly.

Chris carefully tried to take a peek at the window where the sniper was. As soon as some hair of his extended out, it was responded by a blast shot from an automatic sniper rifle. He had to lower himself again to completely hide behind the car, since the sniper had the height advantage and a perfect view of the entire sub alley except what's behind the car.

Chris was almost prone on the ground, and he moved to the other end of the car. There, he suddenly stood up and fired 10 shots in a row with his pistol at the window where the sniper was. The half opened window was shot repeatedly, with broken glasses everywhere.

The sniper had fell back into the room after the first two shots. He must be an experienced gunman, and he did not return to the same window. After moved 10 meters to his right, the sniper quickly took a peek outside from a different window. He saw only the car. Chris was no longer exposing himself. After took a quick scan at the sub alley, Chris was nowhere to be seen.

"Did you get him yet?" A voice on the radio.

"Not yet. He is still behind the car. It's hard to place a shot from this angle. How about give me a hand here and just go out and put a bullet in his face? I got you covered from here".

The door in the alley immediately opened. Two men carrying silenced machine pistols carefully exited. The door was closed and locked right behind them. They moved slowly around the car with caution. To their surprise, there was nobody behind the car.

"What the heck? He is not here," Both gunmen raised this heads tried to look at the sniper who was on the third floor.

"Where is he?" The sniper was surprised too, and he extended out his body further from the window for a better look.

"I don't know. He shot the camera," The guy in the control room replied on the radio.

"He must have run off while I took cover after he returned fire," The sniper said. "Quickly, you two go check outside! We can't let him get away!"

The two gunmen rushed out of the sub alley.

As the sniper watched the two gunmen disappeared at the sub alley entrance, suddenly a gun was against the back of his head.

"Don't move. Be quiet or I'll shut you up for good," Chris's voice came from behind him.

Before the sniper was able to react, his headphone was pulled off his head and it was tossed out of the window.

"Drop your gun, and back away from the window slowly".

The sniper had no choice but to comply.

"But how did you…?" He was confused how Chris got to behind him.

"Someone forgot to dismantle the fire emergency stairs outside the window," Chris replied with sarcasm.

"What if there is a fire?"

"I wouldn't be worrying about a fire right now if I were you!" Chris poked the back of the sniper's head with his pistol. He knew perhaps the sniper was just playing dumb to buy time. "Now tell me, how many of you are there in this building?"

"No idea," replied the sniper.

"Wrong answer!" It was immediately responded by a blow on the head from the back of Chris' pistol. The sniper dropped onto the floor and lost consciousness. "I don't have the patient for this. Guess I will have to find it out myself," Chris left the unconscious sniper and carefully opened the door which led to a hall.

* * *

Inside the Zion Township police station,

Each of Hunk's men was being questioned in a separated room.

Inside Hunk's interrogation room,

"Name?" A cop asked Hunk.

"Nicholai," Hunk replied without thinking.

"Full name?"

"Nicholai Ginovaef," Hunk answered.

"Weird name. How do you spell it?"

"N, I, C, H, O, L, A, I, Nicholai. G, I, N, O, V, A, E, F, Ginovaef".

"It sounds like a Russian name," The cop said as he was input the name into a computer database to check the background.

"Yes, I am from Russia," Hunk tried his best to speak like if he had a Russian accent.

"Where is your ID?"

"I lost it in the bar. If you can find it for me".

"Nice try. This is not you," The cop said as he turned the monitor at Hunk. "Look, your hair color is all wrong".

"I dyed my hair to silver white when I took that picture," Hunk argued. "And I had spruced up a few years ago. I don't look that ugly any more."

"That's weird. I thought the picture is slightly better looking…" The cop said.

"What? Are you kidding me?"

"Nope. The face on the picture does look better".

"What the heck!" Hunk couldn't believe someone said Nicholai was better looking than him.

The cop took a good look at the picture on the computer screen, then he looked at Hunk again.

"Whatever," The cop said. It was already midnight. He was really tried. "Ok, Nicholai Ginovaef, it looks like you never had any criminal record".

"Of course I did not. If you want to make a record this time, go ahead. But as all I involved was a bar fight, so hurry release me already".

In the next room,

"Name?"

"L-a-s P-l-a-g-a-s…"

"What?"

"L-a-s P-l-a-g-a-s…"

"How do you spell it?"

"L-a-s P-l-a-g-a-s..."

"...Are you retarded?"

"L-a-s P-l-a-g-a-s..."

* * *

At Ada's home at Sand City,

In the basement,

"Why do we have to hide like thieves? Can't we just call your dad?" Leon asked.

"I thought I had explained already," Ada replied. "We are lucky those commandos did not come in. But they aren't leaving this neighborhood either. Who knows what they are up to…"

"That sucks".

"I will give my dad a call anyway," Ada took out her communicator.

After dialed the number a few times, the call failed to connect.

"Crap!"

"Jammed?"

"Doesn't sound like it. Jammed would have noises. There is no sound at all…"

"What about the wired phone?"

"There is none in the basement. Let's hope my mom will make the call".

* * *

"General! We need reinforcement! We can't hold much longer!" a soldier's voice on the radio. There were intense gunshots in the background, including assault rifles, and machineguns, with a few explosions once in a while.

"Hold your position. Deserters will be shot!" General Zhao made a final order before he turned this communication off.

Another incoming transmission,

"General. Over 1/3 of the check points had lost contact in the past 4 hours. Remaining ones are falling fast one by one. We should pull the troops out now," Another officer's voice.

"How did this happen? It was not nearly this bad just a few hours ago".

"We don't know. Out of the sudden, there were hordes of zombies came out of every alley and building. They might have been infected days ago, but just started to turn into zombies in the last few hours which was why we did not notice that earlier. More and more of them were joining forces and storming the streets! And the zombies are not the only thing! We have encountered unidentified monsters not fitting the descriptions of the B.O.W. you told us about. We have to pull out the troops at the check points quickly or give them more support now. Or they will be overrun one by one".

"No".

"General!"

"Tell them combine forces of every 3 check points. This way, each check point will be boosted from 1 squad to 1 platoon. And tell them to take the buildings, roofs, anywhere they see fit for better defensive positions instead of holding in the middle of the crossroads. No pulling out. They must hold until the reinforcement I was promised to arrive".

"Yes, General. I will give the order right now," Transmission ended.

"General," An officer walked in. "The first wave of 81st tank division had just arrived at Sand City train station".

"How many tanks?"

"160 Type 96 Main Battle Tanks. More are coming soon, a lot more. But Type 96…we were not told they were using a cheaper version of Type 99…"

"It does not matter. Type 96 or Type 99, they aren't going to make a difference when slaughtering the dumb unarmed undead".

"Shall we send them in right now?"

"No. Tell them pull back and settle in the Sand City military base, and get some good rest. Once all of their forces arrived, we will give them instructions. The day after tomorrow, they should move in with the air support of the Z-10 attack chopper battle group".

"The day after tomorrow? We already have more zombies than humans in several parts of the city. If we wait another day, there won't be many humans left in the city".

"It's my call. Go back to whatever you were doing," General Zhao ordered.

"Tell Colonel Huang come to see me in the ready room," General Zhao made another order.

A few minutes later, a commando walked in. He was Colonel Huang, the second in command of the special force. His assault rifle was carried on his back.

"General".

"I want to show you something," General Zhao clapped his own hands twice.

Suddenly, the cover of the ceiling behind Colonel Huang fell off. Two B.O.W.s jumped down with super speed side by side.

In a flash, Colonel Huang turned around and pulled out two machine pistols.

"Wait!" General Zhao shouted. "Don't shoot!"

Colonel Huang stopped. Each of his machine pistol was against the nose of a B.O.W.

"Sit!" General Zhao ordered.

The two B.O.W.s immediately prone down onto the floor as ordered.

"Oh, so these are the half-finished ones we captured in the tubes. I thought they could not be completed and were sent to disposal".

"I made the captured researchers to complete them in 72 hours or they will be given a slow death. Everyone needs some motivation. Amazing, isn't it?"

"I didn't expect it".

"Now we have six of our own B.O.W.s to play with. And we can program them to do anything we want. These two were programmed to follow my orders. Now I want to see how they do against other undead in the city. Take them to the Sand City right way".

"General. Instead of watching these ugly, stinky, useless, grey…"

At that moment, the B.O.W.'s skin color changed to brown.

"Brown…"

Once again, B.O.W.'s color changed to black,

"Black…"

B.O.W.'s skin color changed to blue,

"Blue…"

B.O.W.'s skin color changed to red,

"Red…"

B.O.W.s skin color changed to multiple colors on different body parts,

"…stupid idiot dumb shit chameleons in action, you really should watch how _I_ kick asses against the other undead".

"I have seen enough actions from you. You definitely can kick these animals' asses no problem. But since we got them for almost free, why don't we just play around with them? We can sit back and enjoy the show".

"Alright. Sounds like a plan".

"Do not attract unwanted attentions. I did not report this to higher ranks".

"Understand".

"Follow the order of Colonel Huang, unless I tell you not to!" General Zhao made his new command to the two B.O.W.s

"They can understand everything we say?"

"Not exactly everything. The Nemesis Parasites controlling their minds have the IQ of 70. Still very dumb to our standards, but smart enough to do the dirty works as ordered, while capable of a few simple tactics from their basic programming".

* * *

The sniper who was knocked out unconscious earlier by Chris woke up. He was facing the ground with both hands tied behind his back.

"You are awake…" A familiar voice. It was the voice of his buddy.

"Yeah, did you get him?" The sniper asked. "What the heck…" He suddenly realized all his buddies were sitting in front of him and had their hands tied behind their backs.

"Which one of you is the boss?" Chris asked. He was holding a pistol in one hand.

"Our boss is not here at this moment, please come back tomorrow," One of tied up man replied.

Chris looked at another one,

"What he said," the man agreed.

Three more men were nodding.

Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!

Chris punched 5 heads in a row really hard. 5 big lumps quickly appeared.

"Tell me again! Who is the boss?" Chris asked again in a more threatening voice.

"He is…" One man used his lips to point at another unconscious man on the ground.

"Yeah, it's him," All the others followed.

Chris moved closer to the unconscious man.

"You hit him too hard. Now he won't wake up until tomorrow…"

Bang! The man who talked was interrupted by a punch in the head.

"Who asked you to talk?" Chris was holding his fist.

After checked the unconscious man on the ground for a few more seconds, Chris took out his knife.

"OUCH!" The "unconscious" man screamed as Chris made a small cut on his finger.

"You faker!" Chris punched him in the head. "You were awake all along!"

"Please don't kill me!"

"I won't if you tell me where did the people who drove that van here go?" Chris asked. After he knocked out everyone in this building, he had searched every corner. He found the van in the basement, but there was no sign of Claire nor Nicholai. Nor anything indicating who these people were.

"We don't know. It was him who drove the van here," The man pointed at the sniper.

"Me? It was you!" The sniper argued.

"It was you".

"No, you!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Chris shouted. "I am going to show no mercy if you waste any more of my time! Start with you!" Chris pointed his pistol at the man who was pointed as the 'boss".

"Wait! Wait! Wait! It was me who pulled the van here. But it was given to me on the road after they took the guy and the girl".

"Where did they take them?"

"That I really don't know. Please don't kill me! I was only a captain of this check point. I was only told to get the van," The man answered desperately. "Ok, I also knew they were going to capture this guy name Nicholai, but that's all I know".

It did not look like the man was lying.

"Who are you working for? And how do you contact them?" Chris asked again.

"I don't know…" Bang! His head was hit by Chris really hard.

"I wasn't lying…" Bang! Another hit.

"They call me when they need me…" Bang! Another punch on the head.

* * *

"Hello?" Billy walked into the hospital lobby. He had finally decided to go there because Rebecca did not return home. It was already 1am. Rebecca always called if she had to work late. This time, she did not call at all while she should have been back over 8 hours ago. Billy had tried to call her on the cell phone, there was no answer. He called the hospital, nobody answered either.

"Anybody there?" Billy asked again.

There was nobody in the lobby. Everything was awfully quiet. The hospital was located in a remote area for the purpose of being quiet. It usually closed at 5pm, after that it only opened for emergency. Since it was such a small town, they did not usually get many patients.

"Where is everyone? Went to the bar?" Billy thought to himself.

He looked around for a while. Although all the lights in the hallway were on, all the rooms were dark.

"I hope she is not making out with another man in one of those rooms…haha," Billy laughed to himself. In fact, he was really trying not to worry.

Billy saw a hospital map on the wall near the help desk. He moved closer for a look since he had never been there before. As he was checking out the map of the building, there were footsteps coming from far end of the hall…

**To be continued…**

_(Please don't forget to add the story to your favorite or alert list in order to receive email alert as soon as there are new chapters added. To speed up the updating of the new chapters, Please leave comments in "Reviews". Anything will do. Such as which chapters do you like best? What plots excited you most? Who are your favorite characters? What did you find amusing? What would you like to see in the future chapters? Or take a guess on what could have happened next. Just anything. Thank you for reading!)_


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

_(Please take it easy on my English. It is my __second__ language.)_

Note: **Ivan Tyrants** were from the game Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles. According to the official game storyline, they were special model of Tyrants used by Sergei Vladimir(A high rank Umbrella officer of Russian origin) as personal bodyguards, and two of them were sent to kill Wesker at Umbrella Russian facility. Unlike other models of Tyrants, these Ivan Tyrants had bulletproof metal "coat" covering their entire body except the head. Wesker was able to kill two of them by shooting at their heads repeatedly.

* * *

"Billy! Billy?" Rebecca's voice.

"Oh, crap. Did I forget to wake her up again?" Billy thought as he was trying to open his sleepy eyes. Ever since he started to live with Rebecca, Rebecca always depended on him to wake her up every morning during her working days. He was her live alarm clock. "What is this terrible headache?" Billy had trouble to open his eyes.

"Billy, are you ok?" Rebecca's voice again, she sounded worried.

"I am fine, honey," Billy replied while eyes were still half closed.

"He is awake. Let the boss know immediately, over," A MAN's VOICE!

"What the…," Billy tried to get up to see who was the man in his house. He was still having trouble opening his eyes. "What is going on?!" He suddenly found himself was restrained on a hospital mobile bed by 4 handcuffs. He could not get up at all.

Right beside him, Rebecca was restrained in the same manner on another mobile bed. Nearby, two secret service looking men in black were standing by. Each of them had a pistol, with a microphone attached beside their faces.

"HOLY CRAP!" Billy suddenly remembered he was not at home, but in the hospital looking for Rebecca. "How the heck did I end up like this?" The last thing he remembered was being at a hospital map in front of a wall, and heard footsteps from far end of the hall. He could not remember a thing after that. "What is the meaning of this? What's going on? Who the heck are you?" He was a little confused. There could be so many possibilities, since he was a fugitive after being sentence to death by the military. Even though Rebecca helped him to fake his death six years ago after the "Mansion Incident", he could never let his guard down. Did the government finally find out he was not dead after all these years?

The two secret service looking men did not answer. Both of them were standing on either side of the door expressionlessly.

* * *

"Ummm…" Sherry's moaning in the dark.

"LEON!" Ada's voice from the other side, she sounded mad.

"What the…" Leon suddenly realized the cute little foot he was sucking on was _not_ Ada's. "Oh god…I did not know you two switched spots!"

The basement was really dark, Leon could not see a thing but the small area close to the one tiny window with the help of the street lights from outside. On the other hand, the two ladies were able to see everything clearly because of their super human abilities.

Ada had got up from where she was lying, and walked toward Sherry and Leon.

"Why did you suck on a toe?" Questioned Ada. "You suppose to keep watching the situation outside for the next two hours when we get some sleep!"

"I…well…I remember how cute your feet were last time we…I couldn't resist...And I couldn't see in the dark like you do, I swear I thought it was you!"

"Why didn't you say something, Sherry? You knew it was him."

"It was Leon. I trust him. Besides…it...it felt … it felt good…," Sherry's cute face was bloody red, but only Ada was able to see that.

"And you, _child molester_! How long do you plan on holding her foot?"

The super embarrassed Leon quickly let go of Sherry's foot. He quickly stood up and moved closer to the tiny window. "I am not a ..." He skipped the last words. "It was a misunderstanding…" He said before he turned his head to look out of the window, he wish he could fit himself through that 4-inch window and run away as fast as he could. But there were commandos on the street outside.

Ada turned her face to look at Sherry.

"I am 18," Sherry looked at Ada. "I am not a child".

"He is my fiancée, and ten years older than you. Find someone your own age, little lady," but Ada immediately regretted how she had overreacted.

* * *

Nicholai woke up in a chair with both of his hands handcuffed. He took a quick look around and found only a closed door. There was not a single window. It looked like a basement room. After a quick check on the handcuffs, he almost laughed.

Outside the room, two masked guards were standing by as a third man approaching.

"Sir, I thought we were going to pull out as ordered," One of the two masked men asked.

"A minute or two will not ruin the plan. Now open the door," The third masked man replied.

One guard quickly took out a key card and unlocked the door. The latter opened the door and walked in, and he closed it behind him.

"Now you got me. What's next?" Inside the room, Nicholai noticed the man had a big lump on his forehead as he got closer to him.

"First, I am going to beat the crap out of you for hitting my head!" The man said as he threw a hard punch at Nicholai's forehead.

"OUCH! OUCH! OUCH!" The man pulled back his fist.

"You might not want to do that. My head was the hardest in the whole battalion when I was in the Russian army," Nicholai laughed.

"Are you ok in there?" The door was opened. The two guards were right outside. They must have heard the "OUCH! OUCH! OUCH".

"Don't ever come in, unless I tell you to," The leader of the masked men ordered.

"Sorry, sir," The door was closed once again.

"Now tell me again, who was that girl?"

"Didn't you kill her?"

"I figured she might be someone more important than a hooker. But if you fail to tell me again in 10 seconds, I am going to kill her for real this time. She is right in the next room".

"Come closer, I will tell you the little secret," Nicholai replied.

"Try to hit my head again?" The man did not move. He was holding his position just two feet away from Nicholai.

"If you are not going to move closer, then I will," Suddenly the handcuffs fell off Nicholai's wrists like they were not locked. At the same time as Nicholai stood up and grabbed the man's head with both hands. He pulled the man's head toward his own.

BANG! Two heads hit together.

"How does that feel, uh?" Nicholai said as his forehead was still against the man's.

The man could not answer with all the "stars" he saw. Although he was almost blacked out from Nicholai's "special attack", one of his hands was pulling out a pistol from beside his waist. As he was turning the pistol at Nicholai's belly, Nicholai suddenly grabbed the man's hand and turned the pistol at the man himself. A shot was fired as the gun was against the man's belly. The man collapsed instantly.

Nicholai took the dead man's pistol, and he found a few more clips of 9mm ammo, and a knife. He then knocked on the door.

The guards outside must have thought their boss told them to go in. Without thinking, they opened the door. Two silenced quick shots were fired in a row the moment the door was opened.

Nicholai pulled the two dead bodies into the room and searched them. Each guard had a silenced machine pistol. One of them had a key card. He walked out of the door and closed it behind him. There he found a door just beside his room. He quickly opened it with the keycard. Inside, Claire was handcuffed on a chair the same way he was.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" Nicholai asked.

"How did you…they handcuffed you right after you were knocked out by the tranquilizer gun".

"Didn't you know all the handcuffs in the United States use the _same_ key? Because they was produced by the same cheap company! I ordered two on the internet for 9.95 each," Nicholai took out a tiny key from inside his cuff.

"Wow, I didn't know that".

"Follow me, nothing will come to your harm if you just stay close. I am the expert here," Nicholai told Claire as he unlocked her handcuffs.

"Alright, but who are those guys?"

"I don't know yet, but I will find out soon or later".

"Let's get out of here".

"Sure we will, but I am not about to leave just yet. Whoever tried to mess with me will always regret it!"

The two of them stepped out of the room.

There were two doors on the other side of the hall. When Nicholai got closer, he noticed there was a sign on each of the two doors. One door had "Stairs" on it, while the other had "Hot chick".

Nicholai's hand was almost at the handle of door to "stairs" when he saw the sign of "hot chick" on the door right beside it. He quickly stopped his hand and stepped to in front of the other door, and he extended his hand toward the door handle.

"What are you doing? The stairs is over here!" Claire whispered at him.

"Just wait a second".

"Do you really believe this stupid sign on the door?"

"I am just curious. It doesn't hurt to take a quick look," Nicholai replied as he was opening the door.  
The moment the door was opened, a woman with long hair came out of the completely dark room and patted right onto Nicholai who was right in front of the doorway, the rushing force of her pushed Nicholai onto the floor, with woman on the top.

Nicholai was completely caught off guard. Now he realized what was happening. The "woman" on the top of him had a bloody rotten face. It was a zombie! The zombie was desperate to get a bite on Nicholai's face. Claire was stunned as she watched the two struggling. It was completely unexpected.

Nicholai was a highly trained mercenary after all. He quickly gained upper hand as he had recovered from the shocking state. He was able to roll himself over on the ground and switched to the top while pushed the zombie under him against the ground. He was using his forearm pressed the zombie's neck against the floor which made the zombie unable to use her virus infected mouth.

"You bitch really scared the shit out of me for a second!" Nicholai said madly as the zombie was helplessly waving around two arms on either side of him. "Sorry, but you are not my type".

The next moment, Nicholai pressed his pistol against the zombie forehead, and he fired a shot. A stream of blood was sprayed all over Nicholai's face.

Nicholai spit on the floor three times in a row. He felt so disgusting.

"Expert? You will only get us into deeper trouble!" Claire said.

"Alright, no more fooling around," Nicholai opened the door of "Exit to stairs".

It was the stairs which lead to a higher level.

"May I have your vest?" Nicholai asked as the two of them took the stairs.

"Ok," Claire took off her pink vest which was outside of her black garment and handed it to Nicholai.

Nicholai quickly used it to clean the zombie blood off his face.

"HEY!" Claire protested.

"I'll buy you 20 new ones tomorrow," Nicholai threw away the bloody vest after his face was wiped clean. Now he couldn't stop looking at Claire who now had only tight black garment. "You look sexier now".

"Maybe you should go back to your hot chick downstairs".

"I'll pass".

Just after one level, the stairs stopped. Once again, there were two doors in front of them. One with a sign of "really hot chicks", the other with "Exit to the stairs".

"You are not fooling me twice!" Nicholai opened the door to "Exit to stairs".

As soon as the door was opened, three zombies fell right onto his and pressed him against the ground.

"AHHH, get them off me, get them off me!" Nicholai was once again caught off guard.

All three zombies on the top of Nicholai tried to get a bite on him. With the weight of three zombies on the top of him, he couldn't move his body at all. He did his best trying to keep their heads away. But with only two hands, it was hard to keep three heads away from him.

Claire quickly grabbed one of the zombies' legs and pulled him off Nicholai. With one less zombie, Nicholai got a hold of both of the remaining two zombies' necks in his big hands. With his strong build, he overpowered the two zombies and was able to stand up while holding both of their necks. Two zombies were pushed toward a wall and had their heads cracked open on it. Both dropped onto the floor as Nicholai let go of their necks.

Claire was still pulling the zombie's one leg backwards all over the place. The zombie tried to turn around to grab her, but she just kept pulling it in circles so it couldn't do what it wanted.

"What are you doing, little lady? There is no time for games".

"Can't you see I am trying not to let this freak bite me! Hurry help me over here!"

Nicholai picked up the pistol he dropped and shot the last zombie in the head in a single quick shot despite it was still on the move because of Claire's pulling.

"Woot. Close one. You did well, sweetie," Nicholai complimented Claire.

"Stop calling me sweetie already. I am not your girlfriend".

"Ok, Claire," Nicholai opened the door beside the fake "Exit to stairs".

Behind the door, it was the real stairs.

"Damn bastards! They played me for fool," Nicholai bit his teeth together when he cursed.

"Twice," Claire reminded the dummy. "May I have a gun?"

"Umm, no. It's better to let me handle this".

Claire did not argue further.

They went up another level, and found themselves in front of two doors again. One door had "Stairs" sign on it, while the other one had "Wolverine".

"What is a wolverine?" Nicholai asked.

"It's a kind of carnivorous mammal. Adult ones weight up to only 60 pounds. Or, a fictional superhero mutant from the X-men. Name Logan. His could extend out some metal claws under his skins from both of his hands, and he uses them as weapons".

"lol? Ok, which door should I open now?"

"No idea. We have no way of knowing which one is the trap this time. You will just have to pick one, and open it with extreme caution".

"Ok. This time I will kick some asses of whatever is behind that door!" Nicholai picked the door of "wolverine".

As soon as he opened the door, a claw came out of the darkness and wiped through his face.

Nicholai immediately took a few steps back, and there were 3 bloody claw marks on his left cheek. He quickly covered his cheek for a second and took a look at the hand. Three lines of blood were on his hand.

"You son of bitch! My beautiful face!!" Nicholai exploded in anger. He raised his pistol and moved forward toward the wide open door.

Just one step later, something came out of the dark room. Nicholai stopped. A creature on two legs was in front of him. It had green skin, with two pairs of sharp claws.

It was a Hunter!

"DAMN YOU!" Nicholai lower his pistol and fired a shot at the approaching Hunter's right knee. It caused the Hunter immediately dropped onto its knee with only one leg still supporting.

Nicholai fired again and hit the Hunter in the other knee. Now with both knees damaged, the Hunter on the ground had only two arms supporting its upper body.

Two more shots were fired. Nicholai hit both elbows of the Hunter. With all joint points were damaged, the Hunter dropped onto the ground with its face against the floor. It tried to stand up, but it was futile with all four legs disabled.

"You ruined my beautiful face!" Nicholai moved forward and landed a really hard kick on the Hunter's head. Then he kicked again, and again, and again…

"Ok, I think that's enough. We should move on," Claire urged.

"No! It's not enough!" Nicholai stepped onto the Hunter's head and he started to jump repeatedly on Hunter's head.

After about ten jumps, Nicholai got off the Hunter. He used one foot to turned the Hunter over onto its back

With the Hunter facing up, Nicholai pulled out the knife.

"You are going to get away that easy!" He waved his shining knife in front of the Hunter's face when he said it.

The next moment, Nicholai started to use the knife to cut words on the Hunter's face.

"Oh come on. We don't have all day," Claire complained.

"Just a moment," Nicholai was still writing with the knife on Hunter's face.

Claire moved closer for a look just as Nicholai was finishing.

She saw "I am a big sucker" on Hunter's right cheek, and "Owned by Nicholai" on its left cheek.

Nicholai stabbed the knife between the Hunter's eyes really hard before he stood up. The Hunter was dead with the knife still on its face.

"I am screwed! Chicks will never like me again…"

"It's not that bad…really. It's on your lower left cheek near the edge".

"Does that mean you love me?"

"No!"

The two of them opened the other door and went up along the real stairs.

Soon, they found two more doors on the higher level. One door had "Power rangers" sign on it, and the other had "Emergency Exit".

"Power Rangers? I remember watched a few episodes in the hotel room when I was bored," Nicholai said. "It was a really shitty show".

"Make you pick. Quickly, we need to get out of here".

"Alright, you have said it many times," Nicholai quickly opened the door of the "Emergency Exit".

In front of them, it was the outdoor! They could see an alley outside, with the moon in the sky!

"It seems to be too good to be true. Maybe this is another trap," said Claire.

"You think so?"

"Yes," Replied Claire.

"Lady first," Nicholai said.

"Just go," Claire responded by pushing Nicholai forward.

The moment Nicholai stepped on the other side of the door, the ground below him collapsed. He fell into a hole, or rather a trap pit.

"Are you ok?" Claire kneed down, and she carefully only extended 1/3 of her head beyond the edge of the pit to take a look.

Nicholai was at the bottom of the 12-feet deep trap pit with his face against the floor. His pistol was tossed aside.

"Can you move?" Claire asked again from the above.

"You pushed me into this…" Nicholai finally moved his leg, and then he supported himself up with arms. He moved closer to the edge. The walls of the pit was smooth with nothing to get a hold of, and it was too high for him. "Find a rope or a long stick or something…anything"

"I am sorry, I…" BANG! Suddenly the floor below Claire collapsed too. She too fell into the pit.

Inside the pit, Nicholai once again had his face against the floor. Claire was on the top of his back.

"You are heavy!" Nicholai complained.

"Give me a boost. I might be able to get up there and then find you some ropes," Claire suggested.

"Yeah, we'll try that".

Nicholai crouched down at the edge of the pit to let Claire stepping onto his shoulders.

"Still too high," Claire said after Nicolai stood up, "Could you crouch down again?"

Nicholai quickly crouched down.

"Now what?" He asked.

Claire crouched down Nicholai's shoulder.

"I count three. You jump up as high as you can. When you reach your peak, I will make my jump and try to get a grab of the edge. Are you ready?"

"I am ready," Nicholai replied.

"1…2….3"

Nicholai suddenly jumped up with his full strength. Just before he started to fall down, Claire made her jump on the top of Nicholai's shoulders. Nicholai was falling down toward the bottom fast because of opposite force from Claire's jumping, at the same time Claire was reaching the top edge. Her arms were pointing straight up as she was flying up. But her hands stopped just half a foot away from the edge, and she started to fall down again.

At the bottom, Claire dropped on Nicholai hard. Once again, Nicholai was pressed against the bottom floor with Claire on the top.

"Ouch, that hurts…ok, no more boost!"

"Now what? Any idea?"

"HELP!" Nicholai suddenly started to scream.

"Any good idea?" Claire was surprised. "Now you are going to attract the kidnappers to us!"

"Fifty-fifty chances. Either someone will come to help us, or the kidnappers will come. Either will have to get us out of this hole. It's a perfect plan".

"But…'HELP!' sounds chicken!"

"Ok, how about this one," Nicholai took a deep breath, and he shouted again, "WHICH COWARD DUG THIS HOLE? COME DOWN 1 ON 1 WITH ME RIGH NOW IF YOU GOT GUTS!"

"That's creative…"

In just a moment, they heard a sound of a door being broken down. Followed by the sound of some really heavy footsteps came closer and closer.

Soon there were two men arrived at the edge of the pit. At first, the two men were still a few feet away from the edge. Thus from the angle of where Nicholai and Claire were standing, they could only see the heads.

The two men were both wearing weird helmets. One was blue, the other was red.

"Power Rangers!" Nicholai had his mouth stayed open.

The two "power rangers" moved closer and jumped down into the pit.

Now Nicholai could see. The two "power rangers" were both over 8-feet tall in shining trench coats. It was a dead give away.

"Ivan Tyrants...damn," Nicholai thought. "Where did they come from? I thought the only two ever produced were destroyed in Russia over a year ago…and what's with the helmets…"

The two Ivan Tyrants were both barehanded, but both had two grenades hanging on their waists. They walked toward Nicholai slowly.

"…1…on…1…" The Ivan Tyrants spoke in a weird voice. Not much different from the way HUNK's T-106 saying "…L-a-s…p-l-a-g-a-s…"

"Yeah, I'll give you that!" Nicholai pulled out two machine pistols he stole from the two masked guards and he pulled the trigger. Two sounds of clicks, no bullets were fired. Both guns were malfunction!

"SHIT!" Nicholai dropped the two machine pistols and stepped back as the two Ivan Tyrants moved toward him. Soon he found himself hit the wall with no way out.

"…1…on….1…" Both Ivan Tyrants moved closer.

"It's TWO ON ONE, DAMNIT!!" The cornered Nicholai protested.

"Ding, Ding Ding…" The sound of bullets hitting mental. It was Claire. She had picked up the pistol with silencer that Nicolai had dropped the moment he fell into the pit, and the bullets hit the Ivan Tyrants from the right side. The special full body mental suits the Ivan Tyrants were wearing easily repelled the 9mm pistol rounds. Equipped with the new helmets protecting their heads, these new Ivan Tyrants truly have no weakness compare to the two killed by Wesker in Russia a year ago. Aside the sound of impact, there was not even a sign of the Tyrant was shot.

One of the Ivan Tyrant turned around and walked toward Claire.

"Now you just made them angrier!"

"At least I tried," Claire dropped the emptied pistol and stood her ground facing the approaching Ivan Tyrant.

The Ivan Tyrant in front of Claire extended out its right hand tried to grab her. By the time its hand was halfway across the air, Claire suddenly lowered herself and made a rush. She passed the Tyrant to its behind from below its right arm. Out of her surprise, the seemly slow Ivan suddenly turned around its body by 90 degree to the left with a suddenly speeded up movement, and it grabbed Clair's shoulder with its left hand before it was fully turned around The Ivan Tyrant lifted Claire into the air with only one arm.

"Put me down!" Claire screamed.

"Like it will listen to you…" Nicholai said on the other side of the pit as the other Ivan Tyrant was getting closer to him.

The Ivan Tyrant holding Claire waved its left arm, and Claire was thrown out of the pit and disappeared from the view.

"Come on! Try me!" Nicholai took a step forward and kicked the Ivan Tyrant between the legs…Only found his foot was against a hard piece of mental. "Ouch!" Nicholai's foot was hurt, and he fell backwards toward the ground from the rebound force of his own kicking.

His falling body suddenly stopped in the air. The Ivan Tyrant had grabbed his shirt. In a second, Nicholai too was lifted into the air like Claire was.

10-feet beside the pit on the ground, Claire sat herself up. Just as she was trying to stand up.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH….." Nicholai was thrown out of the pit, and landed right beside her in a prone position.

"Hey…" Claire tried to say something but she was stopped by Nicholai as Nicholai used his one arm pushed Claire back onto the ground.

"What…" Claire was once again stopped by Nicholai. This time he was showing her the two fuse rings on his fingers.

"BOOM! BOOM!" Two HE grenades explosions took place in the pit right behind them. A wave of flame rose up from the bottom of the pit toward the sky, and lighted up the alley.

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, SUCKERS!" Nicholai stood up and pulled Claire onto her feet as well.

* * *

At the desert military base,

"General Zhao, there is an incoming transmission from _General Chan_," An officer walked into a conference room where General Zhao and a group of military commanders were having a meeting.

This General Chan, a retired military man, was once one of the most influential old generals in China who had participated in World War II, Chinese Civil War, and Korean War, skirmish against USSR, border war with India and Vietnam. Since his retirement almost 20 years ago, and he was living in manor in a remote mountain area far away from the population, along with many guards and servants who the government paid to serve him.

"Put him through to my office," General Zhao stood up and walked into a room beside the conference room and shut the door behind him.

Inside the office,

An old man looked like at least 75-year-old in a General Uniform with 4 stars appeared on the screen on a desk.

"Hello, long time no see, General Chan. What have made you calling at this moment?" General Zhao asked. "I am a little busy here".

"I have been hearing reports about your recent actions".

"What actions are you talking about?"

"Don't play me for fool, Zhao. You allow military council representatives being assassinated…"

"It wasn't me. They were assassinated under General Wong's nose. He was in charge of the security…"

"Ha, I was waiting for you to say that. You, a general of People's Republic of China, allow your personal feelings come before the job. Jeopardize the safety of the country, her citizens, for personal gain…"

"It's not like I started the outbreak…"

"I am not finished. You are the one attacked the secret Wesker's lab on an island in South China Sea, you are the one attacked the secret T-virus laboratory of unknown origin in Sand City. You set off alarms to those criminals, and the outbreak could be the direct result of retaliation! That's not it. Why are you intentionally acting slow on evacuating the civilians? Why did you tell President Hu that you can retake the city?"

"President Hu agreed with…"

"President Hu was _not_ a military man!" The old man interrupted General Zhao once again. "Unlike us, he is a politician. You took advantage of it and made him believe your lies, and you had him removed General Wong, the man you hate, from the command position. How convenient?"

"Did General Wong tell you this? He is …"

"Be quiet!" General Chan stopped General Zhao before he could finish. "Who gave you the permission to knock out a foreign satellite?"

"It's just a satellite owned by the organization who released the B.O.W.s It was not a government asset."

"Excuses, more excuses!" The old man was getting more and more angry as he was questioning General Zhao.

"General Chan. I know where you hear all these from, but I really don't have the time for this right now. We are about to launch a counter attack on the city. We can talk about everything later," this time it was General Zhao's turn to interrupt.

"Don't ever interrupt me!" The old man said as if he was the daddy here.

"General Chan, should I remind you that…You are RETIRED! It is none of your business any more to interfere with how I do my job," General Zhao fired back.

"What did you say?? Don't you know the unwritten rules in this country? We older generations still have more say than you do! During the time when we were fighting against the Japanese in WWII, fighting against KMT in Civil War, fighting against UN in Korean War, how old were you??"

"Yeah right. All you did was human wave assaults. Now enjoy your retirement with tax payers' money, old man. Let the younger people who still can think straight to handle everything like it suppose to be".

"I am warning you, General Zhao. You are finished. You know as well as I do, this 'counter-attack' on the Sand City is nothing more than a show after you had General Wong removed from his position while had yourself become President Hu's 'new favorite'…If you can't retake the city, you will be finished. Do you hear me? You will be court-martial and spend rest of your life in prison cell with nothing but a hard as brick bed and a toilet! I will personally talk to President Hu to make sure of it if you fail!"

"That, you don't have to worry. Sand City will be under control," replied General Zhao.

"One more thing, I will have Snow Wolf Commando Unit arrive at Sand City by tomorrow. You will be closely watched! See you on judgment day!" General Chan cut off the communication.

"What an old fool!" General Zhao cursed, he knew General Chan was a good friend of General Wong. Even as General Chan had retired a while ago, he still had strong influence among many high ranked government officials especially within the military. The situation did not look good for General Zhao. He had miscalculated, he forgot the most important thing when he 'dropped the hammer' on General Wong. "Why hasn't he died yet? Who is he thinking he is? A retired useless old man! So called old revolutionist from A LONG TIME AGO who could use nothing but human wave assault tactics! Judgment day? We'll see about that!"

General Zhao pushed a button, and a commando officer with masked face walked in.

"Yes, General. May I help you?"

"I have a special assignment for you. Get yourself ready in 3 hours from now. On chopper 031 at heliport #4, there is a sealed plastic cage," General Zhao pulled over a map. "I want you to drop this cage off at this coordinates. Remember, there is a few buttons outside the cage. Enter this password and press the button 'release' before you drop the cage at below 50 feet," He handed a piece of paper to the commando.

"Yes, General. Is there anything else I should know?" Even though the commando was naturally curious like anyone would, he did not directly ask what was in the cage, nor what the goal was for this mission.

"You have to fly below 90-feet the whole time. Once you enter the mountain region, you still must keep your attitude no more than 90-feet above the tree line. Once you finish the dropping, return to base immediately".

"Yes, General".

The "below 90-feet" was clear for avoiding radar detection, but the coordinate was on Chinese territory. Why would General Zhao want a mission that must avoid the detection of his own country's military? None of these concerned the commando. His job was simply following the order of his superior.

After the commando left the room, General Zhao picked up a phone.

"You have two hours to reprogram them, here is what you are going to make them do…"

* * *

"How many of them are here now?" Leon asked as he watched through a tiny window in the basement. Another commandos' helicopter had landed a squad of commandos into the neighborhood not far from their house.

"Forty, maybe fifty of them," Replied Ada.

"Why do you think they here?"

"Nothing good for us, that's for sure".

A communicator rang. This time it is Leon's.

"Agent Smith…my _former_ boss", Leon told Ada after he checked the incoming number. He was about to turn the communicator off but was stopped by Ada.

"I know you do not like him, but we are in a special situation here. Perhaps he has some useful information to offer," said Ada.

"I guess you are right," Leon turned around to have the communicator's screen facing the wall without Ada nor Sherry in the view.

"Agent Kennedy", Smith's voice.

"What do you want? I am not our employee any more".

"Listen Leon, I am trying to help you here…"

"Help me? What a surprise! Have you actually helped anyone before?"

"Leon, I am going to say this only once. You are in trouble!"

"I am always in trouble, thanks to you…"

"This time it is different. You are about to be put on trial by the U.S. government for being a traitor!" Agent Smith said seriously.

"Traitor? What did I do?"

"For having connections with Chinese government and spy agencies"!

"Uh?"

"Oh, Leon, don't play dumb with me. You are in China right now, we knew it the moment your plane headed there from Spain. Besides, our spy satellite had seen you hanging out with Chinese military personals, and we saw you entered MSS headquarter. We have enough evidence that you are doing something against the United States of America".

"I am only here to share information about Umbrella, you are way off!"

"Oh? But unfortunately nobody hear thinks that way".

"So what do you want from me since I am a 'traitor'?"

"You have one chance to make it up to proof your loyalty to us".

"In the other word, you tried to use those bull 'evidence' to frame me?"

"You can say whatever you want to call it. Your only option right now is, either do exactly what I am about to tell you to, or you'd better stay in China forever, because you will be arrested wherever country you go and being sent back to the U.S. to be …well you know…"

"I know what?"

"If you are lucky, you will be staying in jail for the rest of your life".

"Cut to the point, what do you exactly want?"

"We know there is an outbreak in Sand City right now, and it was caused by unknown B.O.W.s I want you to find out as much information as possible, and bring me back…Ada Wong".

"What are you talking about? The last two words shocked Leon.

"I know you are with her this whole time. We have long suspected her of being a double agent. I guarantee you that she will not be harmed. We just want information from her, like the Chinese did with you".

"Is that all?"

"By doing that, you will prove your loyalty to the United States. Then you can continue to work in the agency".

"Under you? Again? Just like how you got me into the agency in the first place by using Sherry to blackmail me six years ago?"

"Leon, it is not that bad working for your own country!"

"I just don't see how working under you as a part of it! You blackmailer!!"

"Whatever you say. I know Sand City is quarantined, so I will give you two weeks to get back to the states. Or you will become the most wanted by your own country," Said Agent Smith. "When things come to that, there will be no place for you to hide unless you stay in China forever under their protection. Any more questions?"

Leon knew he couldn't be reasoning with Smith. After all, he was dragged into the agency by him six years ago in a similar manner.

"How did you get through all this jamming interference and call me?" asked Leon.

"Don't forget your country is still the most powerful country on this planet. Our electrical Warfare technologies are more advanced than China's. Whatever tricks they can come up with, we can neutralize it in no time".

"Oh really? Then tell me which direction of the Sand City has least troops?"

"That I don't know".

"Can't you just use satellite to check it out?"

"The whole area is still being blocked by their satellite blinding technology. Our satellite still can't see through that piece of black 'cloud' thing".

"I thought you just said you could neutralize everything they throw at you".

"Not this one. It is still unknown to us what kind technology they used for this trick, nor how it was done. But as far as communication jamming goes, we found a hole in their jamming frequencies, so it is useless against us at this moment".

"Then how did you see me on the satellite if you can't by pass that 'dark cloud'?"

"That was before the outbreak. The 'dark cloud' was in place after the outbreak started. You went to MSS headquarter before that".

"Anyway, since you can't provide me with the information I need. I will have trouble to sneak out of here," said Leon.

"Why do you need to 'sneak out'?" Aren't you being hanging out with the Chinese military?

"It is complicated," Leon decided not to mention Sherry, since last time Sherry disappeared soon after he let Agent Smith got his hands on her.

"Fine. Our military in Afghanistan had already planned to send a F-22 into China to take photos on the situations and record military communications around Sand City. I will let you know the information you requested as soon as the F-22 complete its mission".

"Send a warplane into China's air space? Isn't it against international laws and is an act of war?" asked Leon.

"Who cares. We do that all the time. If wasn't the need of the photos, we could just have an EP-3 spy plane recording all their communications from outside China. Besides, they don't have the technology to see our _stealth_ F-22. They will never know," replied Agent Smith.

"Recording all communications from outside China?"

"Sure EP-3 can do that. It never needs to get close to the target to do electronically spying. It has all the equipments to tap into all secured communications within a couple hundred miles".

"Umm, in other word, you just admitted the EP-3 spy plane collision with a Chinese jet in 'international airspace' in 2001 was spying on China?"

"Well of course. Why else was it flying in that direction? But whatever, you will get your information on Chinese military dispositions very soon. I have to attend a meeting in about 15 minutes. Good luck!" Agent Smith disappeared from the screen.

"Are you going to bring us to this jerk?" Sherry asked.

"Of course not," Ada answered for Leon, "Leon wouldn't do that".

"But he'll be in trouble if he doesn't…"

"Don't worry, kiddo. We'll think of a way somehow. Now our priority is to get you out of China safely," said Leon. "Out of the reach of General Zhao," he added.

At that moment, another chopper landed at a crossroad just one block away from Ada's house. As soon as it landed, two men in military uniform stepped down and walked toward Ada's house. One of them was General Wong, the other was a soldier assigned as his bodyguard.

"Ada, look. It's your dad," Leon whispered as he was the closet to the tiny basement window. The commandos were all over the places on the nearby streets. He couldn't shout loudly.

Both Ada and Sherry moved closer. All three heads were side by side and were trying to look through tiny window.

As General Wong and his bodyguard soldier walked toward his house, the commandos on the streets followed but kept distance.

"What is the meaning of this? Why are you at my house?" General Wong had arrived in front of his own house, behind him there were at least twenty commandos.

"You know it," A familiar voice. One of commandos who arrived by the latest commando chopper took off his helmet mask. It was General Zhao.

"General Zhao, you have no business here. I am here to evacuate my wife."

"Evacuate? Nothing is going to happen with my men around," said General Zhao. "Why don't you invite me go inside? So we can talk".

* * *

Somewhere in western part of China, there was a manor in the middle of nowhere. The manor was surrounded by a stone wall of 10 feet high. The whole manor was over 90 meters long, 60 meters wide. Several fancy houses were inside, and there were a few natural ponds. It was a quiet place with fresh air. Some dark blue uniform armed guards were visible outside the buildings. Outside the wall, there were endless mountains covered by green trees in every direction. Not too far away, a medium size waterfall had crystal clear water falling down. The only road led to outside of the wall ended just 150 meters away at an open field with two heliports. The whole place was isolated, and being surrounded by hundreds miles of mountains and trees. Only helicopters can get in.

In the basement of one of the houses inside the manor walls, two guards were looking at several screens. One of them was a radar screens with nothing on it.

Just over a mile away, a large military helicopter dropped a wooden cage from only less than 15 meters above the trees. It quickly left, and the cage disappeared into the trees.

190 miles away, two more military helicopters were flying among the mountains at the direction of Manor. Aboard them, a few dozens masked soldiers in complete White uniform holding assault rifles were sitting side by side. On every of their arm badges, there were the words "Snow Wolf"…

* * *

Inside Ada's home, in the basement.

"Can you hear what they are saying?" Leon asked Ada.

"No, not a word of it," replied Ada.

"Me either," Said Sherry.

"I thought you girls have super human hearing".

"I wish!" Said Ada.

"It's not a part of the abilities we obtained…" Sherry explained.

Upstairs,

General Wong was sitting on a sofa in the living room, his bodyguard soldier was standing right behind the sofa. General Zhao was sitting on another sofa on the opposite side, two commandos were on the either side.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be busy planning your 'counter-attack'?" General Wong asked.

"That, had been taken care of already, my old friend. We have more important businesses to talk about," replied General Zhao. "Tell me, how does it feel when you are no longer in control of your own fate?"

"What does this suppose to mean?"

"You are under arrest for being a traitor of this country," said General Zhao.

"I never thought you could go this far," General Wong replied after a moment of silence.

"First, your daughter is associated with Wesker. Second, you too are associated with not only Wesker, but also with the American secret services".

"Bogus! You just made that one up! Where is the proof?"

General Zhao looked at General Wong with piercing eyes, "First, with your little arrangement from the inside, the B.O.W.s were able to penetrated MSS defenses, and successfully assassinate the Council members. Second, you and your daughter helped the daughter of Wesker to escape. You have connections to both Wesker and the U.S. government secret services".

"The B.O.W.s had nothing to do with me. I was in danger too when they were inside MSS headquarter! You know that! As for the daughter of Wesker, the council members agreed to let us release her for the sake of continuing to spy on Wesker," General Wong stopped for a second, "How low can you go?" Added him.

"Not as low as you. Your daughter is a super soldier just like the daughter of Wesker! We had analyzed her blood. There is something in her blood, a certain part of the DNA structures, were exactly the same as that girl's!"

"How did you get a sample of my daughter's blood?"

"In the hotel room she stayed at Shanghai, where she made out with the American spy Leon Kennady".

"You bastard. She was a victim of her mission. Everything she did was for this country! Do you have any idea how much pain she had suffered?" General Wong was really mad. The blood veins were popping up along his face.

"Why didn't she report back to the agency? She never mentioned a word in her reports. She is a defected agent, a double agent, a disgrace to this country, just like her father," said General Zhao.

"Enough! Your accuse will not work. Neither me nor my daughter can be charged without absolute evidences, which is non exist," General Wong stood up as he became more angry. "We will see about that when we meet at the court!"

"Court? What court?" General Zhao stood up too with a sinister smile. Both commandos beside him raised their assault rifles and aimed at General Wong.

"Drop your weapons!" The soldier behind General Wong pulled out his pistol and pointed it at the commandos.

"Son, he is a traitor to his country, and he is going down. Do you want to go down with him?" said General Zhao as he pulled out his pistol and aimed it at the soldier. His pistol had a silencer on it.

"I am _not_ your son!"

"Pity," General Zhao pulled the trigger and shot the young soldier in the head. The young man instantly dropped onto the floor. "Your soldiers are all useless. Even your hand picked bodyguard," General Zhao said with a perfect normal tone, as he turned the still smoking silenced pistol at General Wong. He did not look like he just killed someone.

"You will not get away with this! I had already explained everything to General Chan. He will be meeting with President Hu personally tomorrow afternoon. Plus this murder! You are going down!" General Wong.

"Tomorrow afternoon? I am afraid he will not make it. You know, old people…they die randomly…"

"What have you done?…"

"Worry about yourself, my old friend. I have been waiting for this day for so long. Now, you will die too for resisting an arrest with deadly force".

"You will kill me too? Here? Soldiers, can't you see? This man is committing murder!" General Wong said to the two commandos.

"Why do you think I brought only these two into the house? They are not like the others, these two are my diehard followers. Now say goodbye!"…

**To be continued…**

_(Please don't forget to add the story to your favorite or alert list in order to receive email alert as soon as there are new chapters added. To speed up the updating of the new chapters, Please leave comments in "Reviews". Anything will do. Such as which chapters do you like best? What plots excited you most? Who are your favorite characters? What did you find amusing? What would you like to see in the future chapters? Or take a guess on what could have happened next. Just anything. Thank you for reading!)_


End file.
